ATÉ A MORTE
by JosiMelodyPatz
Summary: Adaptação;Dizem que há uma linha tênue entre o amor e o ódio. Eu me apaixonei perdidamente.Então, ele me virou as costas. Posso ter feito um voto perante Deus para amar e cuidar dele, até que a morte nos separe, mas esta é a hora de devolver para Edward , exatamente o que ele me deu. Ele tem que pagar...
1. Chapter 1

**Toc Toc Toc**

 **Alguém em casa?**

 **Oi pessoas!**

 **Quanto tempo ou?**

 **Meninas eu nem sei o que falar desta estória É tudo tão intenso, eu senti de tudo lendo, tudo meeessssmmmo. Vcs irão entender no decorrer da mesma.**

 **Nem vou dizer" Espero que gostem", que tenho certeza que vcs irão amar.**

 **Ei "Garota"? Seu último pedido vai ser atendido aqui. ;)**

 **Boa leitura**

Resumo

 _Dizem que há uma linha tênue entre o amor e o ódio. Há sim. Eu casei com um babaca. Não sabia disso na época. Ele chegou como um estranho atraente e fez meus pés deixarem o chão. Eu me apaixonei perdidamente, como sou uma garota ingênua. Então, ele me virou as costas. Resultado, eu não era nada mais do que planos de negócios para o bilionário playboy, Edward Cullen . Ele precisava de um casamento arranjado para conseguir ficar com os negócios de seu avô e eu era a pobre vítima em seu caminho. Eu acreditava no que nós tínhamos, até a verdade vir à tona. Nunca signifiquei nada para Edward . Nenhuma maldita coisa. Com meu mundo girando neste eixo, a garota que um dia fui, morreu. Em vez disso, ele me deixou vazia, como uma casca, insensível. Posso ter feito um voto perante Deus para amar e cuidar dele, até que a morte nos separe, mas esta é a hora de devolver para Edward , exatamente o que ele me deu. Ele tem que pagar._

 **BONITO**

Me deixe te contar uma história. Esta é uma daquelas histórias que vai te fazer sentir um ódio tão intenso que queimará a sua alma. Isto pode até te fazer me odiar. Afinal de contas, me casei com ele.

Com Edward .

O homem que entrou na minha vida como um furacão e tirou meu mundo do eixo. O homem que amo tão profundamente que vai me machucar de uma maneira irreversível. Ele é o homem que destrói vidas, mas torna tudo mais belo ao mesmo tempo. Meu Edward mudará o seu mundo, também. Se você deixar.

E você vai deixar, porque ele simplesmente é assim.

Eu o amo de uma maneira tóxica. Sei disso porque por mais que meu coração grite que isto não é correto, não posso ficar longe. Edward é intenso, rude, ele não é meigo e gentil, mas quando está profundamente dentro de mim, o vejo. Vejo tudo o que ele se recusa a me deixar ver. E isto é incrível. Foi assim que ele entrou sob minha pele e ficou lá.

O que começou como um caso de uma noite, rapidamente se transformou em meu mundo. Eu não posso te dizer como isso aconteceu, ou mesmo por que, só sabia que não podia me cansar dele. Não importava o que ele fazia. Antes que eu percebesse, estávamos casados. Uma semana depois fui morar com ele. Todos ao meu redor ficaram felizes por mim. Exceto, talvez, Edward . Ele apenas permaneceu como estava, impassível e distante, tão distante que eu não conseguia me aproximar.

Dizem que seu corpo lhe diz quando alguma coisa se torna perigosa - uma voz na consciência. Estavam certos. Eu senti isso; senti a mudança e soube no momento em que entrei no mundo de Edward que ele tomaria minha alma e, provavelmente, iria esmagá-la. Me apaixonei por um homem que a maioria das mulheres não se apaixonariam, porque ele cheira a coração partido. Ele não é um cara

de corações e flores, não vai te abraçar ou te chamar por nomes meigos, ou fazer você sentir como se fosse a única razão pela qual ele respira.

Ao aceitar isto, me transformei na garota sobre a qual todos falam - você conhece o tipo. A garota que você balança sua cabeça se perguntando porque ela permanece, se perguntando porque ela está ali. Como pode ser tão estúpida? O que possivelmente vê num idiota como este? Esta sou eu. Embora a princípio, não percebi. Eu me apaixonei por um demônio. Eu não sabia disso na época e ainda que soubesse, não poderia prometer que as coisas teriam sido diferentes. Levou algum tempo para que visse o que Edward era, ver que meu amor era unilateral.

Mas, veja bem, isto é o que é. Amor. Profundo, uma ligação que não me deixa ir.

Me consumindo. Ele pegou meu coração com suas mãos e está o segurando.

Não há nenhuma maneira que eu possa me afastar dele.

A Isabella que sou agora desaparecerá em um mundo de mágoas e mentiras. Ela não existirá mais. Ele vai pegar meu mundo e retorcê-lo até que não seja mais belo, mas apenas algo feio. Tão feio que irá me enterrar profundamente. Há uma grande chance de que eu nunca saia disso ilesa.

Mas estou me adiantando demais. Tenho que começar do princípio.

 **ANTES**

 **EDWARD**

Meus dedos tamborilam contra a mesa escura de pinheiro, olho fixamente para a calvície de um advogado de cara azeda que está cantarolando, enquanto lê cuidadosamente o testamento do meu avô. Um testamento que fui convocado a ouvir. O velho bastardo me odiava, mas claramente decidiu que eu era bom o bastante para ser incluído em sua vontade preciosa, uma vontade que a família queria dizimar. Todos queriam uma parte.

— Sr. Cullen , obrigado por vir hoje.

Minha expressão não muda enquanto o advogado fala, sua voz é baixa e profissional. Ele ergue a vista para mim quando não respondo, franzindo seus lábios enquanto me olha com desprezo.

— Podemos prosseguir com isto? — pergunto, mudando de posição. — Tenho coisas a fazer.

Ele limpa sua garganta.

— É claro. Imagino que já entendeu porque está aqui.

— Na verdade. — digo friamente, cruzando os braços. — Eu não faço ideia.

— Bem, como você está plenamente consciente, seu avô o aprovou recentemente. Estou ciente de que você tem ajudado ele a gerir seus negócios nos últimos dez anos.

— Sozinho. — chamo sua atenção. — Aquele velho pedaço de merda não fez nada, senão ficar sentado com sua bunda inútil e deixar todo mundo fazer o trabalho para ele. Agora está morto e a única coisa com que todos se preocupam é com uma parte que pode ou não ser deixada para trás.

— De qualquer modo, ele deixou instruções precisas para seus negócios na eventualidade de seu falecimento. É por isso que o chamei aqui.

— Prossiga logo com isto. — falo bruscamente, dando a ele um olhar penetrante.

— Muito bem. Seu avô declarou que gostaria que seus negócios fossem passados para você. Com o falecimento de seu pai, você foi o único que restou na linhagem direta de sua família e, portanto, o único que ele desejaria que desse prosseguimento aos seus negócios.

Bem, o velho foi bom para alguma coisa depois de tudo. Não que o pensamento de que não seria promovido tenha me ocorrido, eu estava envolvido nisso há muito tempo. Meu meio-irmão não teria sentido para o velho, mas eu tinha.

— Excelente. Já que estou fazendo a gestão desta empresa.

— Há outra coisa. — ele diz, puxando a gravata ao redor de sua garganta como se estivesse apertada. — Ele declarou muito claramente que há um termo com sua solicitação. Você não irá se tornar chefe de seus negócios, com tudo passado para o seu nome, até que esteja…

— Eu esteja, o quê? — rosnei.

— Casado, senhor.

O que disse?

Olho ele fixamente, esperando ele rir e me dizer que estava brincando, mas sua expressão permanece impassível.

— Você só pode estar brincando comigo. — zombo. — Você entendeu errado.

— Ele estabeleceu claramente que até que você esteja casado, os negócios permanecerão nas mãos de seu amigo mais próximo,Aro Volturi . Você permanecerá em seu cargo, contudo, não assumirá o controle de todas as finanças e a direção da empresa.

Fodido Aro , conspirador de merda. Ele vai levar a empresa até o chão antes que eu tenha a chance de fazer alguma coisa. Ele já está na cadeira da presidência, me fazendo trabalhar pra cacete e o desgraçado vai se assegurar de permanecer lá se eu não fizer algo. Ele está nadando em dinheiro agora, depois de tudo. Eu sou o único que tem alguma paixão por este negócio. O único, maldição. Esta é a minha salvação. Estou nisso desde que tinha vinte anos e tenho um estilo de vida sólido por causa disso.

Em um tom áspero, murmuro:

— Você tem certeza que ele disse que tenho que estar casado?

— Tenho certeza, senhor. Você dispõe de um prazo de doze meses para fazer isso, antes que a empresa seja passada para Aro .

Porra.

Eu amo as mulheres. Todas as mulheres. Mas não gosto delas me rondando. Se você estiver procurando alguém para ter um compromisso, não vai encontrar aqui. Tive apenas uma mulher na minha vida e foi simplesmente por conveniência. O amor não é para homens como eu. Eu não tenho tempo ou interesse. O amor é para os fracos. As mulheres são muito difíceis e eu sou um cretino. Eu não escondo isso e certamente não pretendo mudá-lo. Tenho visto onde as relações dão errado e não quero participar de uma.

— Mais alguma coisa com que deseja me apunhalar? — provoco

Seus olhos cintilam e ele engole.

— Há condições. Não pode simplesmente se casar e em seguida pedir o divórcio. Precisa permanecer casado por um período de dois anos. Se durante esse tempo você se divorciar, a empresa vai automaticamente para Aro .

Você tem que estar fodidamente brincando comigo.

Aquele filho da puta doentio. Ele sabia, com certeza sabia que era a única coisa que iria me desafiar. Ele teve uma mente doentia enquanto estava vivo e parece que continua, mesmo após a morte. Está me testando, me empurrando para o limite, como sempre fez. Ou vou embora perdendo tudo pelo que já trabalhei nos últimos dez anos, ou vou lutar e segurar tudo o que têm sido meu esse tempo todo. O negócio é a minha vida e o maldito sabia disso.

— Mais alguma coisa? — rosno através dos dentes cerrados.

— Só mais uma coisa, senhor. Se for descoberto que, ahh… — ele engole — pagou por uma esposa, isso vai ser o suficiente para passar os negócios para Aro . A mulher deve ficar por vontade própria e viver com você durante esse tempo.

Aquele pedaço de merda. Ele me conhecia melhor do que eu pensava. Sabia que a primeira coisa que eu faria seria sair e encontrar uma mulher estúpida pela qual poderia pagar. Meu queixo aperta e

meu peito se expande com raiva. Já posso ver a expressão no rosto de Aro , se a empresa for passada para ele. Ele sempre me odiou. Nem fodendo ele vai conseguir isto.

Maldito velho. Ele queria que eu me estabelecesse por anos e sempre odiou minha vida de solteiro. Muitas vezes me disse isso, mesmo que não quisesse ouvir sobre gerir uma empresa e manter um nome respeitado na sociedade, então eu tinha que sorrir e aguentar. Ele foi casado, durante vinte anos, com uma cadela maluca que morreu há dois anos. Mesmo depois disso, foi adiante e atuou pelo bem de seu plano. Não me surpreende que ele quisesse que durasse tanto, para se certificar de que esteja preso a uma mulher.

— Muito bem. — digo, ficando de pé. — Vou corrigir isso.

O advogado me dá um olhar enojado.

— E como supõe que vai fazer isso?

Sorrio para ele.

— Simples. Vou encontrar uma esposa.

ANTES

ISABELLA

Clique, clique, clique.

Meus saltos são o único som na rua movimentada enquanto faço o caminho para a festa de aniversário de meu melhor amigo, Jacob . As pessoas animadas tagarelam, ruidosamente ao redor, para seus destinos no sábado à noite. Não posso deixar de sorrir para as pessoas com quem cruzo, animadas por finalmente estarem fora de seus trabalhos e dentro de um mundo mais relaxado.

Eu sou uma assistente pessoal de um chefe autoritário que dirige uma empresa de navios de grande porte. Os meus dias são frenéticos e o único tempo livre que possuo são os finais de semana. Mesmo assim, não estou garantindo a completa paz. Tome hoje por exemplo, quando fui chamada ao trabalho para ajudar meu chefe com uma apresentação, quando tudo o que eu queria fazer era ficar na cama.

— Garota!

Sorrio quando me aproximo do bar para me encontrar com Jacob . Ele já está destacando-se na fachada, todo vestido de preto, olhando agradecido e super bonito. Ele sorri de orelha a orelha, andando depressa em minha direção e jogando seus braços em volta do meu corpo. Eu rio, deixando-o me levantar e girar em um grande círculo.

— Feliz Aniversário, Jake . — dou um risinho quando ele me coloca em pé novamente.

— Garota, você parece ótima!

Jacob é o mais amável, amigável e sexy homem gay que já tive o prazer de conhecer. Nos tornamos amigos há pouco mais de cinco anos e temos sido desde então. Conheci Jacob em um bar, chorando em sua bebida, por assim dizer, porque seu namorado tinha terminado. Conversamos, bebemos, e formou-se uma amizade. Ele me ligou no dia seguinte e agora, aqui estamos.

— Tive que trabalhar o dia inteiro. — franzo a testa.

Ele aperta seu nariz e acena em desgosto. Rio enquanto seus olhos escuros dançam com diversão.

Jacob consegue uma quantidade igual da atenção de machos e fêmeas. A primeira vista você quer rasgar as roupas dele e lamber cada centímetro de seu corpo, ele tem uma boa aparência. Ele tem cabelo preto, preto como a noite e isso realça seus olhos. Sua pele é uma mistura de morena e levemente bronzeada, não muito também. Seu corpo é alto, musculoso e excepcional.

— Menina, você trabalha muito. Quer que eu tenha uma palavra com seu chefe? — ele pisca um olho.

Eu sorrio e passo meus braços em volta dele, pressionando minha bochecha em seu peito.

— Não.

Ele me abraça apertado.

— Você está sobrecarregando a si mesma. — murmura em meu ouvido, seu lado brincalhão desaparecendo.

— Eu preciso. Mamãe necessita do dinheiro e…

— Eu sei, querida, mas você não merece qualquer tipo de estresse.

Eu recuo sorrindo para ele.

— Estou bem.

— Você trabalha sessenta horas por semana, no mínimo.

Aceno com a cabeça e reviro os olhos para o seu pequeno exagero.

— Eu estou aqui agora.

Ele me dá um olhar cético e, em seguida, coloca um sorriso de volta em seu rosto.

— Me diga. — diz, enganchando seu braço no meu e me virando em direção ao bar. — onde diabos você conseguiu esses sapatos lindos?

— Isabella, eu juro, cada vez que te vejo você está mais linda!

Estou envolvida no abraço de Alice, minha melhor amiga, apesar de não conseguir vê-la muito porque vive há duas horas de distância. Ela é inteligente, animada e doce. Sua personalidade é viciante. Ela é ardente como o inferno também. Trabalhando para uma grande empresa que aparentemente aluga uma grande quantidades de máquinas.

— Eu poderia dizer o mesmo. — grito por cima da música, respondendo de volta.

Ela sorri para mim, mostrando uma fileira de dentes brancos e perfeitos. Um deles até possui uma pequena jóia. Eu não sei como essas coisas são chamadas, mas são muito legais.

Alice é bonita do tipo a garota que mora aí do lado. Ela tem um cabelo castanho, olhos castanhos, pele impecável e um corpo fantástico. Ela não é uma loira explosiva ou uma beleza exótica, mas é tão malditamente adorável e bonita que quero passar os meus dias apertando suas bochechas.

Ela zomba.

— Você e eu somos como o cachorro e o cocô.

Eu bufo e começo a rir.

\- What?

— Você é o cachorro, muito bonito e fofo, e eu sou o cocô. O cachorro não acha que ficar sozinho seja algo bom, mas, na verdade, faz todo mundo parecer com seu cocô.

Olho fixamente para ela, pestanejando.

— Você está brincando?

Ela ri.

— Não! Garota, você faz todos nós parecermos com cocô.

Reviro meus olhos.

— Você não revirou os olhos para mim, e oh, onde conseguiu esses sapatos?

Eu sorrio e engancho meu braço com o dela, dizendo a ela sobre os sapatos e como tive sorte que eram desta cor.

— Ah! — ela suspira. — O estilo de vida dos ricos e famosos.

Faço um grunhido.

— Tive que economizar por cinco meses e os encontrei em uma loja de segunda mão! De qualquer forma você tem um trabalho incrível. Como está sendo, a propósito?

Ela sorri e coloca uma mecha de cabelo atrás das orelhas.

— Eu amo, realmente amo. Quer dizer, foi apenas uma semana, certamente, mas por enquanto está indo bem. O patrão porém… oh meu Deus, você deveria vê-lo, Bella. Ele é lindo.

— Oh, me conte. Eu preciso de alguma doce memória para minhas fantasias sexuais.

Ela me dá um olhar horrorizado.

— Por que uma garota como você, que se parece com você, vive de fantasias?

— Eu não tenho tempo para conseguir um namorado.

— Mas você poderia transar… — ressalta.

Balanço minha cabeça de um lado para o outro, me reservando. Alice gosta de tentar ser uma casamenteira. Não, quero dizer, ela realmente gosta disto. Ela acha que tem um dom para criar casais perfeitos. Ela não tem. O último cara que ela me arranjou peidou durante o jantar. Peidou. Então ele riu como se não tivesse peidado em um restaurante italiano caro. Foi realmente um belo momento. Realmente não, não há nada de errado com um peido estrondoso em um restaurante.

— Não comece!

Ela faz um beicinho bonito.

— Ok, talvez não, mas podemos obter um belo pedaço de bunda para levar para casa e trepar.

Trepar. Quem usa essa palavra?

— Eu não vou trepar com ninguém. — protesto.

Embora não seja uma má ideia. Jack e Teddy, meus vibradores, realmente merecem uma pausa. E Deus, sinto falta da companhia masculina. Já se passaram dois anos desde que me lembro. Eu mataria para ser fodida contra uma parede suja, talvez sobre o capô de um carro, alguma coisa para amenizar estas fantasias sexuais que estão se construindo dentro de mim.

Certamente não tenho nada no trabalho com que fantasiar. Meu chefe é obeso, malcheiroso e um completo idiota. Por que não posso ter um chefe super sexy que pareça ter caído diretamente do céu? Um que me leve em passeios de helicóptero e me amarre na cama?

Por quê? Porque este é o mundo real, gente. Nem sempre os chefes são impressionantes. Maldito seja, Christian Grey, por arruinar todos os meus futuros patrões. Eles nunca irão se comparar.

— Oláaaa! — Alice diz, estalando os dedos na frente do meu rosto.

Eu pisco para ela. Merda.

— Desculpe, eu estava sonhando com o Christian Grey.

Ela olha fixamente para mim, mortificada.

— Você sabe que ele não é uma pessoa real, certo?

— Retire o que disse. — sibilo. — Ele é real para mim, assim como Jack e Teddy.

— Os seus vibradores não são reais, querida.

Eu arfo.

— Os insultou, também. Como você pôde?

Ela ri de mim.

— Precisamos fazer com que você trepe. Rapidamente.

Acho que ela está certa.

— Tudo bem, mas há condições. — digo, dando um gole em minha bebida. — Ele não pode ser malcheiroso, peidar, ser careca ou… ter dentes faltando.

Ela abre a boca para falar, mas a interrompo.

— Ou membros! — grito. — Ele precisa ter dedos… dedos dos pés… sabe?

Ela ainda me.

— Meu Deus, você definitivamente precisa transar.

Isto provavelmente é verdade.

— Vamos lá. — diz ela. — Vamos ao banheiro, realizar todas as suas fantasias e então você pode se sentar no bar como a cadela sexy que é e obter um 'galinha' para esta noite.

Nos dirigimos para o banheiro e empurramos um bêbado para o lado, gritando a palavra ―feminino‖ para obter algum espaço no espelho. Me olho no espelho, impressionada por ter sido bem-sucedida conseguindo arranjar uma roupa magnífica em um curto espaço de tempo. Encontrei o meu vestido vermelho mais sexy de costas nuas, decote frontal, curto e justo. Então procurei na minha grande quantidade de sapatos para encontrar um sexy par de sapatos pretos. Meu cabelo foi facilmente modelado; sendo que enrolei as mechas que chegam ao comprimento da cintura e deixei-o preso esta manhã para modelar.

A maquiagem foi honestamente bem fácil, ainda que meus olhos pareçam estar um pouco vermelhos. O castanho normalmente penetrante e profundo está apagado e cansado. Isso é o que acontece quando você gasta todo o seu tempo na frente de um computador. Retiro o rímel da minha bolsa e dou uma segunda mão, em seguida, finalizo com meu batom vermelho. Minha pele não necessita de muita maquiagem, já que meu pai era italiano e herdei sua pele normalmente saudável. Vi apenas uma foto do italiano garanhão que ele era quando jovem, mas parecia um homem magnífico.

Minha mãe é uma mulher bonita e, esse fato em sua vida não me surpreende, reuniu muita atenção masculina. Ela tem cabelo avermelhado, sua pele é suficientemente boa e seus olhos são verdes. Ela é uma mulher pequena, magra e herdei sua estrutura. Eu não tenho pernas longas, daí a abundância de sapatos de salto alto. Tenho sido chamada de duende toda a minha vida.

Há momentos em que gostaria de conhecer meu pai, mas minha mãe negou-se a me dizer qualquer coisa. Não conheço a história. Não sei o que aconteceu. Nem sei se ele sabe que existo. Tudo o que sei é o seu nome. Charlie. É isto.

Minha mãe não fala muito agora, não depois de seu tumor cerebral. Ela foi diagnosticada há cinco anos e foi operada rapidamente. Durante a operação, os nervos essenciais foram danificados tornando-a paralisada em parte. Ela não tem o controle de suas pernas e está em uma cadeira de rodas, mas tem o controle do resto do seu corpo, e depois de muita reabilitação, pode falar com uma leve tremulação em sua voz. Eu estive cuidando dela desde então; sou a única pessoa que ela tem e não posso pagar para colocá-la sob cuidados especiais durante tempo integral.

Posso apenas pagar um cuidador que a observa enquanto estou no trabalho.

É desgastante, mas não posso parar de fazer isso. Nunca.

— Deus, como você faz seu cabelo ficar tão brilhante, espesso e com esses sexy cachos soltos? — Alice pergunta, colocando os dedos por seu cabelo e puxando com raiva.

— Com muito esforço. — digo, retirando suas mãos e ajeitando seu cabelo. Ela tem um cabelo liso maravilhoso. Não sei do que está reclamando.

— Maldito cabelo italiano impressionante, dane-se isso tudo, para o inferno!

Rio baixinho e dou tapinhas em suas costas.

— Ei, você está maravilhosa.

Ela examina a si mesma, me examina e em seguida, anuncia:

— Hora de conseguir a sua transa.

Recebemos algumas olhadas sujas quando passamos por outras garotas que estavam se enfeitando e embelezando. Alice murmura algo sobre 'tirar uma foto' e nós rapidamente saímos do banheiro. Nós entramos no corredor, comigo na frente e assim que dobro a esquina para o piso principal bato em um corpo forte e alto. E muito rapidamente duas mãos seguram a parte de cima dos meus braços para me firmar quando tropeço em meus saltos.

Eu me corrijo e dou um passo para trás. Tudo o que consigo ver é uma camisa branca impecável e lisa com uma gravata vermelha escura. A camisa, noto, está esticada ao máximo num tórax extremamente musculoso. Lentamente levanto meus olhos e arfo quando se fixam em um dos homens mais bonitos que já pus os olhos, até melhor do que Jacob - inferno, até melhor do que Brad Pitt e Christian Grey. Ok, Christian poderia competir… Balanço minha cabeça e olho fixamente para os olhos mais impressionantes que já vi.

Eles são cinza, com tons de verde.

Sua mandíbula, está inclinada em minha direção porque ele também está me avaliando, está coberta de uma barba por fazer que lhe dá a imagem de um profissional, contudo perigoso. Seu cabelo é grosso e cobre, está em torno da base do pescoço, curvando ligeiramente próximo ao seu colarinho. Ele tem uma mandíbula forte e firme e lábios detalhados e carnudos. Nem mesmo menciono sua altura e os músculos que avisto quando move seu braço. Sua camisa branca está enrolada até os cotovelos, e uau, vários músculos sobem e desaparecem sob a camisa. Hum.

Posso ver uma tatuagem aparecendo por trás de seu cabelo, curvando-se ligeiramente ao redor de seu pescoço e há também uma sombra escura sob a camisa o que me diz que tem mais de onde a do pescoço veio.

Oh.

Observo quando seus olhos me percorrem, avaliando da mesma forma que o avaliei. Seus olhos relampejam com apreciação, mas ele não sorri, os lábios permanecem em uma firme e dura linha.

— Me desculpe. — digo com minha voz ofegante.

Ele não pode me ouvir; a música está muito alta.

\- Edward?

Isto vem de Alice, que está atrás de mim.

Ela conhece este deus do sexo?

—Alice. — diz Edward , e oh meu Deus, sua voz é como mel derretido… talvez misturado com alguns pedaços de cascalho, porque o mel sozinho não é suficiente para descrever a voz desse homem. — O que você faz aqui?

— Eu, ah… — ela gagueja.

— Ela está comigo. — digo, olhando fixamente para ele. — Festa de aniversário.

— Seu aniversário? — ele murmura, encarando meus lábios.

Jesus.

— Não. — engulo. — Do nosso amigo.

Ele volta seu olhar intenso para Alice.

— Você deixou suas chaves no trabalho. Eu as entreguei a Jemimah.

Este é o seu chefe? O chefe sexy que ela me contou?

Porra. Eu preciso do seu emprego.

— Desculpe, senhor.

Senhor?

Urgh.

— Qual o seu nome?

Levo um minuto para perceber que ele voltou sua atenção para mim.

— Isabella. — digo, lambendo meus lábios.

Seus olhos partem para a ação, tornando-se quentes e cheios de desejo. Oh, cara. Ele! Eu escolho ele! Ele pode quebrar esta seca de merda, acho que já conseguiu a julgar pela minha calcinha. Eu deitaria na frente de um ônibus para conseguir uma amostra de Edward . Ah, sim, sim, deitaria.

— Isabella. — ele praticamente ronrona. — Posso te pagar uma bebida?

Alice guincha ao meu lado. Me viro para ela e seus olhos estão arregalados. Me inclino para perto, enganchando meu braço em torno dela.

— Me diga que posso foder com seu chefe e tudo vai ficar bem?

Ela leva um momento para responder e quando faz é com um chiado.

— Eu não, ah, eu não sei…

— Deus, por favor me diga que posso. Eu preciso de um pedaço de Edward .

— Ele é um cretino. — sussurra.

— Eu não estou perguntando se posso me casar com ele. — zombo. — Apenas um pouco de ah, ah…

— Isabella. — diz Edward , me interrompendo.

Me viro para ele, oferecendo a ele meus grandes olhos inocentes.

— Sim, você pode me pagar uma bebida.

Alice sussurra uma benção para ninguém em particular quando Edward enrola um braço em volta da minha cintura e me conduz ao bar. Passamos por Jacob enquanto caminhamos e seus olhos se alargam, sendo substituído depois por um sorriso de orelha a orelha e ele me dá um gesto de parabéns seguido por alguns movimentos de estocadas que Edward vê. Isto faz seus lábios se contraírem, e porra, isto o deixa mais sexy.

Edward pede as bebidas sem perguntar o que quero. O homem está no controle; está escrito por toda parte dele. Quando as nossas bebidas chegam, ele me leva a um jardim tranquilo e nos sentamos. Porra, a tensão sexual no ar é algo fora deste mundo. Me viro para ele, cruzando minhas pernas e observando como seus olhos me percorrem novamente. Ele não faz segredo do que quer; está tudo em seus olhos. De maneira nenhuma estou ofendida; vou pegar tudo que esse homem quiser me dar. Ele pode me amarrar e me espancar se quiser.

— Isabella. — diz, bem, ronrona. — Me diga o que você faz?

— Trabalho para uma empresa de navios de grande porte, como assistente pessoal.

Seus olhos estão me estudando enquanto falo, como se estivesse me analisando para um cargo.

— Você é inteligente.

Isso não é uma pergunta, mas finjo que é.

Eu bufo.

— Eu não iria tão longe dizendo que sou inteligente. Faço bem o meu trabalho, mas inteligente…

Ele me observa atentamente, como se estivesse tentando me entender.

— Me diga outra coisa.

Ok. Isso é embaraçoso.

Digo a ele um perfil básico sobre mim mesma e novamente me sinto como se estivesse numa entrevista de emprego. Ele escuta atentamente enquanto falo e, no momento em que menciono minha mãe e como trabalho para mantê-la em casa, algo muda em seus olhos. Não estou completamente certa sobre o que, mas há definitivamente uma mudança.

— Soa como se estivesse muito ocupada.

— Com certeza, não tenho muita chance para relaxar. Se parar de trabalhar minha mãe não terá a melhoria que precisa.

Ele afirma com a cabeça me estudando.

— Outra bebida?

Concordo.

Isso é estranho. Sexy… mas estranho.

Ele acena com uma mão e um garçom para o que está fazendo e vem. Edward nos pede outras bebidas, seu olhar escuro não me deixa uma única vez.

— Você é uma linda garota, Isabella. — murmura. — Então, vou apenas dizer isto. Você quer ir para minha casa esta noite?

Isto é.

Sexo.

Meu corpo começa a aquecer e minhas pernas tremem. Quero ir para casa com Edward ? Bem, posso com segurança descartá-lo como um assassino em série, considerando que Alice trabalha com ele. Não estou a fim de um relacionamento e ele é super quente. Portanto, a resposta é simples.

Hum, inferno sim.

— Sim. — digo, lambendo meu lábio inferior.

Seus olhos seguem a minha língua.

\- Porra. - Sussurrou.

Isto apenas faz tudo ficar muito mais quente.

Ele estica o braço e as costas dos seus dedos roçam ao longo de minha mandíbula. Este único movimento faz meu mundo parar. Minha pele se arrepia e meus sentidos despertam para a vida. Seus dedos se

movem até alcançar meus lábios, e ao chegar lá, corre a ponta de um deles por um longo tempo.

— Você é uma mulher bonita, Isabella.

Eu engulo. Ele já disse isso e estou achando que gosto disto. Muito.

— Há tantas coisas que vou fazer com você.

Oh, how.

— Começando por experimentar esses lábios.

Nossa.

Nossas bebidas chegam e me viro para pegar a minha, agradecida. Eu a engulo, o álcool aquecendo meu corpo. Eu não tive uma grande quantidade de homens na minha vida, mas tive o suficiente para saber que a maioria deles não tem a confiança que Edward tem. Ele age como quem sempre consegue o que quer e não tem nenhum problema fazendo isso. Ele é fácil, é sexy e sabe o que dizer. Ele é o verdadeiro significado da palavra jogador.

E aqui está como Edward Cullen entrou no meu mundo.

 _ **AGORA**_

 _ **ISABELLA**_

— Oh Deus, Edward . — inspiro me arqueando.

Sua boca está entre as minhas pernas me lambendo, longamente, com doces golpes que eletrificam meu corpo. Suas mãos estão sobre o meu quadril, seus dedos cravando em minha pele. Meus olhos reviram e meus mamilos estão, realmente, tão duros que doem. Estou me segurando, ele estava fora em uma reunião de negócios por dois dias e senti falta dele.

— Eu estou gozando… — arquejo.

Ele solta o meu quadril e em seguida, seus dedos estão lá. Ali mesmo. Ele os introduz em minha carne úmida e grito com a explosão violenta de prazer rasgando através de meu corpo, me sacudindo e cegando enquanto ele me segura. Ele lambe até que o último tremor deixe o meu corpo. Então, ele está de pé com seu pau empurrando seus jeans e olhando fixamente para mim. Seus lindos olhos negros vislumbram o relógio e ele murmura:

— Porra.

— Você tem que ir. — arfo, me apoiando nos cotovelos.

\- Sim.

— Nem uma rapidinha?

Seus olhos passeiam por mim, até a minha boceta exposta e sua mandíbula aperta.

— Não posso.

Merda.

Eu gosto das rapidinhas com meu marido antes do trabalho.

— Tudo bem. — sussurro.

— Tenho um evento de arrecadação de fundos para a caridade neste fim de semana. — diz, pressionando a palma da mão sobre seu pau ajustando-o. — Compre um vestido.

Sim, chefe.

— Tudo bem. — digo novamente.

Ele ajusta a gravata, passa a mão pelo cabelo bagunçado e se vira para a porta. Quando a alcança, vira-se e olha para mim.

\- E Isabella?

\- Sim?

— Um curto. Curto o bastante, para que eu possa levantá-la e fodê-la contra uma parede.

Nossa.

Fico feliz em obedecer.

Eu estou na cozinha, olhando fixamente para fora pela janela quando a campainha do portão da frente toca.

Distante na terra dos sonhos, imaginando o que o fim de semana aguarda, me perguntando se minha mãe está feliz sem mim lá e se Jacob comprará o vestido comigo.

A campainha toca novamente me assustando. Merda. Enxugo minhas mãos me apressando, olho para fora pela janela e vejo um carro esperando no portão. Nunca vi isso antes, então pressiono o botão e mulher se aproxima.

— Olá? — Pergunto.

— Oi. — diz uma animada voz feminina. — Estamos aqui para ver Edward .

Fico em silêncio por um minuto; geralmente as pessoas dão a volta e vão direto para o escritório dele. Ela deve ser uma amiga. Me inclinando novamente, pergunto:

— E você é?

— Amiga dele. Eu sou, hum, a namorada de Emmett.

— Oh. — grito alegremente. Eu conheço Emmett, ele é um motoqueiro e um dos melhores amigos de Edward . — Entre.

Corro para fora até a porta da frente e na hora que chego lá, elas já estacionaram. Abro a porta para ver três garotas lindas de pé na entrada. Uau. Já vi mulheres bonitas antes, mas essas três são o que se há de melhor no departamento visual. Uma se parece com a Pocahontas, sem brincadeira, e as outras duas são tão deslumbrantes quanto modelos. Não posso evitar de saltitar. Adoro conhecer novas pessoas. Especialmente os amigos de Edward .

\- Eu sou Isabella, uma Esposa de Edward.

— Ei Isabella. — diz a garota com cabelo loiro e um corpo bonito, cheio de curvas. — Eu sou Rose . Esta são Irina e Leah.

Ela aponta para suas amigas e eu aceno, sorrindo para todas elas.

— Entrem. Edward está no telefone, mas vou avisá-lo sobre vocês.

— Obrigada. — diz Rose .

— Posso pegar uma bebida? — ofereço.

— Eu adoraria. — diz Irina .

— Eu também, por favor. Estar grávida não é fácil. — Leah acrescenta.

Me viro, olho sua bela barriga arredondada e sorrio.

— Bem, você é uma bela mulher grávida.

Levo-as para a cozinha e início a cafeteira antes de me virar e dizer:

\- Avisarei um Edward.

— Obrigada.

Me viro e ando apressada pelos corredores, animada por ter visitas. Alice e eu nos vemos o tempo todo, agora que trabalhamos com Edward , mas não consigo ver outras pessoas. Me dirijo ao escritório e caminho até a porta de Edward . Bato três vezes e espero. Um momento depois, ele grita:

\- Sim?

Abro-a e vejo quatro ou cinco homens sentados ao redor de sua mesa. Mordo meu lábio; sei que realmente não gosta das minhas interrupções, mas ele tem convidados, então tenho certeza que está tudo bem.

— Ei, — começo e seus olhos me fuzilam. Merda. — Você tem visitas.

— Eu estou em uma reunião, Isabella.

Claro.

— É Rose , a namorada de Emmett.

Ele me estuda por um momento, depois balança a cabeça.

— Estarei lá em breve.

Sorrio e em seguida, volto para a cozinha, onde todas as garotas estão conversando alegremente.

— Ele não vai demorar muito.

Informo e depois continuo com o café.

Estou curiosa sobre essas garotas. Quer dizer, seus homens são motoqueiros. Isso deve ser escandalosamente quente. Eu vi Emmett uma vez e ele estava fumando. Aposto que os homens delas parecem daquele jeito. Deus, não posso evitar de perguntar — isto é uma daquelas coisas do tipo eu-preciso-saber.

— Então, — digo casualmente. — me diga como é ser a garota de um motoqueiro.

Irina ri.

— Garota de um motoqueiro?

— Sim. — digo virando e mexendo minhas sobrancelhas para ela. — Eu já vi esses caras. Você andam por aí em suas motos e também dão uma dura neles. Certo?

Rose desata a rir e me dá um grande sorriso.

— Uma dura? — Leah ri.

— Você sabe. — Inclino me aproximando. — Espancar o bacon.

Nós rimos tanto que nos curvamos.

— Não tenho certeza se chamaria de espancar o bacon, mas foi ótimo. — Rose ri histericamente.

\- Isabella.

Ouvimos a voz de Edward e todas nos endireitamos e viramos. Deus, ele é quente, até mesmo quando está me dando aquele olhar intenso. Eu mordo meu lábio, tentando segurar o meu riso. Edward é arisco do tipo chocante; mesmo depois que casei com ele isto não se alterou. Eu tento não pensar muito sobre isso; este é apenas o jeito que ele é.

— Oi Edward . — diz Rose , sua voz é um pequeno guincho. — Sei que estou tomando seu tempo, mas eu queria vir e, ah, agradecer pelo que você fez.

Os olhos de Edward a estão fuzilando. Droga.

— Não precisava fazer isso. — ressoa.

— É claro que precisava. — protestou Rose . — Você salvou minha vida.

Seu olhar nocivo sustenta o dela.

\- Sem problemas.

Em seguida, ele se vira para mim.

— Meu escritório, em dez minutos.

Com isso, vai embora.

Eu sei porque Rose está agradecendo. Há pouco tempo atrás, Edward foi visitar Emmett no hospital e ouviu que ela foi sequestrada por algum psicopata. Ele salvou a vida dela, indo atrás e trazendo-a de volta. Isto foi doce.

Me viro para as meninas e todos os seus rostos estão ligeiramente… assustados. Edward faz isso com as pessoas.

— Desculpe por ele. — rio nervosamente. — Ele pode ser um pouco, ah, chocante.

Irina sorri.

— Aposto que ele gosta de espancar o bacon?

Meu rosto se ilumina.

— Com certeza, gosta.

Nós todas caímos na risada novamente.

Eu gosto dessas meninas. Muito.

Passo os próximos minutos batendo papo com as meninas e depois de vinte minutos, percebo que deveria estar no escritório de Edward . Peço desculpas e me despeço delas apressada, prometendo vê-las novamente.

Alice me avalia assim que entro no escritório e caminho em sua direção.

— Alice, eu estou…

— Depois, aquela garota que acabou de entrar.

Hã?

— Lá, Bella. — diz ela, sacudindo a cabeça.

Me viro e dou uma olhada no balcão da recepção. Há uma mulher magnífica, e quero mesmo dizer magnífica, de pé no balcão. Ela tem o cabelo loiro longo e olhos verdes deslumbrantes. Ela é alta, magra e por último, é uma maldita mulher fatal.

— O que tem ela?

— Ela era uma das habituais de Edward .

Ai.

— É mesmo, Alice? — silvo. — E eu precisava saber disso porque?

— Porque ela está aqui para vê-lo.

Dou de ombros.

— Bom para ela. Ele é casado comigo.

Ela cruza os braços num acesso de raiva.

— Você é uma péssima esposa.

Rio alto, incapaz de controlar isto.

— Eu não sou.

— É sim. Você deveria estar com ciúmes.

— Bem, não estou.

Mentira. Portanto, eu estou.

\- Certo, ver ...

Eu sorrio e ela devolve, então me viro e saio apressada. Chego ao escritório de Edward assim que a porta se abre e ele dá um passo para fora. Ele está com raiva; posso ver isto de imediato. Seus olhos me fuzilam e sorrio largamente para ele. Sua raiva não me assusta mais — ele sempre é rude e se eu não fosse feliz e animada então nós simplesmente brigaríamos. É melhor assim.

— Desculpe, eu estava falando com aquelas garotas e me esqueci. Elas são incríveis e…

— Eu disse dez minutos, Isabella. — ele rosna.

Eu mantenho minha boca fechada. Ele se inclina para perto, seus lábios escovando meu ouvido.

— Quando digo dez minutos, não quero dizer meia hora.

— Eu tinha convidados. — protesto.

Seu braço passa ao redor da minha cintura me segurando perto dele, não da forma sexy Oh Meu Deus, mas de forma possessiva e controladora.

— Da próxima vez vai haver consequências.

Enrijeço. Odeio quando Edward me choca.

— Você tinha convidados. Eu não ia ser rude.

Ele se inclina para trás e olha fixamente para mim, seu olhar é ardente. Ele abre a boca para falar, mas uma bela voz feminina soa.

\- Edward?

Fantástico. A Barbie loira aparece.

— Sua namorada está aqui. — gorjeio.

Seus olhos relampejam para ela, sua mandíbula tem tiques e então ele olha ferozmente para mim.

— Mais tarde, querida.

Com isso, me solto de seus braços e rio levemente enquanto caminho de volta para a sala de Alice. Ela me agarra enquanto volto e arfa.

— O que foi isso?

\- What?

— Você apenas disse que a namorada dele está aqui!

— Pare de escutar escondida, Alice.

— Aquela mulher é perfeita.

Jogo minhas mãos em meus quadris.

— E eu não sou?

Ela olha para mim, abrindo e fechando a boca.

\- Alice!

— É claro que você é. — gagueja. — Mas ela é…

Me viro e vejo a Barbie enrolando os dedos no braço do meu marido. Uma ponta de ciúme queima em meu ventre, mas expulso isso para fora. Ele está com uma expressão furiosa e muito ameaçadora para ela. Se não fosse por aquele olhar, provavelmente eu sairia lá pra fora e daria um chute de primeira direto em sua bunda.

— Veja o olhar que ele está dando a ela. — indico.

Ela balança a cabeça.

— Você está certa quanto a isso. Ele olha como se fosse cuspir nela.

Eu rio, olhando fixamente para o meu marido.

— Isso não iria me surpreender.

 _ **ANTES**_

 _ **EDWARD**_

Ela é perfeita.

Ela não é apenas estonteante e tem um emprego estável. A melhor parte é que está se esforçando. Meu plano vai funcionar; funcionará porque tenho certeza que ela faria o possível para conseguir o estilo de vida necessário para ajudar a sua mãe. Incluindo se apaixonar e se casar com alguém que a sustente. Me chame de egoísta, vá em frente.

Não é egoísta; é inteligente.

Um verdadeiro negócio vantajoso para todos.

Abro a porta do meu Mercedes e ela desliza sobre o banco de couro. Seu vestido vermelho curto chega até as coxas cremosas, me exibindo um indício do que está por baixo. Isabella é uma garota muito atraente. Geralmente, não fico com mulheres que parecem com ela; a maior parte delas são loiras, com gigantescas mamas de plástico. Ela não; não, é totalmente natural. Cabelo castanho espesso, os olhos mais deslumbrantes que já vi, grandes poças de chocolate e um corpo minúsculo e firme que definitivamente não foi alterado.

Se serve de alguma coisa, ela é menor do que a maioria das garotas que fodi.

Vou mais longe dizendo que se parece com um duende. O topo de sua cabeça mal chega ao meu queixo.

Imagino prendendo-a contra a parede, seu corpo minúsculo esmagado pelo meu, meu pau impulsionando dentro e fora de sua pequena e apertada boceta. Porra, ela não vai ser difícil de seduzir e certamente, isso não será uma tarefa. A maioria dos homens iria se sentir como um cretino pelo que estou prestes a fazer, mas no final isto dará a ela uma vida melhor, e me dará a empresa pela qual tenho trabalhado.

Como eu disse, vantajoso para todos.

Fecho a porta e vou para o lado do motorista, entrando. Isabella está me olhando com um me foda em seus olhos. Porra; ela quer isto tanto quanto eu. Estou acostumado com mulheres interesseiras atirando-se sobre mim, querendo meu dinheiro, querendo minha casa por uma noite, e desfrutando de mim, mas essa garota? Esta garota está me olhando como se quisesse percorrer a língua sobre o meu corpo, lentamente.

— Porra. — rosno. — Continue olhando para mim desse jeito e vou tomá-la, bem aqui, na porra deste carro.

Ela morde o lábio.

Eu expiro.

Isto será divertido.

 _ **ISABELLA**_

Sua casa.

Uau.

É maior do que qualquer lugar que já estive. Isto não é nem mesmo uma casa; é uma mansão. Descubro o motivo de ser tão grande quando ele me diz que dirige as reuniões da empresa nela e que é tanto o escritório principal bem como onde mora. Um lado da enorme mansão de doze quartos foi decorado com escritórios. Há também cinco galpões enormes na casa que disse que abrigavam o maquinário que aluga. Com sucesso, aparentemente.

Novamente, uau.

Ele me conduz, através dos ladrilhos, pela casa extremamente grande. Há obras de arte caras espalhadas por todos os lados, bem como a mobília que nunca vi ou ouvi falar. Tudo isto parece desconfortável, como geralmente os móveis das pessoas ricas parecem. Prefiro me deitar encolhida no meu sofá amarelo desbotado todos os dias. Quando chegamos em seu quarto, arfo. É maior do que o meu apartamento. Sua cama é maior do que o meu maldito apartamento.

— Eu… uau. — ofego.

Ele dá de ombros com o casaco e desata o nó da gravata, deslizando-a para fora de seu pescoço. Em seguida, desabotoa o botão de cima da camisa, expondo mais de sua pele bronzeada.

— Aceita uma bebida? — pergunta, se dirigindo ao grande bar montado no canto de seu quarto.

— Por favor. — digo, me sentando no luxuoso sofá vinho no canto.

Ele serve duas bebidas e, em seguida, me entrega uma juntando-se a mim no sofá. Sua coxa roça a minha quando leva o líquido âmbar aos lábios, tomando-o enquanto me observa.

— Me diga como quer que isso prossiga, preciosa.

Preciosa. Deus.

— Deixarei isto com você. — murmuro com minha cabeça nadando em álcool.

\- Jesus. - He crescer.

Ele abaixa o copo e estende a mão pegando o meu. Em seguida, seus dedos estão deslizando pela minha bochecha. Este homem é perigoso, disso não tenho dúvidas, contudo seu toque é tão sedutor. Eu não posso desviar meus olhos de seus dedos quando deslizam pelo meu pescoço, fazendo pequenos arrepios surgirem sobre a minha pele. Passa as pontas sobre a minha clavícula, antes de tomar todo o caminho de volta e sua mão deslizar por trás do meu pescoço. Ele me puxa para mais perto e fecho meus olhos, esperando por seus lábios.

O calor de sua boca está tão perto que roça a minha pele, mas ele não me beija. Abro os olhos e os seus estão presos nos meus, seus lábios apenas a centímetros dos meus. Por que ele não está me beijando? Isso é uma tortura, uma pura tortura. Em vez disso, ele desliza sua língua para fora e toca meu lábio inferior. Nossa. Essa é a mais coisa sexy que alguém já fez comigo. Choramingo e ele, finalmente, fecha a distância entre nós.

No momento em que seus lábios se conectam com os meus e sua barba arranha a pele ao redor da minha boca, eu me perco. É um momento tão intenso, tão erótico e malditamente sexy. Ele é minha ruína, meus dedos vão para sua camisa, removendo alguns botões enquanto sua língua invade minha boca, emaranhando-se com a minha, o calor escaldante enviando chamas direto para o meu núcleo. Meus dedos se atrapalham enquanto o beijo se aprofunda.

Este homem vai balançar meu mundo, disso estou certa.

Ele separa a boca da minha e seus lábios passeiam descendo pelo meu pescoço. Meus mamilos intumescem ao máximo quando sua boca beija um caminho escaldante pelo meu pescoço, sobre os meus ombros, e então ele cobre meus mamilos com a boca aberta através de minhas roupas.

O calor de sua respiração queima através do vestido sobre meu mamilo, já endurecido, fazendo minhas costas arquearem. Empurro meu quadril para cima e ele o segura com as mãos enquanto seus lábios continuam a devorar meu seio.

Este homem não faz as coisas pela metade. Ele está devorando cada centímetro de mim antes mesmo de minhas roupas deixarem meu corpo. Sem rapidinhas frustrantes, obrigada Senhora, aqui não, Edward é ganancioso e eu gosto disso. Minhas costas pressionam ainda mais o sofá enquanto continua torturando o mamilo. Meus quadris empurram, mas ele continua me segurando firme, assegurando-se que minha bunda permaneça pressionada sobre as almofadas luxuosas. Fecho os meus olhos, deixando minha respiração sair longa e irregular quando, finalmente, chega a bainha do meu vestido, subindo-o centímetro por centímetro.

Desejo que ele se apresse.

Merda, não, desejo que ele vá mais devagar assim isto não terá de acabar.

\- Edward. - Suspiro.

— Não fale, Isabella. — diz com a voz grave e rouca. — A não ser que eu mande.

Opa. Ok.

— Mas…

Ele empurra meus quadris tão subitamente que sou pega desprevenida. Antes que eu saiba o que está acontecendo, ele me prende no sofá, minha cabeça pressiona nas almofadas quando seu corpo cai sobre o meu. Ele aproxima seu rosto do meu; seus olhos são tão intensos que procuro forças em meu interior para segurar seu olhar.

— Eu disse. — ele rosna, mostrando os dentes brancos enquanto fala. — Não fale.

Eu engulo.

Caro.

— Se você falar. — diz, abaixando sua voz. Ele desliza o dedo indicador abaixo de meu seio, seguindo entre meu decote e descendo por minha barriga. — Vou fazê-la desejar que não tivesse feito.

— De uma forma boa ou ruim?

Seus olhos faíscam e ele mostra seus dentes. Deus, este homem é perigosamente sexy.

— Você quer gozar, Isabella?

Bem, eu estou aqui, não estou?

— Eu não vim para um piquenique. — murmuro.

Seus lábios se curvam e ele se inclina para baixo, pressionando os lábios sobre meu ouvido. Ali, sussurra:

— Eu vim para um piquenique e a primeira coisa que vou comer, preciosa, é você.

Oh meu Deus.

Mantenho meus lábios fechados, porque com toda certeza quero que me coma. Ele mordisca o lóbulo de minha orelha, fazendo pequenos tremores deixarem meu corpo, antes de continuar com a remoção do meu vestido. Ele o desliza para cima, inclinando-se para baixo para pressionar beijos acima do meu estômago a medida que o sobe. Minha pele se arrepia e minhas pernas automaticamente se emaranham com as dele. Ele faz movimentos rápidos, removendo o vestido e atirando-o sobre o chão.

Então fica me olhando fixamente por um momento. Me envergonho sob seu olhar intenso, porque é ardente. Seus olhos passeiam pelo meu corpo, começando pelo meu rosto e movendo-se para baixo até que param sobre a minha calcinha. Seus lábios se curvam para cima e sei exatamente o porquê. Minha calcinha tem uma gatinha na frente, com a legenda: Olá Bichano. Isto pretendia ser uma imitação engraçada da Hello Kitty numa espécie de calcinha sexy.

Minhas bochechas ruborizam e mantenho minha boca fechada. Não há necessidade de tentar explicar isto.

Edward finalmente move seu olhar de volta para o meu rosto e seus olhos estão cheios de desejo e perigo. Ele se aproxima, cobrindo meus seios com suas mãos grandes e um gemido escapa por meus lábios. A sensação é incrível. Ele se debruça, trazendo seus lábios aos meus novamente e deixo-o, devorando cada instante que posso saboreá-lo. Ele tem um gosto incrível.

Suas mãos ásperas acariciam meus seios, antes de deslizar ao meu redor e remover meu sutiã. Ele o tira rapidamente e em seguida, sem aviso, arranca a boca da minha e desce o rosto até meu decote. Ele suga, lambe e morde minha carne e mamilos. Estou me contorcendo e gemendo desesperadamente no segundo que começa a descer pelo meu corpo, sugando minha pele com sua boca enquanto seus dedos se enrolam em minha calcinha.

Enquanto isso, ele ainda está vestido.

Ele puxa minha calcinha com força e antes que eu perceba, ela desaparece. Logo depois suas mãos estão pressionando meus joelhos e empurrando minhas pernas, abrindo-as. Oh Deus. Ele faz um som gutural, antes de murmurar:

— Doce boceta, Isabella.

A maneira como ele diz isto, sua voz tem uma rouquidão grave, como um pequeno estrondo, mas deliciosa. Ele abaixa sua boca entre as minhas pernas e respira sobre mim, sopro após sopro de ar, roçando contra minha boceta exposta.

Enquanto ele está me provocando assim, seu dedo desliza para cima e para baixo pelo exterior dos lábios da minha boceta, fazendo o meu núcleo apertar-se e meu interior ficar molhado e pronto. Contorço, cerrando minha mandíbula, desejando que ele faça alguma coisa. O desespero está me matando.

Mas não implorarei.

Eu não sou uma mendiga.

Ele deve sentir isso, porque juro que posso senti-lo sorrir contra minha boceta quando finalmente fecha a boca sobre meu clitóris. Ele suga-o para dentro de sua boca com um maldito vácuo, puxando-o e

soltando, chupando violentamente. Arqueio debaixo dele, cravando minhas unhas na carne macia das minhas palmas quando suspiro seu nome. Ele me devora como se eu fosse sua última refeição e estivesse prestes a entrar no corredor da morte.

Então, exatamente, quando estou perto de gozar, ele recua. Abro a boca, então a fecho, em seguida, choramingo desesperada. Ele olha para mim e, Deus, a sua beleza não é cansativa. Ele é o tipo de homem que você alegremente admiraria pelo resto de sua vida. Seus olhos estão brilhando com divertimento e sei imediatamente que está orgulhoso porque me deixou por um fio.

— Por que parou? — respiro.

— Falando.

Simples. Direto ao ponto. Tenho a sensação de que Edward é assim o tempo todo.

Eu não respondo. Não faço isso porque sei que ele está me testando. Ele quer que o responda, que seja insolente, mas me deixe te dizer… Não vou perder o próximo orgasmo que Edward Cullen está oferecendo. Inferno que não. Com um grunhido satisfeito, Edward lentamente se despe. Ele tira primeiro a gravata e depois a camisa branca. Suspiro quando dou uma boa olhada nas tatuagens em seu tórax bronzeado e bem definido.

Ele tem um grande desenho circulando sobre o peitoral esquerdo. Parece ser uma tribal, não vou negar que isso é quente. Há mais, descendo pelo lado esquerdo de seu corpo, que parecem um design Celta, contudo o lado direito é completamente livre de tatuagens, exceto pelo projeto que circula ao redor de seu pescoço. Jesus, ele é quente. Movo meus olhos por suas tatuagens e admiro seu corpo excepcionalmente musculoso. Ele não é muito grande e nem muito pequeno. Ele está perfeitamente definido, tendo tudo o que um homem deve ter.

Em seguida, ele deixa a calça cair.

E vejo de imediato que ele tem muito mais do que qualquer homem deveria ter.

Meus lábios se separam e arfo quando percebo a espessura de seu pau duro. Ele não faz qualquer movimento para escondê-lo, ou se acanha, o que só confirma que Edward Cullen é um jogador. Nenhum homem é assim tão confiante de outra maneira. Ele está de pé na minha frente, como se me deixasse observá-lo. Ele está me permitindo pintar uma imagem mental perfeita em minha mente. E eu estou fazendo isso. Oh, certamente estou.

Ele é de matar.

Isso não é nenhum exagero.

Seu pau é grosso, duro e longo. Há quatro barras pequenas entrelaçadas na cabeça em formato de cogumelo e imediatamente me pergunto como será a sensação dele entrando e saindo da minha buceta. Com esse pensamento, fico mais úmida. Eu quero juntar minhas pernas firmemente, mas a forma como Edward está olhando para mim me diz que ele gosta do que vê. Eu gosto do que vejo. Acho que estamos no mesmo barco.

— Coloque os dedos em sua boceta. — Diz, com a voz rouca e grave, quebrando o silêncio.

Eu pestanejo. Ele está na minha frente, em pé, completamente nu e eu estou sentada em seu sofá com nada, exceto meus saltos, e minhas pernas estão bem abertas. Agora ele quer que eu… coloque o dedo em mim mesma?

— O quê? — tomo fôlego.

— Dedos em sua boceta.

Seus olhos prendem os meus e posso ver que ele está falando sério. Deus, eu nunca fiz nada como isso na frente de um homem antes. Eu quero, entretanto. Afinal, nunca vou ver Edward novamente; o que vai doer? Tomando uma respiração profunda e firme, abaixo lentamente minha mão até chegar a minha carne exposta. Eu molho meu dedo dentro, achando meu clitóris inchado e começo a massageá-lo.

Edward fecha a mão ao redor de seu pênis e começa a acariciar suavemente, seus olhos nunca deixando os meus. Isso é inquietante, de várias maneiras. Em primeiro lugar, ele não está olhando meus dedos. Em segundo lugar, seus olhos parecem poder enxergar a minha alma. Meus lábios se separam com um gemido quando os movimentos trazem meu clitóris à vida, à necessidade de libertação, ainda crua de sua boca há apenas momentos atrás.

— Deslize o dedo para dentro. — ele ordena.

Eu faço o que ele exige, deslizando um dedo para dentro enquanto continuo a esfregar meu clitóris. Minhas costas arqueiam quando meu orgasmo se intensifica e rezo aos céus que ele me deixe tê-lo.

— Olhe para os seus mamilos. — ele rosna. — Tão duros. Você vai gozar?

— Sim. — eu arfo.

— Pensando em mim?

— Deus, sim.

— Você quer meu pau, Isabella? — ele ronrona.

Jesus, a maneira como ele diz meu nome. A forma como rola para fora sua língua. Isto faz meu gemido obstruir minha garganta e meus olhos rolarem para trás, quando meu orgasmo se aproxima.

— Olhe para meu pau quando você gozar. — exige e meus olhos se concentram novamente nele.

Eu olho fixamente para seu pênis, apreciando o modo como sua mão grande se move sobre ele, acariciando tão suavemente sendo quase preguiçoso. É lindo, mesmo assim, e num instante estou gozando. Minhas costas arqueiam e empurro os meus seios para o ar, ofegando enquanto meu corpo treme de prazer. Eu não tenho a chance de até mesmo terminar meu último tremor antes de Edward estar sobre mim, seu pau deslizando contra a minha carne, seu corpo pressionando o meu no sofá.

Ele se estica para o lado, procurando algo por um segundo e depois volta com um preservativo. Seus olhos me prendem com uma atenção feroz enquanto rasga o pacote com os dentes e retira o preservativo. Ele estende a mão desenrolando-o sobre seu pau e, em seguida, sua boca está sobre a minha novamente, forte e profunda. Sua língua explora e o beijo torna-se intenso.

Retribuo a intensidade até que estamos nos beijando com um frenesi febril que faz minha mente dar voltas. Sem aviso, ele segura seu pau e o desliza para dentro de mim.

Ele faz isso de modo terrível, lindo e incrivelmente lento. Gemo dentro de sua boca e ele escuta, beijando tão forte os meus lábios que sinto que irão se machucar. Suas mãos descem até meus seios e os usa para controlar suas estocadas. Ergo meus quadris, necessitando dele mais profundamente e abro minhas pernas. Ele me fode perfeitamente; não é forte, não é suave, apenas exatamente do jeito que preciso.

Nenhum de nós diz nada. Os únicos sons na sala são os seus grunhidos ofegantes e meus gemidos quando meu corpo me leva mais e mais, me trazendo para a borda. Acho que vou gozar vergonhosamente rápido. Eu puxo meus lábios dos dele e fecho os olhos, apertando minha mandíbula enquanto tentar me conter. Edward rosna baixo e profundo, removendo suas mãos dos meus seios. Ele as desce, agarrando meus quadris e começa a me foder com mais força.

— Edward . — finalmente inspiro, incapaz de me conter.

Ele não diz nada; não precisa. Faz tudo sem dizer uma maldita palavra. Além disso, não é o tipo de homem que sussurra palavras doces em seu ouvido. Sei disso mesmo após algumas horas. Minha boca se abre num grito quando ele inclina seus quadris e encontra o local. Ele silva e eu grito, depois meu corpo está explodindo debaixo dele. Seus dedos apertam meu quadril enquanto empurra através do meu núcleo estreito, suas estocadas reduzem à medida que me penetra.

Em seguida, ele desliza para fora de mim, me levanta e me joga sobre o encosto do sofá. Ele fica de joelhos atrás de mim, pressiona a palma da mão na parte inferior das minhas costas e leva seu pau de volta as minhas profundezas. Puta merda. Não posso sequer arfar; minha voz fugiu e se escondeu profundamente dentro do meu corpo. Tudo o que consigo fazer é jogar a cabeça para trás, abrir minha boca e tremer enquanto ele me fode de um jeito que nunca fui fodida.

Em minutos, eu estou gozando novamente.

Nem mesmo sabia que isso era possível.

Edward me monta até que eu sinta seu pau inchado dentro de mim e então ruge para o teto quando explode dentro de mim. Eu arfo, finalmente, e meus dedos apertam o sofá enquanto eu sinto ele ordenhar seu pau dentro de mim. Depois de alguns minutos, ele o tira e mudando de posição quando se levanta do sofá.

Me viro, deslizando lentamente para baixo até que estou sentada. Deus, isso foi… Não posso nem… simplesmente não há palavras.

Edward desaparece para dentro do banheiro e ouço a água correndo. Um momento depois, ele retorna, me entregando uma toalha de rosto aquecida. Olho para ela e depois para ele. O que ele quer que

eu faça com isso? Limpe-o? Ele deve conseguir ver a minha confusão, porque murmura numa voz profunda e sexy.

— Limpe-se.

Claro.

Limpe-se.

Nunca estive antes com um homem que cuidasse de mim após o sexo, isso é… bom.

Levanto e levo o pano comigo quando corro para o banheiro. Fecho a porta e olho fixamente para o enorme banheiro. Bem, então, Edward certamente não está sofrendo na vida. Este banheiro é maior do que o meu quarto e o banheiro juntos. Isso é triste. É todo revestido com um porcelanato preto polido e intensamente masculino. Há uma enorme banheira que eu conseguiria nadar e um chuveiro para duas pessoas. Duas pias estão colocadas sob um belo balcão de mármore.

Caminho mais um pouco e olho para mim mesma no espelho. Bom, meu rímel está escorrendo. Eu pareço um guaxinim recém-fodido. Faço beicinho e uso o pano quente para limpar meu rosto. Em seguida, cuido do resto de mim. Minha buceta está sensível enquanto passo a toalha de rosto sobre ela. Edward sabe usar seu pau de uma forma que eu nunca tinha experimentado antes.

Provavelmente, porque todos os homens com quem estive não eram jogadores.

Edward é bom, porque provavelmente fodeu metade dos Estados Unidos.

País sortudo.

Termino de me limpar e caminho de volta para o quarto. Edward está sentado no sofá, com uma boxer preta e sem camisa. Ele tem um copo de uísque na mão e quando dou um passo para fora, olha para cima. O gelo no copo retine quando o traz aos lábios, me estudando enquanto bebe o líquido âmbar. De repente, fico autoconsciente e rapidamente corro ao redor, encontrando minha calcinha e meu sutiã. Coloco-os e pego meu vestido.

— Não coloque isto. — diz.

Me viro para ele.

— Por que não? Eu pensei…

— Ainda não terminamos.

Não terminamos?

\- Ah ...

— Por aqui, agora. — ele ordena.

— Tudo bem. — digo, levantando minhas mãos. — Tenho certeza de que não estamos nos entendendo. O sexo foi excelente; quero dizer, sério, foi incrível, mas termina aí. Agora eu vou sair e sonhar pelo resto da minha vida sobre como isso foi impressionante.

— Na cama. Agora.

Certo, ele tem problemas de audição.

— Você é um jogador. — rio nervosamente. — Faz isso o suficiente para saber quando acaba.

— Sim. — responde, soando quase… entediado.

— Tenho certeza de que você tem uma lista para as suas… suas…

— Sessenta e sete.

Olho fixamente para ele, de boca aberta.

\- What? - Arfo.

— Sessenta e sete mulheres estiveram na minha cama.

Oh. Merda.

— Você é sempre tão… — engulo em seco. — …honesto?

Ele me encara e diz com a voz clara.

— Não.

Pestanejo para ele.

— Agora, volte para a cama. Eu não terminei. Nem perto disso.

Faço o que ele manda.

Volto para a cama.

 _ **AGORA**_

 _ **EDWARD**_

— Edward . — Tanya protesta quando envolvo meus dedos ao redor de seu braço e a arrasto para dentro do estacionamento. — Por favor.

— Escute. — Silvo. — Nós terminamos porra. Você me entende?

Seus olhos verdes piscam arregalados para mim quando a solto, empurrando-a para trás. Ela faz um chiado.

— Eu ouvi que você se casou.

\- Sim.

— Você a ama?

— Não.

Porra. O que, infernos, eu acabei de dizer? Tenho de fazer as pessoas acreditarem que isto é real. Interiormente me xingo por responder sem pensar.

Seus olhos se abrem.

\- What?

— Nada. Saia daqui,Tanya. Nós terminamos. Nós terminamos na última vez em que meti o meu pau dentro de você.

Ela dá um passo para a frente, sua mão pressiona contra o meu peito, seu corpo pressiona contra meu pau. Porra. Ela era uma boa trepada, não posso negar isso, mas ela também foi pegajosa e muito irritante.

— Ela não precisa saber sobre nós.

— Eu disse, — sussurro grave. — Saia.

— Você vai voltar, Edward .

— Eu não vou.

— Você vai.

Envolvo meus dedos ao redor de seu braço e a puxo contra mim. Ela guincha e seus olhos caem em meus lábios. Porra.

— Coloque de uma vez na porra da sua cabeça, eu não quero você.

\- Edward ...

Sacudo-a um pouco.

— Saia daqui, não preciso de sua merda e não a quero.

— Este não é o fim! — ela chora.

— Porra. Acabou.

\- Edward!

Jesus. O que eu estava pensando?

Ela é a única mulher que fodi mais de uma vez. Não sei dizer o por quê, não sei mesmo. Ela era boa na cama e era fácil. Agora ela é a porra de uma maluca.

\- Edwar ...

— Saia.

Meu telefone toca em meu bolso e levanto minha mão sacudindo meus dedos. Minutos depois, dois dos meus guardas aparecem.

\- Eu escuto para-off.

— Edward ! — ela grita.

Me viro a ignorando e atendo meu telefone.

\- Sim?

— Ouvi que minha mulher te fez uma visita.

Eu sorrio.

\- Emmett.

— Desculpe por isso, mano.

\- Sem problemas.

— Ouvi dizer que você está tendo problemas com Lucas.

Eu bufo.

— Lucas é uma dor na porra da minha bunda e está estragando meus negócios. Você o viu?

— Não.

— Porra. De qualquer forma, como vão as coisas com aquele merda que Rose estava saindo?

\- Ele se foi.

\- Merda.

Emmett ri.

\- Sim.

— Precisando de mim, me diga, ok?

— Sempre, irmão.

— Dá uma passada lá, você e os caras. A qualquer hora.

— Aguarde isso.

Entro no escritório.

— Até, Emmett.

— Até, companheiro.

Eu desligo.

Conheço Emmett há cerca de três anos. Eu o encontrei quando estava na estrada. Ele entrou em um bar, nós começamos a falar merda e aqui estamos. Ele me ajudou com alguns dos meus trabalhos e a amizade cresceu. Ele é o irmão adotado do presidente dos Jokers' Wrath MC, Maddox. Eles são bons rapazes, e Emmett me ajuda quando preciso de informações ou localizando alguém.

Com relação aTanya? Vamos esperar que a cadela não volte.

 _ **ISABELLA**_

Eu olho fixamente para Edward tomando banho. A água quente está escorrendo pelo corpo sarado. Humm! Lambo meus lábios e deixo meus olhos viajarem por seus ombros largos e bronzeados, descendo por suas magníficas costas musculosas, terminando em sua bunda firme e suas pernas fortes e grossas. Meu marido está quente. Fodidamente quente. Mega quente. Incrível.

— Posso ajudá-la, Isabella? — ele murmura sem se virar.

— Não tenho permissão de olhar para você? — digo encostando no batente da porta.

— Depende — diz ele, virando-se sem um pingo de vergonha. Me mostrando a frente perfeita. Tórax bem delineado, tanquinho, um V sexy e aquele pau. Eu pressiono minhas pernas juntas.

\- Do que? - Eu Respiro.

— Se você está aí apenas para olhar, então saia.

Abro a boca, mas ele me interrompe.

— Se você está aí não apenas para olhar, então entre aqui e faça bom uso dessa boca bonita.

Oh, nossa.

Levanto minha camisa sobre a cabeça enquanto caminho apressada na direção dele. O único momento que Edward parece estar perto é quando estamos juntos desta forma. Suas mãos, sua boca, seu corpo – me fazem sentir que fizemos o que era certo. Talvez até real. Eu me apaixonei por Edward após três meses, mas há momentos em que me pergunto se ele me ama, ou se está apenas fazendo o melhor que pode porque não sabe como amar.

Quero dizer, ele se casou comigo, certo?

Isso tem que contar como alguma coisa.

Deixo minha calcinha escorregar e entro no chuveiro. Edward estende a mão e engancha um braço ao redor da minha cintura, me puxando contra ele. Nossas bocas colidem e ele pressiona minhas costas contra a parede do chuveiro. Ele levanta meu quadril colocando acima do dele e sua mão áspera cobre meu seio. Parece que estamos pulando as preliminares. Estou, completamente, bem com isso. Gemo

dentro da boca de Edward quando ele pressiona seu pênis em minha entrada.

Edward ou é um ou é outro. Ou ele faz sexo lento ou fode duro e rápido. Esta noite é rápido e com força.

Oh, sim.

Ele desliza seu pau para dentro de mim, e quero dizer desliza. Lento. Sexy. Perfeito. Eu choramingo seu nome e ele inclina meus quadris, uma mão se fecha ao redor da minha bunda, a outra em meu cabelo, e ele me fode profundamente. Meus lábios encontram seu pescoço e chupo a água de sua pele. Ela corre sobre seu corpo como uma fonte, fazendo-o parecer muito melhor. Seus dedos apertam minha bunda enquanto ele estoca e quero isso, tudo isso, e muito mais.

\- Edward. - Exalo.

\- Porra. - He crescer.

Esta é a única palavra que ele diz durante o sexo. Não baby, ou querida, ou benzinho. Apenas porra.

— Oh Deus.

Meu corpo sacode e gozo, forte e rápido. Eu grito seu nome e ele começa a meter mais forte. Minhas bochechas ruborizam de vergonha por causa da rapidez com que gozei, mas não consigo pensar muito sobre isso, porque Edward solta um gemido profundo de sua garganta e ele goza também. Seu corpo treme quando goza e é fodidamente bonito.

Quando termina, ele me desliza pelo seu corpo, abaixando, e nos separamos. Seus olhos são perigosos e cheios de luxúria. Humm.

— Tenho te deixado faminta? — ele murmura.

Eu engulo, a vergonha vai subindo pelo meu corpo.

— Ah, não.

Ele me estuda, seus lábios se curvam e então se vira e sai. Dou um passo voltando para baixo da água, observo-o secar seu corpo magnífico. Meu coração bate forte quando penso no fato de que ele nunca fica no banho comigo. Ele nunca me lava. Ele nunca passa os dedos sobre a minha pele. Nada.

Talvez seja eu.

Talvez seja apenas Edward .

Ou talvez seja algo mais.

 _ **Vou tentar postar todos os dias**_

 _ **Beijo grande e até amanhã**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Oi Pessoas!_**

 **Eu não sei se tem alguém por aí.**

 **Aqui pra mim ta tudo zerado.**

 **Nenhuma visita, review ou alerta.**

 **Não sei se é problema na atualização do Fanfiction ou se ninguém acessou mesmo. :(**

 **Mas mesmo assim estou postando o segundo capítulo.**

 ** _Antes_**

 _ **Edward**_

Ela tem gosto de mel. Doce e sensual.

Passei a noite dentro dela, fodendo repetidas vezes. Ouvindo com prazer sua respiração ofegante quando se arqueava pressionando os seios em meu tórax. De todas as mulheres que eu poderia ter escolhido, Isabella é a que está mais longe de ser meu tipo. Ela é pequena, ardente e teimosa. Boa de cama, ela é dedicada. Fode tão bem quanto é fodida.

Ela é a escolha certa.

Pressiono um charuto em meus lábios e olho fixamente para sua forma adormecida. Seu cabelo está espalhado sobre o travesseiro, seus lábios estão entreabertos e inchados por estarem fechados em volta do meu pau antes que fosse dormir. Suas mãos estão descansando sobre o seio e seus cílios escuros estão espalhados perto de sua bochecha. Enquanto a olho fixamente, sei que ela servirá. Ela será a esposa perfeita e vai se encaixar exatamente em meu plano assim como necessário.

Meu celular vibra na mesa ao lado da cama, o alcanço, e atendo enquanto me levanto e caminho para fora do quarto.

— Sim? — murmuro, tragando quando me aproximo do balcão.

— Ah, Edward .

Maldito Aro .

— Ligando neste momento, Aro . Deve ser urgente.

Ele ri.

— Ouvi dizer que você descobriu sobre a vontade de seu avô?

— E?

— Como é maravilhoso que aceite que você perdeu os negócios da família tão facilmente.

Eu bufo.

— Eu não perdi nada.

Ele fica em silêncio e então murmura:

— Você não tem uma esposa, Edward . Como, eu me pergunto, você vai conseguir passar por isso?

— Simples, encontrando uma esposa.

Ele engasga com alguma coisa, tosse e em seguida, rosna:

— Edward Cullen , jogador, procurando uma esposa?

— Há uma garota. — minto.

— Você acha que sou estúpido?

— Não sou completamente confiante em sua inteligência, Aro . Se você fosse, não teria acreditado honestamente que um simples pedido me impediria de conseguir o que quero.

— Você realmente acredita que alguma garota vai, simplesmente, cair em suas mentiras?

— Eu posso ser muito convincente, Aro .

— Um simples telefonema meu e ela saberá exatamente o que você está fazendo. Isto não vai funcionar, Edward . Vou me certificar disso.

Desgraçado. Ele está me coagindo, me forçando a tornar isto tão real que ela não será capaz de questionar, pelo menos até depois de casarmos. Se Isabella não acreditar que me importo com ela, nunca dirá que me importo.

E se ela nunca disser que me importo, perco toda-a-porra-do-negócio.

— Fique à vontade. A garota que estou saindo já sabe sobre o testamento. Você não é tão esperto quanto pensa, Aro .

É um blefe, mas tenho esperanças de que será o suficiente, por enquanto.

— Você não vai ganhar, Edward . — ele balbucia.

— Mas Aro , — zombo. — eu já ganhei.

Desligo o telefone, meu coração acelera. Seria fácil para eu recorrer a um acerto e conseguir Aro morto. Tenho os contatos, mas isso é muito arriscado e muito óbvio. Não tenho escolha; o único modo profissional de levar isto adiante é casando com Isabella . Preciso me manter à frente dos negócios, preciso de uma mulher no meu braço e eu preciso me tornar dono desta empresa.

Entro, fechando a porta. Então me arrasto na cama junto ao lado de Isabella .

Antes de fechar meus olhos, me admiro do quão fácil isso vai ser. Isabella parece ser do tipo que eu poderia convencer muito rápido. Ela não é do tipo de garota foda-e-largue.

Eu estou errado sobre isso.

Porque pela manhã, Isabella se foi.

 _ **AGORA**_

 _ **Isabella**_

— Duas semanas. — gemo, tomando outro gole de vinho tinto.

— Pare de reclamar. — murmura Jake . — Nós ficaremos com você aqui o tempo todo.

— Isso também significa que não receberei a minha foda noturna. — ressalto.

Alice gargalha, cruzando as pernas e inclinando-se para trás no sofá. Ela está usando um pijama de flanela rosa brilhante. Elegante.

— Não é engraçado, Alice .

— Jake , aí, poderia dar um jeito; nunca se sabe, talvez você possa convertê-lo.

Jake bufa e sorrio de orelha a orelha para ele.

— Ah, vamos lá,Jake. Eu tenho uma magnífica…

— Não diga a palavra. — Jake adverte, curvando os lábios em desgosto.

— Vagin…

— Eca! — Jake grita, tapando os ouvidos. — La, la, la, la.

Alice ri alto e se inclina para frente, pegando um punhado de castanhas de caju.

— Pelo bem de Jake , nos conte tudo sobre o Doce Edward .

— O que você quer saber? — eu sorrio, bebendo mais vinho.

— Ele continua sendo tão bom de cama, mesmo depois de todo esse tempo?

Dou uma piscadela.

— Oh, sim.

— Todos os dias, fazem esse tipo de coisa? — Jake pergunta, batendo levemente os dedos juntos, com um grande sorriso.

— A maioria dos dias. — começo. — Ele vem para minha cama a cada noite que…

— O quê? — Jake pergunta, perdendo seu sorriso.

Pestanejo.

— Querida. — diz Alice .

— O quê? — pergunto, confusa.

— Ele vem para sua cama?

Oh, meu Deus!

— Não é como você pensa; Edward é inquieto enquanto dorme. Ele se move muito, tem sonhos muito…

Isto é em parte uma mentira. Ele me disse que era inquieto enquanto dormia quando perguntei por que não dormíamos juntos, mas nunca presenciei isto por mim mesma. A coisa sobre o sonho provavelmente não é verdade. Fiz isso porque, caso contrário, me fariam questionar as coisas e não quero questionar as coisas.

— Então, vocês não dormem juntos? — Murmura Jake , cruzando os braços.

— Jake , não é como…

— Vocês são recém-casados. — Alice franze o cenho. — Não deveria importar se ele dá salto estrela enquanto dorme…

Engulo.

— Confie em mim. — protesto. — Está tudo bem.

Ambos olham céticos para mim, mas deixam passar.

— Me conte. Por que a Barbie foi em seu trabalho no outro dia? — Alice pergunta, mudando de assunto, o que sou grata.

— Eu não sei. Ele não disse nada. — eu dou de ombros.

— Ex? Perseguidora? Tia? — Jake ri.

Eu sorrio para ele.

— Você é louco.

— Louco e estarei aqui por duas semanas.

Deus me ajude. Edward estava fora e consegui que Alice e Jake ficassem em casa comigo por duas semanas.

Isto pode ficar interessante.

 _Isabella - Três dias sem você é muito tempo._

 _Edward - Você tem uma gaveta cheia de brinquedos sexuais._

Franzo a testa, mudando de posição na cama. Eu tenho uma gaveta cheia de brinquedos sexuais, eles são essenciais na minha vida, mas não comparados a ele.

 _Isabella - Eles não são tão bons quanto você._

 _Edward - Eu não imaginei que fossem, mas vão ter que servir._

Algo retorce em meu peito, mas afasto isto completamente. Houve várias ocasiões, desde que tenho vivido com Edward , em que duvidei dos seus sentimentos por mim. Me pergunto por que ele está aqui; me pergunto se estou louca. Isso faz algo doer no fundo do meu peito.

 _Isabella - Se eu usar um, você quer a foto?_

 _Edward - Sim, preciosa._

E apenas com isto, minhas dúvidas desaparecem. Uma palavra. Precisamente apenas uma palavra e ele anula qualquer confusão, qualquer hesitação, e me faz perceber o quanto o quero.

 _Isabella - Vou conseguir isso._

Cinco minutos mais tarde, estou gozando baixinho com a boca aberta, gemidos escapam de meus lábios. Edward recebe a foto e a envia de volta como prova do quanto gostou da imagem. Então, ele me telefona e escuta ao telefone enquanto gemo seu nome.

— Porra, pare com esses gemidos ou vou explodir. — ele murmura ao telefone.

— Edward . — choramingo quando meu corpo arqueia.

— Porra.

Eu amo esse Porra. Eu amo sua boca suja. Inferno, eu o amo.

Deslizo o vibrador rosa por meu corpo e o desligo. Há silêncio do outro lado do telefone, então sussurro:

— Você está se masturbando, Edward Cullen ?

Ele bufa.

— Não.

— Aliviando a si mesmo por mim? Que romântico.

— Me masturbei ontem à noite. — ele murmura baixo. — Depois, esta manhã no chuveiro.

Oh cara.

— Pensando em sua doce boceta.

Meu corpo treme.

— Agora vou dormir, tenho que trabalhar.

Suspiro.

— Boa noite, Edward . — sussurro, sorrindo alegremente. — Eu te amo.

Ele fica em silêncio, como sempre faz quando digo isso. E ele responde do mesmo modo que respondeu desde o início. Ele nunca disse isso de volta. Acho que ele não sabe como, então por enquanto, não o forço.

— Eu sei que ama, Isabella .

Com isso, ele desliga.

 _ **Edward**_

Minha mão acaricia meu pau e minha testa pressiona a parede do chuveiro. Porra, sinto falta da buceta de minha esposa. A mulher me deixa louco, sempre feliz e animada, enxergando o melhor nas pessoas, mas ela tem um corpo delicioso. Ela também adora quando estou dentro de seu corpo. Eu amo o jeito que arranha minhas costas, deslizando todo seu corpo sobre o meu. Suave. Vale o anel que coloquei em seu dedo.

Eu não a amo, mas ela está se revelando mais fácil de conviver do que eu pensava. Ela é estranhamente obediente e olha para mim como se os raios do sol saíssem da minha bunda. Eu sei que ela me ama; sei disso há muito tempo. Eu odiei os primeiros meses, porra como odiei, mas no fim isso não muda nada. Ela pode me amar tanto quanto quiser, se isso a faz feliz então que assim seja. Quero que ela seja feliz.

Eu não sou tão babaca.

Gemo profundamente quando gozo em minha própria mão. Já faz mais de uma semana desde que eu a tive, e porra, eu preciso dela. Afasto minha cabeça do azulejo frio, gemendo quando os últimos jatos se lançam na água. Estou cansado das camas de hotel, cansado da minha mão, cansado das porcarias dos chuveiros e da péssima alimentação. Uma vez que tiver localizado Lucas, o segundo encarregado, estou fora daqui.

Eu não sinto falta dela, de forma alguma. Tão cruel quanto isto seja, é bom ter tempo para mim mesmo. Contudo, estarei contente de voltar para casa e me enterrar profundamente dentro dela.

Definitivamente, essa é a parte que mais vale a pena.

 _ **Antes**_

 _ **Isabella**_

— Você não pode estar falando sério! — choramingo baixinho no telefone para Alice .

— Por favor, Bella , preciso disso urgentemente. Se eu aparecer nesta reunião sem isto, Edward vai ficar uma fera.

— Eu o abandonei. — sussurro com urgência. — Me arrastei para fora de sua cama pela manhã, deixei um bilhete e fugi. Eu não posso ser vista.

— Ele está em uma reunião. — ela insiste. — Terá ido embora. Será um: entrar e sair. Por favor, Bella , preciso disso.

Maldição. Ela quer que eu leve um pendrive que contém sua apresentação e ele está sobre a minha mesa. Ela o esqueceu esta manhã após sair correndo. Agora quer que o leve. Em seu local de trabalho, que ocorre de ser a maldita casa do Edward . Tenho que, supostamente, levar isso para dentro e não ser vista pelo homem do qual fugi às escondidas.

Nunca tinha fugido de alguém, mas eu não tinha escolha. Ele é muito perigoso para mim. Muito sexy. Muito intenso. Muito… Edward . Ele foi o melhor sexo da minha vida inteira. Deus, ele foi incrível. Sua boca, seu corpo, seu pau… tudo.

Então, eu me assustei e fugi. Não posso me dar ao luxo de ter alguém assim no meu mundo; simplesmente não há lugar nele para um homem tão incerto como Edward Cullen .

— Jesus, Alice — murmuro. — Tudo bem. Mas se ele estiver aí, eu vou ficar uma fera.

Ela murmura dez muito obrigada e desliga. É o meu dia de folga e tenho que ir para a casa do meu caso mais recente, depois de abandoná-lo três dias atrás, e rezar para que ele não esteja lá. Com um suspiro profundo, caminho até a mesa e agarro o pendrive. Então

coloco um casaco, pego as chaves do carro e dirijo até a casa de Edward .

Eu vejo o escritório de Edward pela primeira vez, mesmo tendo passado a noite em sua casa. Ficou claro na primeira noite que metade de sua enorme casa havia sido transformada em um escritório; só não sabia a extensão dela. No momento em que passo pela porta da frente, olho fixamente, completamente chocada por isto ser mesmo parte de sua casa. É enorme e muito bem definido, tanto que se parece como qualquer empresa normal.

Não há nenhuma forma de você acreditar que é uma casa.

A primeira coisa que você vê é uma bela mesa de recepção de pinheiro e uma jovem loira sentada por trás dela, o cabelo num coque firme, óculos colocado bem acima do nariz e digitando freneticamente. Acima dela está um conjunto de letras douradas amplas que soletram Cullen Machines. Tão peculiar quanto o negócio. Suponho que as coisas tenham sido construídas de alguma forma — sem máquinas, não há forma disso acontecer. Faz sentido.

Por trás da mulher há escritórios separados por divisórias, alguns com vidro, por isso você consegue ver direito dentro deles, e outros de alta segurança. Ao que parece a empresa tem dois andares, porque há um elevador inoperante no centro da sala. As pessoas estão atarefadas digitando, os telefones estão tocando e isto é, geral, num pequeno espaço movimentado. Movo meus olhos de volta para a recepção e me aproximo.

A loira olha para cima enquanto me aproximo e mostra um bastante falso, mas encantador sorriso.

— Como posso ajudá-la esta manhã?

— Estou aqui para deixar algumas coisas de Alice. — eu sorrio.

— Claro. Seu escritório é o último à direita.

Concordo com a cabeça e a agradeço. Dou um passo para longe da mesa e me apresso passando rapidamente pela fileira de escritórios.

Faço isto e no final viro à direita, abro e o encontro vazio. Maldição Alice !

— Posso ajudá-la?

Me viro para encarar um encantador, homem idoso. Ele tem um sorriso cordial e surpreendentes cabelos grisalhos. Seus olhos azuis me estudam e seu sorriso se amplia.

— Estou procurando Alice. Tenho algo para ela.

— É claro, ela está no andar de cima na sala de descanso.

Porra.

— Ah, você poderia, talvez, entregar isto a ela?

Ele acena com a mão.

— Suba, não há problema.

Droga.

Eu caminho para o elevador, com raiva. Aperto o botão do segundo andar, ainda chocada por haver um maldito elevador na casa de Edward . Eu entro quando as portas se abrem e espero enquanto me leva para cima. Quando caminho para fora, vejo outros escritórios. Há um grande com o título Sala de Conferência e outro enorme que tem, engulo em seco — Edward Cullen escrito com letras douradas na porta. Ando apressada por este até a sala em que posso ver pessoas entrando e saindo com comida e café.

Eu entro e vejo Alice imediatamente, encostada contra um balcão conversando com algumas garotas. Ela me nota e seu sorriso se amplia.

— Oh merda, me desculpe Bella . Não me dei conta que você chegaria aqui tão cedo.

— Aqui está o seu USB. — Digo, empurrando-o para ela. — Eu tenho que ir.

Ela sorri e me abraça, viro e me apresso para fora. Não tenho tempo para ficar aqui. Eu estou correndo em direção ao elevador, quando uma porta se abre e, não estou brincando com você, Edward e um grupo de homens saem. Eu escorrego com a parada, grito e então jogo minha mão sobre a boca quando aqueles lindos olhos focam em mim. Eu tremo. Ele treme e então faço algo incrivelmente estúpido.

Eu fujo.

Disparo para dentro do elevador, fechando a porta sem olhar para trás. Num instante estou no andar inferior, tremendo. Corro pelos escritórios até a recepção quando uma voz grave ecoa.

— Isabella , pare.

Maldição.

Corro para trás da mesa da recepção, me abaixando rapidamente. A garota loura olha para mim, sua boca abrindo e fechando. Eu pressiono o dedo em meus lábios, tentando convencê-la a ficar em silêncio. Ouço passos, a porta se abrindo, em seguida, fechando. Um momento depois, a mesma coisa acontece. Estou encarando o chão e apertando as mãos horrorizada, quando escuto o som de uma garganta sendo limpa.

Lentamente, eu olho para cima. Edward está olhando fixamente para mim, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito largo, sem expressões no rosto.

— Edward , — eu chio. — Oi. Eu estava, ah, pensei que havia um rato e…

— Um rato? — ele murmura.

— Você trabalha aqui. — digo, mudando de assunto. — Uau.

Ele ergue uma sobrancelha e me censuro mentalmente por ser tão estúpida.

— Levante-se, Isabella .

— Ok, certo. — murmuro, levantando.

Ele estende a mão pegando meu cotovelo. Então, me conduz de volta ao elevador, subindo para seu escritório. Cruzo com Alice quando saímos e sua boca cai aberta. Eu a olho ferozmente, um olhar verdadeiramente feroz, e que diz as coisas horríveis que vou fazer com ela. Ela simplesmente sorri, acena e desaparece. Cadela.

Edward fecha a porta do escritório e observo os arredores da sala. É muito profissional. Uma larga mesa de madeira, sofá, estantes, uma grande janela que vai do chão ao teto e seu próprio banheiro. Extravagante.

— Belo escritório.

— Obrigada pela trepada.

Eu encolho.

— A nota dizia — sua voz é como gelo, — Obrigada pela trepada.

Foi engraçado na época. Agora, Deus, agora parece que lhe paguei para me foder. Me viro, olhando-o com um sorriso encabulado.

— Ha ha. — forço um sorriso.

Ele olha ferozmente pra mim.

— Obrigada. Pela. Trepada.

— É evidente que você nunca teve alguém saindo às escondidas de sua vida, estou extremamente sentida por ser a primeira, no entanto estou realmente ocupada e tenho que…

— Pare de falar, Isabella .

— Ok.

Eu mordo meus lábios e olho para sua gravata. Azul escuro hoje. Quente.

— Você entrou em minha casa. Você me fodeu. Você saiu correndo antes que eu acordasse.

— Errado. — eu o corrijo. — Você me trouxe para sua casa, você me fodeu e depois, eu sai correndo.

O olhar que ele me dá me diz que não está achando o meu atrevimento nem um pouco engraçado.

— Você sempre fode homens e foge?

— Essa é boa, vindo do rei da foda fugitivo.

Os cantos dos olhos enrugam ligeiramente.

— Não sorria, Edward . — murmuro.

Sua expressão severa volta.

— Jantar, esta noite às sete.

Pestanejo para ele.

— É, isto não vai acontecer.

— Jantar…

— Edward , é sério. Foi divertido e tudo, mas…

— Esta noite. — ele continua.

— Edward ! — Choramingo. — Isto não acontecerá.

— Às sete horas. — Finaliza.

— Você é louco?! — Exclamo, cruzando os braços.

— Eu irei buscá-la.

— Jesus! — Falo bruscamente. — Você é louco.

— Tenha cuidado, Isabella . — adverte.

Eu estreito meus olhos para ele.

— Nós nos divertimos, realmente. Você foi magnífico na cama, mas não tenho tempo para encontros e certamente não tenho tempo para encontros com alguém como você.

— Belo vestido. — diz, se virando e me dispensando.

Minha boca cai aberta.

— Sério? — eu chio.

De repente, a porta se abre e dois homens entram.

— Escoltem-na para fora.

— Edward ! — falo rispidamente.

— Esta noite, Isabella . Não se atrase.

Então, apenas com isso, eu sou dispensada.

Edward Fodido Cullen .

 _ **AGORA**_

 _ **Isabella**_

— Ele já está de volta? — grito, pulando para cima e para baixo, de um lado para o outro.

— Ele acabou de chegar. — Alice ri. — Deacon ligou à meia hora atrás e avisou que ele estaria aqui, só vi o carro entrando pelos portões.

— Oh!

Me viro e corro para o pátio. Um carro longo e elegante está estacionando. Faz duas semanas desde que vi Edward e sinto falta dele. Nossa, como sinto falta dele. A porta se abre e vejo uma perna deslizar para fora. Meu coração bate mais rápido e começo a saltitar sobre meus pés novamente. Quando ele aparece totalmente fora, meu coração palpita. Lindo. Apenas magnífico. Como sempre, ele está vestindo um terno, e como sempre sem o paletó. A camisa branca está semidesabotoada, as mangas arregaçadas e ele está usando sua gravata vermelha favorita. Seu cabelo, desarrumado. Seu rosto, com a barba por fazer. Droga, ele parece delicioso. Tão fodidamente delicioso.

Seus olhos encontram os meus e estou correndo. Estou forçando minhas pequenas pernas a me levarem o mais rápido que puderem até ele. Quando me choco com ele, pulo em seus braços, jogando minhas pernas em torno de seu quadril e meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Eu pressiono meus lábios nos dele — não, isto é mentira, eu aperto os meus lábios nos dele e o beijo profundamente forte.

Ele geme, deixando cair sua bolsa no chão e nos gira voltando. Ele nos empurra de volta para dentro do carro e arranca sua boca da minha.

— Dê algumas voltas. — Rosna para o motorista, enquanto pressiona um botão para levantar a tela, de modo que não pudéssemos ser visto.

Então, ele volta para cima de mim novamente, lábios nos meus, dedos no meu cabelo. O carro se move e ele me desliza mais para trás no banco, moendo os quadris em mim.

— Depressa. — inspiro, alcançando sua calça. — Eu preciso de você agora.

Ele se apressa. Puxa o cinto para fora e depois desabotoa sua calça. Uma de suas mãos levanta minha camisa e pega meu seio, massageando suavemente. A outra levanta minha saia e desliza minha calcinha para o lado. Em seguida, seus dedos estão dentro de mim, profundos, quentes, duros e eu grito seu nome, empurrando meu seio contra palma de sua mão. Gemo profundamente, ele silva e sua boca se fecha em meu pescoço, chupando e mordiscando. Tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Ele penetra minha boceta com os dedos, entrando e saindo, deslizando através das minhas carnes úmidas até que estou gozando ao redor deles. Não me envergonho de quão rápido isso acontece, não, não totalmente. Considerando que ele tem estado fora por duas semanas, realmente não acredito que seja surpreendente. Ele desliza os dedos para fora e em seguida, leva-os aos meus lábios.

— Chupe.

Tão exigente.

Abro minha boca e chupo seus dedos longos e grossos, amando poder me provar, amando seus dedos em minha boca. Ele os retira me dando um olhar quente, então ele segura seu pau e rosna.

— Fique de quatro.

Eu faço o que ele manda, deitando de bruços. Ele me posiciona sobre minhas mãos e joelhos, depois segura meu queixo com força, tomando o controle de mim, enquanto empurra seu pau para dentro do meu corpo. Porra. Faz algum tempo e sinto uma deliciosa queimação quando estico ao redor dele. Ele murmura algo que não consigo entender muito bem, seus dedos apertam meu queixo enquanto a outra mão se fecha em volta do meu quadril.

Então, nós fodemos. Deus, ele me fode.

Ele me penetra tão profundo que meu pescoço é forçado para trás, seus dedos ainda fechados ao redor do meu queixo. Dói, mas, ao mesmo tempo, a sensação é tão incrível que não parece o bastante. Grito seu nome uma vez ou outra quando soca dentro de mim, me cavalgando com força. Gozo antes dele mais uma vez, todo o meu corpo treme com a liberação, minha pele formiga e minha boceta lateja por mais.

— Porra. — ele rosna e percebo o quanto senti falta de ouvir isso.

— Goza para mim. — choramingo. — Vamos, baby.

Com isso, me penetra mais uma vez e em seguida, ele está gozando. Não apenas posso sentir seu pau pulsando, seu corpo estremecendo, mas também posso ouvir seu rosnado grave quando se ordenha em meu corpo. Seus dedos lentamente largam meu queixo e ele solta meu quadril enquanto sai de mim. Eu caio sobre o banco, ofegante e feliz.

Edward bate levemente no vidro e ordena.

— Leve-nos de volta.

O carro retorna e eu me forço a levantar, me endireitando quando viro e olho para ele.

— Eu gosto de você com barba. — observo.

Seus olhos faíscam para mim quando ele levanta as calças.

— Eu vou tirar esta noite.

Eu franzo a testa.

— Eu disse que gosto.

Seus olhos se movem sobre mim novamente, então ele murmura.

— John disse que não foi trabalhar nos últimos dois dias. Você está doente?

Conversando para mudar de assunto.

— Não. — respondo. — Eu estava limpando e arrumando a casa para você.

— Temos limpadores, Isabella . Eu a pago para trabalhar e espero que trabalhe.

Meus olhos ardem. Ele esteve fora por duas semanas e essas são as boas-vindas que recebo. O carro estaciona e olho fixamente para ele. Eu sei que ele pode ver a dor no meu rosto, mas, como de costume, não mostra qualquer reação.

— Eu senti sua falta. — sussurro. — E isso é tudo que você tem a me dizer?

Ele estuda o meu rosto bem na hora que a porta abre. Ele se inclina para frente, fecha os dedos ao redor do meu queixo e me beija rapidamente. Em seguida, vai embora.

Ai.

 _ **ANTES**_

 _ **Edward**_

— Resolva isto, Ulio. — murmuro, tamborilando os dedos contra a mesa de pinho.

— Isso não é tão simples. — Ulio rosna. — Você está me pedindo para foder com um nome importante que entrou e decidiu que quer o seu lado da cidade para executar seus negócios através de…

— Então, foda com o nome importante. É o seu trabalho. Faça direito.

Ele murmura algo baixinho e eu sorrio, mesmo que não possa ver porque está do outro lado do telefone. Eu me inclino para trás na cadeira, cruzando as pernas. Estes homens - porra, você pensaria que eu estava pedindo para cortar as próprias pernas fora e arrastar seu rabo inútil por um deserto escaldante.

— Tudo bem, vou resolver. — resmunga. — Me fale sobre o capanga, Lucas.

— Ele está tomando meus empreendimentos, meu dinheiro e meus negócios.

Ulio bufa.

— Desgraçado.

— Ele entrou em meu mundo e pegou meus clientes. Estou fazendo o que tenho que fazer sem que o meu nome seja arrastado junto. Ele está falindo com meus negócios menores e não quero isso. Acabe com ele.

— Certo. — Ulio resmunga.

— Ótimo falar com você. — digo, desligando.

Eu me escoro na cadeira, passando minhas mãos pelo cabelo. Manter a gestão desta empresa e algumas relações com o tráfico, está sendo difícil. Sem mencionar ter de adicionar a merda de tentar convencer uma garota que ela é a única para mim. Eu nunca tive que correr atrás de uma mulher em minha vida; nunca tive que fazer qualquer porcaria amável para fazê-las acreditar que me importo. Agora tenho que fazer, porque se Isabella descobrir o motivo, estou fodido.

Ela é quente, então não vou esperar mais ou desistir do meu lugar.

Isto sempre foi meu.

E não estou disposto a compartilhar.

 _ **Isabella**_

— Eu estou horrível! — grito.

Alice revira os olhos.

— Pare de falar bobagens! Você está ótima.

Me viro e olho ferozmente para ela.

— Meu cabelo está horrível, estou um pouco queimada de sol e tenho certeza que há uma espinha crescendo debaixo da minha pele.

Alice coloca as mãos nos quadris, inclinando a cabeça para o lado e me dando um olhar exasperado.

— Seu cabelo está lindo, você está bronzeada, não queimada e não há nenhuma espinha. Pare de tentar se livrar do encontro com Edward .

— Ele é demais. — digo, minha voz suavizando. — Não posso conciliar um homem desses com trabalhar e cuidar de minha mãe.

Os olhos de Alice suavizam e ela coloca a mão no meu ombro.

— É bom aproveitar a vida, Bella . Você não tem que viver a vida somente trabalhando e cuidando de sua mãe. Saia; desfrute de Edward , porque ele está aqui para ser apreciado. Ele gosta de você, pelo que soube, nunca gritou para que uma mulher voltasse. Vá em frente.

Olho para ela e sei que no fundo está certa. Um sorriso lento se espalha por todo meu rosto.

— Então eu estou bem?

Ela me abraça e ri.

— Você está maravilhosa.

Agradeço a Deus por ter Alice .

— Você tem certeza de que está bem, mamãe? — sussurro, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha de minha mãe.

Olho fixamente para ela em sua cadeira e me lembro da época em que era alta e graciosa. Ela parecia tão saudável, tão radiante, até que um dia teve uma dor de cabeça. Isto persistiu por meses, ela consultou vários médicos, até que finalmente conseguiu uma ultrassonografia. Ela tinha um tumor numa localização difícil. Passamos um ano acreditando que ele não poderia ser removido e que ela morreria, mas um médico disse que arriscaria. Ela estava num péssimo estado, sofrendo a ponto de não conseguir sair da cama e então decidiu que valia a pena o risco.

Ela teve o tumor removido, mas os nervos fundamentais foram danificados. Agora esforça-se com seus membros. Seu cérebro não envia os sinais de comunicação certos e ela tem dificuldade para mover seu corpo como faria normalmente. Ela fez uma fisioterapia intensa e outra operação para corrigir alguns danos, mas ainda não está bem o suficiente para viver uma vida normal. Ela vai precisar sempre de cuidados, mesmo que sejam poucos.

Isto não é o que ela queria, mas é isto que tem e não posso deixá-la sozinha.

— Eu estou bem, querida. — ela sorri, com a voz um pouco enrolada. Não é ruim, mas percebo. — Divirta-se.

Minha mãe é linda — mesmo estando nesse estado, ela ainda consegue fazer a minha vida linda. Ela cantarola as mesmas canções todos os dias. Ela sempre pede para que eu coloque flores e coisas brilhantes na casa, e está sempre me encorajando a sair e me divertir.

Mesmo fazendo grandes esforços com seus movimentos, é capaz de mexer suas mãos o suficiente para fazer coisas básicas, no entanto, quando não estou aqui, ela precisa de um cuidador.

Por isso, temos Sue .

Pago uma boa quantia para Sue , mas vale a pena.

— Sue vai chegar a qualquer momento e eu não vou demorar.

Ela estende a mão para mim, mas isso leva mais tempo do que deveria, então estendo a minha e seguro sua mão.

— Não se preocupe comigo. — diz lentamente e percebo que ela está cansada. — Por favor, Isabella .

— Eu sempre me preocupo com você. — digo, beijando sua bochecha. — Mas irei.

— Ele é bonito? — ela sorri.

Eu sorrio para ela. Minha mãe, mesmo agora, é incrivelmente bela. Eu gostaria que ela tivesse encontrado um homem que a amasse do jeito que merecia ser amada.

— Ele é atraente, mas sinceramente não o conheço.

Não vou dizer a minha mãe que vou sair com um jogador e que dormimos juntos na primeira noite em que nos conhecemos.

— Você irá. — ela sorri com alegria.

Eu rio com seu otimismo assim que Sue chega. Ela é uma pequena mulher mexicana muito engraçada, mas severa. Ela não deixa que mamãe exagere, mas, ao mesmo tempo, as duas têm um relacionamento incrível e fizeram uma amizade duradoura.

— Boa noite, Isabella . — diz Sue , beijando minha bochecha.

Ela está vestida com um vestido floral leve. Seu cabelo é curto, tocando seus ombros e seus olhos castanhos são livres de estresse e alegres. Ela sempre está feliz. Eu a amo por isso. Mamãe a ama por isso.

— Obrigada por ter vindo tão rápido. — sorrio abraçando-a.

— Não se preocupe com isso. — ela me interrompe, balançando o dedo para mim. — Agora vá, divirta-se.

As luzes do carro passam pela janela e meu peito se aperta.

— Ele chegou. — inspiro.

— Sue deveria sair, conhecer este homem e dizer a ele como tratar seu coraçãozinho? — pergunta Sue , estufando o peito.

Sorrio, beijando seu rosto.

— Não, obrigada Sue .

Abraço minha mãe e ela me dá um sorriso agradável.

— Divirta-se. Não tenha pressa.

Aceno para as duas e coloco a cabeça para fora. Há um Audi escuro estacionado na entrada da garagem. Não consigo enxergar seu interior, mas sei que pertence a Edward . Engolindo em seco, me aproximo e abro a porta. Eu suspiro com prazer quando meus olhos se prendem no belo homem no banco da frente. Ele está vestindo uma calça preta e uma camisa de botões branca. Em vez de gravata e paletó, está usando um colete. A camisa está dobrada até os cotovelos e ele parece, bem, com o paraíso misturado com o pecado.

— Edward . — digo sem fôlego.

Muito bem, Isabella .

— Isabella . — diz com a voz grave e rouca.

Droga.

Eu entro no carro, o couro frio do banco roça contra minhas coxas. Meu vestido preto é curto, mas não a ponto de mostrar a polpa de bunda. É decotado, mostrando o suficiente para ser sexy, porém elegante. Eu o complementei com um par de scarpin preto e deixei meu cabelo solto com alguns cachos.

Fecho a porta e me viro para Edward , o olhar que ele está me dando é ardente. Ele não precisa usar palavras — sua expressão está me dizendo exatamente o que quer fazer comigo.

— Então. — tomo fôlego — O que temos para jantar?

Seus lábios se contraem.

Sujo desgraçado.

— Não responda. — digo.

— Esta noite. — murmura, baixando os olhos para os meus lábios. — Você está devastadora.

Oh. Uau.

— Oh, obrigada.

Com isso, ele faz a volta e nos leva para jantar.

 _ **AGORA**_

 _ **Isabella**_

Bato na porta várias vezes, meus dedos estão trêmulos. Fecho meus olhos tentando me recompor. Eu estou magoada; Edward ficou fora por duas semanas e então, chegou em casa e simplesmente me descartou. Será que ele sente a menor falta de mim? Houve algum momento em que pensou em mim e desejou estar em casa, em meus braços?

Meu coração dói — dói porque algo no fundo de meu peito está me alertando, me dizendo que não estou vendo alguma coisa. Não consigo compreender. Edward poderia ter qualquer mulher que quisesse com o estalar de seus dedos, isso não é um exagero, então por que me escolheu e depois casou comigo, se ele não se importa?

— Querida.

Levanto a cabeça e vejo a minha mãe sentada em sua cadeira na porta.

— Mamãe. — sussurro.

— Oh Isabella , entre doçura.

Entro apressadamente, me abaixando e jogando meus braços em volta de seu pescoço. Ela me abraça apertado e então, ambas vamos para a cozinha.

— Você está horrível. O que está acontecendo?

— É Edward . — digo, sentando à mesa da cozinha e deixando minha cabeça cair em minhas mãos.

— Vocês dois tiveram uma discussão?

Eu suspiro, depois levanto meu olhar e olho para ela. Eu conto tudo o que está acontecendo com Edward e ela escuta, seus olhos estão brandos. Ela balança a cabeça de vez em quando, mas não diz nada até que termino.

— Eu só não sei o que pensar. — admito.

— Querida, talvez haja mais do que isto. Talvez algo ruim tenha acontecido? Talvez ele esteja estressado.

— Esta não é a primeira vez, mãe.

— Ele é ruim com você, querida?

— Não. — digo e é verdade. Ele não é ruim comigo; simplesmente não retribui meu amor. — Eu só não sinto que me ama, não faz sentido porque se casou comigo.

— Me deixe te dizer uma pequena coisa que aprendi sobre os homens como Edward . — ela começa. — Homens como ele lutam contra as emoções. Eles são inesperados e irritados por causa de suas vidas e como algumas coisas os influenciaram. Eles lutam para não demonstrar amor e às vezes, parecem frios para manter o controle.

— Eu sei. — sussurro. — Eu entendo — Só não sei o que poderia ter desabado em seu mundo tornando-o tão fechado.

— Você o ama, Isabella ?

— Mais do que deveria.

— Então fique ao lado dele. Converse com ele; veja se consegue fazê-lo falar, porque ele recua. Pode levar algum tempo, mas você é uma boa menina, Isabella . Se ele a ama, perceberá o seu erro. Casamentos podem ser difíceis — você apenas tem que encontrar uma maneira de lutar suas batalhas.

Sorrio, porque sei que ela está certa. Eu me inclino para a frente e a abraço novamente.

— Obrigado por escutar, mãe.

— A qualquer momento, querida. Não desista dele, ok?

— Ok, mãe.

Passei as próximas duas horas com ela, e depois de três cafés e dois biscoitos de chocolate, vou para casa pronta para o confronto cara a cara. Preparada para dissipar as minhas dúvidas. Preparada para acreditar que não sou louca e que Edward realmente me ama.

O cheiro de alho e tomate me invade no momento em que atravesso a porta da frente. Hum. Eu caminho em direção à cozinha e paro quando vejo Edward sentado no balcão, girando garfo em algum macarrão.

— Onde você estava? — pergunta, sem se virar.

Meu peito fica apreensivo. Quero acreditar que minha mãe está certa, quero me esforçar e lutar por esse homem que amo tanto, mas quando ele fala comigo nesse tom, com essa voz, é muito difícil acreditar que há qualquer esperança.

— Eu fui ver a mamãe.

— Como ela está?

— Bem.

Ele se vira e olha fixamente para mim, Deus, ele parece cansado. Ele balança a cabeça na direção do spaghetti, ainda sentado, misturado com molho na panela.

— Você fez isso? — pergunto entrando e levantando uma taça.

— Sim.

— Não sabia que você cozinhava.

Seus olhos cruzam com os meus.

— Há um monte de coisas que você não sabe sobre mim, Isabella .

— Como…? — incito-o.

Ele nega com a cabeça, levantando-se. Ele anda até o outro lado, deixando a tigela na pia. Então, caminha na minha direção. Sua mão avança, segurando minha nuca então ele me puxa para perto e roça os lábios nos meus. Meu coração dói e sei o quão frágil me deixa a partir desse único toque.

— Eu não coloquei cebola. — murmura, dando um passo para trás. — Eu sei que você não gosta.

Com isso, ele desaparece pelo corredor.

Meu coração transborda de amor.

Ele prestou atenção. Eu só disse uma vez que não gostava de cebola e foi logo no início.

Talvez mamãe esteja certa; talvez ele só precise de tempo.

 _ **ANTES**_

 _ **Isabella**_

— Oh meu Deus. — gemo, fechando os olhos e lambendo meus dedos — sim, lambendo-os.

Quando abro os olhos, Edward está me observando com o chocolate derretido, com um olhar quente novamente. Droga. Eu mordo meu lábio inferior e desvio o olhar. Eu quase tenho um orgasmo com a comida, o macarrão que servem neste restaurante italiano é incrível e ele olha, fascinado, como se eu fosse a primeira mulher que já viu em sua vida e só agora descobriu que tem um pênis.

— É bom, não é? — diz, estendendo a mão por cima da mesa e passando o dedo sobre meu lábio inferior. Ele retorna-o com um pouco de molho e lentamente, de modo sedutor, desliza-o para dentro de sua boca.

Deus.

Esse cara é de matar.

— Sim. — sussurro, observando seus lábios se curvarem ao redor do dedo quando ele suga o molho.

Humm.

— Me diga algo sobre você, Isabella . — diz, com a voz rouca.

— Tenho certeza que você sabe quase tudo sobre mim.

Forço meus olhos para longe de seu rosto, seus lábios, apenas dele em geral porque quase machuca olhá-lo. Ele é impressionante.

— Então me diga algo que eu não sei. Você tem irmãos?

Meus olhos demonstram algo e ele deve conseguir ver a dor em meu rosto, porque estreita seus olhos.

— Não. — sussurro.

Ele me estuda, depois murmura:

— Isso te machuca.

Dou de ombros e olho para a minha comida. Sua mão vem por cima da mesa e segura meu queixo, levantando-o.

— Isabella .

— Me diga alguma coisa sobre você. — digo, puxando minha cabeça para fora de seu controle e forçando um sorriso falso em meu rosto.

Ele estreita os olhos, mas não insiste. Acomoda-se na cadeira, me observando enquanto fala.

— Sem irmãos; bem, diretamente, de qualquer forma. Eu tenho um meio-irmão. Meu pai está morto. Minha mãe está morta. Meu avô acabou de morrer.

Jesus.

— Eu sinto muito, Edward .

Ele dá de ombros.

— É a vida, Isabella .

— E o seu meio-irmão? Vocês são próximos?

Ele nega com a cabeça.

— Não. Meu pai se casou com a mãe dele muito tempo depois que a minha morreu. Eu nunca gostei dele e ele nunca gostou de mim. Não lamento. Ele é egoísta, mimado e nunca vai crescer na vida sozinho.

Deus, ele é tão… ressentido.

— Então, você não tem outros parentes?

— Tenho alguns primos. Ninguém que seja próximo.

Pobre homem. Eu morreria se alguma coisa acontecesse com a minha mãe.

— E seu trabalho. Você o ama, obviamente?

Ele inclina a cabeça para o lado.

— Sim, Isabella , eu o amo.

O modo que diz isso… estranho.

— Você o administra?

— Sim.

Concordo com a cabeça.

— Venha aqui.

Eu pestanejo e então, gaguejo.

— O quê?

— Venha aqui.

Minhas bochechas aquecem quando ele curva um dedo para mim. Meu corpo, este pequeno traidor, obedece e levanta, aproximando-se. Ele me senta ao seu lado e me torno plenamente consciente de cada centímetro dele. Deus. Sua mão encontra minha coxa e ele me vira em sua direção, deixando seu rosto muito próximo ao meu.

— Não estou escondendo nada aqui. Eu estou sendo verdadeiro e disse que estou interessado. Eu não faço joguinhos. Não faço caçadas. Eu consigo o que quero e o que quero é você.

Oh Deus.

— Você não me conhece. — sussurro.

Ele levanta um dedo, passando pela minha bochecha. Meu corpo estremece.

— Eu conheço o bastante.

— O bastante para quê?

— Para saber que quero você na minha cama mais do que uma vez.

Eu balanço minha cabeça, quebrando o contato visual.

— Eu não posso, eu… não posso. Homens como você… simplesmente não posso.

— Me diga por quê. — ele rosna, mergulhando o rosto no meu pescoço e pressionando os lábios nele. Meus olhos se fecham, e maldição, se não quero me entregar e me desfazer nele.

— Porque minha mãe… ela precisa de mim por perto com frequência. Não tenho tempo.

— Sua mãe ficará bem. — murmura contra minha pele. — Vou me certificar disso.

— Eu trabalho muito. — protesto ofegante. — Não há espaço na minha vida para encontros.

— Você vem para minha casa depois do trabalho, ou irei para a sua. Simples.

— Edward . — gemo, quando ele desliza sua língua acima de meu pescoço e sua mão desaparece por baixo do meu vestido, roçando minha calcinha.

— Encharcada. — diz rouco. — Apetitosa.

— Edward , por favor. — imploro fracamente.

Ele desliza seus dedos para dentro da minha calcinha e começa a acariciar. Puta merda. Meus dedos fecham em torno de seu bíceps e tento empurrá-lo, mas sou tão bem-sucedida quanto seria se Edward fosse uma parede de tijolos. Não se move. Ele permanece aninhado em meu pescoço, fazendo minha pele arrepiar, enquanto seus dedos acariciam minha boceta.

— Sua boceta está molhada, Isabella . Asseguro que… — rosna em meu ouvido. — …enquanto você estiver comigo, ela vai ficar desse jeito.

Isto é uma promessa.

Isto é uma promessa tentadora.

— Edward , você não entende.

— Eu não preciso entender.

Jesus.

Ele molha seus dedos e então, desliza-os para dentro de mim. Nossa.

— Edward , pare.

— Não, Isabella . — diz com a voz grave.

— Mais vinho, senhor?

Meu corpo paralisa quando escuto a voz da garçonete. Edward levanta a cabeça de meu pescoço e olha para ela; Graças a Deus, ela não consegue ver que seus dedos estão dentro de mim.

— Por favor. — ele ronrona.

Utilizando-a como um pretexto, me afasto, sabendo que ele não vai lutar para me impedir por causa de nossa posição sexual. Seus dedos deslizam de mim e me desloco, de modo que ela não possa ver o que está acontecendo quando me mexo no assento. Edward me lança um olhar de aviso, mas me levanto mesmo assim.

— Eu preciso usar o banheiro.

Me viro e saio às pressas, esbarrando nas pessoas da frente até chegar ao banheiro. Paro, hesitando, e então decido simplesmente que não consigo lidar com isso. Um homem como Edward é perigoso para mim. Não tenho tempo nem paciência para me apaixonar por alguém como ele. Ele iria me destruir. Me esmagar. Pegar minha vida em suas mãos e torcê-la até que não reste nada, além de algo patético e inútil.

Não posso deixar que isso aconteça.

Em vez de entrar no banheiro, eu saio pela porta dos fundos. Não sei como ele percebe que eu não voltaria, ou como consegue sair antes de mim — tudo o que sei é que estou correndo na direção de um táxi, meu peito apreensivo, quando um braço forte envolve minha cintura, me puxando contra um peito duro. Eu me contorço, apenas fazendo o braço me apertar.

— Eu posso suportar ser enganado uma vez. — ele rosna em meu ouvido. — Não posso lidar com isso uma segunda.

— Você não estava me ouvindo. — grito, frustrada. — Eu não sou um brinquedo, Edward . Eu estou destruída; não sou algo bonito e brilhante que você pode manter por perto até que se canse. Eu tenho uma mãe, Edward , que teve um tumor cerebral e os médicos cometeram erros em sua cirurgia. Ela vive a vida em uma cadeira, numa maldita cadeira que é tão fodida que estou surpresa que não tenha tido um acidente, mas não posso conseguir uma nova, mesmo com as horas absurdas que trabalho, porque estou pagando por seus cuidados e uma porrada de dívidas por causa da cirurgia. Eu estou te pedindo — não, estou te implorando — não me faça seu brinquedo. Escolha outra pessoa. Qualquer pessoa.

Seu braço aperta em torno de mim, estou ofegante por causa do momento, e termino com o meu falatório. Eu espero, o silêncio nos rodeando. Ele me segura por um longo, longo momento, seu braço firmemente ao redor da minha cintura, seu hálito quente contra a minha orelha.

— Isabella . — ele finalmente murmura.

— Eu trabalho muito. — sussurro, meu corpo cedendo. Ele me sustenta de pé. — Para um chefe que é um completo babaca.

— Isabella .

— Minha mãe quer que eu tenha uma vida. Eu não posso ter uma vida.

— Isabella .

— Então, você aparece e eu quero você. Eu não o conheço, mas quero você.

Ele desiste de tentar dizer o meu nome e me gira tão rápido que quase perco o equilíbrio. Seu braço envolve minha cintura e me aperta, minha frente sendo esmagada contra seu peito. Em seguida, abaixa a cabeça e me beija. Meus olhos se fecham, minhas pernas permanecem penduradas, e eu retribuo o beijo. Retribuo o beijo porque eu quero, porque eu preciso, mas acima de tudo, porque ele não está me permitindo fazer outra coisa e eu aceito isso.

Lentamente, ele começa a caminhar para trás. Meu corpo atinge a lateral de um carro e em seguida, minha perna está em torno de seu quadril e ele está puxando minha calcinha para o lado. O frenesi assume o controle e eu estendo a mão, desafivelando seu cinto. Manuseio desastrada, conseguindo abrir suas calças e colocar a mão dentro, encontrando seu pau. Ele silva contra a minha boca e empurra os dedos dentro das minhas profundezas, me penetrando, me preparando.

— Me foda. — imploro. — Eu só preciso que… me foda.

Ele pega seu pau da minha mão, o conduz entre nós, e faz exatamente isso. Ele afunda dentro de mim, profundo e duro, fazendo com que meu corpo estremeça de prazer. Meus mamilos endurecem quase dolorosamente e eu arqueio contra ele. Seus dedos agarram meus quadris, ele me aperta com tanta força que sei que vou encontrar hematomas de manhã. Ele me fode com força, batendo meu pequeno corpo contra o metal do carro.

— Edward . — eu grito.

— Porra. — grunhe.

Seu pau penetra profundamente, entrando repetidas vezes, mais e mais forte, até que ambos estamos ofegantes, agarrados, rosnando os nomes um do outro. Então eu gozo, gozo tão forte que minha visão embaraça e meu grito se prende em minha garganta. Edward monta minha buceta, me fodendo ao longo do meu prazer, até que também encontra sua libertação com um urro. Meu rosto cai em seu peito e seguro com força seu terno, prendendo-o a mim, perguntando por que diabos ele achou que eu era boa o suficiente para lutar por mim?

— Por que eu? — sussurro.

Ele aperta meu quadril.

— Se não fosse você. — murmura. — e fosse outra garota, ela provavelmente também faria esta mesma pergunta agora. Por que ela seria boa o bastante, Isabella ? Por que ela seria a melhor escolha? Não há resposta para isso. Apenas é.

O que posso dizer?

Absolutamente nada.

 _ **AGORA**_

 _ **Edward**_

Seu rosto se torna um azulado feio quando aperto meus dedos em torno de sua garganta. Tenho-o contra a parede, com as pernas penduradas, seus dedos agarram meu pulso tentando tirá-lo à força. Eu me aproximo, expondo os dentes perto de seu rosto.

— Não vou perguntar novamente: — rosno. — Onde Lucas está?

— Eu não… — ele chia. — Eu não sei.

— Você sabe. Você está repassando o dinheiro sujo dele e fazendo isso parecer legal, pegando meus clientes e o escondendo. Me diga o que diabos você sabe?

— Eu… Eu…

Levanto o punho e golpeio seu nariz. Um estalo repugnante ressoa e ele grita, o sangue enche sua boca aberta. Eu o empurro tão forte que a parte de trás de sua cabeça bate na parede.

— Agora. — rosno. — Me diga onde diabos ele está.

— Eu não sei! — Ele grita novamente. — Não tenho notícias dele há vários dias.

Eu o solto. Posso dizer por sua expressão que ele está dizendo a verdade. Porra. Outro beco sem saída. Lucas está me evitando e sei o porquê. Ele está bagunçando meus negócios, metendo o nariz em meus clientes e no meio de coisas onde não deveria estar. Ele não me quer seguindo seus passos, mas para o azar dele, eu já estou.

— Diga a ele que Edward está procurando por ele. — digo, olhando para seu corpo. — Lamentável.

Então me viro, desaparecendo pelo beco.

Isso está sendo mais difícil do que eu esperava.

 _ **Isabella**_

— Oh meu Deus, você está linda. — grito, abraçando Irina .

Ela se afasta com as mãos sobre meus ombros.

— Assim como você. Como consegue encaracolar seu cabelo desse jeito?

— Com muita dificuldade. — rio.

Ela dá risada assim como Leah e Rose ao se juntarem a nós.

— Isabella . — Rose sorri, jogando os braços em volta de mim. — Quanto tempo sem te ver.

Eu aperto-a.

— Obrigada por terem vindo hoje à noite.

— Precisávamos de uma noite fora. Eu fiquei feliz quando você sugeriu isso.

Concordo com a cabeça, voltando minha atenção para as outras pessoas. Eu acabei de conhecer Maddox, Sam e Emmett , os membros dos Jokers' Wrath MC. Sam está com Leah , ele é muito quente, um motociclista surpreendente com cabelos escuros e olhos deslumbrantes. Maddox está com Irina e é alto, enorme e assustador. Ele também é extremamente atraente. Emmett está com Rose e ele é grande cabelos longos e olhos castanhos. Essas garotas tiveram sorte.

Volto minha atenção para Edward .

Assim que o faço.

— Edward parece bem esta noite. — Rose brinca no meu ouvido.

Eu rio baixinho, enganchando meu braço com o dela.

— Bem? Vamos pegar uma bebida.

— Concordo plenamente.

Nos dirigimos ao bar e pedimos doses. Irina e Leah se juntam a nós, mas nenhuma está bebendo, então Rose e eu zombamos delas. Nós estamos brincando e rindo sobre as besteiras do acaso. Um conjunto de braços musculosos circulam ao redor de sua cintura e levanto os olhos para ver Emmett debruçando sobre ela, com o rosto em seu pescoço.

— Baby, você está se comportando, não está?

— Sim. — ela dá uma risadinha.

— Este é o seu primeiro?

Ela ri novamente.

— Não, querido.

Ele beija o pescoço dela e meus olhos deslizam por cima deles até Edward , que está rindo com Maddox. Ele nem sequer está olhando para mim. Não acho que tenha se virado em minha direção uma única vez. Meu coração dói, provavelmente induzido pelo álcool. Eu gostaria de poder afastar esta sensação de vazio, mas não posso; Eu o amo tanto, quero que ele faça essas coisas comigo.

Coisas normais.

Quero que ele me chame de baby, apenas uma vez. Quero que fique na minha cama. Quero que me pergunte quantas bebidas tomei. Quero que ele olhe ferozmente para os homens que se aproximam, como Maddox tem feito com Irina pela última hora.

— Dança comigo, Isabella ! — Rose sorri de orelha a orelha, dando um beijo na boca de Emmett antes de me puxar para a pista de dança.

Talvez Edward me note agora.

O álcool toma conta de minha cabeça, fazendo tudo girar, me fazendo rir mesmo quando não quero. Rose e eu dançamos, balançando e rebolando nossos quadris e jogando as mãos no ar. Um jovem dança por perto durante a quinta música e coloca as mãos em meus quadris. Parte de mim quer afastá-lo — a outra parte bêbada e estúpida, quer ver se Edward vai perceber.

Eu o deixo dançar comigo, segurando meus quadris, movimentando meu corpo com o seu. Rose me dá um olhar confuso e seus olhos procuram por Edward mais de uma vez. Quando olho para

ele, está me observando com sua mandíbula cerrada, mas não se move. Nem uma vez. Nem mesmo por um segundo. Meu coração se parte em pedaços lentamente e isso machuca. Deus, como machuca.

Eu afasto o homem e fujo do meio da multidão, para a noite fria. Rose está em meu encalço e quando paro, ela esbarra em mim. Eu giro com meus olhos cheios de lágrimas e meu coração dolorido.

— Querida. — diz, colocando as mãos sobre meus ombros. — Você está bem?

Eu nego com a cabeça.

— Você viu, Rose ; viu com seus próprios olhos. Ele não se importou.

— Eu...

— Não me diga que se importou; ele não se importou.

— Ele pareceu bastante irritado, querida.

Balanço minha cabeça negando e uma lágrima cai.

— Querida. — murmura, me envolvendo num abraço.

— Você poderia pedir a Irina para me levar para casa?

Ela se afasta e olha para mim.

— Você não quer pedir a Edward ?

— Não. — digo com firmeza. — Eu só quero ir embora.

— Ok, eu vou chamá-la.

Dez minutos mais tarde, Irina chega.

Meia hora mais tarde, estou encolhida na minha cama com o coração dolorido.

 _ **ANTES**_

 _ **Isabella**_

— Faça o que eu pedi! — Carl urra.

— Estou fazendo. — digo, fechando os olhos e tentando me acalmar.

— Você pergunta por que tem que trabalhar tanto. Se você fizesse o seu trabalho direito, não estragaria tudo, portanto, não teria que fazer a mesma coisa novamente.

Estragasse tudo. Estragasse tudo.

Eu não erro, maldição, eu vivo e respiro este trabalho, fazendo tudo o que esta doninha quer e não importa o quanto tente, ele se torna mais abusivo com o passar dos dias da semana.

— Eu disse que ia fazê-lo, Carl, e vou.

— Você é patética. — murmura, cruzando os braços sobre o peito flácido. — Eu poderia ter uma assistente pessoal melhor. Eu só a mantenho, porque sinto pena de você.

Ele me diz isso com bastante frequência, também.

— Se sua mãe não estivesse doente, você não estaria aqui. Lembre disso, Isabella . Você é meramente… medíocre.

Medíocre.

Meus olhos ardem. Normalmente sou muito insolente e sarcástica, mas hoje estou cansada. Estou cansada porque minha mãe teve uma noite difícil, a cabeça doía e ela chorava muito. Fiquei ao seu lado durante esse tempo. Depois, há Edward . Um homem com quem tive três encontros e que está, por alguma razão, tentando me convencer que vale mais do que aparenta. Ele é perigoso — eu sei que é perigoso, mas isso está me parando? Não.

Me viro e saio do escritório antes de cair em lágrimas de uma forma patética. Isso apenas serviria de estímulo à raiva de Carl. Está na hora da minha pausa, e embora eu provavelmente não tenha muitos minutos para isto, estou tirando. As lágrimas queimam abaixo das minhas pálpebras enquanto saio pela porta da frente do enorme edifício para a rua movimentada. Neste momento, esbarro numa forma dura e magnífica que reconheço de imediato pelo cheiro.

Edward .

— Isabella . — diz, colocando as mãos nos meus braços e me afastando.

Levanto os olhos até ele e pisco as lágrimas de volta. Ele estreita os olhos.

— Você está chorando.

— Não.

— Mentira. — ele rosna. — Não minta.

— Meu chefe está sendo um idiota, isso é tudo.

Seu rosto se ilumina.

— Seu chefe é Carl Kaco, correto?

Eu pestanejo.

— Você o conhece.

Edward ri amargamente.

— Conheço, está tudo bem. Me deixe ter uma palavra com ele.

— Edward , não. — grito, agarrando seu braço com força.

— Você trabalha mais de 50 horas por semana. — ele começa.

— Edward .

— Com um salário-mínimo.

— Por favor. — eu imploro.

— Ele a trata como um cachorro, sei disso porque eu o conheço.

— Edward .

Ele inclina, se aproximando com uma expressão dominante. Sua feição está rígida e não permite qualquer argumento. Isso me assusta, mas controlo isto.

— Você está aqui fora chorando e isso só me leva há um único palpite sobre quem fez isso. Eu vou ter uma palavra com ele.

— Edward . — suplico, segurando seu o braço. — Este trabalho é tudo o que eu tenho. Se perdê-lo…

— Você o perde e te darei um.

Com isso, ele entra. Eu encontro um banco no parque e descanso minha cabeça em minhas mãos, me forçando a parar de chorar. Às vezes, viver é difícil, normalmente luto contra essas dificuldades, mas hoje me sinto fraca, patética e incapaz de desenterrar lá do fundo a única Isabella que pode enfrentar o mundo com um sorriso.

Ela apenas não está aqui.

 _ **Edward**_

— É bom ver você, Carl . — murmuro, entrando no escritório do chefe idiota de Isabella .

Não me entenda mal, sou um idiota quando preciso ser, mas nunca mandei minhas garotas para a rua chorando, nem as faço trabalhar a quantidade de horas que ela trabalha, por um salário semelhante ao que recebe. Eu sei tudo sobre Carl , incluindo o que gosta de fazer nos fins de semana. Ele se esqueceu que sou um homem ruim. Se esqueceu de que posso destruí-lo.

Ele se lembrou agora; Eu sei que se lembra porque seu rosto fica pálido e ele gagueja:

— O que você está fazendo aqui? Como conseguiu entrar?

— Estou aqui para termos uma conversa. — digo, inclinando contra a porta.

— Saia daqui, Edward . Ligarei para a segurança e…

— E o quê? — rio amargamente. — Nós dois sabemos que, se eu quiser, você não vai sair desta sala. Estou aqui para falar sobre Isabella .

Sua cara muda em desgosto.

— Isabella ?

— Sim, Isabella . Minha noiva.

Ele pisca. Eu mantenho meu rosto sem expressão. Ele não precisa saber que não chegamos a esse ponto… Ainda.

— Isabella é a sua… sua…

— Estava passando por aqui. — digo, fechando a porta e caminhando casualmente em sua direção. — Perceba, até que encontrei minha noiva lá fora, chorando.

— Eu não…

— Ainda não terminei, Carl . — digo, fuzilando-o com um olhar intenso que faz sua boca fechar. — Como eu estava dizendo, encontrei minha noiva lá fora chorando. Não é a primeira vez. — Minto. — Na verdade, sei exatamente como você a trata. Também sei as horas que você a faz trabalhar e por um salário-mínimo, que ambos sabemos ser patético, mesmo vindo de um lixo como você.

— Eu sou o chefe. O que faço não é da sua…

— Espero que você não diga que isto não é da minha conta. — Eu dou um passo me aproximando e ele tropeça para trás. — Porque Carl , destruirei você.

— Você não pode entrar aqui e me ameaçar, Edward Cullen !

— Eu posso e estou, você fará o que mando.

— Eu vou chamar a polícia e…

Eu gargalho alto.

— E o quê? Vá em frente; me diga. Quero dizer, não podemos dizer a eles que você fazia parte do contrabando de drogas no exterior, podemos?

Seu rosto fica vermelho e ele cerra os punhos.

— Quero dizer, o que isso faria com seus negócios?

— Você deixou claro o que pretende, Edward . — ele rosna. — Me diga quais são as suas exigências e dê o fora do meu escritório.

Então eu me movo, envolvendo os dedos ao redor de sua garganta e empurrando-o contra a parede. Seu corpo gordo cambaleia enquanto ele tenta se libertar, os dedos puxando os meus, tentando conseguir libertar seu pescoço. Seu rosto se torna vermelho e ele começa a arfar por ar.

— É simples. Você vai pagar mais dinheiro a esta garota e diminuir as horas de trabalho. Vai tratá-la com respeito. E você vai promovê-la para uma posição muito, muito distante de você.

Ele está tão vermelho, que é quase roxo. Eu o liberto e ele cai no chão numa pilha.

— E então?

— Temos um acordo. — ele engasga.

— Eu irei me certificar de que você está cumprindo esse acordo. — digo, endireitando meu terno. — Bom dia, Carl .

Com isso, eu saio.

 _ **Isabella**_

Estou brincando com meus dedos, juntando-os, quando Edward sai. Ele caminha com passos largos, o rosto cuidadosamente sem expressão. Eu pulo, correndo na direção dele.

— O que você fez?

— Esclareci as coisas.

— Esclareceu as coisas como?

Seu olhos demonstram algo, mas ele não faz qualquer tentativa para se explicar.

— Edward ?

Ele se aproxima.

— Está resolvido, Isabella .

— Edward . — começo, mas ele me interrompe quando envolve sua mão ao redor do meu pescoço e me puxa para perto. Nossos rostos estão separados por alguns centímetros e os seus olhos são intensos, tão intensos que minha respiração fica presa na garganta.

— O que está feito está feito. Vá trabalhar. Termine o dia.

— Edward .

— Até, Isabella .

Com isso, ele me solta e se vira, indo embora.

Argh!

 _ **AGORA**_

 _ **Isabella**_

Eu escuto o carro parando e as luzes iluminam meu quarto. Ele está em casa. Eu giro para o lado, encolhendo numa bola. Meu coração dói; dói porque ele não me defendeu. Ele não tentou intimidar o homem com que eu estava dançando. Ele não demonstrou nada. Absolutamente nada. Desejo não amá-lo tanto. Desejo que isso não doesse. Desejo por um segundo ter coragem para ficar zangada com ele.

Eu olho fixamente para a porta do quarto, no momento em que a porta da frente se fecha.

Sei o que tenho que fazer, no momento que escuto as chaves baterem no balcão; Eu sei.

Saio da cama e ando até a porta, girando a tranca. Então retorno a cama e fecho os olhos quando ele para na minha porta. Eu ouço porta sacudir e meu coração se enche com raiva. Engulo e uma lágrima desliza pelo canto do meu olho.

— Isabella ?

Deus.

— Abra a porta.

Eu pressiono o rosto no travesseiro e ouço quando ele a sacode mais uma vez.

Em seguida, ele vai embora.

Vai embora.

Meu coração não consegue mais aguentar.

Eu estou num sono profundo quando a porta estremece novamente. Está muito escuro lá fora e sei que é Edward . Ele a sacode por alguns instantes e em seguida, abre. Mantenho os olhos fechados quando sinto a cama afundar. Os dedos de Edward deslizam sobre meu quadril e eu aperto meus olhos, dor irradiando do meu coração e ardendo em minha alma.

— Eu sei que está acordada, preciosa. — ele murmura.

— Não me chame assim. — sussurro. — Saia, Edward .

— Você está com raiva de mim.

Eu bufo.

— Como você é observador.

— Por quê?

Eu giro, seus dedos permanecem em meus quadris, fazendo pequenos círculos.

— Sério? — sussurro. — Por quê?

— Sim, Isabella . Por quê?

— Havia um homem me tocando.

Ele fica em silêncio.

— Sim, havia.

— E você estava lá e assistiu. Me deixe perguntar uma coisa, Edward , por que você se casou comigo?

Mais silêncio.

— Você não pode sequer responder, não é? Você não pode responder porque não significo nada para você, nada. Por que diabos você casou comigo? Desperdiçar meu tempo? Me fazer amar você? Me fazer sua esposa? Quando tudo o que queria era sexo?

— Isabella .

— Foda-se, idiota. Ele estava me tocando. — Minha voz se ergue. — Ele estava com as mãos num corpo que é seu e você não se importou.

— Eu odiei. — ele rosna.

Eu hesito.

— O quê?

— Odiei isso, mas sabia o que você estava fazendo. Eu sabia que você estava tentando me irritar porque estava chateada.

— O quê? — digo novamente.

— Porra, Isabella . Você estava me testando.

— Saia.

— Não.

— Edward .

Ele se debruça, me virando de costas e seu corpo abaixa sobre o meu. Eu grito com raiva, empurrando seu peito, mas ele não se move.

— Pare de lutar contra mim, Isabella . — ele silva.

— Talvez devesse ter lutado por mim. Talvez seja melhor para todos se eu for embora!

— Não.

A palavra sai áspera, mas tão real, tão cheia de profundidade, que minha boca se fecha. Sua boca encontra meu pescoço e ele me beija suavemente. Deus o amaldiçoe. Maldito. Seus dedos sobem por meus lados, sua boca se move ao longo do meu corpo e sei que ele está levando a melhor sobre mim. Ele está ganhando. Está me derrotando. Está me fazendo perdoá-lo com cada toque.

— Me diga que me ama, Isabella . — ele exige com voz rouca.

— Não. — gemo enquanto sua boca desliza abaixo do meu pescoço.

— Diga, Isabella .

— Dizer algo que você se recusa a me dizer? Não! — grito.

Sua boca encontra meu seio e ele o chupa através da minha camisola. Minhas costas arqueiam para fora da cama.

— Isabella . — adverte.

— Vá se foder, Edward Cullen .

Ele rosna, um som baixo e mortal, mas não vou desistir. Não vou dizer o que está tentando me forçar a dizer. Não esta noite. Mesmo que eu sinta isto, em cada centímetro do meu corpo, ele não destruíra essa barreira.

— Você vai me perdoar. — ele cantarola contra a minha pele.

— Não.

— Sim.

Ele vence a batalha.

Me faz perdoá-lo com sua boca entre as minhas pernas.

Em seguida, com seu pau dentro de mim profundamente.

E volto ao ponto de partida.

Absolutamente apaixonada por ele e perdendo outra parte de minha alma.

 _ **ANTES**_

 _ **Isabella**_

— Isabella ! — minha mãe chora baixo ao telefone.

— Mãe? O que está errado? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Sim, alguma coisa, com certeza, aconteceu. Isabella , não sei por que você fez isso por mim. Eu sei que você não pode fazer isso, querida.

Hein?

— Mãe, você vai ter que repetir tudo novamente. Eu não sei sobre o que está falando?

— A cadeira de rodas.

A cadeira de rodas?

— O que aconteceu? Ela quebrou?

— Isabella . — ela diz suavemente. — A nova.

A nova?

Que nova?

— Eu não entendo. Não comprei uma cadeira de rodas.

— Você… você não comprou?

— Não, mãe.

— Então quem foi? Há uma nota na caixa, me deixe ver.

Ela arrasta os pés, então um momento depois, arfa.

— Mãe? — grito. — O que foi?

— Ela… Ela diz… Espero que isso torne sua vida mais fácil. E.

Oh meu Deus, Edward .

— Edward . — eu inspiro.

— Eu pensei que vocês dois não fossem algo tão sério, Bella ?

— Nós não somos.

— Então…

Eu disse que trabalhava duro e não podia pagar por isso. Ele deu a ela. Te disse que meu chefe era um idiota. Ele consertou isto. Edward está tentando me provar que vale o meu tempo e eu estou começando a acreditar nisto.

— Mãe…

— Oh Isabella . — ela sussurra antes que eu possa protestar. — É incrível. Não posso… Eu estou tão feliz.

Ela está feliz.

Meu coração dói, sei que não posso argumentar e tirar isso dela. Também sei que de alguma forma Edward planejou isso, então estou em dívida com ele. Parte de mim quer dever a ele; a outra parte está com medo. Isso, porém — isso faz meu coração palpitar. Hoje foi, com certeza, um dos melhores dias da minha vida. Quando retornei ao trabalho meu chefe pediu desculpas, aumentou meu salário e reduziu minha carga horária.

O que Edward fez o mudou.

E ao fazer isso, ele mudou a minha vida.

Eu levanto minha bolsa e digo baixinho ao telefone,

— Eu tenho que ir, mãe, mas vou ajudá-la a montar, assim que estiver em casa.

— Oh, é elétrica! — ela grita.

Com um sorriso, desligo o telefone e aceno para um táxi.

Em seguida, vou para a casa de Edward .

— Edward está? — pergunto, inclinando o quadril contra a mesa da recepção.

— Ele está em uma reunião. — a recepcionista murmura. — Não vai demorar muito.

— Alice está?

Ela estreita os olhos.

— Existe alguma razão para você estar aqui?

Oh, alguém não gosta de mim. Ela não é a mesma recepcionista que conheci da última vez que estive aqui. Talvez ela seja uma das ex-amantes de Edward . Isso não me surpreenderia.

— Bem. — digo, sorrindo para ela. — Eu estava com Edward ontem à noite, ou para ser mais precisa, na cama dele, por isso estou aqui para vê-lo.

— Você e o resto do país. — diz ela, com crueldade.

Definitivamente uma vaca.

— Ele me disse para vir aqui. Se você não gosta, pode discutir isso com ele. Vou ver Alice .

Com isso, passo direto por ela e subo para o escritório de Alice . Ela está sentada em sua mesa ao telefone, mas quando entro ela termina a ligação e salta, andando com pressa e jogando os braços ao meu redor.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — pergunta, se afastando.

— Estou aqui para ver Edward .

Ela estreita os olhos e depois, coloca as mãos nos quadris.

— Por quê?

Eu sorrio para ela.

— Nada que seja da sua conta, senhorita.

— É da minha conta se você estiver indo ao seu escritório, local que me permite escutar, a propósito, com a intenção de fazer sexo.

— Ele comprou uma cadeira de rodas para mamãe.

Ela pisca algumas vezes.

— Edward Cullen comprou uma cadeira de rodas para sua mãe?

Concordo com a cabeça.

— Sim.

— Por quê?

— Eu não sei.

— Edward é um jogador.

Meu peito aperta, mas balanço a cabeça concordando.

— Parecia dessa forma.

— Ele não compra. — ela se inclina para perto e sussurra. — cadeiras de rodas.

Franzo meus lábios.

— Bem, ele comprou.

— O que você fez com ele?

Eu rio baixinho.

— Eu não faço ideia.

Um grupo de homens passa por nós e Alice acena para eles.

— Este era o grupo da reunião. Ele está livre.

Meu coração começa a bater intensamente enquanto me arrumo.

— Vejo você depois.

— Fique com sua calcinha, querida.

Saio do escritório rindo e dou de cara com Edward . Ele está parado na porta, de braços cruzados, vendo os homens irem embora. Quando me percebe, seus olhos observam os meus contornos e seu rosto se transforma em desejo. Oh Deus. Sorrio, incapaz de me conter. Um sorriso enorme, radiante e cheio de gratidão.

Então caminho em direção a ele com as pernas trêmulas. Sabendo o que farei quando chegar lá e sabendo que não deveria. Não consigo parar, mesmo se quisesse. Ele comprou uma cadeira de rodas para a minha mãe. Ele mudou sua vida de uma forma que acho que nem imagina. Quando o alcanço, minha mão ergue, envolve-se ao redor de seu pescoço e puxo-o para baixo. Seus lábios encontram os meus e o beijo com tudo o que sinto. Eu o beijo de forma tão ardente que ele geme fundo em sua garganta.

Ele dá um passo para trás, enganchando o braço ao redor da minha cintura e me puxando para dentro da sala. Ele nos gira, chuta a porta e me prende contra ela. Minhas costas pressionam contra a madeira fria e seu corpo pressiona contra o meu. Eu o beijo até quase ficar sem fôlego e ele responde com muita intensidade. Ele demonstra profundidade, paixão e beleza. No frenesi, eu rasgo sua camisa, abaixando-a e deslizando minhas mãos por seu abdômen delicioso.

Ele geme baixo e puxa minha saia para cima, arrancando seus lábios dos meus. Ele enterra a cabeça no meu pescoço, beijando enquanto seus dedos deslizam subindo pelas minhas coxas, fazendo pequenos arrepios aparecerem em todos os lugares que toca.

— Você recebeu um aumento de salário? — murmura em meu ouvido.

— Sim. — eu inspiro quando seus dedos encontram minha boceta.

— Sua mãe recebeu a cadeira?

— Deus, sim.

— De nada.

Gemo quando desliza os dedos para dentro de mim. Ele os empurra profundamente, enquanto a outra mão trabalha em seu cinto. Ele se livra, desliza os dedos em minhas profundezas e engancha minha perna em torno de sua cintura. Então, agarra seu pau e penetra lentamente minha boceta dolorida. Gemo quando ele me preenche, minha cabeça cai para trás e meus dedos agarram seus braços.

— Apertada, doce boceta. — ele rosna contra o meu pescoço.

— Jesus. — eu tomo fôlego.

Ele começa a me foder contra a parede, com força e profundo. Seu pênis me destrói, pouco a pouco, com cada uma de suas estocadas fortes. Sua boca devora meu pescoço, suas mãos agarram minha bunda e ele me fode de uma maneira que nunca havia sido fodida. Meus quadris e bunda estão saltando em seu pau quando ele pega o ritmo, usando minha bunda para conduzir seus impulsos.

Então, alguém bate na porta.

— Porra. — ele inspira, reduzindo suas estocadas, mas não parando completamente. Em seguida, ele rosna. — O quê?

— Edward , o próximo grupo de homens para a reunião chegou.

A recepcionista. Péssimo momento, senhora.

— Edward . — eu sussurro.

— Shhh. — ele murmura, então grita. — Estarei lá em dez minutos.

— Você quer que eu prepare a apresentação?

Ele desliza seu pau para fora, em seguida, me penetra novamente, me fazendo gemer em seu peito.

— Sim.

— E a recepção da manhã? Quem está organizando?

— Diga a ela para ir embora. — sussurro em seu ouvido. — Deus. Edward . Eu preciso que você me foda com mais força.

Ele me mostra um sorriso travesso raro e meu coração faz mudança súbita e completa de direção. Ele inclina meu quadril, afastando-o da porta um pouco e continua me fodendo enquanto responde. Meus mamilos endurecem contra o paletó, e Deus, eu quero gozar.

— Alice sabe. — ele grita. — Agora, se não se importa?

— Certo. — diz ela. — Desculpe.

Ele volta o rosto para mim novamente e recomeça a me foder com força. Gozo depois da segunda estocada profunda e meu corpo treme em torno dele.

— Sim. — grunhe.

Em seguida, ele está gozando também. Ele diminui suas estocadas jogando a cabeça para trás e apertando a mandíbula. Ele ordenha a si mesmo usando o meu corpo, gemendo com cada tira e empurra. Em seguida, lentamente me abaixa e me endireito.

— Eu nunca disse obrigada. — sussurro.

Seus olhos mostram algo aos meus.

— Pensei que era isso o que você estava fazendo.

Eu sorrio timidamente.

Ele me estuda.

Então, se afasta, seu rosto demonstra alguma coisa que não compreendo muito bem.

— Eu tenho que ir para a reunião. — ele me informa.

— Eu sei.

— Jantar esta noite, às sete.

É uma ordem. Estou feliz em recebê-la.

— Ok.

Ele se vira para mim, me puxa em sua direção, me beija intensamente e então, vai embora.

Acho que acabei de me apaixonar por ele.

 ** _Beijos e até_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oi pessoas!**_

 _Então, continuo sem saber de nada. O suporte ainda não me deu resposta._

 _Mas vou postar mais um capítulo._

 _Aproveitem bem desses dois juntos nesse capítulo, porque nos próximos a guerra vai começar._

 _Boa leitura_

 _AGORA_

 _ **Isabella**_

Bang, bang, bang.

Eu gemo e rolo, vacilando em abrir os olhos. Que diabos? Há uma batida forte na porta. Mudo meu corpo de posição e percebo que estou sozinha. Mais uma vez. Edward me fodeu, oh Deus, e como ele me fodeu. Então, como sempre, me deixou sozinha quando adormeci. Me recuso a pensar sobre isso agora. Estou mais preocupada com as batidas na porta.

Ninguém bate na porta da frente, por isso é estranho, especialmente a essa hora da manhã. Com um gemido, me forço a sair da cama. Corro os dedos pelo meu cabelo, em seguida prendo-o para cima com um grampo, antes de pegar um par de shorts e uma camisa longa e folgada. Então saio com raiva do quarto, resmungando sobre a hora da manhã e minha falta de café.

Quando chego à porta da frente, eu esfrego meus olhos e em seguida, abro a porta. Há um homem de boa aparência parado ali, enquanto o observo, ele me parece familiar de alguma forma. Ele é alto, muito alto. Tem cabelos escuros mais ou menos nos ombros e olhos cor de chocolate.

Sua pele tem um belo bronzeado e no geral, ele é muito atraente. Velho, mas atraente. Sem dúvida. Algo estranho incomoda meu peito. É como se eu tivesse o conhecido antes. Talvez ele tenha entrado no escritório. Eu não tenho certeza, mas há algo nele…

— Edward está aqui? — ele rosna, interrompendo meus pensamentos.

— Perdão? — digo.

Jesus, alguém é mal-educado.

— Eu disse — rosna, passando por mim ferozmente. — Edward está aqui?

— E você é…

— Meu nome é Charlie .

O meu mundo inteiro para e tudo começa a fazer sentido. O motivo pelo qual o vi antes, a razão dele parecer tão malditamente familiar é porque ele é meu Pai. Posso não saber muito sobre ele, mas sei seu nome. É a única coisa que minha mãe me deu. Isso e uma foto antiga. Ele era mais jovem, mas agora que tento imaginá-lo em minha mente, percebo que foi onde o vi.

Minhas mãos começam a sacudir e meus joelhos tremem, ao ponto de que estou agarrando o batente da porta com força para me equilibrar.

Meu pai.

Aqui na minha frente.

Eu não… eu não entendo.

— Eu…

— Você é surda? — grita.

Sua voz é… tão profunda, tão intensa. Não é exatamente como a voz de um pai. Não, é muito masculina, muito autoritária.

Eu não posso acreditar que é ele. Será que ele sabe sobre mim? Será que ele sabe que tem uma filha? Quero fazer minha voz sair, mas isso não acontece. Ela desapareceu. Estou vazia. Não consigo falar. As emoções se reviram dentro do meu corpo, tantas perguntas vêm à minha mente, mas a única coisa que consigo é aumentar a curiosidade sobre o homem a minha frente.

— Eu…

— Jesus. Diga a Edward que tem um convidado, okay?

Eu pestanejo.

Ele ainda não me observou, não muito. Seus olhos mal encontraram os meus, porque ele está apressado atrás de mim, ombro a ombro basicamente, e olhando ao redor. Quando fico quieta não respondendo a sua pergunta, ele finalmente olha para mim, seus olhos examinam meu rosto e ele congela. Seu corpo inteiro treme e ele fica tão quieto que estou preocupada de que esteja prestes a ter algum tipo de ataque de pânico.

Eu sei que é porque ele consegue se ver. Pareço muito com ele, mas tenho traços fortes de minha mãe também, não há como negar isso. Sempre pensei que eu lembrasse ele, mas agora que estou estudando-o de perto, há muita coisa em mim parecida com ele.

— Eu vou — engulo. — buscá-lo.

Me viro com as pernas trêmulas e me apresso para voltar para dentro de casa.

\- Espere!

Merda. Ele percebeu também.

Eu continuo caminhando.

— Eu disse — ele rosna, correndo e segurando meu braço. — Espere.

Ele me vira e me engasgo, debatendo para escapar.

— Eu não… entendo? — ele inspira. — Quem é você?

— Sinto muito — choramingo. — Eu não conheço você. Por favor, me deixe ir.

É uma mentira, nem sei por que eu disse isso, mas estou em pânico de repente. Meu pai está na minha frente. Meu pai. Como diabos supostamente eu deveria entender ou lidar com isso? Seus olhos demonstram as mesmas palavras e eu engulo o nó que está se formando na minha garganta.

— Quem é sua mãe?

Ah merda.

— Edward ? — grito com raiva.

— Me responda, garota.

\- Por Favor. - Choramingo.

— É Renée, não é?

— Pare, oh Deus. — grito. — Edward !

— Quantos anos você tem?

Eu puxo meu braço de seu aperto e nós ficamos ali, olhando um para o outro. Eu posso dizer pelo seu rosto que isso é um choque para ele. Um enorme choque. Seus olhos estão examinando o meu rosto desesperados e sua respiração é profunda e trêmula. Ele consegue se reconhecer; sei que ele pode, porque eu consigo. Minha pele. A forma dos meus olhos. Até o meu nariz. É tudo dele.

— Isso não pode ser verdade. — ele sussurra.

Lágrimas queimam embaixo de minhas pálpebras. É o meu pai. O meu pai…

— Foi por isso que ela fugiu, não foi?

Ele realmente não sabia sobre mim. Oh Deus.

— Eu não sabia.

Oh Deus. Oh Deus.

Meu peito aperta.

— Eu não sabia. — ele sussurra.

Eu não tenho tempo para processar suas palavras. Meu coração está doendo e as lágrimas estão queimando meus olhos. De repente, meu pai está na minha frente. Ontem nem sequer o conhecia. Eu não sabia que ele morava por perto, muito menos que conhecia meu marido.

Eu tento afastar do meu cérebro o fato de que Edward conhecia este homem porque isso me dá medo e faz uma ligeira raiva queimar em meu interior. É por isso que ele se casou comigo? Será que isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o meu pai?

— Qual é o seu nome? — ele murmura, baixo.

— Isabella, o que está acontecendo?

Ouço a voz de Edward invadindo o lugar de modo áspero e me vir para vê-lo de pé no batente da porta com suas roupas de corrida. Caminho na direção dele, mas paro de repente, quando percebo que provavelmente é por isso que ele está comigo. Eu olho para trás, meu pai está agora observando Edward com uma expressão severa. Uma mão se fecha ao redor do meu braço e Edward me puxa para trás.

— Me solte, Edward . — sussurro.

— Você sabe quem é aquele homem? — ele rosna no meu ouvido.

— Sim, meu Pai.

Ele recua e inspira.

\- O Quê?

Ele não sabia? Ele tinha que saber. Como poderia não saber?

— Edward , solte-a. — meu pai inspira devagar.

— Por que diabos você está na minha casa, Charlie ?

Oh Deus.

— Por que diabos você está com essa garota?

— Esta garota. — Edward sibila. — É a minha esposa.

Eu não entendo o que está acontecendo.

— O quê? — Charlie rosna. — Seu pedaço de…

— Por que diabos você está na minha casa? — Edward ruge.

Eu recuo e tento desvencilhar meu braço, mas ele não me solta. Ele me puxa com força em sua direção, envolvendo um braço em volta da minha cintura.

— Eu estou em sua casa. — Charlie sibila baixo. — Para avisá-lo para ficar longe da porra das minhas operações.

O Quê?

— Você está assinando a sua sentença de morte se acha que pode vir aqui e me dizer o que fazer. — Edward rosna.

Oh Deus.

— Esse trabalho era meu. Você e seus homens chegaram e foderam tudo. Eu não gosto de pessoas fodendo com o meu trabalho. Eu mato por menos, Edward .

Matar.

Minha mente começa a divagar e de repente, não consigo sentir minhas pernas. Eu desabo e o braço de Edward aperta em torno de mim, um pouco antes de desmaiar completamente.

Edward

Isabella fica mole em meus braços. Merda. Lentamente a coloco no chão e ela escorrega sem sequer vacilar. Eu levanto o olhar para o pai dela — Porra, seu pai. — e o olho ferozmente.

— Por que diabos você está em minha casa, irritando minha esposa e exigindo merdas que não tem o direito de exigir?

Ele está olhando fixamente para Isabella. Seu rosto está sem expressão, mas há uma emoção em seus olhos. Uma emoção profunda. Ele não sabia sobre ela. Porra. Lentamente, ele levanta os olhos até mim.

— Você fodeu com a minha empresa, meus homens e meu comércio, Cullen . Eu não jogo limpo com bastardos que mexem com a minha merda.

— E eu não jogo limpo com homens iguais a você. — rosno, passando por cima de Isabella e investindo na direção dele.

Numa fração de segundos, ele levanta uma arma e a aponta para mim. Filho da Puta.

— Esta é a minha filha? — ele rosna.

— Como diabos eu deveria saber?

— Qual é o nome da sua mãe?

Dawyer ed.

Seu rosto mostra algo rapidamente.

— Porra. Porra.

— Abaixe sua arma ou me ajude a…

— Por que você está casado com a minha filha?

Eu bufo.

— Com todo o respeito, Charlie , você não sabia que ela era sua filha até cinco minutos atrás. Você não sabe porra nenhuma.

Seus olhos se movem rapidamente para ela e depois para mim.

— Eu não vou matá-lo aqui, porque quero conhecê-la. — ele acena com a arma para Isabella. — Mas me deixe alertá-lo, Edward . Se seus rapazes não abandonarem meu negócio, destruirei você, casado com a minha filha ou não.

— Isso é uma ameaça? — silvo.

Ele enfia a arma em sua calça, olha para Isabella mais uma vez e rosna.

— É uma promessa.

Em seguida, vira-se e vai embora.

Giro e ando até Isabella, me inclino para baixo e a levanto, colocando sobre meu ombro antes de carregá-la pelos escritórios. Alice , sua amiga barulhenta, fala de um modo confuso quando a vê jogada por cima do meu ombro e começa a me perseguir, gritando e falando merda. Eu viro para ela com um olhar feroz.

— Alice . — rosno. — Ela apenas teve o pai batendo em nossa porta. A merda está ruim. Tenho uma ligação para fazer. Fique fora da porra do meu caminho.

Então entro em meu escritório, jogo Isabella sobre o sofá e pego o meu telefone. Faço a ligação.

— Chefe?

— Ulio, Charlie simplesmente esteve em minha porta.

— O quê? — ele rosna. — Por que diabos aquele filho da puta foi a sua casa?

— Ele me quer fora do jogo e é um grande jogador nesse tabuleiro. Ele tem recursos para ser uma ameaça.

— Então, nós o eliminamos.

Eu exalo alto.

— Só que ele é o pai da minha esposa.

Silêncio.

— O que você disse?

— Você me ouviu.

— E ela está envolvida nisso?

Eu olho fixamente para Isabella.

— Considerando que ela desmaiou no meu sofá após o choque de vê-lo pela primeira vez, eu acho que não.

— Onde é que isso nos deixa?

— Num mundo de merda.

— Caralho. — ele murmura.

— Me dê um tempo para processar essa merda e então retornarei para você.

— Sem problemas, chefe.

Eu desligo o telefone exatamente quando Isabella desperta. Seus olhos abrem vacilantes e apontam diretamente para mim e posso vê-la ferida.

Porra.

 _ **ANTES**_

 _ **Edward**_

— Feche os olhos, Isabella.

Seus lindos olhos vibram fechados e giro-a em direção ao carro.

— Não os abra até que eu diga.

— Onde você está me levando? — pergunta.

Eu zombo.

— Isabella, não seria uma surpresa se lhe dissesse.

Um riso suave escapa de seus lábios. Lábios muito doces.

— Não, você está certo.

— Basta fazer como lhe digo. — digo com a voz firme.

Ela concorda com a cabeça e eu abro a porta, deslizando-a para dentro. Ela põe o cinto de segurança e caminho para o lado do motorista. Ligo o carro e dirijo para o nosso destino. Isabella e eu estamos vendo um ao outro há seis meses e está na hora. Eu sei que está apaixonada por mim e não posso esperar por mais tempo. Preciso que ela aceite a minha proposta antes que Aro ocupe meu lugar.

Eu nos levo a uma praia deserta, onde pago uma boa quantia para ter uma mesa arrumada. Um homem segurando uma garrafa de vinho está esperando ao lado da mesa iluminada com velas e aceno para ele quando saio do carro. Ando para o lado em que Isabella está e abro a porta. Olho para ela e quero que meu coração sinta algum tipo de remorso. Mas não há nenhum. Estou fazendo o que tenho que fazer e ela apenas está se beneficiando com isso.

— É hora de sair. — digo a ela, acariciando sua bochecha com meu dedo. É uma pena; ela é realmente uma garota linda. Por dentro e por fora.

— Onde estamos? — pergunta. — Isso é o som das ondas?

— É. Venha.

Eu pego sua mão e a conduzo para a mesa. Quando seus pés tocam a areia, ela geme, para e mexe os dedos dos pés, que estão pintados com um rosa brilhante.

— Eu amo a areia. — ela suspira. Seu cabelo esvoaça ao redor de seu rosto enquanto me aproximo da mesa. Paro, inclino para baixo e murmuro em seu ouvido.

— Surpresa.

Em seguida, ela abre os olhos.

E quando ela arfa?

Eu sei que venci.

 _ **Isabella**_

Oh. Meu. Deus.

É lindo. É perfeito. É tudo.

Houve momentos em que duvidei de Edward e inclusive, várias vezes me fez questionar se isso não era nada além de sexo para ele. Claro que tem feito coisas maravilhosas todo o tempo e há meses estamos de um modo exclusivo, mas ele é um homem difícil de decifrar. Mas isso, oh nossa, isso prova que Edward é mais profundo do que eu pensava.

Talvez já se importe comigo do mesmo modo que me importo com ele?

— Edward . — tomo fôlego.

— Bem-vindos. — um homem alto num smoking nos cumprimenta.

Eu olho fixamente para a mesa, enfeitada com velas e rosas. As ondas azuis quebram ao fundo contra a costa, iluminadas apenas pelo luar. Tão único, é lindo. Há lágrimas de felicidade em meus olhos e estendo a mão, encaixando meus dedos com os de Edward . Ele me conduz ao redor da mesa, puxa uma cadeira e me sento.

— Eu não posso acreditar que você fez isso. — sussurro.

Ele se abaixa, roçando seus lábios em meu ouvido.

— Eu nunca sou o que você espera, Isabella.

Não, ele não é.

— Champanhe? — o garçom oferece.

— Por favor. — sorrio para ele.

Ele nos serve em taças e em seguida, Edward pede-o para trazer a entrada. Eu não tenho a menor ideia onde ele vai conseguir isto e, sinceramente, não me preocupo. Isto é perfeito.

— O que eu fiz para merecer tudo isso? — pergunto, dando um pequeno gole no champanhe.

Edward olha para mim e de repente, seus olhos ficam intensos. Ele está lindo sob o luar, com o cabelo em torno do colarinho de sua camisa branca de botão. Não está usando uma gravata esta noite — em vez disso, dois dos primeiros botões de sua camisa estão desabotoados, expondo seu tórax magnífico. Ele parece comestível. À perfeição.

— Você merece tudo o que acredita que merece. — ele murmura.

Ele me olha fixamente, bem no fundo dos meus olhos, e de repente, me sinto nervosa.

\- Edward? - Inspiro.

— O que estou tentando dizer, Isabella. — ele murmura. — É que te disse uma vez que era um homem que sabia o que queria, não ocultei isto. O momento para dar mais um passo chegou, porque eu sei o que quero.

Oh Deus.

— E o que eu quero é você.

Minhas pernas começam a tremer.

— Eu? — sussurro. — Por que eu?

— Nós já falamos sobre isso antes. — diz com a voz grave e profunda.

— Eu ainda não compreendo.

Ele se inclina para perto, estendendo a mão por cima da mesa e pegando a minha. Seu dedo começa a desenhar leves círculos na palma da minha mão.

— Você não precisa entender; só precisa aceitar. Você aceita, Isabella?

Meu coração está acelerado.

— Aceito o quê?

— Casar comigo.

Oh. Meu. Deus.

OH. MEU. DEUS.

Edward Cullen quer se casar comigo.

Só há uma coisa que posso responder.

\- Sim.

 _ **AGORA**_

 _ **Isabella**_

Meu coração dói.

Sinto como se ele estivesse sendo arrancado do meu peito. Edward olha fixamente para mim, os olhos cuidadosamente sem expressão. Me levanto do sofá, magoada, confusa, mas acima de tudo necessitando de respostas. Por que meu pai estava aqui? Por que ele ameaçou Edward ? O que os dois têm a ver um com o outro?

— Você está bem? — Edward pergunta, com a voz cautelosa.

— Por que meu pai estava aqui, Edward ?

Ele olha para mim, não demonstrando um maldito pingo de emoção.

— E então? — exclamo me sentando.

— Eu o conheci há algum tempo atrás.

Ele está mentindo para mim. Eu posso ver isso. Posso sentir isso.

— Você está mentindo para mim. — sussurro, meu lábio inferior treme.

— Às vezes, as pessoas mentem para proteger; talvez seja isso que eu esteja fazendo agora. Protegendo você.

— Ou talvez — grito, pulando para fora do sofá cambaleando, a ponto que tenho que estender a mão e me segurar para me impedir de desmaiar. — você esteja mentindo para proteger a si mesmo.

\- Chega, Isabella.

— Ah, Vá se foder!

Ele recua, mas fica de pé, controlando seu temperamento como sempre faz. Ele nunca fica violento quando está com raiva ou grita comigo. Ele sempre é muito calmo. Como se não tivesse nenhuma emoção.

— Basta. — adverte.

— Ou o quê, Edward ? Você vai mentir para mim mais um pouco? Vai me expulsar? Vá em frente, porra. Meu pai acabou de aparecer na sua porta. Tenho que explicar isso para a minha mãe agora e você está…

Ele se move como um raio, agarrando meu braço e me puxando contra seu corpo.

— Você não dirá nada a sua mãe.

— O quê? — inspiro, olhando dentro daqueles intensos olhos castanhos.

— Ele é um homem perigoso, Isabella. Se você falar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa sobre isto. Sua mãe não estará a salvo.

— Como pode saber que ele é um homem perigoso? Você é um homem perigoso?

\- Sim.

Oh. Merda.

— O que está acontecendo?

— Não é da sua conta.

— Eu sou sua esposa! — grito.

— Isso ainda significa que não é da sua conta.

A raiva se acumula e derrama. Eu empurro seu peito com tanta força que ele dá alguns passos para trás.

\- Vá se foder, Edward Cullen. Vá. Se. Foder.

Depois me viro e caminho apressada para a porta. Ele chama meu nome, mas eu não paro.

Foda-se ele.

Foda-se tudo.

— Querida. — diz Jake , encostado na parede de tijolos ao meu lado. — Isso vai abalar!

Sorrio para ele, muito além de bêbada. Meu telefone tocou, exatamente, vinte e três vezes. Vinte dessas chamadas são de Edward , o que é de certo modo bom considerando que nunca tentou me contatar, e os outros três são de Alice . Meu palpite? Ele ligou para ela e agora ela quer saber onde estou.

Sei que isso irá chateá-la, que eu não tenha ido diretamente para ela, mas precisava de alguém que me permitisse apenas desabafar e deixasse meu cabelo para baixo. Por isso, Jake é incrível. No momento em que cheguei e disse o que aconteceu, ele me arrumou e me levou para sair. Nós bebemos doses, dançamos e agora estamos bêbados contra uma parede de tijolos, acendendo um baseado. Sim, eu vou fumar. Não, eu não me importo.

— Eu nunca fumei um baseado. — dou um risinho.

— Ohhhhh — ele cantarola. — Você vai amar.

Ele se abaixa, pressionando o pequeno baseado torcido em sua boca. Ele acende e traga profundamente. O cheiro único se espalha sobre mim e tusso ligeiramente. Jake dá outra puxada e passa para mim. Obviamente, fico olhando-o fixamente por um longo tempo porque ele o coloca em minha mão.

— Confie em mim, garota!

Dando de ombros, eu o pego e o levo até meus lábios. Trago profundamente. A fumaça afeta meus pulmões e tusso. Minha nossa. Inalo, tusso novamente e devolvo para Jake .

Em menos de dez minutos, estou rindo histericamente e abraçando Jake . Ele está rindo também, dançando comigo quando tropeçamos indo em direção à rua.

— Oh meu Deus, isso é incrível! — grito.

— Totalmente. Oh meu Deus, olha esta flor.

\- Ohhh.

Eu me abaixo e toco as pétalas rosa choque da flor deslumbrante. Jake e eu a estudamos, dizendo ohh e ahh, enquanto acariciamos as pétalas. Tão linda.

— Estou com fome. — diz Jake de repente.

Meu estômago ronca.

— Eu também.

Dez minutos mais tarde, estamos sentados com uma caixa de pizza aberta, zombando como parecíamos ter passado fome durante a última semana. Normalmente só consigo comer duas fatias, mas esta noite comi quatro. Meu telefone toca novamente quando estou lambendo os dedos. Rindo, pressiono o botão para aceitar a ligação e aproximo do meu ouvido.

\- Ollláaaaaaa.

— Isabella. — Edward grita. — Onde você está?

— Olá, marido.

— Onde. Porra. Você. Está?

— Por que você sempre está tão zangado? — brinco.

— Porra, Isabella. Você está bêbada.

— E alta, Bendito.

Ops. Isso era para ser benzinho.

— Me foda.

— Eu gostaria, mas você não está aqui. Você poderia vir aqui e poderíamos fazer… agora mesmo.

— Porra. Onde você está?

— Ohhhh, Benzinho está excitado.

— Jesus Cristo. — ele murmura. — Isabella, foco. Onde você está?

Dou uma risadinha.

— Onde estamos, Jake ?

Jake grita o nome da pizzaria e Edward diz para eu não me mover, que estará aqui logo.

— Você vai fazer sexo drogada. — Jake ri, empurrando meu ombro.

— Oh meu Deus, isso soa tão divertido!

Edward chega 20 minutos depois em sua SUV. Ele estaciona sobre o meio-fio e sai, andando a passos largos. Ele dá uma olhada em mim e suspira alto.

— Inferno.

— Olá Edward . — dou um sorriso largo para ele. — Como tem… — soluço — …passado?

— Levante-se. Entra no carro.

— Será que vamos fazer dentro do carro? — grito, levantando com um pulo.

— Não, nós não vamos.

Faço beicinho, cruzando os braços.

\- Por quê?

Ele apenas olha para mim. Que rude.

— Jake , você consegue voltar para casa? — pergunta a Jake .

— Sim, cara. Eu estou legal.

— Bom. — ele murmura, depois vira-se para mim. — Entre no carro.

Me viro, abraçando Jake antes de entrar no carro de Edward . Me inclino, aumentando o volume da música. Ele estende o braço, dando um tapa em minha mão e abaixa o volume. Destruidor de diversões. Em vez disso, me viro para ele e começo a cantar em voz alta.

— Isabella. — adverte. — Pare.

— Você não sabe como se divertir, não é? — zombo.

Ele olha rapidamente para mim antes de se concentrar novamente na estrada.

— Aposto que você nunca sequer fumou maconha.

Estamos fora da cidade quando ele derrapa o carro numa parada brusca. Rio alto quando ele gira em minha direção, fechando a mão atrás do meu pescoço e me puxando para perto. Ele sustenta meus olhos com seus olhos intensos, então murmura:

— Você quer se divertir, preciosa? Eu te darei diversão.

Depois ele estica a mão para baixo, procurando por algo, antes de surgir com um baseado. Minha boca cai aberta.

— Onde você conseguiu isso?

Ele sorri de modo malicioso, mas não diz nada. Apenas o coloca em seus lábios, acende e traga profundamente. Oh nossa, isso é quente. Ele faz isso mais duas vezes e, em seguida, sopra a fumaça lentamente, enchendo o carro. Sexy. Porra. Estendo a mão para pegá-lo, mas ele nega com a cabeça.

— Não, preciosa. Você já teve o suficiente, mas eu posso te dar algo melhor.

Em seguida, inclina-se para frente e me beija. Profundo. Com força.

Há algo diferente na forma como queremos um ao outro esta noite. É provável que seja a maconha — seja lá o que for, é quente. Edward me arrasta para o banco de trás, então me coloca sobre seu colo, me fazendo montá-lo. Seus dedos fecham em meu cabelo e puxam com força, fazendo um pequeno grito sair da minha garganta.

— Você gosta de ser má, Isabella?

\- Sim. - Choramingo.

— Quão ruim você quer ser?

— Muito má, Edward . Muito. Má.

Ele ressoa grave no fundo de seu peito, estende a mão entre nós, empurrando as calças para baixo e liberando seu pau.

— Me chupe. Use os dentes. Chupe com força.

Oh. Sim.

Desço para o chão, fechando meus dedos ao redor da base de seu pau. Giro minha língua em torno dele algumas vezes, antes de levá-lo profundamente em minha boca. Passo meus dentes subindo e descendo, sugando com força e massageando-o com minha mão.

— Mais forte. — ele rosna. — Me morda.

Porra.

Mordo-o suavemente e ele ruge de prazer. Faço isso mais uma vez, pressionando meus dentes em sua carne. Seus dedos puxam meu cabelo com força e a dor aguda desse ato irradia pela minha cabeça, mas não me importo. Eu amo isso. Eu quero mais. Eu estou apenas começando quando ele me levanta e me joga no assento. Caio em minhas mãos e joelhos e ele puxa meu quadril para cima, empurrando meu vestido até a altura dos meus ombros.

Em seguida, rasga minha calcinha de lado e enterra seu rosto na minha boceta, por trás.

Papai Noel. Merda.

— Edward . — grito, rebolando meus quadris, pressionando minha bunda em seu rosto e não me importando.

Seus dedos agarram a pele de meu quadril enquanto me manuseia asperamente, me fodendo com sua língua, chupando meu clitóris, me torturando. Em seguida, solta meu quadril e desliza o dedo em minha bunda. Arqueio, gritando alto quando gozo. Porra, eu gozei.

— Filha da puta. — ele inspira. — Tão doce.

Em seguida, sou virada novamente sendo colocada sobre seu colo e ele está metendo profundamente dentro de mim. Ele me fode com cinco estocadas fortes, então me desliza para fora e ordena.

— Sinta seu gosto em mim. Prove. Lamba meu pau.

Meu Deus.

Eu caio de joelhos novamente e minha boceta pulsa quando fecho meus lábios em torno de seu pau. Consigo me provar na umidade que está revestindo-o e isso é excitante. Ele rosna, segurando meu rosto e deslizando minha cabeça para cima e para baixo enquanto o tomo todo.

— Eu quero sua bunda, Isabella.

Oh nossa.

\- Digo-te Posso-la.

— Você pode tê-la. — gemo, lambendo a cabeça do seu pau.

Ele coloca as mãos embaixo dos meus braços e me levanta, esmagando sua boca contra a minha enquanto me beija profundamente. Então, ele me põe novamente em minhas mãos e joelhos, abaixa a cabeça e me lambe… bem ali. Diretamente em minha bunda. Em um dia normal eu teria me afastado, mas agora estou tão alta, tão bêbada que não me importo. Ele me lambe até que estou arqueando, depois ele está ali, bem ali, pressionando contra mim.

— Porra, você é perfeita.

Humm.

Ele desliza a ponta para dentro e eu me curvo. Oh… oh porra. Isso dói, mas eu gosto. Minha cabeça está girando e estou excitada, posso senti-lo em cada centímetro do meu corpo. Eu quero que isso machuque. Quero sentir a dor. Quero sentir queimar.

— Me foda, Edward .

— Porra.

Ele desliza mais e eu gemo alto, arranhando o assento, balançando a cabeça de lado para o outro.

Em seguida, ele empurra profundamente e com força. Grito bem alto, sacudindo, meu corpo sentindo o máximo de dor. Eu jogo minha cabeça para trás e ele toma meu queixo em sua mão, inclinando seu corpo sobre o meu.

— Doce Isabella. Você quer que eu te foda agora?

\- Sim - grito.

— Diga isso de novo.

— Sim, me foda com força.

Ele faz. Ele monta minha bunda, seus dedos ainda fechados ao redor do meu queixo e sua outra mão em meu quadril, usando-o para controlar seus impulsos. Dói nos primeiros minutos, em seguida seu dedo está no meu clitóris e de repente, isso parece bom — não é maravilhoso, mas é bom.

— Eu vou gozar. — ele ruge. — Você é tão apertada.

— Goze. — peço, meus mamilos tão duros quanto possível.

Ele mete mais algumas vezes e, em seguida, ruge quando se liberta dentro de mim. Eu gemo seu nome, exausta, ainda buscando a minha própria libertação. Seu pau pulsa dentro de mim e ele lentamente o desliza para fora. Então me vira tão rapidamente que mal tenho tempo para chiar seu nome. Ele escancara as minhas pernas e empurra dois dedos em minha boceta, enquanto seu polegar massageia meu clitóris.

Estou tão inchada, tão excitada.

Seus dedos me massageiam, seus olhos prendem os meus e eu gozo tão forte que juro — juro que vejo estrelas. Seu nome é uma confusão ilegível enquanto desliza seus dedos para dentro e para fora, empurrando com cada pulsação do meu corpo. Então, ele os remove e desaba no assento. Me endireito na cadeira com a cabeça ainda girando e meu corpo ainda alerta, engatinho para o seu colo.

Pressiono meus lábios em seu maxilar e beijo-o repetidas vezes.

— Eu te amo muito, Edward Cullen . Não me importo com o que aconteça na minha vida, contanto que eu tenha você. Você é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu.

Ele recua.

Eu não me dou conta.

Não percebo porque as drogas levam a melhor sobre mim e fico inconsciente.

 _ **ANTES**_

 _ **Isabella**_

— Como se sente? — Alice sussurra ao telefone.

Rio, cruzando as pernas e puxando meu vestido preto para baixo.

— Eu me casei na frente do Elvis. Foi ótimo.

Ela suspira.

— Se fosse o verdadeiro Elvis.

— Hurum. — murmuro. — Isso teria sido excitante. Nós poderíamos ter feito um ménage à trois com o Elvis.

— Não tenho certeza de que Edward aceitaria isso. De qualquer forma, porque você não está fodendo até desmaiar agora?

— Ele está jogando. — rio.

— Em sua noite de núpcias. — ela arfa. — Como ele pôde?

Eu bufo.

— Não era para ser a nossa noite de núpcias. Nós viemos a Vegas para trabalhar, uma coisa levou a outra, tomamos muitas bebidas e…

— E se amarraram oficialmente na frente do Elvis.

— Exatamente. — eu sorrio. — Agora, ele está jogando e estou tranquila com isso porque estou bêbada e me casei com um homem lindo.

— Você tem sorte. — Alice suspira. — Nunca pensei que você casaria com ele.

\- Isabella.

Me viro para ver Edward saindo da sala em que estava jogando. Seu rosto está iluminado e seu sorriso tranquilo. Ele está tão bêbado quanto eu estou. É a primeira vez em quase um ano que eu o vejo sorrir verdade, chegando aos seus olhos. É como se ele tivesse vencido uma grande batalha ou encontrado, algo que perdeu e que tinha procurado. Ele parece divino. Lindo. Despreocupado.

— Eu estou apenas dizendo a Alice que nos casamos. — esclareço.

— E que quero te levar de volta para o hotel e te foder.

Oh. Sim.

— Humm — diz Alice . — Vou fingir que não ouvi isso.

Dou um risinho.

— Eu ligarei para você amanhã.

— Vá pegá-lo, tigresa.

Desligo o telefone com um sorriso e me viro para Edward . Meu marido. Oh nossa, isso é bom. Não, isso é impressionante. Incrível. Perfeito. Caminho até ele e fecho meus dedos ao redor de seu paletó e puxo-o para perto, pressionando meus lábios em seu pescoço. Ele tem cheiro de fumaça, hortelã e água-de-colônia. Porra.

— Continue beijando meu pescoço. — ele rosna — e vou encontrar um beco e te fazer gritar meu nome até todo o mundo ouvir.

— Talvez seja isso o que eu queira. — ronrono, mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha.

— Jesus. — ele geme quando estendo a mão e fecho os dedos ao redor de seu pau.

— Vamos tornar isto oficial, certo Sr. Cullen ?

— Certamente, Sra. Cullen .

Está é a noite mais feliz da minha vida. Sem dúvida.

 _ **Edward**_

Está feito.

Eu me casei com ela.

Enquanto ela pensava que eu estava jogando, liguei para Aro e para meu advogado informando-os sobre a boa notícia. Dizer que Aro perdeu a cabeça, seria um eufemismo. Tive que ligar para a segurança da minha casa para ter certeza de que ele não tente entrar para interferir quando eu chegar com Isabella. É finalmente oficial. Ela é minha.

Tudo pelo que trabalhei estará em minhas mãos a partir de segunda-feira de manhã, quando assinarei os papéis para transferir a empresa para o meu nome.

Nunca estive tão feliz nos últimos dez anos. Mesmo sendo a companhia de Isabella animada e divertida. Especialmente esta noite, quando a deitei sobre a cama e a fodi de um modo profundo e com força, ela gritou meu nome em questão de minutos e depois novamente, pouco tempo depois. Porra, a maneira como ela reage quando estou dentro dela é excitante. Certamente, não vai ser monótono tê-la em minha cama com frequência.

Ela é a escolha certa; sei disso.

E mesmo que ela não saiba o que significa para mim ou o que não significa, eu sei que sou a escolha certa para ela.

Pelo menos, é o que ela pensa.

 _ **AGORA**_

 _ **Edward**_

Deito o corpo dela em cima da cama. Ela está fora de si, Porra, já estou pronto para me aproveitar dela depois da maneira como a fodi no carro. Nunca deixa de me surpreender o quanto ela é tão linda. A maneira como reage quando estou dentro dela é muito gostosa. O jeito que perdeu o controle comigo… porra. Isabella Cullen é uma doce, doce mulher.

Eu a rolo de lado e ela não emite nenhum som. Nem mesmo um pouco. Alguma coisa estranha mexe em meu peito. É um sentimento que nunca tive antes. Eu estendo a mão e dou alguns tapinhas em sua bochecha. Nenhum movimento. Meu batimento cardíaco acelera e giro-a de costas, pressionando minha mão em sua boca. Sua respiração é superficial. Porra. Será que ela teve uma reação às drogas?

— Isabella? — chamo, levantando-a pelos ombros e sacudindo ligeiramente. — Acorde.

Sua cabeça cai para trás e sua boca pende aberta.

Esse sentimento em meu peito se intensifica ao ponto que posso sentir meu coração batendo em minha cabeça. Eu bato em seu rosto novamente. Nada. Nada. Porra. Levanto-a em meus braços e a carrego até o banheiro. Ela não se move em meus braços e o sentimento no meu peito cresce até minha respiração torna-se irregular. Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

A ela… e comigo?

\- Isabella, em conformidade.

Eu me ajoelho e coloco-a no chão, então a viro de lado. Ela faz um som estranho no fundo de sua garganta, quase como engasgo. Eu inclino sua cabeça para trás e abro sua boca. Ela começa a arfar. Sua pele vai se tornando num estranho tom azul. Porra.

— Isabella. — chamo.

Seu corpo sacode e ela parece ofegar por ar? Alguma coisa está presa na sua garganta? Sua pele está se tornando um tom azul mais escuro e eu não tenho tempo para pensar. Algo está bloqueando suas vias respiratórias. Viro-a de costas e seguro seu corpo contra o meu com mão ao redor de seu peito. Depois coloco meus dedos em sua boca e deslizo-os em sua garganta. Ela engasga. Em seguida, está vomitando tudo sobre si mesma e no chão.

Ela solta alguns suspiros. Depois desaba em meus braços. Meu coração está acelerado e minhas mãos estão tremendo quando vejo a cor lentamente voltar para o rosto dela. Ela geme baixinho, levantando os dedos para segurar os meus.

— Edward ? — chama.

— Estou aqui. — digo com desgosto.

Minha cabeça está girando e minha mente está longe pensando no que diabos aconteceu.

Não é porque Isabella se engasgou com seu próprio vômito, ou comida, ou qualquer porra que estava em sua garganta.

Não é porque vomitou tudo sobre si mesma, no chão e em mim.

Não.

É mais do que isso.

É o fato de que pela primeira vez na minha vida, senti medo de perder outro ser humano.

Medo.

De perdê-la.

Porra.

 _ **Isabella**_

Minha cabeça lateja quando corro os dedos pelo meu cabelo no chuveiro pela manhã. Deus, me sinto sem forças. Não me lembro de muita coisa. Lembro até o ponto onde Edward me fodeu profundamente e muito bem no carro — e nossa, foi uma experiência erótica — e depois tudo ficou branco. Acordei sozinha na minha cama e sem nenhuma pista de como cheguei lá.

Também estava vestindo uma camisa de Edward .

Como diabos isso aconteceu?

Eu lavei o cabelo duas vezes, porque quando abri meus olhos tenho certeza que senti o cheiro de vômito. Não encontrei nada em mim, no chão ou em minha cama, então devo ter imaginado.

Eu desligo chuveiro e saio, colocando um par de shorts de algodão e uma regata. Então, caminho muito lentamente até a cozinha. Vazia. Franzo os lábios e verifico a casa.

Edward não está.

Ando até o escritório e paro na recepção, onde Judy está sentada olhando carrancuda para o computador.

— Oi Judy— digo. Deus, minha voz está tão alta ou é só impressão?

— Oi Isabella. — ela murmura.

— Onde Edward está?

Ela pestaneja para mim. Parece… Confusa?

— Você não sabe?

— Ah. — digo correndo meus olhos ao redor. — Sei o quê?

— Que ele ficará ausente por dois dias.

Hein?

— Ele tinha uma reunião de negócios?

Ela dá de ombros.

— Acho que sim. Ele disse esta manhã que tinha que ir urgentemente.

Meu coração afunda. Por que ele não deixaria um bilhete? Ou ligaria? Ontem à noite… no carro… pensei que algo havia mudado. Ele estava diferente comigo. Aconteceu alguma coisa. Algo que não percebi nele. Eu forço um sorriso e agradeço a Judy, então me apresso para fora, pegando meu telefone.

Ligo para Edward .

Ele não atende.

Mando uma mensagem para Edward .

Ele não responde.

O que diabos está acontecendo?

 _ **Edward**_

Porra.

Olho fixamente para meu telefone, vendo suas chamadas perdidas e suas mensagens.

Eu coloco-o dentro do meu paletó e tomo outra dose de uísque. Meus olhos correm em torno do bar que estou sentado e fico feliz por ter escolhido ficar longe por alguns dias. Há pessoas me cercando, casais e muitos solteiros, mas não presto atenção a qualquer um deles. Nem nas mulheres que se aproximam. Nem na atendente do bar que fala comigo. Ninguém.

Tudo o que posso pensar é no sentimento que tenho em meu peito.

Não gosto disto.

Eu odeio.

Por um momento, só por um momento, deixei a minha guarda baixa. Me deixei abrir e quando o fiz, senti medo. Por ela. Por minha esposa. Senti um medo verdadeiro de que algo sério tinha acontecido com ela. Uma emoção que nunca experimentei na minha vida e não quero experimentar novamente. Não posso deixá-la entrar. Não é assim que deve ser.

Sou um idiota.

Ela é um contrato.

Quando voltar deste descanso, não tenho escolha, a não ser voltar ao que era.

Eu preciso.

 _ **Isabella**_

Já se passaram dois dias.

Não tive nenhuma notícia.

Nenhuma maldita notícia.

É a manhã do terceiro dia e eu estou confusa. Não entendo o que aconteceu. Eu tentei repassar os acontecimentos daquela noite, mas nada vem à mente. Me lembro de um momento incrível no carro, mas nada para fazê-lo sair sem avisar. Ele pode estar numa viagem de negócios, mas sempre respondeu as minhas mensagens. Mesmo que fosse uma resposta simplesmente idiota.

Estou mexendo meu café. Estive fazendo isso pelos últimos 20 minutos e só tomei um gole. Está frio provavelmente. Estou perdida em meus próprios pensamento e demoro alguns segundos para perceber que a porta da frente fechou. Sapatos rangem pelo corredor e levanto minha cabeça rapidamente. Salto para fora da minha cadeira, correndo até o corredor e vejo Edward caminhando em direção ao escritório. Seu rosto está sem expressão.

Assustadoramente sem expressão.

— Edward , onde você estava? — grito, correndo.

— Estou ocupado, Isabella.

Sua voz soa… mortal.

Não entendo. O que eu fiz?

— Edward . — sussurro. — O que está acontecendo?

Ele vira-se olhando com raiva para mim e eu recuo.

— Eu disse — ele rosna, aproximando-se. — que estou ocupado.

Engolindo em seco, assisto com o coração despedaçando quando ele passa por mim e caminha para fora do corredor. Lágrimas queimam sob minhas pálpebras e meu coração dói. Uma dor profunda esmagando a alma ao ponto de que não há como recuperá-la. Quando ele desaparece, deixo uma única lágrima cair. Ela desliza pelo meu rosto e meu lábio inferior treme.

Em que momento as coisas ficaram tão ruim?

Eu não compreendo.

 _ **Edward**_

Pedaço de merda.

Monstro.

Idiota.

Toda essa merda passa pela minha cabeça quando a deixo, destruída.

Eu tinha que fazer isso. Você não compreende.

Eu precisava.

 _ **Isabella**_

Ele saiu novamente.

Disse que era um jantar de negócios. Ele sempre me leva para eles, mas esta noite não. Ele apenas passou por mim sem dizer uma palavra.

Alguma coisa está errada. Alguma coisa aconteceu. Eu não tenho ideia do que é, mas está me quebrando em pedaços por dentro. Ele está fechado, recuando mais do que o habitual.

Por dois dias, não falou comigo.

Por dois dias, não veio a minha cama e fez amor comigo.

Inferno, nem sequer me fodeu.

É como se eu não existisse.

Pouco a pouco, estou despedaçando. Tentei perguntar, tentei falar com ele e compreender por que está tão isolado. Ele não me diz nada. Nenhuma maldita palavra. Então, mais uma vez, eu estou sentada em casa sozinha. Até mesmo o pote de sorvete que está congelando meu colo, não é o suficiente para aliviar a dor em meu coração.

Bang, bang, bang.

Estico minha cabeça de minha posição na sala de estar e coloco o sorvete de lado quando há mais batidas na porta da frente. Me levanto e ando até lá com as pernas trêmulas e dou de cara… com a minha mãe. Ela está com o rosto coberto de lágrimas e atrás dela está Sue . Minha mãe veio aqui? Por que viria aqui?

— Mãe. — sussurro. — Eu não…

— Ele veio aqui.

Eu pestanejo.

— Charlie . Ele veio aqui.

Ah merda.

— Mamãe…

— Ele veio aqui, descobriu sobre você e te fez chorar! — grita.

Merda.

— Eu iria vê-la amanhã, as coisas estão sendo difíceis e…

— Como ele se atreve? — ela chora. — Isabella, querida, eu sinto muito.

Caro.

— Entre, mamãe.

Elas me seguem e conduzo-as para a cozinha, onde começo a preparar o chá. Enquanto ele está fervendo, me viro para ela.

— Eu estou bem, mãe.

— Nunca quis isso para você. Queria protegê-la dele.

— Me proteger? — pergunto confusa.

— Ele é um homem ruim, Isabella.

— Eu percebi isso.

— Ele está envolvido profundamente com pessoas más. Criminosos.

Meu corpo encolhe-se.

— A propósito, ele é bem conhecido na costa leste. Onde tem contatos em vários países. Foi por isso que fugi quando estava grávida, porque eu descobri.

Tenho de me segurar no balcão. Nunca tinha ouvido isso antes.

— Mãe. — sussurro, minha voz muito trêmula para soar corretamente.

— Seu pai é um homem ruim, filha.

Minhas pernas começam a tremer.

— Também está envolvido com Edward por alguma razão.

Eu tenho que sentar. É claro que esperava que tivesse envolvido com Edward mais do que eu sabia, mas também nunca imaginei que meu marido lidaria com pessoas como ele.

— Você está errada. — sussurro. — Edward não é como ele.

— Querida. — ela diz suavemente.

— Não, mamãe. Não pode ser. Ele me diria. Edward trabalha aqui; ele sai a negócios e guarda para si mesmo. É isso.

Seus olhos suavizam.

— Bem, ele conhece seu pai de alguma forma, o que significa que seu pai tem agora acesso à sua vida.

— Edward não vai deixá-lo me importunar, se eu não quiser vê-lo.

Ela afirma com a cabeça.

— Eu não sei como Charlie é agora, então não posso julgá-lo completamente, mas sei que ele faz parte de sua família e agora que sabe sobre você, há uma grande chance de que não vai parar de tentar vê-la.

Deus.

— Talvez ele não esteja interessado.

Isso é uma mentira. Sei que ele está. Vi isso nos olhos dele.

— Querida. — ela murmura baixinho. — Como não poderia estar?

— Isso será um problema? — sussurro.

— Eu não sei.

— Me conte sobre ele, mamãe. Por favor.

Então ela senta-se e me fala sobre ele. Ela me conta como se conheceram no último ano da faculdade e como se apaixonou perdidamente por ele. Também me diz que sabia que ele era perigoso, mas o amava mesmo assim. Quando descobriu o quão perigoso era, ela fugiu. Ela não percebeu que estava grávida imediatamente, mas decidiu que seria mais seguro para mim se ele não soubesse.

— Você ainda o ama? — sussurro.

Ela desvia o olhar. Algo brilha em seus olhos.

— Ele é um homem ruim.

Isso não responde à minha pergunta, que significa que ela ainda se importa. Provavelmente sempre se importou. Eu compreendo; afinal de contas, estou com Edward , não importa o quão horrível ele pode ser, porque o amo profundamente.

Não acho que isso mudará.

Depois que minha mãe sai, aproveito o tempo para processar o que ela disse. Eu tenho a forte sensação de que meu pai vai, de fato, aparecer e tentar conversar. Uma parte de mim quer dizer a ele para desaparecer, mas a outra parte está curiosa. Afinal de contas, ele não sabia sobre mim. Não é como se apenas tivesse decidido sair da minha vida. Além disso e se eu tiver irmãos?

Sou interrompida por outra batida na porta. Suspirando, ando até lá e abro dando de cara com a mesma mulher que estava no escritório grudada em Edward no início do mês. Barbie. Ela olha fixamente para mim, pegando o cabelo sobre o ombro e deslizando os dedos por ele. Ótimo. Justo o que eu estava precisando. A Barbie maluca aqui à procura de problemas.

E ela está procurando por problemas. Está escrito por todo seu rosto.

— Posso ajudá-la? — pergunto.

Ela passa seu olhar rapidamente por dentro da casa e em seguida, volta-o para mim.

— Desculpe, quem é você?

— A questão é — murmuro cruzando os braços. — Quem é você?

— Sou Tanya e estou aqui para ver Edward .

— Ele não está aqui.

Ela estreita os olhos.

— Ele me disse que estaria.

Ai. Meu peito aperta, mas mantenho meu rosto impassível.

— Ele não está.

— É você, não é? — murmura me estudando. — Sua esposa?

Tenho certeza que ela já sabe disso, mas decidiu que agir como uma cadela é mais divertido.

— E é você, não é? — retalio. — A vadia.

Ela hesita.

— Sabe, ele me disse que nem sequer te ama. Isso me faz querer saber porque exatamente se casou com você.

Eu vacilo.

Ela sorri.

— Quando estive aqui da última vez, perguntei sobre você e se ele te amava. Ele disse que não, então se assustou porque percebeu o que havia dito.

Se não fosse pelo fato das coisas estarem tão ruins ultimamente, eu não acreditaria nela. Mas a situação está ruim, por isso meu peito aperta.

— Por que você está aqui? — sibilo.

— Já te disse, ele me chamou.

— E eu estou dizendo, para sair daqui.

— Ele está interessado em dormir comigo novamente. — diz com um sorriso malicioso. — Passamos bons momentos juntos.

— Ele está casado. — grito. — Agora saia!

— Deve doer. — diz me olhando dos pés a cabeça. — Ser a mulher que ele está menos interessado em ter em sua cama.

Suas palavras me ferem.

Tanto que não tenho como retrucar.

— O que deve doer mais. — ela continua. — É que seu marido preferiria transar comigo, quando vai até você.

— Ele não me trairia. — sussurro.

— Ele não traiu. — ela se aproxima. — Mas vai.

Perco o controle. Os acontecimentos dos últimos dias me deixam nervosa e perco a cabeça. Eu levanto o punho e acerto seu rosto. A soco bem no nariz e ela grita, tropeçando para trás. Estou em estado de choque. Eu nunca tinha batido em alguém em toda a minha vida. Meu choque me prende ao chão, me incapacitando de mover e também dando a ela a chance de me bater de volta.

Ela dá um soco em meu olho, com força. Quem saberia que ela tinha essa força dentro dela? Eu tropeço para trás e minha cabeça gira. Eu estendo a mão, pressionando-a sobre meu olho. Jesus. Acho que vou desmaiar. Ela me bateu com força. Mesmo estando apertando o nariz e o sangue escorrendo entre seus dedos.

— Você vai pagar por isso. — ela grita.

— Caia fora. — sibilo.

— Você vai pagar. Eu vou acusá-la de agressão, vadia louca! — grita novamente, antes de se virar e sair correndo.

As lágrimas queimam sob minhas pálpebras quando me viro, tropeçando para dentro casa. Edward , novamente, isso é por causa dele.

Momentos depois ele chega.

— Sua vadia esteve aqui.

— Ela bateu em você?

Olho ferozmente para Edward . Ainda um pouco atordoada. Meu olho está inchado, ao ponto de estar meio fechado e não consigo enxergar qualquer coisa.

— Isabella. — ele rosna. — Me responda.

— Sim, Edward . — respondo bruscamente. — Ela me bateu. Depois de ter me dito que você disse a ela que não me amava. Que você a chamou. Que queria dormir com ela, novamente.

— Porra.

— Isso mesmo. — murmuro. — Porra.

Eu estou ferida, com raiva e confusa. Não entendo uma maldita coisa do que está acontecendo e Edward tem passado os dias saindo às pressas, não me informando o que está acontecendo. Agora uma louca aparece, me dizendo coisas que… machucam. Não podemos continuar desse jeito; sei disso e, espero em Deus, que ele saiba disso também, porque isso está me esgotando.

— Nós precisamos conversar. — digo me levantando e andando para a cozinha.

Seus olhos me fuzilam.

— Eu não a chamei aqui.

Eu recuo.

— Você espera que eu acredite nisso?

Seu rosto endurece.

— Sim, eu espero. Espero um monte de coisas de você e acredito que agir como uma cadela não é uma delas.

— Jesus. — grito. — Eu simplesmente tive a pior noite da minha vida. Minha mãe sabe sobre o meu pai. Essa cadela veio à minha porta e bateu em mim. Apesar de tudo isso, você não consegue falar comigo normalmente, não é?

Ele hesita, tanto que é forçado a dar um passo firme para trás.

— Eu não a chamei aqui…

Deus, ele simplesmente não entende.

— Nós dois sabemos que está não é a questão. Você tem estado ausente por dias algumas vezes, não atende as minhas ligações e não me diz onde está. O que diabos eu fiz a você?

Seu disfarce severo volta a sua feição e ele vira-se para a cozinha.

\- Nada.

Eu perco a paciência. Cansada de todas as conversas fiadas, de me sentir em segundo lugar no seu mundo e de não ser importante, começo a gritar tão alto que ele treme e se vira, arregalando os olhos.

— Vá se foder, seu filho da puta egoísta! — grito com minhas mãos tremendo. — Eu faço tudo por você. Eu te adoro e você não dá a maldita mínima pra mim. Você me afasta. Você me trata como um brinquedo sexual. Você nunca sequer disse que me ama. Estou cansada disso. Você consegue me ouvir? Eu mereço mais do que isso. Eu te amo, Deus, te amo tanto, mas mereço ser retribuída. Eu não vou ser mais a porra do seu brinquedo, Edward Cullen . Ou você puxa sua cabeça para fora da sua bunda ou eu vou embora. A decisão é sua, porque eu estou cheia!

Com isso, viro em meus calcanhares e desapareço para o meu quarto.

Foda-se ele.

Foda-se tudo.

 _ **Edward**_

Estou andando de um lado para o outro.

O frio que envolve minhas mãos está congelando meus dedos.

O tormento em meu corpo está me matando.

Porra, ir até ela e mostrar tudo o que está crescendo em meu peito.

Ou deixá-la lá.

Porra.

O que diabos eu faço?

 _ **Isabella**_

Pressiono meu rosto no travesseiro encharcado de lágrimas. Minha cabeça está latejando, meu olho inchado está fechado e meu coração dói. Já faz uma hora e ele não veio atrás de mim. É claro que não me seguiu. Aonde foi que errei? Quando foi que me deixei transformar numa marionete? Ele não me ama. Sou apenas algo conveniente. Ele provou isso esta noite.

O que eu faço agora?

Amanhã, vou fazer as minhas malas e voltar para um trabalho longo e horrível, continuar com dívidas que estejam fora do meu controle. Desistir dele, até mesmo o pensamento faz meu coração arder. Arde tão forte. Meu corpo se irrompe em outro ataque de choro. Eu o amo. Eu nem mesmo sei por que às vezes, mas sinto isto. Eu o amo tanto e ele não…

A porta range ao abrir.

Meu coração para de bater.

A tábua do assoalho range quando ele se aproxima da minha cama e prendo a respiração quando as cobertas são puxadas para trás. Isso está realmente acontecendo? A cama se move e um pacote frio é pressionado em meu rosto. Começo a chorar com mais força e seus braços circulam minha cintura, me puxando para ele enquanto segura o gelo em meu olho. Engolindo minhas lágrimas, me deixo sentir tudo o que ele está fazendo.

Deus, isso é tão bom.

Lentamente, ele me vira em sua direção. Eu não posso vê-lo na escuridão, mas posso sentir sua respiração quente contra minha bochecha. Ele não diz uma palavra então desce seus lábios até os meus e me beija, tão suave e apaixonadamente, que me esforço para respirar. Seus dedos se movem sobre o meu corpo gentilmente, de uma forma suave, me torturando com perfeição.

— Edward . — inspiro. — Você está me destruindo. Você está pegando tudo o que sou e está esmagando. Você está… me arruinando.

— Eu sei, preciosa. — ele sussurra.

Deus.

Ele desce beijando o meu corpo. Sua boca se move sobre a minha carne e suas mãos me acariciam de uma forma que nunca havia sentido. É tão amoroso. Tão diferente dele. Meu coração dói com a beleza do que ele está me mostrando e eu quero mais. Muito mais. Quando sua boca pousa entre as minhas pernas sobre a minha calcinha, eu gemo o seu nome e arqueio contra ele.

Ele vai um pouco para trás e respira sobre minha boceta. Quente. Seus dedos se engancham em minha calcinha e a puxam, antes de colocar a boca de volta entre as minhas pernas e chupar profundamente. Tão profundo que estou gritando seu nome em questão de minutos. Com meu corpo tremendo, abro minhas pernas para ele quando se move sobre mim. Então, ele me penetra profundamente.

\- Edward. - Uma jóia.

Ele começa a me foder… lentamente? Pisco meus olhos, surpresa. Edward nunca fode lento. Ele sempre faz profundo e com força, quase brutal. E é quente, mas isso… isso é algo maravilhoso. Estendo a mão, afundando minhas unhas em suas costas e gemendo seu nome quando ele desliza cuidadosamente seu pau para dentro e para fora. As mãos dele sobem e ele segura meu rosto, pressionando seus lábios contra os meus enquanto seu corpo se movimenta.

Percebo, de repente, que Edward Cullen está fazendo amor comigo.

Alguma coisa em meu coração explode e instantaneamente, meu corpo fica quente. Tudo ganha vida de uma vez, com as mãos segurando o meu rosto e seu corpo se movimentando tão gentilmente com o meu, eu gozo. Gozo com força e por muito tempo. De um jeito que nunca havia experimentado antes. Minhas costas arqueiam e em vez de gritar seu nome, como normalmente faria, eu choramingo. Como uma súplica desesperada. Ele geme profundamente e, momentos depois, seu corpo estremece com sua própria libertação.

Nós ficamos na escuridão, em silêncio. Ele ainda não fala nenhuma palavra para mim. Deixa sua testa repousar na minha e sua respiração faz cócegas meus lábios enquanto voltamos do que foi o momento mais incrível da minha vida. Então, gentilmente, sai de mim e me puxa para seu lado.

E, finalmente, pela primeira vez… Edward dorme comigo a noite inteira.

 **Beijo grande e até**


	4. Chapter 4

Olha eu aqui de novo!

É, hoje tive bastante tempo.

Boa leitura

 _ **AGORA**_

 _ **Edward**_

A luminária em minha mão atravessa o quarto e quebra em minha porta. Cerrando os punhos, caio sobre a cama e pressiono meu rosto nas mãos. Que porra estou fazendo? Quando diabos mudei de não dar a mínima para ela para sentindo alguma coisa? Isto não era para acontecer. Não era, porque eu sou Edward Cullen .

E estou apaixonado por minha esposa.

Que diabos eu vou fazer?

 _ **Isabella**_

Eu me sinto incrível.

O modo que meu corpo está cantarolando agora é algo impressionante. Afinal, ele passou a noite toda comigo. A. Noite. Toda. Eu não consigo apagar o sorriso bobo do meu rosto quando entro no trabalho, deixando minha bolsa sobre a mesa e caindo de costas em minha cadeira. Tenho certeza que os clientes vão me amar hoje; afinal de contas estou tão feliz que eles receberão um serviço verdadeiramente incrível.

Me encontro sonhando acordada com meu marido enquanto atendo aos telefonemas e digito algumas informações durante minhas horas de trabalho. Quando ele entra, nossos olhares se encontram e, Deus, se eu não sinto isso diretamente nos meus ossos. O canto de sua boca levanta — um meio sorriso. Lindo. O primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que ele já me deu. Não percebi até naquele momento, mas aquele sorriso, o modo como transforma seu rosto, é único.

No horário do almoço, ele passa por mim e seus olhos escurecem me queimando. Ele está no telefone, mas quando chega a recepção se inclina para baixo e, segurando meu queixo, me beija. Porra. Sim. Em seguida, recua ainda ouvindo ao telefone e sustenta meu olhar. Ele olha fixamente por alguns sólidos minutos, antes de dar um passo para trás e sair.

Edward Cullen.

Paraíso.

Depois do almoço o trabalho fica mais lento, então faço alguns arquivamentos. Alice está ausente hoje e isto é uma droga porque eu realmente adoraria falar com ela. Meu olho ainda está palpitando desde ontem à noite, mas não está roxo. Além disso, estou numa nuvem de felicidade muito grande para me importar. Edward fica fora pela tarde e o escritório está tranquilo, então fico sem nada pra fazer até o final do dia. Então, corro para casa para preparar o jantar.

Edward chega depois das seis e deixa sua pasta executiva em cima da mesa. Seus olhos me analisam enquanto estou na pia, lavando a bagunça que fiz para preparar uma receita incrível assada no forno. Seu olhos brilham e lá vem o meio sorriso novamente.

— Estou saindo para uma corrida. — murmura.

— Eu fiz o jantar. — sorrio, inclinando meus quadris contra o balcão.

— Eu vejo.

— Você vai jantar comigo?

Seus olhos cerram enquanto desata o nó da gravata.

\- Sim, a bela.

Yippee Yippee Hooray!

 _ **Edward**_

Meu pé bate com força na calçada enquanto clareio minha cabeça. Feliz. Despreocupado. Vivo. É assim que me sinto hoje. Está sendo um bom dia. Tudo correu perfeitamente. Sem discussões. Sem tensão. Pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida, eu estou contente. É um sentimento que ainda estou processando; afinal, nunca senti isso antes.

É por causa dela?

Porra.

Meu coração está me arrastando em duas direções diferentes. Uma dessas direções é diretamente para os braços da minha esposa, a outra é para fora de seus braços e fora de sua vida. Não sou estúpido, sei exatamente o que aconteceria se ela descobrisse sobre o contrato. Se soubesse o que faço. Ela não me amaria. Então, realmente, há apenas uma pergunta que tenho que fazer a mim mesmo.

Estou disposto a deixá-la se apaixonar mais?

Porque se continuar assim e ela descobrir, seu mundo desmoronará.

Talvez ser um bastardo seja o melhor.

 _ **Isabella**_

— Argh! — grito, jogando minha bolsa em cima da cama e batendo o pé, sim, batendo-o.

Minha bolsa favorita quebrou. A alça simplesmente rompeu. É a única bolsa que já amei e estou arrasada. Me atiro na cama, pousando sobre meu estômago. Eu estou fazendo beicinho e não me importo.

— O que você tem?

Levanto minha cabeça para ver Edward encostado no batente da porta, com o peito nu e uma boa aparência.

— Olá marido.

Ele sorri.

— O que está errado, Isabella ?

— Minha bolsa arrebentou.

Ele levanta uma sobrancelha.

— E isso requer essa. — ele acena sua mão em mim. — birra?

— Eu não estou fazendo birra! — protesto. — Era importante para mim. Especial. Eu adorava.

— Compre outra.

— Eu gostaria, só que não sei onde tem.

Seus olhos examinam meu rosto.

Deixo os meus descerem ao seu V bem delineado. Humm.

— Alguma chance de você vir até aqui e me deixar te lamber um pouquinho? — murmuro.

Golpes Ele.

\- Isabella.

— Vamos lá, Edward . Não pode entrar aqui assim e esperar que eu não queira lamber você.

Ele dá um passo para frente. Meu coração começa a bater fortemente. As coisas entre Edward e eu tem sido boas desde a última semana. Eu não diria maravilhosas, mas não há nenhuma tensão e ainda tiveram momentos em que conversamos. Tem sido… reconfortante. Ele para na minha frente e fico encarando o V muito masculino. Com prazer.

— Você realmente tem um grande V másculo. — murmuro, estendendo a mão e passando os dedos sobre ele. Ele recua.

— Que é essa porra de V másculo?

— Isto. — digo, traçando-o. — É excitante.

— Vai ficar me tocando, Isabella , ou vai fazer a minha vinda até aqui valer a pena.

Eu sorrio para ele.

— Oh, vou fazer valer a pena.

E eu faço.

 _ **Edward**_

— Apenas encontre, não me importo onde e nem com o valor.

— Cara. — murmura Emmett . — Você está doente?

— Foda-se, mano. Preciso que você e sua garota consigam uma dessas, sim?

— Isso é sério?

— Parece que estou brincando?

— Edward Cullen . — ele gargalha. — Você está apaixonado?

\- Vá se foder, Emmett.

Desligo o telefone e me recosto.

Porra de amor.

Foda-se isso.

O que diabos está acontecendo?

 _ **Isabella**_

Depois de adiantar o trabalho do próximo dia, entro no meu quarto.

Paro de repente quando vejo algo sobre meu travesseiro. É um presente.

Olho em volta, mas não há ninguém aqui. Incapaz de conter minha excitação, corro e me jogo na cama, alcançando-o. Pego o bilhete e leio.

EU,

Apenas porque...

E

Não posso deixar de sorrir quando o solto e rasgo o embrulho. Eu arfo e depois grito com prazer. Uma bolsa nova, exatamente igual como a que quebrei, está em minhas mãos. Edward me deu uma bolsa. A única que eu queria. A única que adoro. Meu peito incha de felicidade e não posso deixar de gritar bem alto.

Então eu me levanto e corro pelos corredores, voltando para o escritório. Edward está entrando com alguns clientes, mas me lanço na direção dele. Seus olhos brilham para mim e ele me pega quando me arremesso, passando meus braços em volta dele. Eu beijo suas bochechas, seus lábios, por toda parte e então recuo.

— Você me deu uma bolsa.

— Você quebrou a sua.

— Você é incrível, Edward !

— Isabella . — ele se aproxima de meu ouvido. — Estou trabalhando.

Claro.

Ele me solta e dou um passo para trás, acenando timidamente para os homens que estão sorrindo por causa da minha pequena performance.

— Eu agradecerei mais tarde. — sorrio.

Em seguida, corro para fora.

Nada pode matar a minha felicidade.

 _ **AGORA**_

— Deus, o dia de hoje parece uma eternidade. — gemo para Alice quando sentamos na mesa da recepção, fazendo alguns arquivamentos.

— Nem me fale.

— Precisamos sair, fazer alguma coisa neste fim de semana. — digo, empurrando alguns papéis para dentro de um arquivo. — Talvez Jake possa vir?

— Deveríamos ir a uma boate, já não vamos há muito tempo.

Suspiro.

— É, faz muito tempo.

A sineta acima da porta retine e levanto minha cabeça para ver cinco homens entrando. Nunca tinha visto isso antes e eles não parecem felizes. Quatro deles estão vestidos de preto. O que está na frente é mais velho e aparenta ser desagradável.

— É melhor voltar ao trabalho. — Alice suspira ficando de pé e saindo.

Sorrio para ela e em seguida, volto a minha atenção para os homens estranhos. Apenas um se aproxima do balcão da recepção; os outros quatro ficam atrás com os braços cruzados. O homem para e dá um olhar vazio para mim. Isso é incômodo.

— Posso ajudá-lo? — pergunto.

Ele sorri para mim.

— Isabella , não é?

Seus olhos estão no meu crachá. Desagradável ao quadrado.

— Sim. Posso ajudar?

— Eu ouvi muito sobre você.

Estou confusa.

— Desculpe, eu conheço você?

Seu sorriso se torna maior.

— Meu nome é Aro. Eu sou, como podemos dizer, um amigo de Edward .

Aro . Já ouvi falar dele. Edward me contou que ele costumava administrar a empresa até que seu avô a passou para ele depois que morreu. Disse que Aro é vingativo e perigoso e que eu deveria ficar longe dele. Também disse que se ele aparecesse deveria chamá-lo imediatamente. Com meu coração batendo acelerado, forço um sorriso.

— Você está aqui para se encontrar com Edward ?

— Edward não está aqui. — diz ele simplesmente. — É com você que quero falar.

Engulo seco e estendo a mão debaixo da mesa pegando meu celular que está sobre o armário de arquivamento. Eu o desbloqueio trazendo-o causalmente e sento na minha mesa. Aro olha para ele rapidamente e depois de volta para mim. Continuo sorrindo como se não estivesse nem um pouco preocupada por ele está aqui.

— Comigo? — pergunto inocentemente.

Estico meus braços para a frente e coloco o telefone onde ele não possa vê-lo.

— Eu não ligaria para ele, Isabella . O que tenho a dizer só beneficiará você.

Ah com certeza.

Maluco.

Movo devagar meus dedos sobre o teclado, apenas dando uma olhada rápida para ter certeza de que o nome de Edward está na tela. Eu digito duas palavras. Aro . Aqui. Aro está muito ocupado sorrindo para mim para notar que meus dedos se moveram, e com suas palavras, recosto, fingindo que não vou mais vai ligar para Edward .

— Tudo bem. — digo, colocando minhas mãos onde possa vê-las. — Eu não vou ligar para ele.

Seu sorriso se torna maior.

— Esta é uma escolha sábia.

— Eu sei quem você é, Aro . Também sei o que veio fazer aqui e vou dizer, antes que você comece, que não estou interessada.

O telefone da recepção toca ao meu lado.

— Me desculpe, tenho que atender.

Não deixo que ele responda; apenas atendo o telefone.

\- Cullen Machinery, Isabella Falando.

— Levante-se, saia daí e chame a segurança.

É Edward .

— Claro, senhor. Atualmente, ele está fora no momento, mas posso anotar algum recado?

— Boa menina. — Edward elogia. — Não deixe que ele saiba que sou eu. Ele é perigoso, Isabella . Ele também é louco e vai dizer qualquer coisa para te deixar com dúvidas. Ele quer esta empresa e está disposto a fazer tudo que puder para conseguir.

— Compreendo. Vou dizer a ele que você ligou.

— Levante-se e saia. Estarei aí em cinco minutos.

— Obrigada.

Desligo e sorrio novamente para Aro . Então me levanto e digo:

— Me desculpe, tenho que repassar esta mensagem e…

Aro ataca violentamente fechando os dedos ao redor do meu braço. Eu arfo quando ele me puxa para perto e meus olhos correm ao redor para ver se alguém está por perto para me ajudar. Não há. Neste momento, a maioria está fora almoçando.

— Me escute, menina. Edward Cullen é um homem mau. Você sabia que esta é apenas uma empresa de fachada? — ri amargamente. — Ele mexe com pessoas ruins e dinheiro. Trabalha com criminosos, pegando o dinheiro sujo e fazendo-o parecer lucro de sua empresa para torná-lo honesto. Ele dirige a operação em silêncio. Você não acha que ele ganha dinheiro suficiente para ter esta casa apenas com a contratação e venda de máquinas, acha?

Meu corpo treme.

— Você é um mentiroso.

— Eu sou? — rosna. — Então, você nunca viu pessoas estranhas aparecendo em sua casa e dizendo a ele para não se meter em seus negócios.

Eu vacilo novamente.

Meu pai.

Oh Deus.

— Foi isso que pensei. Seu marido está mexendo com alguma merda perigosa e ele vai se machucar se não parar. Estou aqui para fazer um acordo com ele.

— Tire suas mãos de mim. — sussurro.

— Vale a pena escutar o que tenho para oferecer.

— Tire. Suas. Mãos. De. Mim! — grito.

O som estrondoso de uma porta batendo ao ser aberta preenche o espaço e então a voz de Edward ecoa quando rosna.

— Solte-a, Aro .

Aro me solta e se vira, sorrindo largamente para Edward .

— Bem, Edward , fico muito feliz que pôde se juntar a nós. Eu estava apenas dizendo a sua querida esposa sobre suas atividades extracurriculares.

Os olhos de Edward param em mim e eu engulo.

— É verdade? — sussurro.

— Não. — Edward rosna, mas há algo em seus olhos.

Ele não está me dizendo a verdade e isso queima.

— Há muito mais que tenho que dizer a ela, é claro. — Aro começa, mas Edward avança.

Há seis homens com ele, portanto os caras de Aro não são páreos.

Corro no sentido contrário, me movendo em direção à porta.

A notícia de que meu marido está negociando com criminosos e ajudando-os com o dinheiro ilegal colocou meu corpo em algum tipo de choque, tenho quase certeza disso. Com lágrimas em meus olhos, corro para fora, sabendo exatamente quem terá as respostas, as respostas que meu marido se recusa a me dar.

Meu pai.

Meu telefone toca constantemente enquanto dirijo para o local de trabalho do meu pai. Minha mente está divagando e sinceramente, não sei o que pensar. Minha vida parecia ir bem e agora sinto que ela está fora de controle novamente. Edward é perigoso? Ele é um homem ruim? Será que ajuda os homens maus? Será que está mentindo para mim? É demais.

Procuro o local de trabalho pesquisando por seu nome. Pelo resultado, está morando aqui há algum tempo. Deus, ele estava tão perto. Eu me pergunto se minha mãe sabia todo esse tempo e não me contou? O nervosismo inunda meu estômago quando entro no estacionamento de frente a um enorme edifício de vinte e poucos andares. Meu pai está bem de vida, ao que parece.

O letreiro na porta diz que estou na Penner's Holdings. Ok, esqueça o que eu disse, talvez meu pai não seja rico, porque quem quer que este Sr. Penner seja, claramente não está se esforçando. Quando atravesso a porta da frente percebo que o nome Penner está em toda parte. Contraindo meu rosto, caminho até a recepção com as pernas trêmulas. Há uma bela garota loira atrás do balcão da recepção, rindo ao telefone.

Muito profissional.

Ela olha para cima quando me percebe e, sério, ela me olha duas vezes. Sim e sim, eu sei que meu olho está inchado e que pareço uma merda. Jesus. Você poderia pensar que ela nunca viu alguém desesperado antes. Ignoro o olhar que ela está me dando e pergunto:

— Charlie está aqui?

Ela pestaneja. Novamente.

Jesus.

— Hum, sim. Apenas vou ligar para ele. Qual é o seu nome?

\- Isabella.

Ela balança a cabeça e pega o telefone.

— Sim, Charlie . Há uma garota aqui na recepção. Ela disse que se chama Isabella .

Ela afirma com a cabeça e depois, desliga o telefone.

— Ele está vindo. Está apenas encerrando uma reunião. Não vai demorar.

Engolindo meu nervosismo, sento numa cadeira e espero. Enquanto estou esperando, um grupo de rapazes caminha até a recepção. Há três deles e, mãe Santíssima, todos são atraentes. Um é alto, cabelo castanho claro e comprido...

\- Isabella.

Eu paro e fecho meus olhos. Lentamente, me viro e vejo Charlie de pé ao lado da recepção. Seus olhos me estudam e ele parece… quase amável. Droga.

Olho novamente para os três homens que estão me observando e percebo que todos têm semelhanças com meu pai.

— Vejo — murmura Charlie , quando vê os olhares que estão sendo trocados entre os homens e eu. — que conheceram sua irmã.

Agora tenho três pares de olhos fixos em mim e minhas bochechas esquentam quando encaro cada um deles. O primeiro homem, aquele que rapidamente me notou, parece ser cerca de três a quatro anos mais velho que eu. Ele é forte, muito atraente e sua aparência é surpreendente. Seu cabelo é longo como o de seu pai, ondulando até seus ombros. Seus olhos, um castanho tão escuro que parecem quase pretos. Desta distância, é exatamente como parecem. Pretos.

O homem próximo a ele parece ter quase a minha idade, possivelmente um pouco mais novo. Ele tem o cabelo longo — quero dizer, comprido passando dos ombros. São um pouco mais claros do que seu pai, mas seus olhos são igualmente escuros. Ele também é bem definido, mas parece ser agradável e seu rosto é mais amável. O último tem em torno de dezenove anos, eu acho. Ele está com o cabelo escuro cortado curto e bagunçado, e seus olhos são mais castanhos claros do que castanhos escuros. Ele está sorrindo para mim.

— Que porra é essa? — grunhe o homem mais velho.

Acho que ele não gostou de ter uma irmã. Tudo bem por mim.

Ok, isso é mentira.

— Isabella . — diz Charlie cuidadosamente. — Conheça os meus filhos, Jasper . — ele aponta para o mais velho. — Paul — aponta para o do meio. — e Seth .

Eu engulo.

— Filhos. — diz para os rapazes. — Conheçam minha filha, Isabella . Lembram, que falei sobre ela?

Ele falou sobre mim?

Fecho meus olhos, apertando-os. Isso é demais para mim.

— Isso é demais para mim. — inspiro e depois arfo quando percebo que disse isso em voz alta.

Seth gargalha e eu abro meus olhos para ver seu sorriso ficando maior.

— Sempre quis ter uma irmã. Você tem alguma amiga gostosa?

Fico olhando fixamente para ele.

— Seth ! — Charlie rosna. — Vá com calma.

— Parece que ela vai vomitar. — diz Paul. — Alguém consegue um balde?

Me viro para ele, zombando com uma voz patética.

— Eu não vou vomitar.

Meus olhos se movem para Jasper , que ainda não disse uma maldita palavra. Ele está olhando ferozmente para mim, parecendo mortal. Charlie segue o meu olhar e olha para seu filho.

— Jasper . — diz com a voz grave. — Diga olá.

Os olhos de Jasper fuzilam seu pai e, numa voz grave e rouca, ele murmura:

— Vá se foder, vadia.

Oh, nossa.

Então ele vai embora.

Charlie fecha os olhos, como se procurasse por paciência, antes de se voltar para mim.

— Isabella , eu sinto muito por isso. Por que você está aqui?

— Eu… — engulo. — Eu preciso falar com você.

Ele balança a cabeça e em seguida, se vira para os outros dois rapazes.

— Voltem ao trabalho.

— Nós veremos você de novo? — Seth pergunta, sorrindo para mim.

— Cara. — murmuro. — Nós somos parentes, pare de sorrir para mim como se eu fosse um pedaço de doce que encontrou em seu bolso.

Com isso, sigo Charlie pelo corredor até os sons das risadas de Seth e Paul diminuírem. Um som que de certo modo gostei.

— Você quer saber sobre Edward ? — Charlie pergunta.

— Isso e porque você tem três filhos, sendo um mais velho que eu. — murmuro.

Seu olhos brilham.

— Uma história de cada vez. Antes de tudo, estou feliz que você esteja aqui, Isabella .

— Eu não vim aqui por você, Charlie . Vim aqui por respostas.

Ele parece um pouco machucado e isso me irrita, mas não digo nada.

— Primeiro, Edward . — ele começa. — O que você quer saber?

— Ele pega o dinheiro sujo e torna-o limpo para caras… maus?

Ele vacila.

— Perdão?

— Não se faça de bobo pra mim, Charlie . Eu não sou uma garota estúpida; minha mãe me criou melhor. Sei que você é um homem ruim; ela também me falou sobre isso. O que quero saber, de modo claro e direto, é se o meu marido também é um homem ruim

Ele olha fixamente para mim por um longo tempo, então suspira e murmura.

— Edward tem ajudado na lavagem de dinheiro há anos. Ele é bem conhecido. É habilidoso e é bom no que faz.

— Eu não compreendo totalmente… o que é dinheiro sujo?

— O dinheiro que os criminosos conseguem das drogas que vendem, ou armas, sabe o que quero dizer. Edward pega esse dinheiro, que é classificado como sujo e administra através de sua empresa, e faz com que pareça honesto. É basicamente uma forma de tornar as atividades iniciais não rastreáveis.

— Basicamente, está ajudando criminosos?

— Sim, está envolvido em muitas coisas. Ele é um homem inteligente e não gosta de pessoas aparecendo e mexendo com seus negócios. Ele permaneceu sem concorrentes por muito tempo e, quando pessoas, como eu ou outro homem chamado Lucas, entram e começam a mexer, ele não aceita isso muito bem.

Todo o meu mundo faz uma parada brusca e minha respiração se agarra ao meu peito, recusando-se a sair do meu corpo. A dor irradia através de mim como se tivesse levado um forte chute no estômago.

— E você? — pergunto rouca.

— Estou envolvido, também. Não posso te dizer como e não vou. Edward e eu não concordamos, porque ambos acreditamos que este é o nosso lado do Estado. Antes de ficar chateada, Isabella , lembre-se que não é o que um homem faz que o faz.

Nego com a cabeça, olhando para ele.

— O que você sabe sobre ser um homem decente?

Seus olhos suavizam.

— Eu nunca soube sobre você, Isabella . Você acredita por um segundo que se soubesse, teria a largado e deixado ela ir embora?

— Ela tem um nome! — grito.

Ele hesita, mas seus olhos permanecem calmos.

— E quanto a Jasper , hein? — grito. — Ele é mais velho que eu, Charlie .

Ele fecha os olhos e exala alto.

— Conheci a mãe de Jasper , Paul e Seth antes de conhecer a sua. Eu não me apaixonei por ela da mesma forma, mas era uma boa mulher. Ela ficou grávida de Jasper antes que conhecesse sua mãe e eu não soube sobre ele até dois anos depois que sua mãe me deixou. Eu estava sozinho e tinha perdido a mulher que amava. Eu descobri sobre Jasper e voltei com Sherry. Ela teve Paul e Seth , nosso casamento não foi maravilhoso. Ela morreu de câncer há três anos, deixando os garotos sozinhos.

Oh.

Fico triste por eles. Eles perderam a mãe? Isso é terrível.

— Sinto muito. — digo baixinho.

Ele balança a cabeça.

— Eu não sou um homem sem coração, Isabella . Eu amo meus filhos e quero estar em sua vida.

— Eu não posso… Eu apenas não posso… Não consigo processar isso agora. Você pode aceitar isso?

Ele balança a cabeça novamente.

\- Sim.

Eu fico de pé.

— Preciso de ar. Obrigada por falar comigo.

— Eu estou aqui, Isabella . — ele murmura me observando ir até a porta. — Sempre.

 _ **Edward**_

Onde diabos ela está? Já se passaram seis horas e não tenho notícias dela. Porra, o que diabos estou fazendo? Eu estou preso nessa maldita espiral emocional que não consigo sair. Eu a quero. Não quero. Não é assim que as coisas deveriam ser. Isto era para permanecer livre de emoções e sem problemas e, no final dos dois anos, deveria acabar. Não isso. Não estes sentimentos.

Meu telefone toca, fazendo com que meu corpo hesite. Eu estive andando de um lado para o outro em meu escritório pelas últimas duas horas, esperando que ligasse. Ela não ligou. Ao som do meu telefone tocando, corro até ele, estendendo a mão e pegando-o sem olhar para o visor.

— Isabella ? — grito, odiando como soou desesperado. Eu não deveria me importar. De nenhuma maneira.

— Não é a Isabella , é Charlie .

— Que porra você quer? — rosno.

Ele suspira.

— Edward , você e eu nunca seremos próximos, mas está casado com a minha filha e ela veio me ver hoje, perguntando sobre você. Eu disse a verdade, o que significa que ela sabe o que você faz. Não estou julgando nada, Edward , mas sou o pai dela e queria que soubesse disso porque ela está sofrendo. Este sou eu, te dando um aviso.

Porra.

Ele está a ajudando.

E ele está me ajudando.

\- Obrigado. - Murmur.

— Ela ama você, Edward . Por alguma razão. Por causa disso, estou saindo do caminho e deixando-a ir. Não me dê um motivo para ter que caçá-lo.

Em seguida, ele desliga o telefone. Porra. Esta merda está ficando cada vez melhor. Eu suspiro alto, passando a mão pelo meu cabelo e rosnando baixo e profundamente. Antes de ter a chance de processar o fato de que Isabella foi até seu pai e perguntou sobre mim e que Aro ficou proximo de contar tudo, meu telefone toca novamente. Olho para ele neste momento e vejo o nome de Isabella . Alcanço-o rapidamente, atendendo e pressionando-o em meu ouvido.

— Isabella , onde está você?

Há um longo silêncio.

\- Edward?

Há alguma coisa errada, percebo isso em sua voz instantaneamente. Está rouca, como se tivesse chorado, mas parece pior, como se estivesse descoberto que seu melhor amigo está morto.

— Isabella , o que está errado?

— É a minha mãe… — sussurra. — Ela sofreu um acidente de carro.

 _ **Isabella**_

Sem expressão, encaro fixamente a parede branca. Eu não sinto nada. Absolutamente nada. Todo o meu mundo está desmoronando a minha volta e não tem ninguém para me sustentar. Jake está tentando, mas não o quero. Alice telefonou, mas não atendi. Liguei para Edward , e ele me disse que estava a caminho, mas não me sinto bem. Minha mãe está numa cirurgia, Sue está histérica e eu estou sentada aqui sozinha. Jake saiu há meia hora para tomar um café.

Incapaz de continuar sentada, fico de pé. Meu mundo inteiro está dando voltas quando corro pelos corredores. Se alguma coisa acontecer com a minha mãe… Não posso viver com isso. Ela é tudo que eu tenho. Sei que foi um acidente, sei que Sue não queria que seu carro batesse, mas agora posso perder a única coisa boa que me resta. Quem diabos vou ter se perdê-la? Meu corpo treme e as lágrimas finalmente quebram a barreira ao brotarem.

Elas transbordam e eu soluço alto.

Corro para fora, para a chuva. As gotas frias batem contra a minha pele quente e só fazem as lágrimas virem com mais força. Minhas pernas estão fracas, o meu coração dói muito e meus olhos ardem com as lágrimas que brotam e descem sem parar por meu rosto. Eu corro apenas até a entrada do estacionamento quando minhas pernas param de funcionar e afundo no chão. Meus dedos se fecham em meu cabelo e eu choro tão forte que isso se transforma em gritos ásperos.

As luzes do farol de um carro clareiam contra o meu rosto, mas não olho para cima. Não consigo parar agora. Eu continuo. Tudo está desabando e o medo por minha mãe, a pouca chance de sobreviver, está me minando.

Uma porta se fecha, então ouço botas se aproximando de mim. Antes que eu perceba, braços firmes e fortes enrolam-se ao redor de mim. Braços familiares. Braços que tenho necessitado por tanto tempo, em volta de mim exatamente como estão agora. Edward se aninha em meu pescoço, me segurando tão perto que é difícil respirar.

Em seguida, ele se torna meu apoio.

Torna-se a pessoa que eu preciso.

Torna-se tudo o que tenho.

Ele torna-se o que eu queria há muito tempo com uma única palavra.

\- Baby.

Estou aconchegada no colo de Edward e minha cabeça está escondida em seu pescoço. Faz quatro horas que estamos esperando.

Jake , Alice , Sue e até mesmo Charlie estão aqui, esperando também. Eu não olho ou falo com qualquer um deles, não sei sequer quem telefonou para eles. Preciso apenas do meu marido. Preciso dele para me dar mais do que está dando. Isso… isso, finalmente, parece certo. No pior dia da minha vida, ele está se tornando meu mundo.

— Baby. — ele murmura novamente. Nunca nada vai soar tão bonito. — O médico está aqui.

Levanto meu rosto de seu ombro para conferir e vejo um médico idoso se aproximando. Eu saio do colo de Edward e ele me estabiliza com uma mão em meu quadril. Depois, me conduz na direção do médico. Meus dedos tremem e agarro a camisa de Edward , de repente, incapaz de respirar.

O médico para na nossa frente e seus olhos azuis examinam meu rosto.

— Sua mãe saiu da sala de cirurgia e está passando bem. Ela teve alguns ossos quebrados e uma rápida hemorragia interna, mas remediamos os danos. Ela sofreu um leve traumatismo craniano, mas estamos esperançosos de que vá ter uma recuperação progressiva. Ela teve muita sorte.

— E quanto a seu cérebro? Ele já está danificado.

— Tudo parece bem, Isabella . Acho que ela vai se recuperar bem e isto não vai atrasar o seu progresso.

Com isso, os meus joelhos se dobram. Edward sustenta meu peso à medida que mais lágrimas deslizam dos meus olhos. Desta vez, elas são lágrimas de alívio. Graças a Deus. Ela vai ficar bem. Oh Deus, ela vai ficar bem.

— Eu estava com tanto medo. — sussurro, segurando a mão dela com força.

Minha mãe olha para mim. Seus olhos estão com hematomas escuros e ela tem uma bandagem em torno de seus cabelos. Há tubos por toda parte, mas fora isso ela está melhorando.

— Eu sinto muito, bebê. — sussurra com a voz rouca.

— Mamãe, nunca me deixe. Eu não… Não sei o que eu faria.

Ela estende a mão e toca meu rosto. Me inclino em sua mão e fecho os olhos, sentindo seu cheiro. De repente, seus dedos contra minha bochecha recuam e abro meus olhos. Ela está olhando fixamente a porta atrás de mim. Me viro devagar para ver Charlie de pé, seus olhos estão sobre os dela e sua expressão está suave. Me viro para ela sorrindo fracamente.

— Vou deixá-la com ele.

Seus olhos movem-se de volta para mim e ela me olha assustada. Me inclino para baixo, beijando seu rosto.

— Vai ficar tudo bem. — asseguro a ela. — Ele não vai te perturbar, mãe. Está aqui esperando à quase tanto tempo quanto eu.

Ela engole e seus olhos voltam para Charlie . Beijo-a novamente e prometo que vou voltar amanhã de manhã. O médico nos deu apenas mais quinze minutos antes que ela vá descansar durante a noite. Eu me aproximo de Charlie na porta e ele olha para mim.

— Não a perturbe.

Ele afirma com a cabeça, seus estão olhos amáveis.

Saio e encontro Edward , que está esperando encostado na parede. Ele se desencosta quando me vê. Estende a mão, enrolando-a por trás da minha cabeça, onde me puxa para mais perto, pressionando sua testa na minha.

— Você está bem?

Concordo com a cabeça.

— Vamos para casa, sim?

\- Sim.

Quando ele me leva para fora, percebo que o que Edward me deu esta noite foi um pedaço dele que tenho procurado desde o ano passado. Ele se abriu. Me mostrou que talvez, apenas talvez, estivesse errada sobre ele.

Não faço ideia de que no dia seguinte, meu mundo inteiro vai desmoronar ao meu redor.

E que a Isabella que sou, vai morrer.

E renascerá da pior forma possível.

Como um monstro.

 _ **Edward**_

Porra.

Ela é tão boa.

Seu corpo minúsculo está enrolado ao redor do meu, seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço, os lábios deslizando pelo meu rosto e seu cabelo longo e grosso está espalhado em meu travesseiro. Eu estou dentro dela e ela está me fodendo lentamente. Lento e suave. De vez em quando ela passa as unhas pelas minhas costas. Deus, porra sim.

— Baby. — murmuro, odiando o quanto gosto como essa palavra soa.

O momento em que deixa os meus lábios, ela choraminga e sua cabeça cai para trás, expondo o pescoço longo e delicado e o belo queixo. Jesus, ela é linda. Eu sempre soube disto, mas agora, vê-la assim, é como se meus olhos finalmente se abrissem.

Usando seus quadris para ir mais devagar, mostro-a gentilmente como montar meu pau. Não quero nada mais do que dobrá-la e fodê-la com força, mas isso é bom também. Seus mamilos roçam contra o meu peito e ela está choramingando, apertando sua boceta ao redor do meu pau. Maldição, ela está divina.

Eu estou fodido.

 _ **Isabella**_

Eu acordo nos braços de Edward e isso é magnífico. Me aconchego novamente nele, amando seu calor contra minhas costas e o quão incrível está me fazendo sentir. Não sei por que demorou tanto tempo para que me deixasse ver esse lado dele e não me importo. Está aqui e estou segurando isso com as duas mãos. Não vou deixar ir embora.

— Estou com fome. — murmuro em meu travesseiro.

Seus braços apertam ao redor de mim e ele diz sonolento:

— Então pegue o café da manhã.

Eu bufo.

— Edward Cullen , um verdadeiro romântico.

Ele ri atrás de mim e percebo que amo este som mais do que qualquer coisa.

\- Nunca Disse que era linda.

— Eu quero panquecas.

Golpes Ele.

\- E bacon.

Um sopro.

— E, depois, seu pau de novo.

Ele rosna e desliza a língua pela minha nuca.

— Como você está nessa manhã? Além de querer montar meu pau novamente.

Eu rio baixinho, mas respondo-o seriamente.

— Estou tão aliviada por mamãe estar bem. A primeira coisa que vou fazer é ir vê-la.

\- E para todos ou descansar?

— Você quer dizer sobre meu marido ajudar criminosos?

Ele hesita, mas não consigo ficar zangada com ele. Passei muito tempo ontem pensando sobre isso e sei que é perigoso, mas também sei que Edward é um homem esperto. Eu nunca, nenhuma vez, tive isso entrando no meu mundo, desde que estava com ele. Exceto pelo envolvimento com meu pai, mas não acho que ele teria me machucado.

— Tenho muito cuidado com o que faço, Isabella .

— Em uma escala de um a dez, o quanto estamos seguros?

— Nunca vou deixar qualquer coisa acontecer com você.

— Isto não é uma resposta. — digo baixinho.

— Mais do que oito.

— Oito está bom.

\- É você?

— Olha, não gosto disto e não estou dizendo que um dia… — digo pensando quando tivermos filhos. — …concordarei, mas por enquanto, não está afetando a minha vida.

— Não vai ser para sempre. Estou saindo como combinamos, mas essa merda leva tempo.

— Por que você começou a fazer isto em primeiro lugar? — pergunto.

Ele aperta o braço ao redor de mim e pensa sobre isso por um tempo.

— Era um garoto rebelde, usava drogas e lidava com coisas ruins. Consegui contatos. Fiz amigos. Então me envolvi num negócio, um grande contrabandista de drogas veio até mim me pedindo para tornar o seu dinheiro legal. Eu fiz e beneficiou a ambos, isso ajudou a minha empresa a crescer porque tenho uma porcentagem, e por isso aqui estou.

Eu ainda não entendo totalmente como isso funciona, mas ao menos ele está sendo honesto.

— Você usou drogas?

\- Sim.

\- Merda.

\- Sim.

— Você ainda usa?

He crescer.

— Não, Isabella .

Oh, esse tom. Hora de mudar de assunto.

— Sobre o café da manhã…

Seu nariz explora meu pescoço novamente.

\- Hmm.

— Acho que vou começar com você.

Com um sorriso, rolo sobre ele, deslizo para baixo do cobertor, coloco seu pau em minha boca e faço exatamente isso.

Me agacho e pego o envelope de papel amarelo que está do lado de fora da porta do escritório. Viro e vejo meu nome impresso nele. Olho em volta confusa. Não há ninguém por perto, então não tenho ideia de como isso chegou aqui. Dou de ombros, coloco-o debaixo do braço e caminho para dentro. Alice está na recepção esperando por mim.

— Ei querida. — ela sorri.

— Ei docinho.

— Como está sua mãe?

Coloco o envelope sobre a mesa.

— Ela está bem. Conseguiu alta hoje.

— Estou tão feliz!

Eu sorrio.

— Eu também, acredite.

— Então, estamos organizando uma festa no fim de semana. Jake e eu. Você deve ir.

— Estarei lá. — digo olhando distraidamente para o envelope.

— O que é isso?

— Isso estava no degrau da porta. Está endereçado a mim. Não veio pelo correio, por isso é estranho.

— Oh meu Deus, então abra-o!

Eu dou uma olhada rápida em meu relógio. É minha hora de almoço.

— Ok, vou levar lá para fora e ver enquanto almoço.

Alice engancha seu braço no meu e caminhamos para fora. Desembrulho meu cupcake, sento e coloco o envelope na minha frente em cima da mesa.

— Estou um pouco assustada. E se for uma bomba?

Ela estende a mão e pressiona-o.

— São papéis.

— E se fosse uma bomba. — digo sarcasticamente. — nós estaríamos mortas.

— Extremamente dramática? — ela ri. — Vamos lá, o suspense está me matando.

— Ok, tudo bem.

Eu levanto o envelope e deslizo o dedo abrindo-o. Retiro os papéis e olho para a primeira página. É uma cópia de um testamento. No nome de um homem, o avô de Edward ; sei porque me contou sobre ele.

— É um testamento. Quem colocaria a cópia de um testamento na minha porta? — pergunto dando uma olhada na primeira página, que está cheia de informações sobre o avô de Edward .

— Eu não sei. Há algum bilhete?

Coloco minha mão de volta no envelope e me certifico de que há mais um papel. Eu arranco o pequeno pedaço amarelo e leio:

 _Você merece a verdade._

Mostro-o para Alice e seus olhos se arregalam. Eu olho novamente para os papéis e abro-os rapidamente.

Meu olhar percorre as páginas que detalham a distribuição de seus bens. Há assuntos sobre sua casa e suas finanças, mas nada que me sobressalte.

É na quarta página que leio algo que muda meu mundo inteiro. Quando olho fixamente as palavras, todo o meu corpo paralisa. Os cabelos na parte de trás do meu pescoço se arrepiam com algumas palavras que chamam minha atenção.

Negócios.

Precisa de uma esposa.

No prazo de doze meses.

Perde tudo se não permanecer casado.

Minha visão embaça e sei que Alice está gritando alguma coisa para mim, mas não consigo compreender as palavras. A cadeira embaixo de mim se move quando levanto, entorpecida.

Os papéis ainda estão em minha mão quando caminho tropeçando para casa. Minha mente está girando, meu coração está acelerado, mas tudo parece acontecer em câmera lenta.

Chego à cozinha, onde o encontro.

Ainda estou numa espécie de estado sombrio, porque minha mão se move por vontade própria e se conecta com seu rosto. Não é um tapa, mas um golpe profundo e traiçoeiro com o salto em minha mão, ele ruge com dor e dá dois passos para trás. Então acontece. A emoção toma conta de mim e perco a cabeça.

— Seu pedaço de merda! — grito tão alto que me assusto.

Meu corpo sai do entorpecimento e percebe a realidade. Minha pele se arrepia, meu coração dói, meu estômago retorce e minha cabeça pesa com a raiva e o puro desgosto misturados e transformando meu sistema em algo letal. Edward está segurando sua bochecha e seus olhos estão nos papéis em minha mão. Sem… expressão.

Sem expressão, como já vi tantas vezes antes.

Sem expressão, porque ele não… sente… porra… nenhuma.

Eu sou uma brincadeira.

Um contrato.

Levanto os meus olhos e finalmente ele encontra o meu olhar. Ele não está surpreso. Não está machucado. Apenas sem expressão. Olhos cinzas vazios. Homem vazio.

— Isso é real?

\- Isabella ...

— Maldição, seu pedaço de merda, isso é real?

\- Vá se foder, Isabella.

— Não se atreva. — grito e todo o meu corpo começa a tremer. — Eu me apaixonei por você, seu bastardo doente. Agora me diga, seu covarde filho da puta. Tenha bolas e me diga.

\- Sim.

Minha alma é esmagada com uma palavra.

Caio no chão e os papéis escorregam sobre os azulejos. Minha cabeça cai em minhas mãos e uma dor que nunca senti na minha vida rasga meu corpo. Eu grito em pura agonia. Isso dói tanto que o vômito sobe na minha garganta. Cada centímetro do meu corpo parece estar sendo feito em pedaços. Nada. Não significou nada. Foi tudo uma mentira. Nada disso era real.

Ele não me ama.

Ergo minha cabeça e, com lábios trêmulos, sibilo.

— Você é um homem doente, louco… — minha voz falha. — …perdedor patético. O que diabos está errado com você? Você me destruiu. Você tomou meu coração e o esmagou.

Algo aparece em seu rosto, algo horrível. Eu o observo sugar qualquer emoção que sentia por mim, durante as últimas semanas, para trás de uma parede fria e desumana. Ele se foi. Ele realmente se foi. Ele dá um passo para a frente, debruçando-se e sussurra:

— Não achou que algum dia você importou, não é, Isabella ?

E com isso, meu mundo desaba. Eu sou uma brincadeira. Ele nunca me amou. Nunca sequer gostou de mim. Eu era apenas um modo de manter a sua empresa. Um grito aflito deixa minha garganta enquanto encaro o homem a quem dei meu mundo inteiro. Aquele homem que simplesmente o despedaçou.

— Importei? — sussurro. — Importei? Eu nunca importei, sei disso agora, mas houve um segundo… um segundo… que pensei que alguma coisa havia mudado.

Algo cintila em seu rosto, mas ele empurra de volta.

— Você pensou errado. Você é apenas um nome em um pedaço de papel para mim. Você é uma estúpida, estúpida menininha ingênua.

Plaft!

Suas palavras são como um tapa em meu rosto.

— Eu nem sequer gosto de você.

Plaft!

— Você nunca significou qualquer coisa.

Plaft!

— Era tudo uma encenação.

Plaft!

— Foi. Tudo. Uma. Enorme. Mentira.

Caio para trás, aterrissando com minhas mãos atrás de mim. O intenso e puro desgosto cru rasga minha alma. Minha cabeça gira, meu corpo está paralisado e há uma dor em meu coração que sei que nunca vai desaparecer. Ele fez um buraco em minha existência e está me rasgando para fora dele, pisou em mim e depois me jogou de volta, sangrando e quebrada.

— Saia, Isabella .

Sua voz é cortante.

\- What?

— Saia. Eu não quero você aqui. Não preciso de você aqui. Dê o fora da minha casa.

Eu vejo a pura raiva em seus olhos e seu maxilar está tão firme que sei que ele está cerrando os dentes. Olho fixamente para ele, realmente olho. Tão belo quanto fodido. Um desperdício de perfeição. Me levanto, apesar de todo o meu corpo estar tremendo. Ele quer que eu vá embora. Eu vou.

— Espero que isto queime. — digo, dando um passo para trás. — Eu espero que você veja meu rosto cada vez que perder algo em sua vida. Espero que um dia tenha seu coração arrancado e esmagado assim como fez com o meu, mas acima de tudo, Edward Cullen , espero em Deus que alguém faça você pagar.

Então me viro, pegando minha bolsa e saindo. Saio do seu mundo e, ao fazer isso, deixo esta Isabella para trás. Minha alma está esmagada. Meu coração está partido. Eu sou patética e estúpida, e não sei se nunca mais vou ser isso novamente. Sofrimento é algo que sei que vai se tornar uma parte da minha vida e que nunca vou ser capaz de me abalar.

Ele me destruiu.

Agora, não consigo sequer respirar. Edward arrancou tudo o que eu era e esmagou. Tudo o que eu acreditava era uma mentira. Ele arruinou minha vida. Ele a tirou de mim. Partiu meu coração. Ele me deixou esta bagunça patética e lamentável. Eu posso ter feito um voto perante Deus de que iria amá-lo e respeitá-lo até que a morte nos separe.

Não posso manter esse voto.

O que é que eles dizem?

Há uma linha tênue entre o amor e o ódio.

Há sim.

 _ **Edward**_

Lanço meu punho na bancada repetidas vezes, meu corpo inteiro está quebrando em pedaços quando a vejo sair. O sangue escorre pelos nós dos meus dedos, mas não é nada comparado com a dor no meu coração. É uma emoção estranha, algo que eu nunca tinha sentido, mas que me rasga de um lado ao outro, cortando minha alma em pedaços. Meu coração parece que vai explodir e a necessidade intensa de arranhar meu próprio peito só para parar com isso, está me impulsionando ao limite.

Isto não deveria ser assim.

Nunca deveria me importar.

As palavras que cuspi para ela se repetem várias vezes na minha cabeça enquanto luto contra a vontade de cair de joelhos e urrar em agonia. Ela nunca vai saber o que acabei sacrificando. Nunca vai saber o que devolvi a ela. Nunca vai saber que apenas queria libertá-la.

— O que diabos você fez?

Levanto minha cabeça e vejo Emmett em pé na porta. Eu não sei por que ele está aqui. E sinceramente não quero saber. Ele me olha com raiva. Acho que deveria estar. Ele sabe tudo. Sabe sobre Isabella . Sabe por que ela está comigo. Sabe o que eu vou perder.

— Eu ouvi o que disse. O que está errado com você? Você não vê o que acabou de fazer? Que porra poderia possuí-lo a ponto de desistir de tudo pelo que você já trabalhou?

— Eu devolvi a sua vida, a sua liberdade… — murmuro, olhando sem expressão. O vazio aumenta mais e mais em meu coração patético.

— Eu faço tudo para ser um cara bom, mano. Porra, eu gosto da Isabella … mas você fez a escolha de salvar a sua empresa. Você entrou em ação. Você não desiste desta merda rapidamente. Você luta por isso. Corrige. Melhora. Mandá-la embora sem lutar, significa que você vai perder tudo.

Eu rio, baixo e cheio de amargura.

— Você não vê, não é, Emmett ? Mesmo quando consigo ver de forma tão clara agora.

\- Ver o quê?

Me viro e olho para o espaço vazio, o espaço onde a minha esposa estava de pé há apenas cinco minutos atrás, quando eu arranquei uma parte de seu mundo.

— Ela era tudo.

 _ **Beijos e até**_


	5. Chapter 5

Oi pessoas!

 _ **Finalmente hoje consegui ler os comentários. Bom saber que estão gostando.**_

 _ **Á noite postarei outro capítulo e falo com todas.**_

 _ **Agora;**_

 _ **Oi Cheiva, também tava com saudade de vc menina! Ta mais animadinha agora? Quero te ver tristinha não. bjs**_

 _ **Shirley, mais tarde te envio os livros. Junto com os livros mandarei o nome de algumas autoras brasileira fodásticas! Obrigada pelo carinho minha flor.**_

 _ **Viviane, o nome desta série é Til Death da Bella Jewel. Mais tarde te envio alguns livros de Menáge e Homoeróticos. Tenho muitos. Tem uma série de menáge que sou apaixonada, "Companheiros de Armas", vc vai amar. O livro 4 da mesma é o meu xodózinho. É lindo demais.**_

Bora ler?

 _ **Isabella**_

Você sabe como foi para mim.

Você sabe o que ele fez.

Você sabe que o fogo apagou dentro da minha alma, quando ele me esmagou em mil pedaços minúsculos.

Desde Edward, minha vida tem sido um borrão vazio.

Desde Edward, não houve nada.

Estou sozinha, minha mãe está definhando e eu não sinto nada, além de vazio. Eu trabalho muito tempo, eu trabalho duro, mas por quê? Não há mais nada por que lutar.

Eu sei que tenho que enfrentá-lo. Eu sei que eu tenho que voltar. Corrigir a minha vida e quebrar meus laços com ele.

Ver Edward novamente vai me destruir, mas é hora de acabar com isto.

Eu não espero essas amargas emoções torcidas que vou sentir quando eu vê-lo novamente, e quando eu perder tudo, mais uma vez, por causa dele, a única coisa em minha mente é a vingança.

Mas como você magoa alguém que você ainda ama tão profundamente?

Como eu ainda posso cuidar de um monstro? Como ele ainda pode me fazer sentir?

Nossa história é a mais complicada de todas, está longe de ser bonita, está longe de ser perfeita, é apenas uma confusão torcida de emoção que nenhum de nós sabe como consertar.

Mas vamos corrigir isso. Você vai ver.

 _ **DEPOIS**_

 _ **Edward**_

 _ **AGONIA**_

Ela vive dentro de mim. Cada respiração irregular que tomo é consumida por aquela emoção quebrada. O tempo não faz nada. Ele não corrige nada. Ele não cura nada. Eu nunca esperava sentir amor na minha vida, e isso veio para cima de mim como um furacão, mergulhando dentro de mim e rasgando meu mundo em pedaços.

Agora eu me esforço para colocar ele em ordem novamente.

Simplesmente não há cola forte o suficiente para me juntar em uma só peça.

\- Edward?

Vozes.

Todas elas se misturam em um borrão. Eu já não as distingo, já não importa a quem elas pertencem. Eu sou um homem que arruinou sua própria vida, e só há uma voz que eu quero ouvir. É também uma voz que eu sei que nunca vou ouvir novamente. Eu destruí a sua alma. Eu criei o meu próprio pesadelo. Não há perdão para isso.

\- Edward?

Eu ergo minha cabeça, vendo Ulio em pé na porta. Ele olha para mim e balança a cabeça tristemente.

— Jesus, você tomou banho?

— Por que você está aqui? — murmuro, inclinando a cabeça para trás e engolindo o líquido âmbar no meu copo. Ele queima, mas é um sentimento que eu passei a amar. Um sentimento que queima profundamente em minha alma, até que eu não posso mais sentir.

— Estou aqui para te dizer que ia colocar o dinheiro que você pediu na conta bancária de Isabella. Ela não existe mais.

Eu viro o corpo inteiro e eu levanto a cabeça, odiando a forma como o meu coração dá uma guinada à simples menção de seu nome.

\- O quê? - Eu grosso.

— Não existe. A conta está fechada.

— O que diabos você quer dizer com não existe? — eu berro, fico de pé e passo a mão por todos os itens da minha mesa. Eles batem no chão em volta de mim, o meu copo se junta a eles. Ele cria uma mancha úmida no chão antes de molhar os papéis espalhados em torno dele. Eu não me importo. Tudo poderia queimar e isso não importaria.

— Isso significa que ela fechou as contas. Ela se foi. Ela levou sua mãe, sua vida, e se foi.

— Então, encontre-a! — eu abaixo.

— Para quê? — ele late. — Isto é o que você queria, não é?

Cerrei os punhos e descerrei.

Ele está certo. Eu sei que ele está fodidamente certo. Eu disse aquelas coisas para ela naquele dia, aquelas coisas fodidamente horríveis para fazê-la ir embora e nunca mais voltar. Eu a libertei. Eu dei a ele uma chance na vida sem mim. Agora… Porra agora… Dói pra caralho, é tão ruim que eu não posso evitar o pensamento. O desespero se tornou meu novo melhor amigo.

— Ela não tem nada. — eu rosno. — Você entende porra? Nada. Colocar o dinheiro em sua conta bancária foi uma maneira de eu ter certeza que ela viveria facilmente após…

— O que você fez? Depois que você fodeu com a vida dela?

Eu atiro a ele um olhar tão mortal que ele recua.

Ele aperta os olhos, soltando a voz em um silvo suave, mas baixo.

— Você fez escolhas aqui, Edward. Você fodeu tudo. Ela se foi. Não há nada mais que você possa fazer. Siga em frente.

— Encontre-a. — murmuro. — Eu preciso saber se ela está bem.

— Não.

Eu insisto, e orvalhada,

\- Como?

— Eu disse que não. Acabe com isso. Foi há um mês. Ela se foi. Ela não vai voltar. Você precisa se levantar e seguir em frente. É o que você queria. É por isso que você a mandou embora, te odiando. Se não o fizer, eu vou encontrar alguém para trabalhar isso.

— Isso é uma ameaça?

Ele se vira, caminhando até a porta. — Não, é uma porra de promessa. Se controle.

Eu controlo.

Como é que eu vou me controlar quando o que era minha cola tinha ido embora, porra?

 _ **DEPOIS**_

 _ **Isabella**_

Não há sentimento pior no mundo do que a dor. Nem a dor de uma ferida ou uma lesão, mas a dor de ter seu coração partido. A dor é algo que você não pode descrever até que investiga a sua alma e embute em si. Você acha que você entende, você ainda vê os outros passando por isso, perguntando às vezes por que diabos eles não podem apenas… acabar com ela.

Mas até que você esteja lá, você nunca vai entender a dor.

Nunca.

Pegue o seu pior pesadelo e multiplique-o por cem. Sabe aquela sensação que esmaga o peito, tirando o fôlego? Dobre. O que dizer quando a sua pele se arrasta, e cada um de seus membros está insensível, além de tremendo? Triplique. Então aí está o seu coração. Irreparável. Quebrado. Arruinado. Danificado.

Despedaçado.

Isso é o que aconteceu com o meu coração no dia em que Edward Cullen o quebrou. Eu poderia dizer que foi onde isso terminou, mas isso não aconteceu. Eu ainda sou amarga; Eu nado em mágoa até que obscureça a minha mente, e a pessoa que eu era se torna uma memória distante. Ela não existe mais. Não há nada, mas um escancarado, buraco de dor no meu peito. Ele me quebrou. Ele pegou minha vida em suas mãos e a apertou até sangrar no chão, deixando apenas uma casca vazia.

Minha vida nunca mais será a mesma, e é ele quem vai pagar por isso.

Um dia.

Um dia, quando eu encontrar uma maneira de respirar novamente.

 _ **AGORA**_

 _ **Isabella**_

— Ordem!

Eu arrasto meus pés, meus sapatos desgastados raspando o chão de madeira. Eu olho para os clientes que passam por mim, seus olhos não mais do que órbitas vazias em minha mente quebrada. Eles não significam nada para mim. Eu não vejo nada, não sinto nada, não ouço nada. Minha alma é um poço sem fundo. Meu corpo se move apenas porque tem que se mover.

O tempo não cura nada.

Eu estou tão amarga quanto no dia em que eu deixei o homem que eu pensei que amava.

Ele nunca me perseguiu.

Ele nunca ligou.

Ele nunca se divorciou de mim.

Ele só me deixou ir.

Isso quase me deixa mais irritada do que o fato de eu ter me apaixonado por um homem que não era nada mais do que um monstro sem coração, para manter o seu negócio. Eu não me importo quem você é, eu não me importo como seja seu passado, somente fazer a escolha de destruir completamente um ser humano para sua própria satisfação, sua alma vai para as profundezas da terra e, você, meu amigo, vai queimar.

— Estou indo, — eu chamo sem pensar.

Eu levanto a bandeja do balcão e pego os copos quando vou para a cozinha para buscar mais pedidos. Você pensaria que eu poderia conseguir um emprego melhor, mas quando você se muda para uma cidade onde ninguém sabe quem é você, e você é forçado a começar de novo, suas qualificações não significam nada. Especialmente quando o seu antigo patrão não tem nada além de coisas ruins a dizer sobre você; Carl é assim. Dizer que ele mantém rancor seria um eufemismo.

Além disso, eu tive que fugir, o que significava que eu tinha que começar de novo. O passado já não importa.

Para cuidar de mamãe, eu tenho que trabalhar longas horas. Vivemos em um apartamento minúsculo que mal podemos pagar. Ela fica em casa quase todos os dias, sem cuidado. Ela odeia. Ela está deprimida. Ela sabe que não pode ajudar, o que a incomoda. Ela merece mais do que isso. Ela merece alguém para cuidar dela e eu não posso dar isso a ela por enquanto.

Ela é grata; Eu sei que ela é.

Mas isso não muda os fatos.

— Mova seus pés, Isabella, — meu chefe late, empurrando uma bandeja com um enorme hamburger do outro lado do balcão para mim. — Mova-se.

Eu a levanto girando e levando para a mesa do cliente. A mulher esperando por ele franze a testa para mim.

— Eu estive esperando meia hora! — ela grita.

— Eu sinto muito.

Se a minha voz parecia como se eu quisesse dizer isso, ela provavelmente teria aceitado, mas meu palpite é que ela ouviu que eu realmente não dou a mínima e assim ela continuou,

— Desculpe-me?

Ótimo; ela quer que eu repita. Viro-me e olho para o meu chefe, que está olhando para mim. Se não fosse pelo fato de que eu precisava deste trabalho, eu diria diretamente a essa cadela para onde ir. Em vez disso, eu forço um sorriso e digo na minha melhor voz alegre,

— Eu sinto muito, eu posso te dar uma bebida, cortesia da casa?

Ela balança a cabeça.

— Eu acho que sim.

— E o qual a sua preferência, minha senhora?

\- Soda Diet.

— É pra já.

Dirijo-me, olhando para o teto para tentar manter a calma, então eu busco o refrigerante. Eu termino o resto do meu dia longo e desgastante. Até o momento eu chego ao lado de fora do meu apartamento, meus pés estão doendo ao ponto que eu mal posso suportar. Isso é o que acontece quando você trabalha em turnos de doze horas na merda, com sapatos baratos. Fechando os olhos e limpando o meu rosto, eu planto um sorriso alegre e abro a porta.

Quem me cumprimenta é a razão que me faz respirar.

Cabelo cobre, assim como o dele. Grandes olhos verdes. Deles também. A massa grossa de cabelo enrolado em sua bela cabeça. Devastador. Linda. A luz da minha vida. Ela está sentada no chão, brincando com o único brinquedo que ela possui, uma pequena boneca que ela passa a maior parte de seu tempo. Os vizinhos, Betty e Andy, a levam enquanto eu estou trabalhando e a trazem de volta para a mamãe pouco antes que eu retorne.

— Olá princesa. — eu sorrio, o único e verdadeiro sorriso que eu dou.

Ela olha para mim, e até hoje ela me tira o fôlego. Ela é exatamente como ele. Há uma beleza sobre a nossa filha que ele nunca vai saber. Ela nasceu bonita e ela continua linda. Ela está se aproximando de 12 meses de idade, o que significa que tem sido um pouco menos de dois anos, desde que me afastei dele.

Mas eu vim com algo que ele nunca vai saber.

E ela é perfeita.

Ela é uma das bebês mais felizes e meigas que eu já encontrei. Ela está sempre com um grande sorriso para mim, ou mamãe. Dói saber que nós somos tudo que ela tem. Eu sempre fui a menina que acreditava firmemente que todo pai deve saber sobre seu filho. Eu dizia isso sempre; Eu não entendia quem mantinha seus filhos longe dos pais. Não entendia. Eu não tinha ideia do caralho do amor feroz que você pode sentir por uma criança, e suas responsabilidades em protegê-las.

Eu morreria por Olivia . Morreria por ela.

— Oi querida. — minha mãe sorri, mas não atinge os olhos. — Como foi o trabalho?

Eu pego Olivia , a levantando e beijando sua bochecha.

— Bem.

Ela Franz e testa.

— Eu não gosto disso, esse seu emprego não me agrada. Eu gostaria que houvesse algo que eu pudesse fazer. Você parece exausta.

Eu estendo a mão e toco seu rosto.

— Mãe, está tudo bem.

— Por que você não chama seu pai e...

— Não, — eu digo, de repente. — Fizemos a opção de mudar para cá, e começar de novo, e é o que estamos fazendo. As coisas vão melhorar, mãe. Leva tempo.

Ela olha para mim.

— Nós tivemos tempo…

— Mãe…

— Isabella, por favor. Se voltarmos, ele poderia ajudar… — ela sussurra.

Viro-me para ela, mantendo o sorriso falso no rosto.

— Mãe, eu disse que tudo bem.

— Olivia precisa…

— Não. — eu aviso. — Não se atreva a me dizer que ela merece o melhor… que ela o merece. Ninguém merece um maldito monstro, mamãe.

Seus olhos ficam tristes, bem mais tristes.

— Eu só quero que você seja feliz; isso não é justo. Eu estou sentada nesta cadeira e você está trabalhando tão duro.

— Mãe, eu estou bem. As coisas vão melhorar.

Corro os dedos pela bochecha de Olivia e ela olha para mim, sorrindo. Ela só tem dois dentes, mas eles são dois dentes malditamente bonitos. Ela é tão parecida com ele. Gostaria de saber se isso é um pouco de uma maldição para aqueles que estão quebrados com o filho de seu ex-amante. Eles nunca se parecem conosco. Sempre gosto deles. É como se nós estivéssemos dando um lembrete constante.

— Como ela passou hoje? — eu pergunto, mudando de assunto.

— Andy disse que ela parecia amuada. Ela está dormindo?

Eu balancei minha cabeça, saltando Olivia no meu quadril.

— Não, eu acho que ela está com alguma coisa.

— Ela esteve com o nariz escorrendo.

Eu me dirigi para a pequena cozinha. É apenas suficientemente grande para se movimentar livremente, mas, de qualquer forma, consigo cozinhar refeições. Abro a pequena geladeira e retiro o sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim que eu fiz esta manhã. Eu dou uma mordida. Olivia chega para ele.

— Não, menina, você pode ser alérgica. — eu a coloco para baixo e dou algo mais apropriado para bebês, então eu vou para o meu quarto, para tirar meus sapatos.

Há uma pilha de correspondência sobre a cama. Eu as pego, folheando uma a uma. Me deparo com uma pilha de contas e isso aperta no peito. Quando eu as abro, eu calculo na minha cabeça. Três semanas de salário, pelo menos. Isso seria se nós não tivéssemos dinheiro para viver. Estamos ficando para trás, e agora eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de como eu vou consertar isso.

Como é que eu vou de ter tudo, para não ter nada?

Claro, eu trabalhei duro no meu antigo emprego para sobreviver, mas isso? Eu pensei que seria mais fácil. Quando nos mudamos de cidade, eu achei que eu apenas ia conseguir um emprego e que seria ótimo. Então eu descobri que estava grávida. Também não tinham vagas de trabalho na minha área aqui, já que não vivemos mais na mesma cidade, assim empregos em minha linha de trabalho são escassos. Qualquer economia que eu tinha rapidamente foram para as contas e dívidas, bem como cuidar de minha mãe para que eu pudesse trabalhar.

Logo, eu me vi como garçonete por desespero, orgulhosa demais para voltar para ele. Nada poderia me levar para lá. Eu desisti de tudo. Conhecendo meu pai. Meus irmãos. Todos eles. Eu só saí. Alice e Jake são as únicas pessoas que sabem onde eu estou, e eles juraram que nunca iam contar.

Eles não iriam.

Ele nunca veio atrás de mim.

Toda vez que eu penso nele, algo me lembra das amarguras em meu coração. Eu vivi com a dor. Durante meses, eu estava entorpecida. Sem emoção. Quebrada. Eu chorei, eu parei de comer, eu sofri, e levou um longo tempo para me levantar. Mesmo agora, há um vazio em mim. Como se eu não estivesse lá. Eu me pergunto se eu nunca mais vou voltar.

Olivia aparece na porta, sorrindo para mim.

\- Oi bebê. - Eu cantarolo.

Ela se puxa na minha cama. Ela não consegue andar com estabilidade ainda, mas ela já está bem firme. Eu me inclino e beijo a sua cabeça. As coisas têm sido tão difíceis para nós, mas ela é um bebê verdadeiramente feliz. Não há nada sobre ela que não é brilhante e bonito. Se não fosse por ela, eu não sei como eu teria lidado com tudo isso.

— Isabella? — minha mãe chama.

\- Sim?

— Ah, querida, você tem uma visita.

Uma visita? Quem veio me visitar? Eu não tenho amigos. Eu levanto com Olivia em meus braços e caminho pelo corredor. Quando eu passo para a sala de estar, eu suspiro. A dor esfaqueia através do meu coração quando eu vejo meu melhor amigo. Jake de pé ao lado de mamãe, seu rosto se contorceu em uma emoção que eu realmente não consigo ler. Lágrimas transbordam e eu suspiro,

\- Jake.

\- Jesus, Isabella.

Coloco Olivia para baixo e corro em direção a ele. Eu jogo meus braços ao redor de seu corpo. Ele me segura com força, espremendo até doer, mas eu não me importo. Deus, eu perdi isso. Muito.

— O que é… o que é isso?

Puxo para trás, enxugando minhas lágrimas. Jake não mudou, nem um pouco. Ele parece tão lindo como ele era no dia que saí. Ele está vestindo um suéter cinza e uma calça jeans preta. Seu cabelo é confuso na cabeça. Ele corre um dedo no meu rosto e eu me esforço para revidar ao carinho, ameaçando entrar em erupção.

— Este é o lugar onde eu vivo.

Ele balança a cabeça.

— Não. Você… N…

Jake sabia onde eu estava, mas ele não tinha ideia das minhas condições de vida. Ninguém o fazia. Eu não preciso de pena. As pessoas vivem muito pior. Alguns nem sequer têm uma casa. Eu mal posso reclamar; Eu tenho um teto sobre minha cabeça. Eu tinha poupança suficiente para nós por um tempo, mas depois de Olivia as coisas ficaram mais difíceis. Eu estou trabalhando nisso, apenas um pouco, mas eu estou.

— Está tudo bem. — eu sussurro.

Sua olhos pressionam levemente para Olivia .

— Oh, Deus… ela é…

Jake já viu fotos de Olivia , mas por causa de seu trabalho, ele ainda não teve a chance de conhecê-la. Ele não fica muito tempo fora, por isso me surpreende que ele esteja aqui agora. Não que eu esteja reclamando. Eu precisava dele desesperadamente.

— Parecida como ele. — eu termino.

Ele balança a cabeça, virando-se para mim. Seus olhos foram para a minha mãe, e então ele diz:

— Eu posso ter uma palavra com Isabella?

— É claro. — diz a mãe, girando no sentido de Olivia .

Eu passo fora do apartamento e me volto para Jake .

— Eu não sabia que você viria.

— Você mentiu para mim, Isabella.

— Eu não menti, Jake . Eu só não falei sobre isso.

— Você disse que estava tudo bem. — ele chora.

— Eu estou. — eu sussurro, estendendo a mão e pegando sua.

Sua expressão triste faz com que meu coração se contorça. É exatamente por isso que eu não lhe disse. — Quão ruim as coisas estão? — pergunta ele.

— Está tudo bem.

— Puta que pariu, eu sou o seu melhor amigo, agora me diga o quão ruim essa porra é.

Eu estremeço.

Ele estende a mão, acariciando um dedo na minha bochecha.

— Por favor meu amor.

— Não está fácil. — eu sussurro, baixando os olhos para o chão. — Nós não temos dinheiro… Eu mal posso dar ao luxo de nos alimentar.

— Jesus. — ele murmura.

— Eu não tenho outra escolha.

— Sim, você tem. Você não tem que fazer isso.

Eu ergo minha cabeça e olho para ele.

— O que você acha que eu posso fazer?

— Você nos tem; você tem o seu pai…

Meu coração dói, uma sensação estranha viaja pelo meu corpo. Meu pai. Um homem que abandonei sem conhecer. Eu não tenho escolha. Eu sei isso.

— Eu não posso voltar para lá. Você sabe que eu não posso. — eu digo com minha voz tremendo.

— Você pode.

— Não, se eu voltar, eu tenho que enfrentar…

\- Edward?

Eu estremeço.

— Jesus, Isabella, você não pode se esconder para sempre. Foi tempo o suficiente. Vá para casa, divorcie-se dele, siga em frente com sua vida.

Divórcio.

Algo que ainda não foi feito.

— Eu não sei se eu posso enfrentá-lo. — eu gaguejo. — Eu não quero que ele saiba sobre Olivia e…

— Ele não precisa saber a menos que você queira que ele saiba. Você se divorcia dele, e pronto. Seu pai vai te proteger.

— Ele vai descobrir sobre ela. Se eu voltar…

— E você não acha que ele tem o direito de saber? — diz ele, gentilmente.

Meu coração torce.

— Não. Ele não merece nada.

\- Isabella ...

— Nós estamos bem aqui, Jake .

— Não, você não está. — ele grita. — Foda-se, você está vivendo em um apartamento de merda, lutando para sobreviver. Suas roupas têm fodidos remendos sobre elas. Sua mãe quase passa fome. Que porra você está fazendo? Você não tem que viver assim!

— Eu não tenho uma escolha! — eu grito.

— Você tem um pai disposto a ajudar, os amigos…

— Eu não posso…

Ele balança a cabeça, tristemente.

— Se fosse apenas sobre você, eu não insistiria, mas não é apenas sobre você, Isabella. Trata-se de sua mãe e sua filha. Elas estão sofrendo porque seu orgulho não a deixa pedir ajuda. Pense sobre isso.

— Como você se atreve? — eu sussurro, minha voz um silvo mortal.

— Isabella. — diz ele, com cuidado. — Eu não estou tentando ser um idiota… mas você não tem que viver assim.

Eu fecho meus olhos, lutando contra a queimadura começando no meu nariz e trabalhando seu caminho, até lágrimas derramarem sobre minhas pálpebras.

— Querida. — ele sussurra. — Volte, se organize, faça uma vida para você e sua filha.

\- Jake, por favor.

Ele me puxa para seus braços.

— Basta pensar nisso. Podemos ajudá-la. Se eu soubesse que era assim, que você estava mentindo para mim… Eu teria vindo mais cedo.

Eu aceno, mesmo que não há nenhuma maneira que eu vou volte para lá. De jeito nenhum.

— Por que você está aqui? — eu pergunto, puxando para trás.

— Visita surpresa. — ele murmura, em seguida, joga as mãos para cima. — Surpresa.

Eu rio baixinho.

— Bem. — eu digo, me aproximando e envolvendo meus braços em torno dele. — Estou feliz que você está aqui.

Jake permanece por três dias, eu sei que é demais para ele. Ele não diz isso, mas eu senti a sua tensão. Ele me fez prometer manter contato, e me pediu para pensar em voltar para casa. Eu disse que faria, sabendo muito bem que isso não ia acontecer. Eu sei que ele tem boas intenções, mas ele nunca vai entender o vazio no meu coração.

Eu passo o resto da semana trabalhando. Meus turnos são mais longos, de manhã até a noite, e na hora que eu chego em casa e brinco com Olivia por algumas horas, e fico exausta. Eu desmaio, só para ter que me levantar e começar tudo novamente. É repetitivo, meu chefe é um idiota e eu ganho o salário-mínimo. Eu penso muito sobre o meu pai, querendo saber se ele está pensando em mim.

Será que ele procurou por nós?

Quando o fim de semana chega, eu levo mamãe e Olivia para comer fora. Não faço isso muitas vezes, e é maravilhoso ocasionalmente fazer algo de bom. Eu realmente não posso pagar, mas as minhas gorjetas eram boas na sexta-feira à noite, então eu poupo uma quantidade pequena para nós desfrutarmos de um hambúrguer. Mamãe quase não toca no dela, e eu vejo como ela cutuca ao redor, empurrando a comida através de seu prato.

— Está tudo bem? — pergunto.

Ela olha para mim, e seus olhos estão bastante vermelhos.

— Você tem dormido, mamãe?

Ela balança a cabeça.

— Não, eu só tenho uma dor de cabeça. Acho que preciso ir para casa e descansar.

Eu estreito meus olhos.

— Você anda tendo essa dor de cabeça com frequência?

Seus olhos voam longe e meu coração despenca. Ela está escondendo algo de mim. Oh Deus, ela está sofrendo, e eu nem sabia.

— Mãe? — eu sussurro.

— Eu estou bem, Isabella. Eu só estou cansada.

— Algo está errado. Você está tendo problemas de novo, não é?

— Não é nada.

Eu fecho meus olhos, lutando contra as lágrimas. A garçonete vem e eu a pago e ajudo a mãe de volta para o apartamento. Não é uma longa caminhada, mas no momento em que estamos de volta ela está ofegante e segurando sua cabeça.

— Você precisa de um médico. — eu digo freneticamente, sentando-me no sofá.

— Não, eu só preciso me deitar.

— Mãe! — eu grito. — Você precisa de um médico!

— Não podemos nos dar o luxo. — ela sussurra. — Isabella, eu estou bem.

É como um soco no estômago. Um fogo queima meu coração, até que eu não sinto nada além da dor irradiando através do meu corpo. Ela não me disse por que ela sabe que não podemos pagar pelo tratamento.

— Há quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo?

Ela olha para mim, seus olhos vazios.

— Mãe. — eu peço. — Por Favor?

— Vai e volta por algumas semanas.

Meu peito parece que vai explodir. Ela está sofrendo, provavelmente algo grave, talvez um outro tumor, e ela manteve isso para si mesma, porque ela sabe que não há maneira sob o sol que podemos pagar por ajuda. As lágrimas escorrem pelo meu rosto e eu me ajoelho em frente a ela.

— Eu vou conseguir ajuda, eu juro.

— Isabella, você mal pode dar ao luxo de alimentar Olivia . Nós não temos o dinheiro.

Outra pancada no meu peito.

— Eu vou encontrar um caminho. Eu vou trabalhar mais tempo, eu vou…

\- Isabella ...

Lágrimas derramam mais fortes agora, até que eu não posso ver através delas.

— Mãe. — eu coaxo. — Eu vou corrigir isso.

Ela acaricia minha bochecha.

— Olivia é tudo agora, querida. Ela precisa de você para cuidar dela.

— Eu a arrastei pra cá. — eu soluço. — Isto é minha culpa.

— Você não me arrastou para qualquer lugar. Eu precisava de um novo começo também…

— Mas você não precisa de um inferno. — eu choro.

Ela veio comigo, simplesmente porque ela sabia que não poderia sobreviver por conta própria. Ela sempre foi otimista, mas eu sei o que se deslocar para cá tem feito para ela. Eu sou egoísta. Eu nunca deveria ter a trazido pra tão longe.

— Tanto faz se estivéssemos lá, ou aqui. A situação seria a mesma. Você estava grávida, sem emprego. Nós teríamos lutado mais lá, com o preço do aluguel e…

— Mãe. — eu sussurro.

— Isabella, está tudo bem. Você fez o melhor que podia. Eu mal posso reclamar, eu sou o seu fardo, e…

— Deus, mãe, pare.

— Isabella. — ela me corta. — Nós não poderíamos ter sobrevivido; você sabe. Eu escolhi vir com você. Eu fiz a escolha.

— Mamãe.

— Eu vou me deitar. Por favor, não se preocupe. Eu vou ficar bem na parte da manhã.

Ela desaparece no final do corredor e as palavras de Jake voltam para mim. Eu estou me escondendo aqui por mim; Eu não estou pensando nela ou Olivia . Estou pensando em mim mesma.

Eu preciso voltar, eu preciso enfrentar e me divorciar de Edward para que eu possa, finalmente, seguir em frente. Então eu preciso ver se há uma maneira do meu pai, pelo menos, ajudar a minha mãe conseguir a ajuda que precisa. Ele vai ajudá-la; Eu sei que ele vai.

Eu sei o que eu tenho que fazer.

Eu entro na cozinha, vasculhando minha bolsa até que eu encontro o meu telefone. Eu procuro a agenda e encontro, então eu disco o número, tremendo enquanto ele toca.

\- Penner Holdings, Jane Falando.

— Oi Jane. — eu sussurro. — Eu queria saber se Charlie ainda trabalha aí?

— Não, ele não trabalha. Mas eu tenho o seu número de contato.

\- Por Favor.

Ela o dá para mim e agradeço desligando. Eu fico olhando para baixo, para o número por um longo tempo, debatendo se eu tenho a coragem de fazer isso. Então eu ouço o som da minha mãe vomitando, e eu sei que eu não tenho escolha. Eu tenho que corrigir isso. Eu disco o número, pressionando o telefone no meu ouvido.

— Charlie falando.

Abro a boca, mas não sai nada. Deus.

— Olá?

— Pai? — eu coaxo, nem mesmo me espanto com a facilidade com que a palavra caiu de meus lábios.

— Isabella? — ele sussurra.

— Sou eu.

— Cristo. Onde você está? Onde você esteve?

— Isso não importa agora. Eu preciso de sua ajuda.

— O que está acontecendo? — sua voz é baixa.

— É a mamãe. Ela está doente. Eu não posso me dar ao luxo…

— Onde está você? — ele exige, nem sequer me deixar terminar.

Eu digo nossa localização, a nossa situação e o que eu preciso fazer.

— Isabella. — ele murmura, baixo. — Querida, por que você não me contou?

— Eu precisava sair de lá. Eu não tive escolha.

Ele suspira.

— Ele está procurando por você, você sabe?

Minha pele pinica à menção dele.

— Por favor, não. Eu só preciso terminar com ele, e descobrir uma maneira de resolver a minha vida com a mãe.

— Se ela está doente, você não pode tirar ela daí agora. Ela precisa de tratamento imediato; pegar um avião, ou uma longa viagem de carro não é seguro. Eu vou até aí ficar com ela enquanto você volta e resolve os seus problemas com Edward. Eu vou pagar por alguma ajuda; até ela se estabilizar. Então, quando você estiver pronta, nós podemos descobrir o que fazer a partir daí.

— Sério? — eu sussurro.

— As coisas estão boas para mim agora. Eu estou fora de todo o negócio ilegal e eu estou gerenciando minha própria empresa. Eu posso me dar ao luxo de ajudá-la. Isabella, eu teria ajudado você, também.

— Você entende que, no momento, eu não estava pensando assim. Eu precisava ficar longe, longe, muito longe. Eu só queria começar de novo…

— Entendo. Eu vou procurar os voos. Eu vou te enviar uma mensagem com a hora da minha chegada.

— Obrigada. Eu quero dizer, por isso.

— Você pode ficar na minha casa enquanto eu estiver fora. Você a dividirá com o Jasper , mas ele vai ficar fora do seu caminho.

Jasper . Meu irmão.

\- Ok.

— Eu faço contato com você, Isabella.

 _ **Edward**_

Meus olhos mortos veem o homem pendurado na parede, com as mãos apertadas em torno de sua garganta. Ele está pendurado ali como uma boneca de pano patética. Seus olhos estão arregalados e sua boca está abrindo e fechando em suspiros contínuos. Ele tem suas unhas rasgando a carne em meus pulsos, enquanto ele tenta se livrar, mas nada vai ajudá-lo agora.

— Tem que haver alguma coisa. — rosno, levantando-o na parede e batendo-o de volta.

— Eu olhei. — ele suspira. — Não há nada.

— Há sempre alguma coisa. — eu lato. — Eu te paguei um bom dinheiro para encontrá-la.

— E eu tentei. Ela não está no estado mais… se você quiser que eu procure mais longe, você vai ter que me pagar mais.

— Para que? Você é patético. Desperdício de dinheiro. Devolva.

Ele olha aborrecido e suspira.

— Não.

— Devolva. O. Dinheiro.

— Eu ouvi que você era um bastardo cruel, mas isto é baixo, mesmo para você. — ele chia.

Eu olho para o céu, respiro, e depois baixar os olhos endurecidos de volta ao seu.

— Devolva. A. Porra. Do. Dinheiro.

— Eu não tenho mais nada. Se foi. Você me pagou. Eu fiz o trabalho. Eu nunca prometi obter respostas.

— Pelo dinheiro que eu fodidamente paguei, você deveria ter. Agora, me dá a porra do dinheiro, ou eu vou acabar com você.

Seus olhos estão vidrados.

\- Voce está seriamente fodido.

Eu retiro a minha arma, pressionando-a na testa.

— Você não tem a porra da ideia.

 _ **Isabella**_

Meu pai chega na tarde seguinte. Até então, a mãe não está realmente resmungando. Ele aluga um carro e quando ele sobe no nosso apartamento e sai, eu vejo a queda de sua expressão. Ele quase não mudou; ele ainda é alto, moreno e bonito. Saio pela porta da frente e seus olhos amolecem quando ele me vê. Mas, como de costume, eu vejo pena neles.

\- Isabella ...

— Oi. — eu sussurro, caminhando.

Ele estende a mão, acariciando um polegar pela minha bochecha.

— Eu não sabia.

— Não é sua culpa.

— Será que ela sabia que eu vinha?

Concordo com a cabeça.

\- Entre.

Eu o levo dentro e ele para de repente. Eu sei porque. Ele pôs os olhos em Olivia , que está empoleirada no sofá ao lado de mamãe. Ela está segurando o cobertor da mamãe, empurrando em sua boca e babando sobre ele.

— Puta merda. — ele respira.

— Pai. — eu digo, em voz baixa. — Olivia. Minha filha.

Seus olhos voam sobre ela, em seguida, agitam para mim.

\- Isabella ...

— Por favor, não agora, por favor.

Ele balança a cabeça e se vira para a minha mãe.

\- Oi Renée.

— Olá Charlie .

— Como você está se sentindo?

Ela encolhe os ombros, mas eu vejo isso lhe dói. O mesmo acontece com ele. Eles compartilham um olhar que dura tanto tempo eu sinto como se eu estivesse invadindo um momento pessoal entre os dois.

— Eu já chamei o médico. — ele finalmente diz. — Ele vai chegar na próxima hora.

Graças a Deus.

Ele se vira para mim.

— Eu reservei um bilhete de avião… Eu não sabia sobre, ah, Olivia . Vou acrescentar mais um. Ele sai em três horas.

— Obrigada.

Ele estende a mão, acariciando meu rosto.

— Jake estará esperando você no aeroporto. Eu disse a ele que você estava vindo.

\- E Jasper?

— Ele está consciente, ele vai ficar bem.

Concordo com a cabeça.

— Eu deveria fazer as malas.

Corro para o corredor, dando a eles tempo juntos. Eu sei que a minha mãe está um pouco desconfortável com o meu pai aqui, mas ela também sabe que ela não tem uma escolha. Eu odeio ter que ir, mas é hora de terminar isto corretamente com Edward. Eu não sei por que ele não quis o divórcio ainda, mas eu não quero mais isso.

Eu preciso deixar essa amargura ir embora.

Eu preciso seguir em frente.

Tenho certeza de que ele sofreu, também. Afinal, o momento que o deixei, ele teria perdido tudo. Tenho certeza que ele quer seguir em frente com a sua vida tanto quanto eu quero seguir em frente com a

minha. Ele provavelmente me odeia por ter lhe deixado tanto quanto eu o odeio. Eu não podia ficar casada com ele para o resto da minha vida, não posso me esconder dele para o resto da minha vida, a única maneira para mim e para a minha pequena família ser verdadeiramente feliz é voltar e enfrentar meus demônios e acabar com eles.

É hora de enfrentar isso.

— Querida.

Eu olho para cima da minha mala para ver a mãe. Ela está na porta, sentada em sua cadeira olhando para mim com tristeza. Eu tento sorrir, mas ele sai cambaleante. Eu não quero deixá-la; a própria ideia deixa meu coração apertado. Eu sei que tenho que sair por uns dias, no entanto. Eu não tenho uma escolha. Ela precisa de mim para fazer isso tanto quanto eu.

Nós não podemos viver aqui para sempre.

— Hey. — eu sussurro.

Ela empurra o batente da porta e as rodas rolam por cima, em seguida, com muito esforço ela se apoia para sentar-se na cama ao meu lado. Ela estende a mão, pegando a minha mão e a segurando firmemente na dela.

— Você está fazendo uma coisa corajosa, Isabella.

— Estou? — eu sussurro. — Parece muito mais fácil ficar só aqui.

— Isso não é justo, com você ou com Olivia .

— Ou você.

Seu rosto contorce de dor.

— Você não deveria ter que cuidar de mim para sempre.

— Por que não, mamãe? — eu coaxo. — Você tomou conta de mim.

Uma lágrima escorre no rosto.

— Quando isso estiver acabado, vamos começar de novo. Se ele está de volta lá, ou em outro lugar, nós

vamos fazê-lo. Charlie disse que vai pagar por meus cuidados para que você possa…

— Mãe, não. — eu sussurro. — Não.

— Está tudo bem. Que ele nos ajude.

— Não, não está tudo bem. Sou eu e você; nós estivemos juntas nisso desde o início. Eu não vou apenas entregá-lo…

— Você não vai. — ela me assegura. — Ele só vai nos ajudar para que possamos aproveitar a vida em vez de lutar por ela.

— Eu me divorcio de Edward, resolvo isso, e nós vamos descobrir alguma coisa, ok? Só… não tome nenhuma decisão até que eu volte.

Ela balança a cabeça.

— Claro que não.

— Vou sentir saudades de você. Eu odeio ter que deixá-la por causa dele.

Ela balança a cabeça, a compreensão.

— Tenho certeza que se ele pudesse ter encontrado você, ele teria se divorciado e nós não estaríamos aqui.

Ouch.

— Eu duvido que ele tenha me procurado.

Essa é uma afirmação estúpida, considerando que eu sei que ele fez. Deixar isso de lado e fingir que ele nunca se importou, era uma fuga.

— Não, provavelmente você está certa.

— Eu não vou ficar fora por muito tempo; alguns dias no máximo. Eu sinto muito, eu tenho que ir.

Ela segurou minha bochecha.

— Você deu sua vida por mim, Isabella. Você trabalhou muito, sempre cuidando de mim. Vá e termine com isso, porque o tempo é precioso.

Lágrimas correm pelo meu rosto.

— Eu faria tudo de novo, mamãe. Cada segundo.

Ela sorri fracamente.

— Eu amo você. Você me deixa tão orgulhosa.

— Eu também te amo, mãe.

Isso não vai ser fácil.

A viagem de avião foi longa e desgastante. Olivia me manteve acordada o tempo todo e minha mente estava constantemente tensa porque eu deixei a minha mãe. Foi difícil. Eu não queria ir. As borboletas no estômago chegaram ao ponto em que estão me fazendo sentir mal. Eu honestamente não sei como eu posso enfrentar aquele homem. Eu não gosto, mas sei que tenho que fazer.

Jake e Alice estão esperando por mim quando eu saio do avião. Lágrimas picam meus olhos quando eu vejo meus melhores amigos. Alice corre em minha direção, gritando e chorando. Ela chega até nós e joga os braços ao redor Olivia e de mim, nos dando um abraço profundo, mas suave.

— Oh meu Deus, Isabella. Veja o quanto Olivia cresceu.

— Ela está grande. — eu sufoco.

— Eu senti tanto sua falta.

— Eu também.

Ela se afasta e seus olhos caem sobre Olivia novamente.

— Olá querida, olhe para você!

Olivia estende a mão, agarrando seu colar. Alice acha graça e a puxa de meus braços. Estendo a mão para levá-la de volta, mas largo minhas mãos rapidamente. Eu realmente não estou acostumada a ter mais ninguém em torno de Olivia , exceto as poucas pessoas que conheço. Eu sei que ela é a minha melhor amiga, e eu sei que ela nunca faria mal a minha filha.

Jake caminha, puxando-me em seus braços.

— Você fez a escolha certa.

— Espero que sim. — eu sussurro.

— Pode acreditar.

Ficamos com a minha pequena bagagem e fomos para o carro de Jake . Meu pai me deu um pouco de dinheiro, o que eu posso quase o sentir queimando em meu bolso. Eu sinto a necessidade de proteger com a minha vida, sendo que já faz tanto tempo que eu não tive nada. Eu sou grata por ele estar cuidando tão bem de nós. Alice fala alegremente enquanto nós dirigimos até a casa do meu pai, e eu converso ao longo do caminho da melhor forma possível. Ela me fala sobre seu novo trabalho e o quão maravilhoso e não idiota seu chefe é.

— Estou feliz por você. — eu sorrio.

Ela olha para mim, e seu sorriso oscila.

— Eu realmente senti sua falta, Bella.

Eu embrulho um braço ao redor dela.

— Eu estou aqui agora.

Eu só não sei quanto tempo vou ficar.

— Esse é o seu irmão? — ouço silvos doces em meu ouvido enquanto nós andamos com enorme casa de meu pai atrás de um muito rude, muito chocante Jasper .

— Sim. — murmuro, saltando Olivia no meu quadril.

\- Yum.

\- Alice!

Jasper recua, o que me diz que ele ouviu. Ela ri e eu reviro os olhos. Jasper não mudou. Ele ainda é grande, bonito e com raiva. Ele mal resmungou meu nome quando nós tínhamos chegado. Agora ele está me levando para o meu quarto, ainda mal olhando para mim.

— Como as coisas foram, Jasper ? — pergunto.

— Tudo bem. — ele resmunga.

— Alguém tem o rabo preso.

Ele se vira e me lança um olhar extremamente agressivo.

— Eu não pedi para estar aqui, mas meu pai parece pensar que é uma boa

ideia. Não vou discutir, mas eu peço que você não fale comigo. Fui claro?

— Jesus. — murmuro, movendo Olivia de um quadril para o outro.

\- Esta claro?

\- Sim, entendemos.

Ele rosna e, em seguida, se vira. Jake e Alice chegam perto de mim.

— Ele é um canalha. — murmura. — Mas fodidamente quente.

— Jake ! — eu digo, empurrando seu ombro suavemente.

— É a verdade.

— Ele está certo. — Alice suspira. — Yum.

Eu rolo meus olhos e continuamos a seguir Jasper . Chegamos a uma porta e ele a abre com força, me apresentando um quarto enorme. Tem carpete creme, cortinas e com direito a uma cama enorme no meio. Há também uma grande caixa contendo um berço desmontado no canto. Lágrimas picam meus olhos; faz um longo tempo desde que eu já dormi em algum lugar como este. Raiva e mágoa apontam no fundo do meu coração, mas eu as esmago.

Estou aqui para acabar com ela, finalmente.

— Seu quarto. Ele tem um banheiro. Você sabe onde fica a cozinha. A roupa é duas portas do lado esquerdo. Qualquer outra coisa, você pode descobrir com Seth e Paul, eles vêm e vão, mas não moram mais aqui.

— Bem.

Jasper olha para mim, então seus olhos cintilam para Olivia e suavizam um pouco.

— Ela se parece com ele.

Com isso, ele se foi.

\- Ai. - Eu sussurro.

— Não deixe que ele te atinja, querida, — Alice me acalma, apertando meu ombro.

— Estou tentando.

— Você se instale. Deixe-me levar Olivia para uma caminhada.

Ela estende a mão e eu hesito. Insistindo, Alice coloca a mão no meu ombro.

— Eu nunca deixaria nada acontecer com ela, — sussurra.

Com um aceno hesitante, eu entrego Olivia a ela. Resmungando docemente para ela, saltando em seu quadril antes de desaparecer pelo corredor.

Viro-me para Jake , passando as mãos nas lágrimas que estão vazando dos meus olhos. Ele me puxa para seus braços.

— Nós vamos passar por isso, conseguir o homem de sua vida, e começar a você e sua famíli novamente.

— Eu odeio estar aqui. Eu odeio ter deixando minha mãe sozinha.

— Ela está com o seu pai; ele vai cuidar dela.

— Eu sei, mas eu sou tudo que ela tem, Jake .

Ele me solta e segura meu rosto em suas mãos.

— Ele vai cuidar dela.

Concordo com a cabeça, engolindo as lágrimas.

— Eu deveria desfazer as malas.

Ele olha para baixo em minha bolsa pequena.

— Você precisa de alguma coisa?

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

— Eu preciso acabar com isso.

— Você quer que eu vá com você quando você… encará-lo?

Eu balancei minha cabeça novamente.

— Não obrigada. Eu só quero terminar isso sozinha. Você fica com Alice, cuidando de Olivia .

Ele balança a cabeça.

— Nós vamos ser as melhores babás que você já viu.

Eu rio baixinho.

Espero que sim, porque só Deus sabe que eu não vou ser a melhor coisa depois disso.

— Você tem certeza? — Alice pergunta, tomando minhas mãos.

— Eu preciso fazer isso.

— Me ligue se você precisar, a qualquer hora.

— Só tome conta de Olivia . Eu escrevi tudo o que ela pode precisar e…

Alice aperta meus ombros.

— Ela vai ficar bem. Nós vamos cuidar bem dela, não é mesmo, Jasper ?

Nós duas voltamos para Jasper , que está sentado no sofá assistindo a um jogo. Ele resmunga, não olhando para nós. Eu me inclino perto de Alice.

— Tem certeza que você vai ficar bem aqui?

Ela encolhe os ombros.

— Ele não me assusta. Além disso, Olivia e eu estamos indo nos vestir para jogar todo nosso charme feminino sobre ele.

Outro grunhido de Jasper .

Eu sorrio e a abraço.

\- Eu te amo, Alice.

— Sim, sim. — ela coaxa. —Amo ocê também.

Eu puxo para trás e olho para baixo, para Olivia , que está engatinhando em direção a Jasper . Quando ela chega até ele, ela puxa-se para cima e bate sua boneca em seu colo. Ele olha para ela, então me dá um olhar 'você vai pagar'.

Há algo suave em seus olhos, no entanto. Eu acho que ele gosta dela. Ela é sua sobrinha, depois de tudo.

— Seja legal com o tio Jasper . — eu falo para Olivia .

Ela manda um sorriso matador.

Jasper me lança um outro olhar, desta vez um pouco confuso. Será que ele acha que eu não iria reconhecê-lo como o seu tio?

— Eu tenho que ir.

Eu me inclino para baixo, beijando Olivia . Então eu viro e abraço Alice mais uma vez. Estou tentando ignorar a sensação de mal estar no estômago. Eu não quero pensar sobre ver Edward novamente. Eu certamente não quero ver o que sua vida se tornou.

Eu não sei nem por onde eu vou encontrá-lo, mas eu sei por onde começar.

— Boa sorte. — Alice sorri como eu levanto as chaves do carro.

— Obrigada pelo carro. — eu digo, minha voz tremendo.

Ela me dá um sorriso simpático e me viro, indo em direção à porta.

Aqui vai o pior momento da minha vida.

O único que eu estive temendo por tanto tempo.

 _ **Antes**_

 _ **Edward**_

— Já se passaram cinco fodidos meses. — eu abaixo, lançando meu copo do outro lado da parede. Ele bate duro e estilhaça.

— Cara, acalme-se porra. — murmura Emmett , andando pela sala, de braços cruzados.

— Acalme-se? Eu fodi com tudo, ela se foi, ela fechou todas as suas contas, mudou tudo. Ela não tem dinheiro. Elas não têm dinheiro. Ela está lutando em algum lugar pra sobreviver e eu não posso fodidamente ajudar.

Emmett olha para mim.

— Olha, cara, fico com a culpa que você está sentindo, mas seu negócio vai escorregar mais e mais para a sujeira com cada segundo que você perde. Ela se foi. Você está fodido. Agora você tem que consertar isso antes de você perder mais alguma coisa.

Eu olho para o chão.

— Não vale a pena sem ela, Emmett .

— Talvez não, mas é tudo que você tem agora. Aro está se mexendo, você tem advogados. Você tem que acabar com isso.

Eu ergo minha cabeça.

— Acabar com ele?

Flash de olhos de Emmett .

— Será que ele está atravessando o caminho das coisas que você quer?

Eu empurro minha cabeça, um aceno de cabeça.

— Então, sim, a gente tem que acabar com ele. Aquele desgraçado é a razão de Isabella ter descoberto daquela forma; o mínimo que você pode fazer por ela é fazê-lo pagar por isso.

— Ela não vai saber, então o que isso importa? — eu resmungo.

Ele encolhe os ombros e deixa os braços para o lado dele.

— Não, mas você ainda deve isso a ela.

— Se eu não encontrá-la… — eu digo, minha voz baixa e profunda. — Se eu não explicar…

— Edward, você tem que deixar essa merda ir.

— Eu fiz merda. Eu a destruí.

— Sim. — ele suspira. — Você fez. Você tem que viver com isso. Agora, isso é tudo que você pode fazer.

O idiota está certo.

Isso é tudo o que me sobrou.

 _ **Agora**_

 _ **Isabella**_

Dirigir até onde Edward costumava viver é terrível. É lento. É doloroso, e eu engulo o mal estar mais de quatro vezes porque eu tenho certeza que eu vou vomitar. Eu não, mas meu estômago serpenteia tão fortemente que a sensação nunca desaparece totalmente. Quando eu chego ao longo do caminho, eu me esforço para recuperar o fôlego. Tenho certeza que ele não mora mais aqui, já que ele perdeu seu negócio, mas eu estou esperando que quem vive aqui saiba onde posso o encontrar.

Eu dirijo para baixo e encontro um jardim, e então eu saio do carro. É o fim da tarde, o sol está apenas começando a se pôr. Eu fico olhando para a casa antiga e meus joelhos tremem. Tantas lembranças inundam minha mente. Eu fico olhando para a calçada e me lembro do momento em que corri para ele depois de ter estado afastado por semanas. Também me lembro de como ele me deu as costas. Como eu estava cega. Lágrimas picam os olhos e a raiva rodeia no meu peito. Foi tudo uma grande, e gorda mentira, feia.

Eu movo meus olhos para a parte onde o negócio costumava acontecer, e ofego. Eu tenho que piscar e esfregar os olhos duas vezes, mas as palavras são tão claras como eram no dia que saí. Cullen é grande, arrojado e ainda no mesmo lugar que estava todos aqueles anos atrás. Ele acabou de vender o negócio? Aro provavelmente assumiu e simplesmente nunca mudou o nome. Eu tenho certeza que é assim tão simples.

Eu só percebi que Edward quereria isso fora de sua casa.

Talvez não seja a sua casa. Talvez seja de Aro , também.

Aperto minha bolsa no meu lado e marcho até a porta da frente. Eu tenho que ser forte, profissional e corajosa. Sem emoção. Sem sentimentos. Apenas negócios.

Eu empurro as portas da frente e vejo que o escritório não mudou. Tudo é como era. Há uma garota loira sentada na recepção. Tomando uma respiração profunda, tremendo, eu ando até ela.

— Olá, como posso ajudar? — ela pergunta.

— Eu só estava… — eu engoli. — Eu estava me perguntando se Edward Cullen ainda trabalha aqui?

Ela pisca para mim.

— É claro. Ele é o dono.

Meus joelhos quase saem de debaixo de mim. Ele ainda é o dono? Eu não entendo. Tudo o que ele fez foi para manter o seu negócio, e perder faria com que ele perdesse tudo. Ele deveria ter perdido. Ele deveria ter pago. Como diabos ele ainda era dono? Eu me equilibro e com a voz fraca, eu sussurro,

— Ele é o dono? Você tem certeza? Eu pensei que…Aro fosse o dono.

— Aro é passado. — diz ela.

Esse, filho da puta sujo fez intrigas. Nada iria pará-lo para conseguir o que ele queria. Nada. Nem mesmo o assassinato, porque essa é a única maneira para que Aro fosse 'passado'. De repente eu me sinto mal, e minhas mãos envolvem em torno de meu estômago como se a dor irradiasse através do meu corpo, e se alojasse em meu coração.

Eu caí de amor com um monstro insensível.

— Você está bem, senhora?

Concordo com a cabeça, fechando os olhos com raiva.

— Posso pegar um pouco de água?

Eu ergo minha cabeça.

— Onde ele está? — eu coaxo.

\- Edward?

\- Sim.

— Ele está em um evento beneficente.

— Onde? — eu exijo.

Ela estreita os olhos.

— Eu não posso dar esse tipo de informação, e…

— Você sabe quem eu sou? — eu lati, de repente, cheia de raiva.

Todos os anos de dor e mágoa finalmente me invadiram de uma só vez para criar uma raiva terrível que eu não tenho nenhum controle. Ele pegou minha vida. Ele me arruinou. Ele não perdeu nada quando eu perdi tudo. Todo esse tempo eu venho sofrendo, e ele está vivendo como se nada tivesse fodido em seu mundo.

— Eu não. — ela sussurra, e eu vejo a mão em direção ao botão de alarme.

— Estou Isabella Cullen.

Ela recua.

— Sua esposa? — ela chia.

Então ele falou de mim.

— Sim, sua esposa. Agora, eu vou perguntar de novo. Onde ele está?

Ela recita um endereço. Concordo com a cabeça bruscamente e volto, correndo para fora. A raiva está me consumindo, minhas mãos estão tremendo, e todo o meu corpo se sente paralisado, mesmo meu crânio formiga com fúria. Edward Cullen destruiu minha vida. Destruiu. Agora, ele está desfrutando disso.

Não mais.

Minha determinação é renovada.

Chego ao evento em tempo recorde. Eu não estou pensando. Eu não sinto nada, nada além de ira. Há pessoas em todos os lugares quando minhas pernas trêmulas me tiram do carro. Todos os convidados estão vestidos à perfeição, vestidos longos e smokings. Todos eles felizes. Todos eles sorrindo. Nenhum deles lutando na vida.

Nenhum deles entende a dor ou agonia.

Eles têm tudo.

Com minhas pernas ainda tremendo, eu caminho em direção ao grupo de pessoas, os meus olhos examinando a multidão para uma pessoa e apenas uma pessoa. Enfio através de pessoas, a maioria deles me dando um olhar horrorizado. Não é surpreendente. Meu cabelo escuro está amarrado em cima de minha cabeça em um coque bagunçado, eu estou vestindo jeans, uma blusa, e um par de Converse que são velhos e desgastados.

— Você está perdida, senhorita?

Me viro para ver um homem mais velho em um terno. Ele olha amigável o suficiente. Abro a boca para falar para responder, mas as minhas palavras se tornam estrangulada na garganta. Tudo no meu mundo vem a uma parada brusca quando meus olhos caem sobre ele. Meu marido. O homem ao meu lado está falando, mas eu não ouço nada. As pessoas flutuam ao meu redor, mas elas não existem mais.

Só ele.

Ele está de pé no final de um tapete vermelho, com o braço envolto em torno de uma mulher loira linda. Ele está sorrindo para a câmera. A porra da câmera. Ele não mudou nem um pouco. Ele ainda é tão devastadoramente lindo como ele era o dia em que saí. A única diferença é o cabelo dele é um pouco mais, um pouco mais bagunçado. Ele está vestindo um terno preto, com uma gravata azul escura.

Eu me pergunto o que aconteceu com a vermelha?

Raiva volta com desgosto, fazendo com que todo o meu corpo fique dormente. Vê-lo com uma mulher é rasgar o meu coração em pedaços minúsculos. Eu não quero ele. Eu odeio ele, mas ele não está destinado a ser feliz. Ele não está destinado a viver como se eu nunca tivesse existido. As lágrimas fluem pelo meu rosto e eu me esforço para não se transformar em um soluço.

Queima.

É como um fogo rasgando minha alma.

— Senhorita?

Eu pisco as lágrimas. Quero chegar no meu peito e rasgar o meu próprio coração. Nem mesmo isso poderia doer mais. Como ele pode ficar ali como se o seu mundo nunca tivesse sido esmagado em mil pedaços? Esse homem é o pai da minha filha. Ele é seu maldito pai, Deus. Eu dou um passo para trás. Eu não posso fazer isso. Eu não posso. É demais.

Eu estou me virando quando sua voz chicoteia no meio da multidão, transformando minhas pernas em geléia. Eu fecho meus olhos. Por favor, não deixe que seja o meu nome que ele acabou de chamar.

\- Isabella?

Era o meu nome.

Eu volto lentamente e seus olhos estão em mim, profundezas esverdeadas que eu pensei ter amado uma vez. Agora, agora eles só me lembram os olhos preciosos que eu posso olhar todos os dias. A única coisa que ele me deu. O único presente que eu tive.

Eu dou mais um passo vacilante para trás, e seu braço cai da mulher que estava em volta. Suas mãos estão tremendo e ele começa a passos largos vir em direção a mim, seu rosto ilegível.

É quando eu viro e corro.

Eu não estou pronta, afinal.

Meu pé bate sobre o piso. Estou me virando tão rapidamente quanto possível, correndo até meus pulmões gritarem. Eu alcanço o carro de Alice, quando os seus dedos enrolam em volta do meu braço. Um choque de algo me atravessa, o que é, eu não sei. Eu não sei porque eu giro ao redor e eu lhe dou um tapa tão forte que a minha mão queima instantaneamente. Com um grito áspero, aperto eu meus dedos.

\- Isabella.

A voz dele. Deus, eu amei aquela voz uma vez. Abro os olhos encharcados de lágrimas e olho para o homem que arruinou a minha vida. Então eu levanto a mão e bato novamente. Ele ataca, pegando meu pulso e empurrando-o longe de seu rosto.

— Pare de me bater. — ele late.

— Você é horrível, nojento, pedaço de merda! — eu grito tão alto que ele recua. — Eu perdi tudo e você esteve aqui, vivendo dessa forma? Você não perdeu nada. Você ainda tem todas as fodidas coisa. Como isso é possível? Como diabos eu estive vivendo na escuridão, enquanto você dançava na luz?

— Tentei…

— Não. — eu grito. — Você não se atreva a me dizer que você tentou! Você é um monstro. Um monstro, feio, cruel.

Sua mandíbula aberta.

— Isabella, eu procurei. Eu estive procurando por você, e…

— E o quê? — eu lamento, minha voz patética e quebrada. — E o que porra, Edward? Você ia me desculpar? Diga-me seu fodido? Talvez me implorar para assinar alguma coisa para manter o seu negócio?

Seu rosto se contorce, e pra ser honesta, eu diria que é em agonia.

Mas eu não tenho pena dele.

— Eu mandei dinheiro e…

Eu o interrompo com uma risada quebrada fria.

— Você enviou dinheiro? Porque isso resolveria tudo.

— Eu nunca quis. — ele deixa cair a cabeça e grunhidos baixos. — Você sabe o que eu tive a intenção de fazer isso, então eu não vou me incomodar dizendo que eu não fiz, mas no final, as coisas mudaram para mim. Quando você foi embora, isso me arruinou.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, uma mistura de raiva e agonia rasgando meu corpo. Quero me jogar em seus braços, mas, ao mesmo tempo, alcançar e rasgar seu coração para fora do jeito que ele fez com o meu.

— No entanto, você ainda saiu com tudo, incluindo um pedaço de mim que eu não posso ter de volta. — eu sussurro.

Ele fecha os olhos, deixando cair o queixo até o peito e fazendo um som de um rosnado baixo.

— Isabella. — ele grosa. — Eu sei o que eu fiz. Eu sei o que eu sou. Eu também sei que nunca fui o mesmo desde que você me deixou. Eu procurei por você.

Eu ri amargamente.

— Engraçado isso. A mulher que estava tirando fotos com você realmente não parece pensar assim.

Sua cabeça empurra para cima.

— Eram negócios.

— Você quer dizer que era negócio que você não poderia supostamente perder? — eu atiro.

Ele recua.

— Aro morreu.

\- Que conveniente.

Ele fixa em meus olhos e nos encaramos por um longo e tenso momento. É ele que quebra o contato.

— Por que você está aqui? Por que agora?

— É hora de acabar com isso. Eu quero o divórcio, Edward.

Seus olhos crescem duros e seus ombros endireitam.

— Você vai falar comigo? Dê-me uma chance de explicar e…

— Não. — eu lato. — Eu não. Eu não suporto você, Edward Cullen. Eu te odeio, com um fogo que queima minha alma diariamente. Eu não quero um segundo a mais com você do que o necessário. Eu só quero isso, para que eu possa seguir em frente com a minha vida e não ter o lembrete constante de que eu sou casada com você a cada dia.

Seus olhos piscam com mágoa e raiva, e eu sou forçada a mover o meu olhar do dele, incapaz de olhar por mais tempo.

— Não.

Minha cabeça empurra para cima. — Desculpe?

— Você me ouviu, Isabella. Eu disse que não. Não até que você fale comigo. Não até que você me ouça. Não até que você me deixe dizer como aconteceu.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, horrorizada.

— Você não mudou, não é? Você ainda está lutando apenas para si mesmo.

— Foda-se, Isabella. Você simplesmente não vê, não é?

— Ver o quê? — eu grito, me lançando para frente e empurrando seu peito. Ele vai tornar as coisas difíceis para mim. Ele vai tentar me trazer de volta. — O que diabos você acha que eu podia ver que vai mudar minha cabeça? Eu desprezo você. Você arruinou a minha vida. Você deixou eu te amar.

Seus dedos enrolam em volta dos meus ombros e ele me empurra para trás ligeiramente. — Se você vai ouvir…

— Não. — eu lato. — Se você não vai assinar os papéis, Edward, eu vou encontrar um advogado e fazê-lo.

Ele me solta e dá um passo para trás, seu rosto é uma máscara dura que conheço bem. Lembro-me tão bem.

— Muito bem.

E com isso, ele se foi.

Eu giro, puxando a porta do carro de Alice e me jogo pra dentro. Eu largo a minha cabeça contra o volante e grito de frustração.

Eu deveria saber que ele não faria isso fácil.

 _Isabella_

— Silêncio, meu amor, — eu canto para Olivia , acariciando seus cabelos.

Ela está me mantendo calma. Me mantendo equilibrada. Ela sempre fez isso por mim, mesmo que ela não saiba. Toda vez que eu senti agonia, ela chegou e fez coisas melhores para mim. Ela é minha cola. Sem ela, eu nunca teria sido capaz de manter o pequeno pedaço de mim que me resta. Ele teria sido esmagado e destruído, junto com cada peça que Edward tomou.

— Ela é uma bebê boazinha.

Eu ergo minha cabeça para ver Jasper em pé na porta.

Ele cruza os braços.

— Eu não sou social.

— Não? Eu não acho.

Eu beijo Olivia e assisto seus pequenos olhos se fecharam. Eu a cubro e, em seguida, viro e ando até Jasper . Ele me estuda.

— Eu não sabia sobre você.

Isso me choca. Ele não parece ser do tipo profundo e significativo. Ele certamente não parece ser do tipo que quer falar. Eu não estou a ponto de perder a chance, mas eu não quero assustá-lo tanto. Ele é meu irmão, afinal de contas; é hora de começar a conhecê-lo.

— Eu não acho que Charlie sabia sobre mim, Jasper . — eu digo, passando por ele.

— Como não?

Eu entro na cozinha, e seguro a porta aberta.

— Você realmente acredita que não é possível saber sobre uma criança? Posso te dizer que é. Edward não sabe sobre Olivia .

Me viro e ele está me estudando.

\- Por quê?

\- Para ou o quê?

— Por que ele não sabe?

— Você acha que ele merece saber? — eu pergunto, colocando uma uva na boca.

— Eu não o conheço.

— Ele se casou comigo por um contrato de negócios. Ele me usou.

Jasper recua.

— Eu não sei muito sobre ele.

— Não. — eu murmuro. — A maioria não sabe. Mas me deixe colocar desta forma: eu o adorava. Eu o amava e ele me esmagou. Eu não acho que ele merece o amor da minha menina.

— Isso é para você, ou ela?

Dirijo-me, olhando para ele.

— É para nós duas.

— Como você se sentiu quando descobriu que sua mãe a impediu de conhecer nosso pai?

Eu fecho meus olhos, tentando firmar minha respiração. Ele está certo, eu sei que ele está, mas meu coração não me deixa sentir pena de Edward. Ele não vai me fazer acreditar que contar a ele sobre Olivia é a coisa certa a fazer.

— Ela é tudo que eu tenho. — eu sussurro.

— Sim, eu sei.

Abro os olhos, e pelo tempo que eu faço, Jasper desapareceu. Eu acho que é tudo o que ele tem a dizer. Suspirando, coloco outra uva na minha boca e saio para o pátio. Sento-me, colocando minha cabeça em minhas mãos. Eu fico assim por um longo tempo, até que o piscar de faróis do carro me puxa para fora de meus pensamentos. Eu ergo minha cabeça e congelo.

Eu sei que carro é esse.

Eu deslizo na minha cadeira, viro e corro para dentro.

— Jasper ! — eu grito.

Jasper está lá em um segundo, vestindo apenas um par de calças de moletom. Ele está suando, como se ele estivesse malhando.

\- O Quê?

— Edward. — eu suspiro. — ele está aqui.

Os olhos de Jasper se arregalam.

— Você pode concordar que a minha filha merece saber, mas agora, aqui, eu não estou pronta. Por favor. Ele não pode saber.

— Eu vou me livrar dele.

Ele se vira e tempestuosamente desce as escadas. Dou uma olhada rápida em Olivia , meu coração batendo. Se ela acordar… se ele a ouvir… não. Eu não posso pensar assim. Ela está dormindo profundamente, então eu só posso orar para que ela permaneça assim. Eu me pressiono para a parede, até que eu possa ouvir sua conversa.

— Ela não quer você aqui. Saia.

— Deixe-me entrar, Jasper .

Ele sabe o nome de Jasper ?

— Não me faça jogá-lo para fora,Cullen. Eu disse pra sair, por isso, desapareça.

— Não.

— Eu não vou deixar você entrar. Essa menina não precisa de você aqui. Ela não quer você aqui.

— Ela é a porra da minha mulher. — Edward silva e eu recuo. — Ela não tem uma escolha.

Jesus.

— Ela pode ser a sua esposa, mas ela não pertence a você. Te dou cinco segundos, então eu não vou responder por mim. — Jasper adverte.

— Eu vou tornar mais fácil para você.

Então eu ouvi um estalo alto, oompf, e depois a quebra do vidro. Corro fora de meu esconderijo para ver Edward e Jasper rolando pelo chão da sala. Há vidro por todo o lugar e punhos estão voando. Edward tem a mão pra cima; ele está sobre Jasper , dirigindo seu punho em sua boca uma e outra vez.

— Parem com isso! — eu grito, correndo em direção a eles.

Eles não escutam. Eles continuam rolando, e socos, e grunhindo. Eu pulo uma cadeira caída e caio diretamente sobre um pedaço de vidro quebrado. Ele corta o meu pé e eu vou para baixo com um grito. Eu caio, chorando em agonia, e seguro meu pé, minha mão rapidamente se enche de sangue. Isto é suficiente para interromper a ambos.

— Foda-se. — murmura Edward, empurrando Jasper de volta e de pé, caminhando em direção a mim.

Ele parece aterrorizante. Ele está bêbado; Eu já o vi desta forma o suficiente para conhecê-lo. Sua camisa está aberta, a gravata foi. Seu cabelo está desgrenhado e ele tem sangue escorrendo de seu lábio. Ele parece perigoso.

— Não. — eu adverti quando ele foi se ajoelhar.

— Você se cortou.

— Não me toque. — eu cuspo. — Não se atreva.

— Pare com isso, Isabella. Você está ferida.

Ele estende a mão e eu escorrego para trás, soltando meu pé.

— Eu disse, não.

Seus olhos encontram os meus, e nós olhamos fixamente um para o outro por um longo momento. Em seguida, ele se levanta e se vira para Jasper .

— Limpe-a.

Jasper faz uma carranca para ele, cerrando os punhos. Seu corpo está ofegante. Ele também tem sangue saindo de um corte em seu lábio.

— Saia daqui. — eu sussurro, tremendo.

Edward se vira para mim.

— Nós ainda vamos conversar, Isabella. Eu não vou assinar nada até que isso aconteça.

— Você não consegue me controlar mais! — eu grito. — Você não consegue.

— E você não vai malditamente ditar os termos para mim. Nós vamos conversar, caralho, ou eu não assino. Você decide.

— Saia! — eu grito. — Saia!

Ele mostra os dentes para mim, uma carranca feroz que me faz vacilar. Em seguida, ele se vira e vai embora, batendo a porta atrás dele. Eu fecho meus olhos, deixando cair a cabeça. Há vidro por toda parte, e sangue. Meu sangue. O sangue deles. Jasper dá um passo para a frente, mas eu levanto a mão em alerta.

— Há vidro por toda parte.

Ele me ignora e continua caminhando, esquivando-se do vidro até que ele chega em mim. Ele se inclina e me levanta sem esforço. Ele me leva até a cozinha e me coloca no balcão. Sem falar, ele se vira e vai embora, retornando minutos depois com um kit de primeiros socorros. Ele não diz nada enquanto trabalha em meu corte, e quando acaba, ele se vira e lava as mãos na pia.

— Jasper , me desculpe. — eu sussurro.

Ele não olha para mim. Ele está com raiva. Seu orgulho foi ferido. Sem se virar para mim, ele murmura,

— Você decide o que você vai fazer, mas esse homem não voltará na minha casa de novo. Lide com essa merda. Não me coloque nisso.

Em seguida, ele desaparece no final do corredor.

Minha cabeça cai e eu fecho meus olhos. Isto não está sendo nada fácil.

 _ **Edward**_

O suor escorre pelo meu corpo enquanto eu aperto o meu estômago, tentando manter o vômito controlado. Eu bebi muito, mais uma vez. Em seguida, os pesadelos vieram. Pesadelos com ela, presos em mágoa, sendo engolido pelo desespero. Seu belo rosto se contorceu em agonia enquanto ela olhava para mim. Eu estou no controle, como sempre. Só que neste sonho, ela fica de joelhos, e envolve seus dedos ao redor dos meus punhos cerrados.

Em seguida, ela implora.

Sua mendicância me destrói, mesmo que seja apenas um sonho. Ela implora para não sair. Ela me pede para amá-la. Ela me pede para deixá-la ficar. Eu quero dizer a ela que eu a amo, e que ela me mudou, mas a minha boca se recusa a abrir. Em vez disso, eu me esforço, olhando em seus olhos e tentando dizer a ela que eu estou fodido.

Eu não posso.

Meu sonho não vai me deixar.

A pior parte…

Nem a minha vida real.

 _ **Isabella**_

Já se passaram dois dias desde que eu vi Edward e eu sei, eu só sei que ele vai me perseguir em breve. Ele também não vai facilitar me dando apenas um documento assinado. Ele quer conversar. Eu não sei se eu sou forte o suficiente para conversar. Além disso, o que diabos é que há a dizer? Não há nada que ele pudesse dizer ou fazer que poderia fazer melhorar a situação.

\- Isabella?

Ao som da voz de Alice, eu viro. Ela tem Olivia em um carrinho depois de levá-la para um passeio ao parque na estrada, e seu rosto está pálido. Meus olhos voam instantaneamente até a minha filha, que está completamente feliz e contente. Eu dou um suspiro de alívio.

— O que foi? — pergunto.

— Um coisa estranha aconteceu comigo.

Eu estreito meus olhos.

— Alice, você está me preocupando.

— Desculpe. Eu estava fora com Olivia , andando com seu carrinho no parque. De qualquer forma, nós estávamos olhando para algumas aves quando…

\- Alice ...

\- Eu vi Edward.

Todo o meu mundo parou de girar. Pressiono a mão na minha boca e começo a balançar a cabeça. Não, ele não pode ter visto Olivia . Ele não pode saber sobre ela. Ele não pode saber que ela existe. Oh Deus, como isso pôde acontecer? Eu nunca deveria ter deixado Alice levá-la para um passeio.

— Não. — ela diz rapidamente. — Não é o que você pensa. Ele ainda não tem ideia de que ela é sua.

Eu pisco para ela.

— Eu não entendo.

— Ele estava correndo. Ele me viu e parou. Eu me esquivei tanto quanto eu podia, mas eu não tive tempo para bloquear Olivia . Ele olhou para ela e disse: 'garoto bonito', e então me disse que ele está esperando sua ligação, antes de sair correndo.

Garoto bonito?

Garoto. Bonito.

Eu môo minha mandíbula. Ele não achou que ela parecia familiar? Assim como ele, talvez? Isso me surpreende, considerando o quanto ela se parece com ele.

— Ele não se tocou?

Alice balança a cabeça.

— Não.

\- Jesus.

Ela balança a cabeça, desafivelando Olivia e colocando-a no chão. Minha filha rasteja para mim.

— Eu sinto muito, Isabella. Quando eu o vi, eu juro que tive um ataque cardíaco.

— Está tudo bem. Ele não percebeu, isso é tudo que importa.

Há uma estranha emoção correndo através de meu peito. Uma grande parte de mim deseja que eu pudesse negar, mas a verdade é que há um sentimento de decepção grave irradiando em meu corpo. Ele não percebeu? Ele não olhou em seus olhos, não é obvio que ela é sua filha?

— Isabella, você está bem?

Concordo com a cabeça, levantando Olivia e beijando seu rosto. Assim é melhor. Este homem destruiu a minha vida; Eu realmente não quero que ele saiba sobre sua filha. Eu estou sendo infantil. Eu deixei um pequeno momento me afetar quando não deveria. Preciso terminar isso, para que eu possa seguir em frente antes que as coisas se compliquem.

Edward Cullen não vai me prender novamente.

 _ **bjs e até mais tarde**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Oi!**_

 _ **Postando o penúltimo capítulo. Amanhã posto o último.**_

 ** _Cheiva, Shirley, Nina, Ann, BdMatias, Kjessica, Viviane, DiCCullen, Tay e Jakeline,; valeu por comentarem._**

 ** _Viviane e Shirley; Enviei os livros._**

 ** _Bora ler?_**

 _ **Isabella**_

— Gostaria de um café antes de começarmos, Sra. Cullen ?

Eu balancei minha cabeça, minhas mãos mexendo nervosamente no meu colo. Meus olhos se mantém correndo até a porta, em seguida, voltam para o meu advogado, em seguida, de volta para a porta. Eu quero saltar e correr, porque correr sempre parece ser a opção mais fácil. Eu sei que não é, no entanto. Eu sei que fugir não vai resolver nada para mim.

— Então vamos começar, devemos?

Eu viro meus olhos de volta ao meu jovem advogado, bastante atraente. Ele está me estudando com profundos olhos azuis, cobertos por cílios escuros e sobrancelhas grossas. Ele coloca as mãos sobre a mesa de uma maneira casual, como se isso fosse fazer com que eu me sentisse mais confortável com esta situação.

— Sim. — eu digo, tentando manter minha voz firme.

— Você está aqui porque você quer se divorciar de seu marido, Edward Cullen . Isso está correto?

\- Sim.

— E ele tem outras ideias sobre o assunto.

Eu fecho meus olhos, respirando fundo.

— Ele não quer isso.

— Será que ele se recusa a assinar? Ou se recusa a sair em geral?

— Nós estamos separados, o Sr. Chan, garanto isso. Temos estado há mais de um ano. Ele só não vai assinar os papéis.

Ele balança a cabeça.

— Você está ciente de que, após um certo período de separação, ele não tem uma escolha? Podemos levar o assunto adiante, mas no final ele não terá muitas opções. Ele não pode forçar que você continue como sua esposa.

— O período de tempo, é 12 meses? — pergunto.

\- Sim.

— Faz mais tempo que isso.

— Então eu tenho o suficiente para enviar uma carta ao advogado de Edward , dando a eles opções.

— Opções?

— Sim; ele pode assinar os papéis, ou nós podemos levar ainda mais as coisas. Isto pode ir direito para o tribunal, mas no final, como eu disse, ele não pode te fazer permanecer casada com ele.

Concordo com a cabeça.

— Quanto tempo isso vai demorar?

— Eu não sei, até que ele fale com seu advogado, mas eu vou me certificar sobre isso o mais rápido possível.

— Obrigada.

Eu me levanto, assino alguns papéis e pago a recepcionista antes de sair. Eu preciso ver a minha mãe, eu preciso pegar a minha filha em meus braços e abraçá-la, e eu preciso encontrar uma maneira de convencer Edward que é hora de acabar com isso. Eu poderia ameaçá-lo. Quer dizer, eu tenho certeza que ele organizou a morte - acidental - de Aro . Talvez isso seria suficiente para dar a ele o empurrão que ele precisa.

Tenho a sensação de que não será, no entanto.

Não, Edward Cullen é muito mais complexo do que isso.

— Irmã!

Eu pisco para meus dois irmãos, de pé na cozinha dos Jasper . Seth e Paul não mudaram nada. Eu, no entanto? Eu provavelmente parecia com um rato afogado, considerando que eu acabei de sair do carro quando começou a chover. Sem mencionar minha bunda grande. Eu juro que aumentou depois de ter Olivia . Alice me garante que pareço a mesma, mas eu não estou convencida.

\- Ah, oi. - Murmur.

Paul se aproxima, um sorriso enorme no rosto.

— Eu sabia que ia começar a conhecê-la corretamente e sermos amigos, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

— Amigos? — Seth bufa. — Cara, você não pode ser amigo de sua irmã.

Paul zomba.

— Claro que você pode, idiota.

Jasper olha para o teto, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Eu sinto sua dor.

— Ah, bem, é bom ver ambos novamente.

Ambos me estudam.

— Você ainda está quente. Eu acho que você puxou os nossos bons genes.

Eu olho para Paul , que está sorrindo para mim. Seth ri.

— Ele quer dizer numa forma de incesto.

— Incesto não é a palavra. — eu indico.

Jasper sopra.

— Fico feliz que alguém notou disso.

— Ah, foda-se, Jasper . Pelo menos estamos tentando conhecê-la. — Seth joga para ele.

— Não estou vivendo com ela? — Jasper lança de volta.

Eu rolo meus olhos.

— Bem… meninos. — eu digo, colocando minhas mãos para cima. — Podemos todos apenas nos darmos bem?

— Você sabe o que nos ajudaria a nos dar bem? — Seth faz coro.

\- Me ilumine. - Murmur.

— Uma noite juntos, como uma grande família feliz.

Eu estreito meus olhos para eles.

— Você quer que eu saia com vocês? Todos vocês?

— Você é nossa irmã, não é? — Paul pergunta.

— Bem, sim, mas…

— Então, nós merecemos conhecê-la. Ou você é boa demais para isso? — Seth cruza os braços e me estuda.

— É claro que eu não sou. — eu zombo. — Tudo bem, eu poderia ter uma noite de folga.

Tem sido um longo tempo desde que eu tive uma noite fora. Estou precisando desesperadamente de algo para descansar a cabeça de tudo o que está acontecendo, e eu conheço a pessoa que pode vir comigo para se certificar de que isso aconteça.

— Eu vou chamar um amigo, ver se ele quer vir. Então eu vou falar com Alice e ver se ela fica com Olivia .

— Nossa sobrinha é estupidamente bonita. — Seth sorri orgulhoso. — Ela gosta de mim.

— Cara, ela mordeu o seu rosto. — Paul ri.

Eu não posso deixar de rir com isso. Minha menina não leva qualquer porcaria.

— Alice ainda está aqui, — murmura Jasper , mas eu juro que seus olhos se deslocam até as escadas com saudade. Oh, Alice poderia conseguir a reação que ela deseja.

— Obrigada.

Viro-me e corro pelas escadas. Alice está no quarto com Olivia , que está dormindo profundamente.

— Como ela está?

Ela se vira quando ela me ouve, e sorri.

— Eu realmente amo passar o tempo com ela, eu juro. Ela está tão malditamente bonita.

Meu coração dói. Eu não sinto que estou ficando bastante tempo com ela, apesar de eu passar noventa e nove por cento dos meus dias com ela. Alice a levou por algumas horas, enquanto eu lidei com questões relativas a Edward , mas, mesmo esse pequeno tempo parecia enorme. Como se eu estivesse perdendo momentos preciosos. Eu ando mais a frente e olho para a minha filha dormindo, e meu coração se enche de amor.

— Ela é fofa. Muito obrigada por fazer isso, Alice. É uma grande coisa, e…

— Sério? — ela sussurra, me cortando. — Você tem vivido o inferno, cuidando daquela garotinha sem condições, e fez o caminho de volta para enfrentar seus demônios. Você, não peça desculpa. Eu adoro

passar o tempo com ela, e antes que você pergunte, saia hoje à noite com os seus irmãos. Estou feliz em vê-la com eles.

Sento-me ao lado dela na cama.

— Você ouviu isso?

— Eles estão planejando isso durante toda a tarde. Eles querem te conhecer, Bella , não importa o quanto eles parecem ser descuidados e casuais. Isso significa alguma coisa para eles.

Eu sorrio.

— Eu meio que quero conhecê-los, também.

— Então vá, passe algum tempo desfrutando de sua companhia.

— Eu odeio deixá-la. — eu sussurro, deixando cair a cabeça.

— Ela vai dormir de qualquer maneira; não é como se você estivesse perdendo tempo precioso de mãe e filha. Além disso, é uma noite. Eu não sei quanto tempo mais vou vê-la, então deixe-me cuidar disso.

Eu me viro e estendendo a mão, passando os braços em volta da minha amiga.

— Eu não digo o suficiente, mas eu não sei o que eu faria sem você.

Alice sorri.

— Provavelmente fazer uma festa.

Eu rio e recuo.

— Você acha que eu deveria chamar Jake?

Alice geme.

— Ah sim. Ele está se lamentando por não ter se divertido por anos, agora.

— Eu vou ligar para ele.

Eu levanto e caminho em direção à porta.

— Isabella? — chama Alice.

Eu viro, olhando para ela.

\- Sim?

— Você está fazendo um trabalho incrível; você deveria saber disso. Estou orgulhosa de você.

Eu sorrio, meu coração se abrindo um pouco mais.

— Obrigada.

Alice pode ser apenas uma pessoa, mas isso é tudo o que é preciso para fazer eu me sentir como se estivesse fazendo a escolha certa.

E eu estou.

Eu acho.

— Oi papai, — eu digo o telefone.

— Isabella, como você está?

— Eu estou bem. Como está a mamãe?

— Ela está bem, dormindo muito. Temos uma tomografia amanhã. Eu acho que ela está nervosa.

O meu coração aperta.

— Você acha que eu deveria voltar?

— Não, — ele diz suavemente. — Nós estamos bem. O médico deu analgésicos, enquanto esperamos. Eles estão ajudando. Basta você ligar todos os dias que a faz sentir-se melhor.

Concordo com a cabeça, engolindo as lágrimas. Graças a Deus ele não pode me ver agora. Estou uma bagunça.

— Como estão indo todas as coisas por aí? — pergunta ele.

— Bem. Fui ver o meu advogado hoje. Estamos esperando a bola rolar.

— Edward está dando problemas?

— Alguns, — eu admito. — Mas eu estou bem. Seth e Paul vão me levar para sair esta noite.

Ele geme.

— Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso?

Eu ri baixinho.

— Claro, eles são meus irmãos.

— Eles também são rebeldes. Fique de olho; eles podem trazer problemas.

— Não mais do que eu consegui fazer por conta própria, — eu sussurro.

— Isabella, — diz ele em voz baixa. — Não é sua culpa.

— Não, talvez não. Mas ser ingênua me colocou nisso. Quem permite que alguém te trate assim? Eu deveria saber…

— Você o amava. O amor deixa tudo nublado. Nos faz acreditar que até mesmo as piores situações são algo precioso que temos de segurar. Você não pode culpar a si mesma.

Ele está certo; Eu sei disso. Isso não me faz sentir melhor, no entanto.

— Obrigada, pai. Você pode dizer a mamãe que eu liguei?

— Eu irei. Ela vai te ligar de volta mais tarde.

— Obrigada.

Eu desligo com um suspiro. É tão difícil decidir o que é melhor quando o seu coração está rasgado em tantas direções diferentes. Agora eu vou focar nesta noite, e me divertir pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Vou até os vestidos que Alice me emprestou, Olivia rastejando atrás de mim.

— O que você acha, baby? — eu pergunto, puxando dois vestidos e segurando-os.

Olivia ergue-se, pega o vermelho e o puxa. Eu rio baixinho, ajoelhando-me e a agarrando em meus braços.

— Eu gosto desse, também.

Eu caio em cima da cama, deixando-a rastejar em cima de mim. Ela puxa o meu colar, puxa meus brincos, enfia o dedo no meu nariz e depois se enrola ao meu lado com sua boneca. Eu a cheiro, girando e pressionando meu rosto em seu cabelo. Preciosa. Perfeita. Incrível. Minha vida não seria nada sem ela.

— Eu amo você, docinho.

Meus olhos se fecham, e em alguns momentos, nós duas apagamos.

 _ **Antes**_

 _ **Edward**_

— Este negócio é meu. — Aro rosna.

Eu cerro os punhos, a vontade de bater nele até a próxima semana me oprimindo. Como ele ousa vir aqui e tentar tirar o que é meu? Como ele ousa me foder mais do que ele já fez? Eu posso sentir minhas veias latejando na minha cabeça. Tenho certeza de que ela está prestes a explodir.

— Sobre a porra do meu cadáver.

Ele joga a cabeça para trás e ri.

— Sua esposa está desaparecida, Edward . Por que exatamente você acha que tem que me parar?

— Minha esposa está ajudando sua mãe doente. Nós não estamos divorciados e ela não me deixou.

Ele sorri para mim.

— Ela te deixou. Faz meses. Meu advogado está vendo isso agora.

— Você não ganha o maldito negócio até que eu fale com o meu advogado.

— O que há para falar? — ele ri.

Cerro os punhos.

— Existem termos. Tecnicamente, eu ainda sou casado.

— Ele também diz que ela precisa viver com você.

— Ela está cuidando de sua mãe doente.

Ele balança a cabeça.

— Você acha que eu sou tão estúpido? Eu sei que ela tem aqueles documentos. Eu os mandei para ela. Ela te deixou, e agora você vai perder tudo.

Eu me jogo para ele, empurrando-o contra a parede, meus dedos apertados firmemente em torno de sua garganta.

— Você não vai tirar a porra do meu negócio, — eu rosno.

— Você, me coloque para baixo Edward , — ele chia. — Ou eu vou ter que te agredir!

Eu o coloco para baixo. Ele cai no chão com um baque, seu corpo frágil parece levar um longo tempo para se recuperar. Ele levanta a cabeça, olhando para mim com raiva queimando em seu olhar.

— Você vai pagar por isso. — ele rosna. — Você vai perder tudo.

— Pode vir. — eu sorrio.

 _ **AGORA**_

 _ **Isabella**_

— Este clube é incrível! — diz Seth , enganchando seu braço no meu e me puxando para um grande clube.

— Não dê ouvidos a ele. É totalmente um clube de stripper. — Paul brinca.

Eu atiro a ele um olhar e ele me pisca um sorriso lindo. É só nós três, esta noite, o Jasper optou por ficar em casa. Eu tenho uma boa ideia do por quê disso.

Ambos os meus irmãos estão vestidos com jeans preto, camisas pretas e botas pretas, mas eles parecem completamente elegantes. Eu fui com o vestido vermelho, que tem um decot bem justo. Eu combinei com saltos pretos, e deixei meu cabelo solto em cachos.

É o mais bonita que eu estive em um longo tempo.

— Como vai, Marky? — Seth sorri, aproximando-se do segurança na porta da frente.

— Seth , Paul , é bom ver vocês. — o grande homem sorri. — Quem é sua amiga?

— Esta é a nossa irmã, Isabella.

Os olhos do homem ampliam.

— Não sabia que vocês tinham uma irmã.

— Nem nós até poucos anos atrás. — Seth ri. — Você vai nos deixar entrar?

— Sim, entrem.

Há um lamento das pessoas esperando na fila, mas os meninos não parecem notar. Eles me arrastam pelas portas duplas do clube lotado. Tem um gelado, tema azul nele. Os bares são feitos de vidro sólido, as paredes de um azul-claro, as luzes cintilantes como flocos de neve.

Eu gosto disso.

— Uau. — eu respiro. — Este lugar não existe.

— É incrível, hey! — Seth sorri. — O que você bebe?

— Vodka e cramberry, — eu digo, ainda olhando para o belo clube.

— É pra já.

Seth Desaparece e me viro parágrafo Paul.

— Me diz que você é um dançarino, porque eu certamente sou. Eu posso arrebentar com um movimento épico na pista de dança.

Ele bufa, então se vira, colocando as mãos na bunda e sacudindo

— Agite seu rabo!

Eu rio alto, balançando a cabeça.

— Menina. — ele sorri, girando. — Eu sou o rei da pista de dança.

— Vamos dançar?

Ele sorri.

— Você tem isso.

Ele pega a minha mão e me conduz por entre a multidão até encontrar uma cabine azul escura de canto. Nos sentamos e Seth retorna momentos depois com nossas bebidas. Sorrindo, eu pego a minha.

— Então. — eu pergunto, bebendo. — Me digam algo sobre vocês, qualquer coisa.

Durante a hora seguinte, Seth e Paul me contam sobre suas vidas, sobre sua mãe, sobre o nosso pai, e como eles se tornaram uma parte do seu negócio. Eu sorrio por tudo isso, de vez em quando sentindo uma pontada de ciúme pela atenção que tiveram do nosso pai.

— E você? — Paul pergunta. — Sua mãe parece legal.

Eu sorrio.

— Ela é. Ela é tudo que eu tenho.

— Hora de dançar! — grita Seth .

Nós tomamos quatro bebidas, e é definitivamente hora de dançar. Eu me movo para a pista de dança atrás deles. Eu estive desesperada para deixar meu cabelo solto por um longo tempo; isso é exatamente o que eu preciso para limpar a minha cabeça. Nós encontramos um espaço e começo a me mexer. Paul serpenteia o dedo para mim, e quando — Sexy Back — começa, ele mostra o que sabe.

Ele ri alto quando ele aponta para mim, indicando que é minha vez, e eu começo a mostrar minhas habilidades. Antes de nós percebermos, estamos exibindo nossa dança. Eu estou balançando, jogando minhas mãos no ar, girando. Paul é realmente um super dançarino, ele é daqueles que o deixam com vergonha, mas estamos rindo e nos sentindo bem.

— Eu preciso de outra bebida. — eu rio depois de meia hora.

— Admita. — Paul ri. — Você perdeu!

Eu me curvo em derrota.

— Eu me curvo ao rei da pista de dança.

Paul grita alto e me viro, ainda sorrindo, e faço meu caminho através das pessoas para o bar. Eu peço outro drinque, e bebo rapidamente. Estou com calor e suada; Eu preciso de algum refresco. Eu também estou ficando muito, muito bêbada. Eu peço mais uma bebida, e levo-a comigo no meio da multidão até encontrar a porta de trás.

Quando eu saio, eu acho o que parece ser um espaço para fumantes. Há pessoas em todos os lugares. Eu aperto meus lábios, contemplando, este ar é mais fresco do que no interior do clube, então eu encontro um lugar para sentar. Uma música lenta toca, derramando através das portas abertas. Reconheço-a como — Every Time, — de Britney Spears. As palavras fluem para fora, fazendo com que meu corpo formigue. As palavras me levam para tão perto de casa.

Casais começam a se beijar, abraçando e dançando. Meu coração dói e eu olho para a minha bebida. Estou grata pela área arejada, a sensação de tontura que estou experimentando agora, porque ela está tirando um pouco da profunda dor do meu corpo, pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Eu saboreio a minha bebida um pouco mais e olho para cima, congelando.

Edward.

Não está sozinho.

Minha visão embaça quando eu vejo o meu marido com o braço em torno de outra mulher. Bem, não é exatamente em torno dela, mas ela está descansando em seu quadril e ele está sussurrando algo em seu ouvido. A raiva, a dor, a traição e mágoa misturam-se dentro de mim. Ele não deveria estar tão bem. Isto não é suposto ser tão fodidamente mais fácil para ele.

Levanto-me, de repente, muito de repente, e eu caio para a frente, resultado do álcool no meu sistema. Eu me preparo para a queda, mas consegui agarrar a lateral de uma mesa antes de atingir o chão. Copos caem e as pessoas param o que estão fazendo para se virar e olhar para mim. As lágrimas estão correndo pelo meu rosto e eu quero gritar por ser tão patética, tão fodidamente fraca.

Eu levanto o meu olhar e Edward está olhando para mim, com a boca ligeiramente aberta. Ele deixa a mulher de lado e se vira, caminhando em minha direção. Eu levanto, virando rapidamente, tropeçando nos meus calcanhares. Me enfio através do jardim e apresso a volta para o clube, pressionando as costas em uma parede de tijolos para recuperar o fôlego.

\- Isabella.

Eu viro bruscamente para ver Edward de pé sob o brilho opaco de um poste de luz. Ele está vestindo um smoking, e seu cabelo está bagunçado e despenteado, necessitando de um corte. Seus olhos ardem nos meus e minha garganta fecha, apertando com cada respiração.

— Como você ousa ser feliz? — eu grito, minha voz grossa, com raiva. — Como você se atreve a se sentir bem? Como se atreve a ter uma boa vida, enquanto eu estou sofrendo? Como se atreve a olhar para mim como se estivesse realmente arrependido? Como você se atreve a existir?

Ele vem para frente.

— Eu me importo. Se você quiser falar comi…

— Você quer me dizer o que? — eu grito. — Você me diria que eu importo, que você cometeu um erro, que a sua vida tem sido um inferno? Você estaria errado, Edward . Você não sabe o que é o inferno; você nunca vai entender o inferno do jeito que eu entendo. Será que aquela mulher lá o torna melhor?

Seus olhos demonstram dor e eu quero dar um bote para frente e rasgá-los.

— Ela era um negócio.

— Você sempre coloca suas mãos sobre suas colegas de trabalho?

— Isabella, eu não posso começar a entender a dor que você está sentindo, mas eu estou sofrendo muito. Talvez não tanto, mas eu estou…

— Pare de mentir. — minha voz é um grito frenético, emocional. — Pela primeira vez em sua vida, pare de mentir para mim porra. Basta dizer… dizer o que é, e parar de se esconder atrás de um insuportável muro de pedra.

Seus olhos estreitam e ele dá um passo para a frente. Eu vou para trás, pressionando as palmas das mãos na parede de tijolo fresca atrás de mim.

— Você quer saber o que é? Você quer saber o que eu fiz? Eu me casei com você para manter o meu negócio; Eu não te amo, eu não ligo para o que aconteceu com você. Eu usei você, eu transei com você, e eu fiz tudo o que fiz para não perder tudo pelo que eu já trabalhei.

Eu faço um som de dor, asfixia, passando os dedos em torno de minha garganta, como se isso fizesse que a dor não se aprofundasse em minha alma.

— Você continuou pressionando.

— Não se atreva a me culpar. — eu grito.

Ele coloca uma mão para cima.

— Você teve a sua chance de dar a sua opinião, Isabella. Agora é a minha.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, enojada. Ele apenas continuou a falar.

— Você continuou empurrando, meu passado de merda, além da parede, além da dureza. Você continuou empurrando e eu desenvolvi sentimentos. Foi o suficiente para desistir de tudo? Não. Mas era mais do que eu já senti por qualquer mulher.

Ele dá um passo mais perto e minha respiração torna-se irregular.

— À medida que o tempo passava, eu fiquei mais confortável. Você se encaixava, você se encaixava na minha vida; estávamos trabalhando. Você me fez sorrir, inferno, eu não tinha sorrido em anos. Você me fez acreditar que havia mais na vida além dos negócios. Eu me apaixonei por você, e antes que eu acordasse e percebesse isso, você encontrou os documentos e fugiu.

Eu balancei minha cabeça de um lado para o outro. Ele está mentindo. Ele somente está dizendo isso, então eu vou voltar para ele, então eu vou ceder e ele pode me usar para outra coisa.

— Pare com isso. — eu grito, me lançando para frente. — Você está mentindo.

Ele pega os meus ombros, me apertando ligeiramente.

— Eu não estou mentindo, Isabella. Eu não comi outra mulher desde que você saiu, e não queria. A única coisa que eu quero é você.

— Mentiroso! — eu abaixo, o atacando com as minhas mãos. Eu bato no seu queixo e ele ruge de dor, dando um passo para trás. Ele não se segura; ele dá o bote para frente, pegando meus pulsos dessa vez. Eu bato, puxo, chuto e grito.

Ele não me ama. Ele não me quer. Ele está mentindo. Ele é um mentiroso. Isto é o que ele faz. Isto é o que ele é.

— Eu não estou mentindo, — ele late. — Foda-se, Isabella, eu quero isso.

— Não, — eu grito.

\- Sim.

Eu ergo minha cabeça.

— Não há nada que você poderia dizer que me faria acreditar que isso é real.

— Nem mesmo que eu te amo?

Meus joelhos tremem e meus olhos prendem nos seus

. — Você está doente, Edward Cullen . Doente.

— Por dizer a verdade? — ele late.

— O que você quer de mim? — eu choro. — O que você quer? Você quer me torturar mais um pouco? Ou você apenas quer a comodidade de ficar comigo?

— Foda-se. — ele late. — Eu quero você, porque você, é você.

— Não!

\- Sim.

Eu tiro minhas mãos das suas e lanço meu punho em seu rosto, ele a pega, puxa meu corpo para frente e, de repente, seus lábios estão nos meus. Meus joelhos saem de debaixo de mim e eu luto, Deus, eu luto. Eu balanço, eu emaranho meus dedos em seus cabelos e puxo, eu chuto as suas canelas e me contorço, mas seus lábios seguram os meus, beijando, queimando nos meus.

Então eu estou beijando-o de volta e me odiando por isso.

Me odiando por ter algo tão familiar, por precisar tanto disso que estou disposta a me colocar nessa situação, esquecendo a dor que eu vou, sem dúvida, sentir mais tarde. Só para me sentir bem por um momento.

Minhas costas batem contra a parede e Edward não move os lábios dos meus. Ele me beija até que eu estou com falta de ar. Suas mãos estão em meus cabelos, puxando, e seu corpo está esmagado contra o meu, sua ereção pressionando em minha barriga. Em seguida, suas mãos estão saindo do meu cabelo e indo até a barra do meu vestido.

Nós estamos em um frenesi; emoção se foi. Não há nada, além da luxúria crua, um desejo que é perigoso para nós dois. Minha cabeça nada em álcool e emoção. Eu não consigo pensar direito, não quando seus lábios estão nos meus, não quando as suas mãos estão em toda parte. Ele empurra o meu vestido para cima e encontra minha calcinha, rasgando-a como se ela não fosse nada além de uma peça frágil.

Então ele está empurrando as calças para baixo, liberando seu pau. O que está acontecendo? O que eu estou fazendo? Meus pensamentos são tirados de mim quando ele empurra para cima, enchendo-me. Minha cabeça cai para trás e eu grito. Emocionada, uma agonia sensacional rasga meu corpo e eu arqueio, tentando aliviá-la, tentando obter mais…eu não sei o que. Edward coloca uma mão na parede ao lado da minha cabeça e outra firmemente sob a minha bunda, e ele me fode.

Ele me fode como se este fosse o nosso último dia na Terra e eu fosse a única razão pela qual ele lutou.

Ele me fode como se eu fosse importante.

Ele me fode como se eu fosse sua tábua de salvação e ele não pudesse sobreviver sem mim.

Gozo descaradamente forte e rápido, agarrando seu terno, passando minhas unhas desesperadamente sobre o tecido. Ele rosna baixo e profundo, e me fode com tanta força que eu sinto a parede de tijolos rasgando a minha pele. Então, ele está gozando também, duro e rápido, chamando meu nome.

Eu fecho meus olhos, e a vergonha me enche.

O que foi que eu fiz?

Bato em seu peito, mas ele não se move.

\- Deixe-me ir. - Eu grosso.

Ele vira o rosto, apertando o nariz no meu pescoço.

— Deixe-me ir! — eu estou me tornando frenética.

Suas mãos se movem para os meus quadris e ele me puxa para mais perto.

— Puta que pariu. — eu lamento, empurrando seu peito. — Deixe-me ir porra.

Ele dá um passo para trás e eu me desalojo dele. Tenho vergonha de mim mesma. Horrorizada que eu pudesse ser tão patética e fraca. Ele me usou, abusou de mim, e eu simplesmente o deixei levar-me como se nada tivesse acontecido. O que há de errado comigo? Eu endireito o meu vestido, recusando-me a olhar para ele.

— Isabella. — ele começa, mas eu viro e saio correndo.

— Foda-se. — ele late. — Isabella espere.

Eu corro para dentro, sem calcinhas e quebrada. Enfio-me no meio da multidão até encontrar meus irmãos. Paul me percebe primeiro e seu grande sorriso é varrido rapidamente fora de seu rosto quando ele me vê. Ele passa por cima, pegando meus ombros.

— O que aconteceu? Será que alguém te machucou? Jesus, Isabella, você está…

Sua voz diminui, e quando eu olho para os seus olhos, eles estão em algo atrás de mim. Eu sei que é Edward . Paul rapidamente me empurra para trás em espera nos braços de Seth . Ele dá um passo em direção Edward ,

— Que porra você está fazendo aqui? Ela não quer vêlo. Saia.

Edward encara Paul , mas não faz nenhum movimento para mais perto de mim. Seus olhos olham nos meus e eles estão me dizendo tantas coisas que eu não quero ouvir. Eu abaixo meu rosto de novo, e Seth me puxa, me tirando do clube. Quando estamos fora, eu quebro, soluçando incontrolavelmente.

— Ei. — diz Seth . — Você está bem, vamos lá.

Ele me leva para um banco do parque e nos sentamos. Paul se junta a nós, um momento depois.

— O que aconteceu? — pergunta ele.

— Eu sou uma prostituta. — eu choro. — Isso é o que aconteceu.

— Ei. — Seth me embala. — Você não é uma prostituta.

Viro-me para ele, meu corpo tremendo de emoção. Eu não pensei, eu só falei;

— Eu apenas deixei que ele me fodesse. Me Fodesse. Como se nenhuma coisa ruim tivesse acontecido. Como se isso não importasse.

Seth pisca e Paul amaldiçoa.

— Ele é seu marido. Você o amava; erros acontecem.

— Ele pegou a minha vida; ele a tomou e ele estragou tudo. Como eu pude ser tão patética? Eu só basicamente disse a ele que tudo o que ele fez foi aceitável.

— Isso não é verdade. — Paul argumenta. — Você é frágil, Isabella. Ele era importante e não importa que, em algum lugar lá no fundo, mudou alguma coisa dentro de você. Você não pode se deixar abater sobre um momento de fraqueza.

Eu largo minha cabeça.

— Eu quero ir para casa, — sussurro.

\- Isabella ...

— Agora.

Eles acenam para um táxi, e eu mantenho minha cabeça para baixo até que ele chega até nós. Paul liga para Jake, que iria nos encontrar depois do trabalho, e diz o que aconteceu. Eu não digo nada em toda a volta para casa. Meu coração está partido, minhas emoções estão destruídas e eu tenho vergonha de mim mesma. Quando chegamos na casa, eu ando diretamente para dentro, ignorando Alice e Jasper , e vou para cima.

Posso ouvi-los falar de mim quando eu deslizo em minha cama ao lado de Olivia . Eu estendo a mão, colocando sua mão na minha e fecho os olhos, tentando esquecer esta noite, tentando esquecer Edward e o quanto ele me danificou, tentando esquecer tudo nos últimos doze meses, mas, acima de tudo, tentando esquecer o quão bem eu me senti em estar em seus braços novamente.

— Edward estava lá. — eu ouço Paul dizer. — Alguma coisa aconteceu.

Ele não diz o que aconteceu; Eu o amo por isso.

— O quê? — Alice pede. — Ela… Eu não a vi assim, desde o dia em que ela descobriu o contrato.

Eu choro e começo a soluçar.

— Eu não sei o que aconteceu. — Paul acrescenta. — Tudo o que sei é que ela está devastada.

— Você não acha que ela… Dormiu com ele, não é?

Eu cerro os olhos fechados com vergonha.

— Não. — Seth conduziu. — Eu não acho.

— Devo ir até ela? — Alice pede.

— Não, — Seth acrescenta novamente. — Ela precisa ficar sozinha. Basta deixá-la assim um tempo.

Tudo fica em silêncio depois disso.

Pego a minha filha em meus braços.

Então eu choro até dormir.

 _ **Antes**_

 _ **Edward**_

— Vamos querido. — uma voz feminina ronrona.

Minha mente bêbada está lutando para processar o que está acontecendo. Eu estou de volta, há algo pesado em cima de mim, mas eu não me lembro fodidamente de nada. Eu tento forçar os meus olhos abertos, mas não vejo nada através da neblina. Algo frio toca meu rosto, me acariciando.

— Você é tão quente, Edward .

É uma mulher? Em cima de mim? Eu pisco rapidamente, e, lentamente, uma figura aparece. Ela é loira, está nua, e me montando. Uma mistura de raiva, humilhação e culpa passa pelo meu corpo. Eu tento levantar os braços, mas nada acontece. Eu estou paralisado.

Uma mão acaricia meu pau.

Eu estou fodendo nu? Como diabos isso aconteceu?

— D… D… deixe. — eu tento, mas minha voz está arrastada e patética.

— Shhh, deixe-me ajudá-lo.

Ela está acariciando meu pau flácido. Que porra é essa? Tento mexer meus quadris, mas eu não consigo, que porra está acontecendo. Eu abaixo com raiva, empurrando meus quadris para cima novamente.

— Silêncio, deixe-me te foder, lindo.

Não.

De jeito nenhum porra.

Eu resisto novamente, e desta vez ela sai de cima de mim.

— Sai daqui! — eu berro.

A porta se abre e eu ouço uma voz familiar.

\- Porra, caminho. Merda.

Emmett.

— Dê o fora. — eu berro, arranhando meu peito. — Dê o fora.

— O que você deu a ele, vadia? — Emmett ruge.

— Eu… Eu só…

— O que você deu a ele?

— Eu não sei. — ela chora. — Um amigo me disse que iria me ajudar…

— A levá-lo para a cama? — Emmett sibila. — É melhor você sair da minha vista antes que eu a jogue para fora da janela.

Eu ouço a correria dos pés e então alguém tem seus braços em volta dos meus ombros, me puxando para cima.

\- Porra, caminho. - MURMURA Emmett. - CuBra-se.

Ele empurra um cobertor para mim e eu só posso vê-lo através de minha neblina frenética.

— Onde ela está? — eu berro.

Se ela ver isso… se ela souber que havia uma mulher perto de mim… Não.

— Quem?

— Isabella? Não deixe que ela venha aqui.

— Foda-se mano. — murmura Emmett , sentado ao meu lado. — Cara, ela te deixou. Lembra?

A dor rasga meu peito, enquanto eu me lembro da expressão no rosto de minha esposa quando ela fugiu de mim. Não. Ela não pode ter ido embora.

— Não, Emmett . — eu rujo. — Traga-a de volta. Diga a ela que eu sinto muito.

— Vamos lá cara, você está fodido. Me deixe te levar para casa para dormir.

— Diga a ela para me desculpar. — eu digo, deixando cair a cabeça. — Diga a ela que eu a amo. Diga a ela.

— Edward , cara, você não está com ela.

Viro-me, agarrando sua camisa e sacudindo-o.

— Diga a ela porra. Diga a ela, Emmett . Diga a ela que eu fodidamente lamento. Faça-a voltar. Faça-a acreditar em mim.

Ele me empurra.

— Controle-se. Ela se foi. Ela foi embora, e você está se afogando a cada porra de minuto.

— Emmett ? — é Rose .

—Rose, não agora.

— Ele está bem?

— Na verdade, não.

— Faça com que ela volte, Rose . — Eu groso, enredando os dedos em meu cabelo. — Alguém por favor, apenas a faça voltar.

— Jesus, — Rose sussurra quando meu mundo começa a ficar em branco novamente. — Pobre homem.

 _ **Isabella**_

O som do meu telefone tocando me acorda do meu sono. Eu pisco, tentando limpar minha visão. Minha cabeça está batendo e meu estômago está uma reviravolta. Memórias de ontem à noite fazem o meu estômago torcer com raiva. Eu levanto e procuro através da escuridão para encontrar meu telefone. Vejo o número do meu pai e meu estômago cai.

Mamãe.

— Olá? — pergunto.

— Isabella, — diz ele, com a voz baixa e quebrada. — É a sua mãe.

A dor entorpecente, afiada, dispara até meu coração. Minha pele se arrepia. Tudo parece parar.

— Pai. — eu coaxo. — Por Favor.

— Ela teve um derrame.

As lágrimas de dor caem de meus olhos.

— Ela está viva, mas… Isabella… eles acham que ela não vai ter forças por muito tempo.

Me mexo, saindo da cama.

— Estou indo, agora mesmo. Estou chegando.

— Eu já reservei um voo; Eu mando uma mensagem com os detalhes. Foi o primeiro que eu consegui.

— Estou indo. — eu digo novamente, freneticamente. — Pai, por favor.

— Baby. — ele murmura, e eu fecho meus olhos. — Depressa.

Eu desligo e chamo Jake imediatamente.

— Isabella, o que há de errado? São…, quatro horas?

— Minha mãe teve um derrame. — eu digo, minha voz em um tom monótono, uma bagunça sem emoção. — Ela está no hospital e eu preciso ficar com ela.

\- Jesus.

— Eu preciso… Deus, eu não sei do que eu preciso.

— Olivia , deixe. Alice e eu cuidarmos dela.

— Não. — eu digo bruscamente.

— Isabella, é um longo voo e você ficará em um hospital. Não é justo.

Minhas emoções misturam-se em uma grande bagunça, uma bagunça que eu não posso peneirar.

— Eu não posso deixá-la. — eu coaxo.

— Isso é o melhor a se fazer. Nós vamos cuidar dela; você sabe que nós o faremos. Isabella, sua mãe precisa de você.

Eu fecho meus olhos, apertando-os, tentando aliviar a dor.

— Ok. Eu vou ficar fora por alguns dias, e logo eu vou volto.

— Não tenha pressa. Eu prometo a você que Olivia vai ficar bem.

— Estou saindo em breve. Você pode vir?

— Estou a caminho.

Eu desligo e viro para Olivia . Meu coração arde. Eu quero levá-la. Eu não posso suportar a ideia de ficar longe dela, mas Jake está certo. Não é justo colocá-la de volta em um avião e depois esperar que ela se sente comportada em um hospital. Eu rastejo na cama ao lado dela, e explodo em uma bomba de lágrimas incontroláveis.

Eu não posso perder a minha mãe.

— Ela vai ficar bem. — Alice me acalma, me segurando perto enquanto eu subo no táxi.

— Por favor, me mande textos o tempo todo. Eu preciso saber se está tudo certo com Olivia . — eu sussurro.

— Eu prometo.

Eu fico olhando para Jake, e ele está brincando alegremente com Olivia . Ele olha para mim, sopra um beijo e me dá um polegar para cima. Ele está tentando me tranquilizar, me fazer sentir melhor nesse momento. Nada. O motorista de táxi anda e eu não posso nem mesmo acenar para os meus amigos. Se eu olhar para trás eu vou quebrar, e eu não posso lidar com isso agora.

A viagem para o aeroporto é aborrecida e lenta, tão lenta que no momento em que chego lá, estou atrasada. Eu pago o motorista de táxi e saio. Estou prestes a entrar no interior do edifício quando braços vêm ao redor da minha cintura. Eu grito, me debatendo enquanto eu sou arrastada em direção a um carro. Quando sou jogada pra dentro, eu viro, só para ver Edward bloqueando a porta.

— Você tem que falar comigo. Você não vai me deixar, Isabella.

Abro a boca para gritar que ele entendeu tudo errado, e ele entra no carro, pressionando a mão na minha boca. Ele está com raiva, seus olhos tinham ido além da compaixão. Ele se inclina para a frente e começa a falar.

— Eu não vou te machucar; Eu nunca te machucaria. Estou fazendo isso porque você precisa me ouvir. Você precisa entender. Você precisa me ouvir. O que aconteceu ontem à noite não deveria ter acontecido, eu sei disso, mas eu não vou negar quão bom pra caralho foi estar com você de novo.

Mãe.

O meu avião.

Eu me contorço mas Edward envolve seu braço em volta de mim, me segurando perto. Como ele sabia que eu estava aqui? Como ele me encontrou? Ele precisa me deixar ir. Ele precisa me deixar entrar no meu avião. Eu soco. Eu tento morder sua mão. Eu tento gritar palavras para ele. Ele não toma conhecimento de nada.

— Jesus, Isabella, apenas ouça.

Eu fecho meus olhos e bato minha cabeça. Já era tarde quando eu cheguei aqui; quanto mais tempo ele me segurar, mais chances eu tenho de perder meu avião. Isso não pode acontecer.

— Isabella. — ele rosna. — Apenas ouça.

Eu chuto para fora e ele pressiona seu corpo ao meu.

— Você acha que você poderia apenas me deixar? Você não pode ir sem resolver isso; Eu não vou perder você de novo. Por favor, baby, me escute.

Meu corpo repudia suas palavras. Elas machucam. Elas encontram um algum lugar no fundo da minha alma que eu mantive escondida.

— Eu não posso consertar o que eu fiz. — diz ele em voz baixa. — Eu só posso tentar torná-lo melhor. Você quer que eu desista de tudo para provar a você que só você importa? Porra eu vou fazê-lo.

Eu balanço minha cabeça de um lado para o outro. Minutos se passaram. Eu estava atrasada. Eu vou perder meu avião. Eu respiro e, em seguida, chuto, duro. Edward finalmente me deixa ir, e eu me embaralho em direção à porta.

— As minhas palavras não significam nada? — ele late.

Dirijo os meus olhos irritados com ele.

— Minha mãe teve um derrame na noite passada.

Seus olhos se arregalam e sua mandíbula se abre. Escancaro a porta do carro, recolho a minha bagagem e corro para as portas. Edward está atrás de mim, mantendo meu ritmo. Eu corro pela segurança. Eu derrapo no meu portão, apenas para encontrar uma mulher lá. Meu coração bate.

— Eu preciso entrar nesse voo. — eu choro.

— Sinto muito, senhora. As portas já estão fechadas.

— Não importa, abra! — eu grito. — Por favor.

— Me desculpe, eu sou incapaz de fazer isso. Se você for falar com o balcão, eles podem ser capazes de reprogramar seu voo sem nenhuma taxa.

— Minha mãe está morrendo. — eu guincho. — Eu preciso estar lá agora.

— Isabella. — diz Edward , colocando as mãos no meu ombro. — Nós vamos encontrar outro voo. Vamos.

— Ela está morrendo, — eu lamento. — Ela está morrendo e porque você me segurou, eu não vou conseguir.

Ele recua, mas mantém a voz calma.

— Você vai fazer isso. Vamos.

Ele me vira e me leva de volta para a fila de pessoas no balcão. Ele começa a falar com eles, ficando com raiva e acenando com as mãos. Eu encontro um banco e caio para baixo, colocando a minha cabeça em minhas mãos. Eu vou chegar lá. Eu vou chegar lá. Eu vou chegar lá.

\- Isabella.

Eu olho para cima para ver Edward ajoelhado na minha frente. Fujo dos olhos que uma vez significaram muito para mim.

— Há um voo em pouco mais de uma hora.

Concordo com a cabeça energicamente.

— Você vai chegar lá.

Eu fecho meus olhos e permaneço assim. Os minutos vão passando e quando o meu voo é finalmente chamado, eu saio sem tomar conhecimento de Edward e atravesso as portas. Ele chama meu nome, mas eu não olho para trás. Eu só tenho uma coisa em minha mente.

Chegar em casa com a minha mãe.

— Não. — eu grito, caindo de joelhos.

— Eu sinto muito, Isabella. — Papai coaxa. — Ela foi forte.

\- Quand? - Eu grosso. - Quand?

— Quinze minutos atrás.

Quinze minutos. Quinze minutos. Eu a perdi por 15 minutos. Eu perdi a pessoa que tem estado comigo toda a minha vida por quinze minutos. Quinze minutos que poderiam ter sido salvos se Edward não tivesse me levado a perder meu vôo. Ele não me deixou pegar o avião; se eu tivesse chegado naquele avião, eu a veria. Eu teria sido capaz de dizer a ela que eu a amava.

Edward tomou outra coisa de mim.

— Isso não pode ser real, — eu coaxo, deixando cair a cabeça.

Os braços do meu pai veem ao meu redor.

— Eu sinto muito.

— Se eu não tivesse a deixado…

— Não. Você não poderia ter mudado isso.

— Eu não consegui dizer adeus. — eu sussurro rouco. — Ela morreu sem saber que eu a amava.

— Baby. — papai fala. — Ela sabia. Eu prometo a você que ela sabia.

— Eu não estava aqui, — eu gritei, mas minha voz interrompe no meio.

Meu pai me puxa para seus braços e eu quebro em pedaços. Minha mãe era tudo para mim. Ela lutou por cada respiração minha, e eu a deixei. A deixei para corrigir uma coisa com alguém que não poderia se importar menos comigo. Ele me impediu de chegar até ela. Ele me impediu de chegar a dizer a ela uma última vez o quanto ela significava.

O último pedaço de Isabella que eu estava segurando se quebra, e eu me afogo em um poço da minha própria escuridão.

 _ **Edward**_

Sua mãe está morta.

Sua mãe está morta.

É minha culpa.

Eu estava tão envolvido com a minha necessidade de não deixá-la ir que eu não sabia que eu a estava segurando de estar com a única pessoa que importava para ela. Eu a impedi de se despedir de sua mãe. Eu a mantive desses últimos, momentos preciosos.

A dor no meu coração é inegável.

Eu a privei de dar o seu adeus.

 _ **DUAS SEMANAS DEPOIS**_

 _ **Isabella**_

— Ela não está lidando bem com isso.

Eu olho pela minha janela, ouvindo-os todos falarem de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui. Como se eu fosse apenas um fantasma. Talvez eu seja. Eu já não sinto. Amargura é apresentada profundamente em minha alma, e tudo que eu quero fazer é arrancá-la apenas para aliviar a dor. Edward Cullen me impediu de chegar até a minha mãe; ele levou os últimos momentos preciosos de sua vida. Agora ele tem que pagar.

É tudo o que posso pensar. Consome-me dia e noite. Misturado com a minha dor está uma raiva brutal em fazê-lo sofrer. Preciso vê-lo de joelhos, implorando por sua vida. Eu preciso fazê-lo sofrer, a fazê-lo sentir tanta dor que ele não conseguiria lidar. Ele levou tudo de mim e ele está apenas andando como se nada jamais pudesse machucá-lo.

— Ela não chorou. Ela está apenas sentada ali, quebrada.

Estou aqui e agora, com a voz triste de Alice, preocupada. Eu não sei por que eles estão se preocupando. Estou lidando com isso da minha maneira. Eu estou lidando. Eu estou fazendo o que eu tenho que fazer. Eu voltei, eu arrumei nossas coisas e me mudei para esta casa com papai e Jasper . Eu sorrio para Olivia . Eu me forço a passar por cada dia. O que mais eles querem de mim?

— Ela precisa de tempo.

Esse era o meu pai.

— Ela precisa de ajuda.

Esse era Jasper .

Eu fecho meus olhos. Eu não preciso de ajuda. Eu preciso de vingança. Eu preciso rasgar o mundo de Edward em pedaços. Eu preciso fazê-lo queimar do jeito que ele me deixou queimar.

— Como vão as coisas? — Seth pergunta, vindo claramente na conversa.

— Bem. — murmura meu pai. — O que é isso?

— Correspondência. É para Isabella.

— Vou levar para ela. — Jake oferece.

Eu ouço seus passos e um momento depois, minha porta range aberta. Eu não viro. Ele entra e limpa a garganta. Eu ainda não viro.

— Enviaram uma correspondência para você, querida. Eu vou colocá-la aqui.

Eu o ouço deixá-la com um profundo suspiro derrotado, e, em seguida, a porta se fecha. Levanto-me entorpecida e viro, caminhando até a carta. Provavelmente contas. Meu pai pagou o funeral, mas isso não paga todas as outras contas que se acumularam ao longo do tempo. Eu folheio algumas das cartas, e paro quando vejo uma de um seguro de vida.

Eu rasgo, abro e olho para baixo, para as palavras. É uma atualização sobre os termos agora que minha mãe se foi. Ela foi listada como uma das beneficiárias se Edward ou eu morrêssemos. Agora ela é passado, eles querem uma atualização. Eu fico olhando para baixo, para os termos. Eu sei que eu tinha feito isso, mas eu tinha me esquecido dos termos. Meus olhos digitalizam as palavras e eu suspiro quando vejo a quantidade que eu receberia se Edward morresse.

Cinco milhões de dólares.

Cinco. Milhões. De. Dólares.

Meu coração amargo aperta, meu ódio por ele correndo tão profundo que me consome. Ele tem que pagar. Ele arruinou a minha vida. Ele levou minha mãe para longe de mim. Ele não merece permanecer vivendo tão bem. Se ele morrer, eu vou pegar esse dinheiro. Eu vou ser capaz de dar a Olivia uma vida sem dor de cabeça. Vou ter como respirar mais uma vez.

Eu pressiono a carta no meu peito. Eu não sinto nada. Sem culpa. Sem agonia. Sem dor. Nenhuma emoção. Tudo se foi. Estou completamente dormente. Eu pego o meu telefone e eu estou fazendo algo antes mesmo de pensar. Eu estou discando para Rose , a garota que eu conheci quando eu estava com Edward . Rose está ligada a Emmett , um membro dos Jokers Wrath MC.

Estas pessoas poderiam me dar a informação que eu quero. Informações que me permitam fazer isso limpo, sem qualquer chance de reação.

Informações sobre um assassino profissional.

Um assassino profissional para matar o meu marido.

— Tem sido um longo tempo, Isabella. — diz Emmett , olhando para mim.

— Estou em casa. — eu digo alegremente. Estou mais falsa do que eu já estive em minha vida. — Tem sido um tempo difícil.

— Edward está fora de si procurando por você.

Vacilo, mas espero que ele não perceba.

— Eu preciso de tempo. Eu vou falar com ele quando eu tiver a chance de processar isso.

Ele balança a cabeça, estudando-me por um momento longo, desconfortável.

— Rose estará de volta em breve.

— Certo, obrigada. Como estão as coisas?

Ele dá de ombros.

— Bem.

— Como estão os meninos?

Ele sorri agora. Eu entendo aquilo. O amor por uma criança. É a mais poderosa emoção que existe. Emmett e Rose tem dois filhos, Diesel e Jack. Eles são meninos lindos.

— Eles estão muito bem.

Eu forço um sorriso.

— Estou feliz. Como estão as coisas no clube?

Ele aperta os olhos.

— Não posso falar sobre isso.

— Claro, me desculpe.

Sentamos desajeitadamente por um momento, e então a porta se abre e Rose entra. Ela sorri para mim, e corre para frente, me abraçando. Eu a abraço de volta, mas mais uma vez eu não sinto nada. Eu quero sentir alguma coisa. Eu quero estar feliz, ou triste, ou até com raiva. Mas não há nada além do vazio.

— Estou tão feliz em vê-la. Como você está? — pergunta ela, piscando para Emmett um sorriso quando ele sai.

— Eu estou bem.

— Eu sinto muito sobre sua mãe. — ela sussurra.

Concordo com a cabeça, olhando para a parede por um momento.

— Eu tenho uma pergunta. É uma pergunta um pouco estranha, mas…

Ela se senta ao meu lado.

— O que foi?

— Eu estava me perguntando… — Deus, como é que eu vou colocar isso? — Se Emmett ou um dos membros do clube teria informações sobre… — eu engulo — a contratação de um assassino.

Rose suspira.

— Isabella, por que você precisa saber? Deus, é para Edward ?

— Claro que não. — eu choro, na verdade, parecendo ofendida por isso. — É… Eu tenho um antigo ex. — Deus, eu sou uma mentirosa. — Ele é perigoso, Rose . Realmente perigoso. A razão pela qual nós terminamos era porque ele, bem, ele tentou me bater. Recentemente, ele esteve de volta na minha vida e ele não vai sair. Tenho medo de que ele vai fazer para mim se ele fica muito perto.

— Então diga a Edward .

— Eu não posso fazer isso. — eu sussurro. — Neste momento, eu não posso enfrentá-lo.

— Isabella, você não quer brincar com pistoleiros. É perigoso.

Ela não vai facilitar.

Puta aposta que.

— Você está certa. — eu digo, de pé. — Eu sinto muito. Foi uma pergunta estúpida.

Ela me estuda.

— Você quer que eu fale para Emmett , ver se ele pode ajudar com este ex?

\- Claro. - Murmur.

Deixe-o ajudar com o ex inexistente.

— Isabella, você tem certeza que está bem?

Concordo com a cabeça, forçando outro sorriso. Ela pode ver através de mim. Eu preciso sair daqui.

— Eu tenho que ir. Obrigada pela ajuda.

Eu saio correndo antes que ela tenha a chance de falar novamente. Droga. Eu vou ter que ir mais fundo. Direto nas entranhas do mundo do crime. Corro para o meu carro, evitando os olhares suspeitos de Emmett. Eu saio correndo.

De volta estaca zero.

 _ **Edward**_

Minhas mãos tremem de raiva enquanto eu escuto Emmett .

— Ela perguntou a Rose sobre um assassino?

— Sim, mano. — ele resmunga. — Não sei o que estava acontecendo. Ela jurou que ela tinha um ex que estava incomodando.

— Sim. — eu rosno. — Esse ex seria eu.

— Disse que não era. — diz ele, embora eu possa dizer que ele não acredita nisso. — Disse que era para um antigo ex.

— Ela está mentindo, Emmett . Você e eu sabemos que ela tem razão suficiente para querer me matar.

— É de Isabella que estamos falando. — ele suspira. — Por que diabos ela quereria prejudicá-lo? Ela não faria mal a uma mosca.

— Você já teve alguém em sua vida que você não conseguia respirar se ficasse sem ela?

Emmett suspirou profundamente.

\- Sim.

— A mãe dela era esse alguém. Ela foi a única razão por Isabella ter lutado tanto. Eu a segurei. Se eu não a tivesse impedido no aeroporto…

— Ela ainda não poderia ter feito isso a tempo. — ele me corta. — Porra, cara, você não pode culpar a si mesmo. Não é como se você soubesse.

— Diga isso a ela.

— Eu vou ficar de olho nisso, vou descobrir o máximo que eu puder. Até então… fique seguro.

Porra.

Minha esposa está tentando me matar.

Ela poderia muito bem arrancar meu coração com uma faca. Seria menos doloroso.

 _ **Isabella**_

Eu fico olhando para o grande complexo rodeado por uma cerca de arame farpado. Dentro, há dois armazéns enormes, e na frente, uma linha de motos por uma milha. Eu fecho meus olhos, minhas mãos tremendo. Estas são as únicas pessoas que eu poderia pensar que iriam me ajudar. Eles são motociclistas. Eles são conhecidos por serem maus, e cruéis, e eles não vão contar a ninguém. É clichê; Eu sei, vir a um monte de motoqueiros. É o único lugar que eu poderia pensar que faria sentido agora.

— Oi!

Eu recuo e me viro para ver um enorme homem forte tomando o portão.

— Você está malditamente perdida? — pergunta ele.

Eu engulo, endireitando os ombros e empurrando meu medo de volta para a escuridão.

— Estou aqui para ver o presidente.

Ele ergue uma sobrancelha cinza.

— Quem diabos é você? Sua cadela? Nunca te vi por aqui antes.

Deus.

— Eu, ah, eu preciso de sua ajuda.

Ele aperta os olhos.

— Você é uma policial porra?

— Não.

Ele move o portão aberto, estende a mão e me puxa. De repente, eu estou batendo contra ele, meu rosto sendo pressionando. Suas mãos começam a correr para cima e para baixo do meu corpo. Eu fecho meus olhos, à espera de que isso acabe, mas realmente não sinto nada. Eu não tenho nenhuma emoção no momento; tudo é apenas um grande espaço em branco do caralho.

Eu nem tenho certeza que eu me importo se eles me matassem.

— Você está limpa, então por que diabos você está aqui? Você é repórter?

— Não. Eu preciso… dos seus serviços.

Golpes Ele.

— Serviços?

— Eu preciso contratar um assassino.

Ele recua atrás de mim.

— O que você disse porra?

— Me disseram… É… Eu pensei… que você seria a pessoa certa para perguntar.

— Você perdeu sua mente, mulher? — ele late.

— Se você não pode me ajudar, eu vou embora.

— Vai porra nenhuma. Ande.

Ele me vira e me empurra para o armazém enorme. Ando devagar através da sujeira até chegarmos à porta da frente, onde ele a escancara e me empurra para dentro. Eu sou confrontada com uma sala cheia de motociclistas, mulheres, e um monte de drogas e sexo. Eu fico olhando para eles, mas sem medo.

— O que você tem aí, Fatso? — um jovem ri. — Não acho que alguém tão bonita viria para a sua bunda gorda.

— Vá se foder, — grunhe Fatso, me empurrando pelo hall.

Ele me leva a uma enorme sala bloqueada, se vira em torno de mim para bater à porta.

— Porra, o que é isso? — uma voz masculina rosna.

— Tenho uma visitante para você, Pres.

Há os sons de baralhar, em seguida, um momento depois, a porta se abre e eu sou confrontada com um homem extremamente atraente. Ele é alto. Ele é construído. Ele é mortal. Eu olho para ele, e ele devolve o favor com força total.

— O que é isso?

— A cadela apareceu em cima do muro dizendo que ela precisa pagar alguém para fazer um serviço.

O presidente levanta as sobrancelhas escuras.

— Não, merda.

— Merda. Ela é sua.

Ele me empurra na direção do homem, e depois desaparece de volta para a festa de sexo que está acontecendo na área principal. O homem na minha frente se estende, enrolando os dedos em volta do meu braço e me puxa para a outra sala, batendo a porta.

— Você é policial?

— Seu amigo já me revistou. — murmuro.

— Você é uma jornalista?

— Vocês precisam de algumas novas questões, — eu digo inexpressiva.

Ele se vira para mim, estreitando os olhos.

— Qual é o seu nome, menina?

— Você vai me dar o seu?

Ele inclina a cabeça.

— Não.

— Então, você não precisa saber meu. Eu ouvi que eu poderia te pagar para fazer um servicinho. Você pode, ou não pode?

Ele aperta os olhos.

— Porque uma garota bonita como você sai perguntando a um clube de motociclista se pode fazer um serviço?

— Isso importa?

— Importa se eu for fazer.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Eu não tenho tempo para isso. Se ele fizer vinte perguntas, eu vou encontrar alguém.

— Você sabe o que? Não se incomode. Se você não pode fazê-lo, tudo bem.

— Eu nunca disse que eu não poderia fazer isso, — diz ele quando eu chego para a porta. — Agora, diga-me quem você quer tirar a vida?

— Meu marido.

Ele recua.

— Ele bateu em você?

— Não.

— Estuprou você?

— Não.

— Então por que você diabos você quer se arriscar?

— Porque ele me destruiu.

Ele deve ver algo nos meus olhos, nos meus olhos frios e mortos, porque ele suspira e murmura:

— Foda-me. Bem. Você tem dinheiro?

Eu olho para ele.

\- Quanto?

Ele cruza os braços.

— Vinte mil.

Concordo com a cabeça bruscamente.

Merda.

 _ **Edward**_

Eu bebo o líquido âmbar e ele castiga a minha garganta enquanto desliza para baixo. Ulio está andando pela sala, rosnando enquanto desliga o telefone. Meu joelho salta enquanto eu espero por ele para encerrar a chamada e me dizer o que diabos está acontecendo.

— Então? — pergunto, quando ele finalmente desliga.

— Tivemos um cara seguindo ela. Ela foi vista no complexo do Tinman's Soldiers.

— Você deve estar brincando comigo. — eu lato.

— Não. — diz ele, empurrando seu telefone de volta no bolso de sua calça jeans. — Ela esta levando isso à sério. O que quer que ela esteja planejando, ela está falando sério.

Dor se irradia através do meu coração. Ela não vai responder às minhas ligações. Ela não vai me ver. Ela se recusa a me deixar melhorar isso. Agora ela está andando por ai com os motoqueiros, perguntando sobre assassinos, que porra.

Eles vão fazer isso por ela, também.

Foda-se. Esta merda é grave.

 _ **Isabella**_

— Pra quê você quer tanto dinheiro? — Jasper pergunta, cruzando os braços.

— Eu estou pedindo para você, Jasper , porque eu não posso ir para qualquer outra pessoa. Você é a única pessoa que vai entender.

Ele aperta os olhos. — Entender o que?

— Eu… Eu…

— Isabella, pra que diabos você precisa desse tanto de dinheiro?

Eu preciso dele para pagar os Tinman's Soldiers para matar meu marido. As únicas pessoas que poderiam se safar por matar alguém e não serem questionados. Eles são um clube de motoqueiros. Isso faz sentido. Funciona. Eles podem ser sutis, e com o passado de Edward , a polícia não vai suspeitar deles.

Eu endireito meus ombros.

— Eu vou embora, e eu preciso de dinheiro para me ajudar a começar.

— Por que você sairia quando você tem todo apoio aqui?

\- Por que ...

— Você está mentindo.

Minha mandíbula vacila e eu aperto meus dentes.

\- Por favor, Jasper.

Ele cruza os braços sobre o peito e me olha.

— Você me diz ou não vou dar a você.

Eu suspiro e rosno, baixo e profundo.

— Eu preciso dele para pagar um Clube de Motoqueiros.

Ele faz um som estremecendo.

— Que porra é essa que você precisa para pagar um Clube de Motoqueiros?

— Para matar o meu marido.

Seu rosto fica branco. Meu corpo vacila. Eu não posso acreditar que eu disse isso. Eu não posso acreditar que saiu da minha boca. Ele está olhando para mim, os olhos arregalados, e sua boca abre.

— Você perdeu a porra da sua cabeça?

— Não. — eu digo, com minha voz mortificada. — Ele pegou minha vida. Ele me impediu de ver minha mãe. Ele me tirou tudo o que era real. Ele precisa sair da minha vida.

— Isabella. — diz ele, com a voz firme. — Você tem uma filha.

Eu estremeço.

— Você não quer se meter com esse tipo de coisa.

Eu me afasto.

— Se você não vai me ajudar, Jasper , eu vou encontrar uma outra maneira, mas eu não vou parar até que Edward não exista mais e eu estiver livre para viver novamente.

— E você acha que vai ser livre? — ele grita atrás de mim enquanto eu ando no final do corredor. — Você acha que você vai se sentir bem com o fim de uma vida?

Eu não lhe respondo.

Ele não entende. Ninguém entenderia.

Eu estou sozinha nessa.

O carro está quente. Estou suada e pegajosa. Minhas mãos estão tremendo.

O dinheiro está em uma bolsa ao meu lado, pronto para ser dado. Eu convenci o meu pai que eu precisava de um carro novo e eu não poderia viver sem um. Eu pedi um empréstimo a ele, eu voltaria em breve ao trabalho, isso era uma mentira lógica. Ele apenas entregou o dinheiro sem questionar. É claro que ele acreditaria em mim. Por que não?

Um homem alto, com um capuz escuro vem à janela do carro, e bate três vezes. Eu desço o vidro para olhar para ele. Descobri que o homem com quem falei é o novo presidente dos Tinman's Soldiers, o sobrinho de Howard, o antigo presidente. Howard foi morto na prisão há três meses.

Ele é duro, perigoso e incrivelmente bonito. Ele me cativou na primeira vez que o vi, e é a mesma coisa agora. Ele tem cabelo castanho escuro, confuso. Seus olhos são verde-claro, misturado com um pouco de amarelo. Sua pele é verde-oliva. Seu corpo é definido e coberto de tatuagens. Sua mandíbula é definida e sua boca é uma linha reta, mas cheia.

— Você tem o dinheiro? — pergunta ele.

\- Sim.

Eu empurro o dinheiro para ele. Ele chega e puxa para fora. Ele se inclina contra o carro e conta, em seguida, acena com a cabeça, olhando para baixo através da janela para mim.

— Tem certeza que é isso que você quer, garota?

\- Sim.

Ele inclina a cabeça para o lado.

— Vi um monte de coisas neste mundo. Vi a escuridão. Vi a dor. Nunca vi o vazio do jeito que eu vejo isso em seus olhos. Seja quem for este homem, ele provavelmente merece ter uma bala entrando em sua testa.

Eu estremeço.

Ele continua.

— Mas você pode viver com isso? Você pode viver com sua morte?

— Sim. — eu coaxo.

— Nós não compartilhamos nomes. Eu não conheço você. Você não me conhece. Isso vai ser limpo e não vai voltar para você. Você tem 48 horas para mudar de ideia. Você sabe onde me encontrar se você quiser.

— Eu não vou.

— Pense muito sobre isso.

Viro-me para ele.

— Você não deveria ser o criminoso?

Seus lábios viram para cima.

— Eu sou. Eu também estou tentando limpar um monte de bagunça que o meu tio deixou neste clube. Eu estou fazendo isso porque é necessário, o dinheiro, mas se você mudar de ideia, ele é seu.

Eu sei que estes homens são os inimigos dos Jokers 'Wrath MC, mas este homem, seja ele quem for, parece que ele não é tão ruim. Eu supunha, ele provavelmente acha que os Jokers são o problema, assim como eles pensam que ele é o problema. A vida é torcida assim. Quem é realmente o vilão, no final?

— Eu vou embora agora. — eu digo.

Ele balança a cabeça, dando um passo para trás.

— Quarenta e oito horas.

Eu não lhe respondo.

Eu vou só esperar.

Eu não vou mudar de ideia.

No momento que eu entro dentro da minha casa, eu sei que algo está errado. Todos estão lá: meu pai, meus irmãos, Alice e Jake. Eles estão esperando por mim. Seus rostos estão apertados e duros. Alice tem Olivia em seus braços, acariciando suavemente, mas seu rosto é uma máscara dura, diretamente para mim.

— Onde você estava? — meu pai pergunta.

Eu dou de ombros.

— Saí.

— Isabella. — adverte. — Onde você esteve?

Eu fico olhando para ele.

— Fora.

— Onde está o dinheiro que lhe dei?

Eu estremeço. Levantando minha cabeça. Meus olhos se atiraram para Jasper , e ele está olhando para mim, com os braços cruzados. Ele contou. Ele contou, merda. Meu pai pega uma carta, e eu sei que é a apólice de seguro de vida. Ele colocou dois e dois juntos, com a ajuda de Jasper .

— Você contou, — eu descasco em Jasper .

— Você tem alguma ideia do que você está fazendo? — ele rosna. — Qualquer ideia de que tipo de perigo que você está se colocando.

— Meus negócios não são da sua conta.

\- Isabella!

É Jake que late meu nome. Ele acena para Alice e ela se afasta rapidamente com Olivia .

— O que diabos está errado com você? Você seriamente está pensando em matar Edward ? Será que você sequer pensou em como isso poderia dar errado?

— Fique fora disso, — eu digo.

— Você não sente nada, não é? — ele sussurra, sacudindo a cabeça. — Você está completamente quebrada.

— Eu disse: — eu rosno, — Fique de fora disso.

— Isabella, onde está o dinheiro? — meu pai pergunta.

— Já era.

— Jesus. — ele rosna. — Quem você pagou?

— Não é da sua conta.

— Isabella. — Seth diz com tristeza. — Vamos, garota.

— Parem com isso, todos vocês, — eu digo, minha voz tão morta eu nem sequer a reconheço. — Esta é a minha vida. Meu negócio. Se você não ficar de fora, você não vai me ter.

Eu não olho para qualquer um deles depois disso; Eu só viro e saio correndo da casa. Fodam-se todos eles. Eles não entendem. Eu ando rapidamente até o celeiro atrás da casa de meu pai. Acho um monte de feno e sento-me sobre ele, olhando para o céu azul.

Botas esmagando me alertam para uma pessoa que se aproxima, mas eu não viro.

— Onde você foi?

É Jasper .

— Me deixa, Jasper . Você conseguiu o que queria.

— Isabella, olhe para mim.

— Foda-se.

Ele dá um passo em frente.

— Desperte para si mesma. Você não vê o que você está fazendo?

Eu não digo nada.

— Foda-se, saia dessa casca e me ouça, — ele berra. — Você não está apenas brincando com o seu futuro, mas o futuro de sua filha.

Meu queixo aperta, mas eu ainda não digo nada.

— Você acha que a polícia não vai descobrir que é você? Você acha que eles não vão ver o empréstimo enorme do meu pai para você, e se perguntar para onde foi? Você não acha que eles vão colocá-la na

linha de fogo também? O que vai acontecer em seguida, quando você for para a cadeia?

\- Parece.

— Não. — ele rosna. — O que vai acontecer, Isabella? Onde fica Olivia se Edward estiver morto e você está na cadeia? Bem, imagine isso. Sua filha em um lar adotivo, sozinha, sem ninguém.

\- Pare. - Eu grosso.

— Imagine como ela irá se sentir? Tudo porque sua mãe não pensou nela. Em vez disso, ela pensou em si mesma.

— Pare com isso! — eu grito, lançando meu corpo em direção ao seu.

Ele me pega, me empurrando para trás.

— Você pode viver com isso? — ele ruge. — Você pode viver com a ruína da vida de sua filha? E sobre o seu pai? Você é egoísta, uma vaca egocêntrica. Como se atreve a tirar a vida dela e viver longe dela?

\- Parece. - Eu bato. - Parece.

— Não. Não até que você veja o monstro que você se tornou. Você não pensou nela nem uma vez durante o seu plano?

Meus joelhos se dobram, as minhas mãos batem na sujeira e eu grito.

— Ele me destruiu.

Jasper cai ao meu lado.

— Eu sei.

— Ele levou tudo de mim. Ele levou todas as-fodidas-coisas.

— Querida. — diz ele, agarrando meu queixo. — Eu sei.

— Ele precisa pagar. — eu choro. — Ele precisa sofrer. Ele precisa sangrar.

\- E Olivia?

Lágrimas explodem de meus olhos.

— Não. — eu coaxo. — Não, não Olivia .

— Ela vai sofrer. Ela vai sentir isso, também. Você vai para a cadeia, Isabella. E Olivia vai ser deixada sozinha.

— Eu sou tão insensível. — eu lamento. — Eu estou dormente. Eu não sinto nada. Por que isso está acontecendo comigo?

— Às vezes a gente se sente dormente, porque estamos com muito medo de sentir a dor. Estamos com muito medo porque sabemos que vai queimar.

Não. Não. Não. Não.

Eu me estico emaranhado meus dedos em meus cabelos, puxando. Jasper abre minhas mãos, apertando-as e mantendo-as em seu peito.

— Isso tem que parar.

— Isso não irá embora até que ele se vá! — eu choro.

— Sim vai. Ela vai quando você aceitar tudo, e seguir em frente.

— Você não sabe nada. — eu grito, me soltando dele e ficando em pé. — Porra, nenhum de vocês entendem.

— Talvez não! — ele grita. — Mas nós nos preocupamos com você. E com a sua filha.

Eu rio amargamente.

— Você não se importa comigo.

— Isabella, você vai destruir muitas vidas.

— Eu estou pronta. — eu sussurro, deixando cair a cabeça.

Eu viro e vou para as árvores.

\- Pariu cadela! - Jasper ruge atrás de MIM. - De acordo com Isabella.

Não ouço nada mais porque eu desapareço nos arbustos grossos. Minha cabeça está nadando na hora que eu chego à estrada. Estou tentando empurrar as palavras de Jasper de lado. Tentando remover a agonia do meu peito. Eu não quero que minha filha fique sem mim. Eu não quero isso, mas eu não posso negar o desejo de ferir Edward .

Eu quero que ele sofra.

Eu aceno por um táxi e peço a ele para me levar para o bar mais próximo. Eu ainda estou insensível, só que agora o meu coração está batendo. Eu não sei por que ele está batendo. Eu não tenho sido capaz de romper a barreira que cobre o meu coração. Eu preciso dela para quebrar. Eu preciso para proteger a minha filha. No entanto, aqui estou eu, fugindo cada vez mais longe de quem quer me ajudar.

Eu empurro algum dinheiro ao motorista de táxi e saio quando ele para. Corro para o interior do bar lotado, e sigo em frente até conseguir uma bebida. Eu peço uma vodka com gelo, e bebo antes de pedir outra. Em seguida, outra. Logo eu sou a mesma, e meu coração já não está batendo. Eu deixo cair a minha cabeça para a madeira do bar e cerro os dentes.

Eles não entendem.

Eles nunca vão entender.

Ninguém nunca vai.

Eu estou bêbada.

É por causa disso que eu não noto a abordagem.

Não é até que ele está de pé na minha frente, punhos fechados, ofegante de raiva, que eu percebo a situação em que estou. Eu olho para cima lentamente. Cabelo desgrenhado, camisa preta apertada no peito, jeans pretos pendurados baixos na cintura, olhos rasgando os meus com fúria.

\- Edward. - Eu calunio.

— Como você se atreve? — ele late.

\- Como se atreve ou o quê?

Ele chega para baixo, me puxando para cima e me arrastando através das pessoas. Ele me leva fora para o ar livre, e imediatamente o álcool atinge a minha cabeça. Eu gemo de dor, encostado a uma parede.

— Você está tentando me matar.

Eu agarro minha cabeça com as suas palavras mortais.

— Como você soube?

Ele joga a cabeça para trás e ri tão amargamente que envia arrepios minha pele.

— Como é que eu sei? Não, oh meu Deus, eu me arrependo, ou me desculpe Edward , mas em vez disso, como é que eu sei? Que tipo de monstro que você se tornou, Isabella?

— Monstro? — eu rosno. — Eu? Você é o monstro aqui, Edward .

Ele balança a cabeça. Ele está com raiva. Eu não acho que eu já o vi desse jeito. Ele está ofegante, suor escorrendo pela testa. Todo o seu corpo está enrolado com tanta força que os músculos estão saltados.

— Você quer me fazer pagar. — ele ruge tão alto que mexe, me pressionando contra a parede. — Então você vem e você fodidamente arma pra mim; você se transformou em uma filha da puta covarde

e matadora. Qual o tipo fodido de mulher tenta matar um homem? Eu fodi tudo, Isabella, mas a morte? Onde diabos você foi?

Lágrimas incendeiam a vida sob meus olhos e eu grito:

— Ela era tudo que eu tinha!

— E eu não a matei, porra — ele berra. — Eu não sabia. Eu não fiz isso deliberadamente.

— Você me segurou. — eu grito, me lançando para frente. Ele dá um passo para trás e eu tropeço. Ele não tenta me ajudar.

— E eu vou viver com isso, mas isto… — ele ri amargamente. — Imagine o orgulho com o qual ela olharia para você agora.

— Foda-se. — eu grito, atacando-o e batendo no seu queixo.

— Você quer me fazer sofrer? — ele late. — Vá em frente. Me bata, Isabella. Fodidamente me bata. Nos faremos todos orgulhosos.

Eu balanço novamente, batendo no seu queixo mais uma vez. Ele grunhe de dor, mas não tente me impedir. Raiva explode no meu peito, e meses de agonia assumem. Eu balanço para ele, batendo em seu rosto mais e mais, levando meus punhos para sua pele perfeita. Ela não vai embora. Ela não torna isso melhor. Ela não para.

— Chega. — ele late depois do meu quarto ou quinto murro.

Eu continuo indo pra cima.

Ele toma minhas mãos e me puxa para trás, levando-as em cima da minha cabeça, quando minhas costas batem na parede. Eu forço para frente, mas ele não se move. Eu quero cuspir na cara dele, eu quero beijá-lo, eu quero esmagá-lo até que ele chore.

— Isso faz você se sentir bem? — ele late. — Será que me machucar resolve tudo?

— Foda-se. — eu choro.

— Será? — ele berra. — Porra, não é?

— Vá para o inferno!

— Eu já estou lá, baby.

Em seguida, ele bate os lábios sobre os meus. Eu o beijo duro. Eu beijo-o profundamente. Ele solta as minhas mãos e eu as empurro para a frente, arrastando-as sobre o seu couro cabeludo, puxando seus

cabelos, trazendo-as para baixo do seu pescoço, nas costas e empurrando sob a camisa, encontrando suas costas nuas. Eu o arranho e ele sibila de dor.

— Faça isso queimar, Isabella. É o que você quer. — ele rosna contra a minha boca. — Me faça pagar.

Eu amasso os seus músculos como uma mulher enlouquecida, desesperada para se sentir mais dele, mesmo que ele esteja esmagado contra mim. Ele me bate com mais força contra a parede, levando as mãos para baixo e empurrando a minha saia. Seus dedos mergulham debaixo de minha calcinha e ele encontra o meu clitóris. Lá, ele começa a acariciar e sacudir, até que eu estou batendo em suas costas e gritando seu nome.

\- Porra. - He crescer.

Ele coloca a mão debaixo da minha bunda, me levando para cima. Eu enrolo minhas pernas em volta de seus quadris, impulsionando em direção ao seu lado, querendo mais. Precisando de tudo. Minha cabeça está girando, minha raiva está consumindo e minhas unhas estão fazendo sérios danos nele. Seu pênis está duro contra o meu núcleo, e eu não quero esperar mais.

— Me foda, — eu mio.

Ele puxa a calça jeans para baixo, liberando seu pênis e, em seguida ele dirige para cima, me enchendo. Eu jogo a cabeça para trás e grito seu nome repetidas vezes, minhas pernas apertadas em torno de sua cintura, meus dedos arrancam sangue em suas costas. Ele emaranha seus dedos no meu cabelo e ele me fode, duro e profundo, apenas como eu quero.

— Faça queimar, porra, — ele rosna contra a minha pele.

Eu libero costas e movo minhas mãos até seu cabelo. Eu enrolo meus dedos entre eles e puxo a sua cabeça para trás, expondo sua garganta. Eu me inclino para frente, fechando minha boca sobre seu pescoço. Eu começo chupando e mordendo, saboreando em seus sons de prazer torturantes. Ele agarra meu quadril, dirigindo suas estocadas, queimando os dedos em minha pele.

— Puta que pariu, goze. — ele late.

— Porra.

—Me. Foda.

Ele goza antes de mim, rugindo sua libertação, empurrando seus quadris como um louco. É o suficiente para me enviar no meu limite. Eu fecho meus olhos e grito seu nome quando o meu corpo convulsiona em torno dele, até que estamos gozando juntos. Nosso orgasmo dura um bom tempo, e nossos corpos lentamente moem juntos até que estamos satisfeitos.

Em seguida, Edward me deixa ir e dá um passo para trás. Ele empurra seus jeans para cima e é então que eu vejo que ele ainda está com raiva. Sua mandíbula está tão apertada que eu posso ver os músculos ajuntados debaixo de sua bochecha. Quando ele se recompõe, ele olha para mim, ainda ofegante contra a parede.

— Você os colocou em cima de mim, eu vou ser forçado a tomar a minha própria ação.

Suas palavras batem em mim, e eu pisco para o belo homem na minha frente.

— Eu…

— Eu espero que você esteja realmente orgulhosa de tudo o que você se tornou, Isabella. Eu poderia ser um monstro, mas você me superou. Você não pode me julgar quando você está igualmente tão ruim. Sua mãe giraria em seu túmulo se ela pudesse vê-la agora.

Meus joelhos oscilam e algo esmaga o meu peito.

— Pare com isso. — eu sussurro.

— Ela teria vergonha de chamá-la de sua filha.

\- Olha!

Ele dá um passo para frente.

— Assim como eu tenho vergonha que eu já a chamei de minha esposa.

Meus joelhos se desintegram e eu grito de agonia.

— Eu vivi com o meu erro; Eu vivi com ele todos os dias fodidos. Você, você está apenas começando.

— Por favor. — eu grito, segurando minha cabeça enquanto eu me apoio na parede. Eu segurei muito tempo tudo o que desabou em torno de mim.

— Você quer o divórcio? Você fodidamente conseguiu. Basta ficar fora da minha vida. Nós estamos nos divorciando. Os documentos serão entregues amanhã.

Com isso, ele se vira e desaparece na escuridão.

Eu grito tão alto, os sons agonizantes enchem meu peito e minha garganta se fecha. Eu caio para frente, e as minhas mãos batem contra o chão. O que diabos eu me tornei? Deus. Que tipo de monstro eu sou? Ele está certo. Eu não sou melhor do que ele. Minha mãe estaria desapontada comigo.

Mamãe.

Eu sinto muito.

 _ **Edward**_

Eu bato meu punho no carro mais e mais até meus dedos sangrarem. Um rugido agonizante escapa da minha garganta para abafar seus gritos. Mais uma vez eu a deixei devastada e quebrada. Só que desta vez ela retornou o favor. Ela pegou minha alma, da mesma forma que eu tinha tomado dela e esmagou.

Agora estávamos tão patéticos quanto o outro.

Deus nos ajude.

 _ **Isabella**_

— Jasper ? — eu sussurrei ao telefone.

— Jesus, Isabella, onde você está?

— Eu… Estou na cidade. No Bar Radcliff. Eu preciso de uma carona. Por favor.

— Eu estarei aí em dez minutos. Fique forte.

Eu fecho meus olhos, deixando cair o telefone no chão. Meus quadris estão doloridos, meu sexo inchado, e há tantas peças de Edward que me cercam. Estou derrotada. Eu me arruinei. Eu já o arruinei. Juntos temos destruído um ao outro. Vergonha e culpa enchem meu corpo quando minhas ações se tornam mais claras para mim.

Eu ia matá-lo.

Que tipo de pessoa insensível, fria, cruel faz uma coisa dessas? O que Edward fez comigo nem se compara ao que eu tinha planejado para ele. Quando foi que eu achei que algo assim funcionaria? Quando foi que eu achei que eu poderia ir longe com a destruição de uma vida? Pior ainda, quando é que eu pensei sobre a minha filha em tudo isso?

Lágrimas escorrem de meu corpo e no momento em que Jasper me encontra, estou hiperventilando.

— Merda. — ele murmura, inclinandose para baixo e me pegando. Ele rapidamente me encaminha até o carro. Eu caio para frente, chorando tanto que eu não posso ver. Como eu pude ser tão descuidada? Como eu pude ser tão fria? Esquecer da minha filha; Por um segundo, eu me esqueci dela.

— Ei. — diz Jasper . — Merda, Isabella, olhe para mim.

— Eu sou um monstro. — eu lamento. — Eu sou um monstro sem coração.

— Não, você não é.

Eu ergo minha cabeça, olhando para ele.

— Eu sou, — eu grito histericamente.

— Isabella, se acalme.

— Eu ia matá-lo.

— Sim, mas você não fez.

— Isso não significa que seja melhor.

Ele suspira, fechando os olhos para se acalmar. Então, ele me alcança, levantando meus ombros.

— Me ouça. — ele começa, mas eu o interrompo.

— Eu ia matá-lo. — eu grito. — Eu destruiria sua vida e eu não me importava. Eu não parei e pensei sobre mim mesma, ou minha filha. Me esqueci dela, Jasper . Esqueci de Olivia por um breve tempo na minha vida, determinada apenas em busca de vingança. Eu me tornei ele.

— Você fez, mas você quer saber a diferença entre você e ele?

Eu levanto meus olhos encharcados de lágrimas para os seus, o meu corpo tremendo tanto que meus dentes estão batendo.

— Ele não recuaria. — ele continua. — Você está fazendo exatamente isso. Você está percebendo o que você fez, e você vai corrigir isso. Essa é a diferença entre um monstro e uma pessoa que está simplesmente quebrada.

— Minha filha merece algo melhor que isso.

Ele levanta meu queixo.

— Talvez, mas isso não é a sua escolha a fazer. É dela e agora, você é a única coisa em seu mundo que importa. Levante-se, acabe com esse negócio que você fez com quem quer que você tenha combinado, e coloque a sua vida em ordem.

— Eu não sei se eu posso.

Ele pega meu rosto em suas mãos.

— Você pode.

Eu fecho meus olhos, caindo para frente e cobrindo meu rosto.

O que eu me tornei?

— Jesus, ela está bem?

Eu posso ouvir a voz do meu pai preocupado quando Jasper me leva até as escadas para o meu quarto.

— Ela quebrou hoje à noite. Isso precisava acontecer, mas ela está tendo dificuldade. Ela precisa descansar e então nós podemos lidar com isso.

Lide com isso.

Lidar com a pessoa horrível, gelada que me tornei.

Eu não os mereço. Eu não mereço Olivia .

Minha mãe teria vergonha.

— Ela parece terrível, — sussurra Alice. — Jesus.

— Ela vai ficar bem. — Jasper garante a ela.

— Olivia está dormindo. Coloque-a na cama com ela. Ela vai ajudar.

— Tem certeza que é uma boa ideia? — pergunta Jasper .

Alice zomba.

— Ela é o seu bebê, a única coisa que lhe restou. Ela não é um monstro, Jasper . Ela é uma mulher quebrada. Coloque-a na cama com sua filha.

— Tudo bem.

Eu ouço o som de abertura de portas, e então eu sou colocada sobre a cama. Lágrimas queimam sob minhas pálpebras novamente quando eu sinto Olivia ao meu lado. Eu estendo a mão, pegando a pequena mão na minha e ela rola automaticamente para mim. Eu choro duro e pesado enquanto eu a seguro em meus braços.

Eu sinto muito, Olivia .

Vou corrigir isso. Eu vou corrigir tudo.

— Você estava certo. — eu sussurro, deixando cair a cabeça para que ele não possa ver o desespero nos meus olhos.

— Nós todos temos tempos fodidos, menina.

Eu ainda não olho para ele. Ele estava certo. Ele sabia o que eu estava tendo; ele viu mesmo antes de mim. Agora eu tenho o dinheiro do meu pai de novo, mesmo que ele não tivesse que devolver. Ele não tem, mas ele o fez. Ele pode ser o novo presidente de um enorme clube de motoqueiros, mas ele, com certeza, não é um homem mau.

— Olhe para mim.

Eu levanto os olhos e olho para os seus, que são muito bonitos.

— Há momentos na minha vida em que eu queria fazer merda, merda mesmo, e algo também veio e me puxou para fora. Não deixe que isso te derrube. Em vez disso, aprenda com ele. Torne-se uma pessoa maior que isso. Uma pessoa melhor. Você tem o controle de sua própria vida agora.

— Eu tenho uma filha com ele. — eu digo, e seus olhos se arregalam apenas ligeiramente.

— E ele ainda está vivo.

— Só porque você viu o que eu era antes de mim.

Seus lábios levantam em um canto. Deus, ele é bonito.

— Talvez. Eu vi um monte de monstros em minha vida, garota. Não há nenhum monstro em seus olhos, apenas uma fodida garota magoada procurando por uma maneira de curar seu coração.

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

— Você sabe. — eu começo: — Eu já ouvi muito sobre este clube, um monte de coisas ruins, mas você não é… você é…

— Eu sou um homem mau; não duvide. Estou de volta aqui por causa das minhas próprias razões. Eu busco vingança como você. Eu apenas não estou indeciso sobre isso, há uma grande diferença. Meu tio Howard fodeu este clube, e ele fodeu uma reputação que eu tenho agora que tentar corrigir. Fui atirado para esta vida, e eu estou abraçando porque ela é tudo que eu sei.

Eu sorrio fracamente.

— Agora vá. Finja que você nunca me conheceu, finja que isso nunca aconteceu.

Concordo com a cabeça e volto para o carro, grata que acabou; grata ele me ligou antes de qualquer coisa. Grata por ele ser um bom homem.

— Obrigada.

 _ **bjs e até amanhã**_


	7. Chapter FINAL

_**Oi!**_

 ** _Último capítulo._**

 ** _Valeu meninas._**

 ** _Boa leitura_**

 _Isabella_

Me ajoelho na terra, macia e úmida. Meus dedos passam pela sujeira. As flores estão agora murchas sobre uma lápide com uma bela frase. Eu fecho meus olhos, respirando o ar fresco em torno do túmulo onde minha mãe reside, eu a trouxe para casa para ser enterrada. Eu não vim vê-la. Eu não chorei. Hoje eu estou aqui; hoje eu vou começar a fazer as coisas melhores.

— Eu sinto muito, mamãe. — eu sussurro, minha voz muito rouca para sair de forma que se possa entender. — Eu estraguei tantas coisas. Eu a levei para longe de sua vida, porque eu estava com muito medo de enfrentar a minha. Eu errei de muitas maneiras e, quando você se foi, eu entrei em um lugar escuro. Eu te amo tanto; Eu sinto muito, eu nunca te disse. Eu sinto muito, eu não estava lá. Eu só… Eu só preciso que você saiba o quanto eu te amo.

— Ela sabe.

Viro a cabeça para ver o meu pai de pé, mãos nos bolsos, olhando para mim.

— Eu pensei que você estaria aqui. — diz ele em voz baixa, dando um passo a frente. — Quando eu acordei esta manhã e vi que você não estava mais lá.

Dirijo-me de volta para a terra macia novamente.

— Eu não vim vê-la. Eu estive tão envolvida com o meu próprio negócio e vingança que eu não vim nem mesmo vê-la.

— Você acha que isso importa para ela?

Lágrimas queimam sob minhas pálpebras.

— É claro que sim.

— É isso que você acredita? Realmente?

Ele se ajoelha ao meu lado, correndo os dedos sobre o solo macio.

— Sua mãe era uma pessoa milagrosa, Isabella . Ela amava com uma pureza que tantas pessoas não são capazes. Ela teria dado sua vida para você, mas mais do que isso, ela era tão grata porque você deu tanto de sua vida por ela.

Eu fecho meus olhos, apertando meu queixo.

— Eu não estava lá quando ela precisava de mim. Não antes. Não depois.

— Isabella . — diz ele, a voz firme, mas suave. — Você trabalhou duro, só para dar a ela uma vida. Você veio aqui para tentar corrigir algo, para que você pudesse continuar a dar a ela uma vida.

— E eu ferrei tudo. — eu choro, minha voz embargada. — Eu voltei, e em vez de fazer o que eu tinha que fazer, eu arruinei outras coisas. Eu não voltei para ela. Eu não voltei quando ela precisava de mim.

— Isabella , me escuta. — ele pega meu queixo e vira o rosto para o dele. — Ela queria você aqui. Ela queria que você fosse feliz. Ela queria que você seguisse em frente. Ela nunca quis que você cuidasse dela; que lhe causou mais dor você não estar lá. Ela a queria livre e feliz, agora você é. Isto é o que ela queria. Esta é a sua felicidade.

Eu coloco minhas mãos sobre o peito, afundando os dedos em minha carne. Ele está certo; Eu sei que ele está certo. Eu sei o quanto isso a incomodava, me ver trabalhando quando ela não podia fazer nada. Mesmo assim, isso não leva minha agonia pra longe.

— Ela não deveria ter morrido sem mim.

Ele coloca a mão no meu ombro.

— Não, mas, pelo menos, ela não morreu sozinha.

Viro-me para ele e ele sorri fracamente.

— Eu estava com ela, Isabella . Quando ela se foi, eu disse a ela que a amava. Ela morreu sorrindo.

Eu engasgo com um soluço e aceno de cabeça, deixando cair a cabeça.

— Você precisa se levantar e seguir em frente com a sua vida, querida. É hora de fazer um novo começo, para você e sua filha.

— Eu não posso seguir em frente. Como posso? Eu ia pagar para alguém tirar a vida dele. A culpa está me destruindo.

— Em um momento de fraqueza, você perdeu o controle. Você está aqui agora. Você está aqui. Deixe isso pra trás, siga em frente e lide com isso, Isabella .

— Um novo começo significa lidar com Edward , e eu não sei se eu posso fazer isso. Ele me odeia. Ele sabe o que eu ia fazer e ele me odeia por isso. Fiz-me pior do que ele. Como posso estar zangada com ele agora? Eu acho que nunca vamos lidar com isso.

— Você precisa falar com ele, deixe a emoção de lado.

— Eu culpava ele pela morte dela. Eu o deixei levar esse fardo. Então eu tentei matá-lo. Matar, pai. Não há nenhuma maneira de deixar a emoção de lado.

— É preciso fazer uma escolha, querida. Se você não quiser mais ele, então faça isso. Senão, então você precisa dizer a ele sobre Olivia e você precisa tentar consertar o que está quebrado. Você não pode continuar dançando em torno de uma situação que está muito longe de acabar.

— Odiar ele e querer vingança tornou isso mais fácil. — eu sussurro.

— Mais fácil de fazer o quê, exatamente?

— Isso tornou mais fácil me convencer de que eu não o amava, isso queima.

— Oh, querida. — ele acalma, me puxando para seus braços. — Você está sendo muito dura consigo mesma.

— Como eu posso ainda me importar? — eu coaxo. — Como ele pode ainda importar, depois de tudo isso?

— Porque você o ama. Isso não se desliga com mágoa ou desgosto, ou até mesmo traição. Você não pode simplesmente fazer esses sentimentos irem embora.

— Culpá-lo tornou mais fácil para eu odiá-lo, e por um tempo ali, naquela escuridão, eu o odiava. Eu estava tão longe que eu queria matá-lo. Eu ia matar o pai da minha filha. Que tipo de monstro isso faz de mim?

Depois disso eu me perco. Meu corpo inteiro desmorona e eu choro tão forte que eu não posso ver, não pode sentir, e não posso ouvir. Tudo fecha e eu choro nos braços de meu pai. Eu choro até que eu estou com falta de ar.

— Nós cometemos erros. Você já cometeu o seu, agora acabou. É hora de seguir em frente.

— Minha vida nunca foi fácil.

Ele me puxa para seu peito.

— A vida nunca foi concebida para ser fácil, querida. Essa é apenas a realidade.

Vou para casa e durmo com Olivia por algumas sólidas horas. Ela enrola em mim e eu a seguro, tentando compensar o tempo em que eu não fui sua mãe, mas um monstro no lugar de sua mãe. Ela não se importa. Ela me perdoa. Ela me ama, não importa o quê. Ela me faz perceber que ela é a pessoa mais bonita que eu conheço.

Até o momento eu me levanto, eu não estou me sentindo muito melhor. Na verdade, meu corpo dói mais, e todos os meus músculos doem. Eu sei que é por causa do choro, e a liberação maciça de emoção, mas ainda assim… é uma porcaria. Pego Olivia para tomar café da manhã e sento na varanda com um café, à espera de Alice e Jake . Eles disseram que queriam falar comigo sobre algo.

Uma hora mais tarde, todos nós estamos sentados em torno de uma mesa. Quando eu digo todos nós, quero dizer Alice , Jake , meus irmãos e meu pai. Obviamente, isso é importante. Eu estou com Olivia no meu colo, não estou disposta a deixá-la ir por um segundo sequer. Tenho grandes planos para nós nos próximos dias; Quero levá-la para o parque, para a praia, e em qualquer outro lugar que eu possa pensar. Eu fico olhando para a minha família, imaginando o que poderia ser tão importante que todos eles têm de estar aqui para isso.

— A razão pela qual estamos todos aqui, é em primeiro lugar, porque nós queremos que você saiba que estamos aqui para ajudar, — meu pai diz. — Eu tenho um trabalho encaminhado, Isabella . Se você quiser, é seu.

Concordo com a cabeça, tentando sorrir, mas eu estou emocionalmente esgotada.

— Obrigada. — eu coaxo.

— Você pode continuar aqui, — diz Jasper . — Eu não me importo de ter você por perto e meu pai está comprando outra casa, por isso vai ser apenas nós.

— Obrigada, Jasper .

— E eu tenho um carro parado de que eu não preciso. — Paul oferece. — É seu.

Lágrimas queimam sob minhas pálpebras.

— Por que vocês estão fazendo isso?

— Porque você é da família. — diz meu pai. — E nós te amamos.

Eu engasgo com um soluço e agarro Olivia , pressionando meu nariz em sua bochecha e inalo.

— Infelizmente, temos uma má notícia.

Eu ergo minha cabeça e vejo o meu pai tem um envelope amarelo em suas mãos.

— O que é isso?

— São os papéis do divórcio, Isabella .

Todo o meu mundo para de girar e meus ouvidos começam a berrar. Ele enviou os papéis do divórcio, como ele disse que faria. Eu nunca pensei, nem mesmo por um segundo, que queimaria da maneira que está. Eu engulo minhas lágrimas e fico de pé, segurando os papéis no meu lado e equilibrando Olivia no outro.

— Obrigada a todos por sua gentileza. Eu vou dar um passeio.

— Isabella , — eles me chamam.

— Querida. — Jake acrescenta.

Eu forço um sorriso.

— Estou bem. Isto é o que eu queria.

Viro-me e caminho para fora, levando Olivia até o celeiro. Sento-me e deixo-a sair do meu colo e ir para uma borboleta que vibra sobre uma flor. Eu fico olhando para os papéis, meu coração dolorido. Isto é o que eu queria. É o melhor. É o único caminho. Eu fecho meus olhos, tomando uma respiração profunda, me firmando.

Então eu os abro.

Ver a assinatura de Edward nos papéis dói. Dói muito.

— Você está bem?

Eu olho para cima para ver Alice . Ela se ajoelha ao meu lado.

— Eu estou bem. — eu sussurro.

— Eu sei o quão difícil deve ser, independente de tudo.

— Eu ainda o amo, Alice . Mesmo através da minha raiva e traição, ele queima tão brilhantemente. Eu não sabia num primeiro momento, mas agora… Eu sei que isso é o melhor, mas dói…

— Você é apenas humana, querida — ela acalma. — É permitido sofrer.

Eu forço um sorriso.

\- Sim.

— Eu queria perguntar…

Eu olho para ela.

\- Sim?

— Antes de assiná-los, você vai ver se você tem direito a alguma coisa?

Eu dou de ombros.

— Eu não sei.

— Por causa de Olivia , você não acha que você deve ir atrás de alguma coisa? É justo.

— Eu me tornei uma pessoa ruim por um tempo, — eu digo, observando Olivia rindo sobre a borboleta ainda. — Eu não sei se eu mereço nada.

— Vocês dois fizeram coisas ruins, mas, no fim, é justo para você conseguir alguma coisa.

— Talvez.

— E Olivia , vai contar a ele sobre ela?

— Sim, eu acho que tenho que fazer.

Ela balança a cabeça.

— Você está fazendo a coisa certa.

— Talvez. — eu sussurro. — Não sei se é a coisa certa.

Ela se senta, me puxando para perto.

— Confie em mim, querida, você está fazendo o que tem que ser feito.

 _ **Isabella**_

Ela não vai parar de tossir.

Isso vem acontecendo há cinco dias.

— Vou levá-la para o hospital, — eu digo ao meu pai quando eu desço as escadas depressa com Olivia em meus braços. — A febre disparou.

— Vou levá-la. — diz ele.

Olivia tem estado doente durante cinco dias, sendo esta manhã o sexto. Tudo começou com uma tosse que piorou. Eu a levei ao médico, mas eles disseram que era apenas um vírus e deram seus analgésicos e repouso. Depois de três dias, não estava melhor e ela começou a ter febres. Ela parou de comer, parou de beber, e eu sabia que não podia continuar.

Eu a levei para o hospital. Eles mandaram para casa com antibióticos, dizendo-me que era apenas uma tosse.

Não melhorou, e eu não aguento mais, então eu vou levá-la de volta.

Eu entro no carro e vejo quando meu pai fica na parte da frente, dirigindo. Enfio Olivia no meu peito, querendo acalmá-la. Eu posso ouvir o peito chacoalhando a cada respiração e eu podia jurar que os seus lábios estão tingidos de azul. Pânico me agarra e eu olho para o meu pai.

— Eu acho que ela está azul.

Ele olha para ela freneticamente.

— Coloque-a na posição vertical um pouco. Estamos quase lá.

Eu faço o que ele diz, inclinando-a ligeiramente. Ela está mais sonolenta, não se lamentando ou reclamando. Ela está chorando por alguns dias, mas agora ela está apenas quieta.

— Depressa. — eu choro. — Por Favor.

Nós praticamente aceleramos para o hospital e quando chegamos, eu corro para fora do carro e direto para o departamento de emergência. Uma enfermeira vem, assim que ela avista Olivia e eu.

— O que está acontecendo?

— Ela esteve doente por vários dias, mas sua respiração ficou pior, sua temperatura disparou e eu acho que ela está azul, — eu choro, as lágrimas picam em minhas pálpebras.

— Venha por aqui.

Nos apressamos pelo corredor até chegar a um quarto. A enfermeira me instrui a colocá-la na cama, enquanto ela bipa um médico. Um momento depois, um médico mais velho vem, olhando para a minha filha.

— Fale-me sobre o que está acontecendo? — ele pergunta enquanto ele começa a examiná-la.

— Ela tinha uma tosse. — eu sussurro. Meu pai aperta meu ombro. — E ficou ainda pior. Eu a levei ao médico e ele me disse que era apenas um vírus. Poucos dias depois, ela teve febre e a tosse ficou grossa e com catarro. Eu a trouxe para cá e nós fomos mandadas para casa com antibióticos. Hoje a febre disparou novamente e ela começou a ficar assim.

— Eu vou precisar fazer alguns exames. — diz ele, virando-se para mim. — Eu temo que ela possa ter pneumonia.

\- What?

— Pode ser causada por ambas as infecções virais e bacterianas. Os antibióticos só teriam ajudado se fosse bacteriana. Eu tenho um sentimento que não é, porque ela não está mostrando sinais de recuperação após os antibióticos.

Meu peito parece que vai explodir e minhas pernas começam a tremer.

— O… o… o… o que vai acontecer, se for pneumonia?

— Depende do nível que ela está. Precisamos colocá-la em um soro de imediato; ela está desidratada. Nós vamos aplicar mais alguns antibióticos enquanto esperamos os resultados dos exames. Ela tem fluido no pulmão, eu posso ouvir isso claramente. Vou tentar alguma medicação antiviral, também.

— E se piorar? — eu choro.

— Nós vamos lidar com isso, quando essa hora chegar.

— Ela poderia morrer? — eu sussurro com meus joelhos tremendo.

— Pneumonia pode ser fatal, sim. No entanto, ela está no lugar mais seguro que ela poderia estar. Nós vamos levá-la para alguns exames. Infelizmente você não pode estar lá em todos eles, mas eu garanto que ela está nas melhores mãos e nós vamos deixar você saber de quaisquer alterações.

— Não. — eu coaxo. — Por favor, não a leve para longe de mim.

— Isso é o melhor, . Nós vamos cuidar dela. Eu vou chamar a enfermeira, ela a levará para um quarto; você pode esperar lá. Vamos trazê-la de volta assim que terminar.

— Mas ela precisa de mim. — eu falo .

Ele aperta meu ombro.

— Ela vai ficar bem.

Papai envolve seus braços em volta do meu ombro enquanto levam Olivia à distância. Eu grito de agonia e meus joelhos se dobram.

— É minha culpa? — eu soluço.

— Não querida. Vamos lá, vamos sentar.

— Ele precisa saber. — eu sussurro.

— Quem?

— Edward , ele precisa saber.

Meu pai suspira.

— Este não é o momento ideal, mas eu concordo. Vou ligar para ele.

Eu largo minha cabeça enquanto ele desaparece no final do corredor. Eu começo a soluçar, segurando meus braços e orando através das minhas lágrimas para que a minha filha fique bem. Por favor, faça-a ficar bem.

 _Isabella_

— O que está acontecendo? — Edward pergunta, em pé na minha frente.

Ele está vestindo um terno, como se ele estivesse trabalhado o dia todo. Ele provavelmente trabalhou. Meu pai não lhe disse por que estava ali; ele só disse que ele tinha que vir.

— Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa…

Ele olha para mim.

— Você está doente?

— Não.

Seu rosto fica pálido.

— Isabella … merda… você está grávida?

Eu estremeço em agonia ao som de sua voz. Lágrimas fluem novamente e eu envolvo meus braços em volta de mim.

— Não. — eu sussurro. — Não mas…

— Jesus, Isabella , você não acha que já brincou o bastante, porra? Por que estou aqui?

Eu olho para ele através das minhas lágrimas. Está na hora. Eu sei que é tempo. Mas eu gostaria de ter feito isso antes. Isso não é justo com ele. Ele vai me odiar ainda mais por isso.

— Estou aqui porque… — eu engulo e meu corpo começa a tremer — porque…

— Isabella , — adverte.

— Estou aqui porque a nossa filha está doente.

Eu ouço sua ingestão aguda de respiração e olho para cima a tempo de vê-lo tropeçar alguns passos para trás. Seus olhos estão arregalados e confusos, com a boca aberta. Ele balança a cabeça ligeiramente, e, em seguida, olha nos meus olhos.

— O que você disse?

— Você tem uma filha, Edward ., — eu coaxo. — O nome dela é Olivia e ela tem um pouco menos de um ano de idade.

— Você está mentindo. — ele grosa, dando um passo para trás.

— Não, eu não estou. Você a viu. Você a viu no parque com Alice …

Ele olha para a parede e eu vejo o momento em que ele encaixa os pensamentos.

— Não. — ele respira.

— Ela está doente. Eles pensam que é pneumonia. Eu não queria te contar dessa forma, mas…

— Mas o quê? — ele de repente ruge. — Você acha que me contar sobre a minha criança quando ela está em perigo é adequado?

— Edward , — eu digo, de pé. — Eu nunca quis que você descobrisse assim.

— Não? — ele ri amargamente. — Você já fez tudo o que pôde para me destruir, Isabella . A maioria eu merecia… mas isso…

\- Edward.

— Sua desgraçada, — ele respira.

Eu estremeço.

— Sinto muito.

Seus olhos voam para mim e sua mandíbula se aperta.

— Você queria me fazer pagar? — ele grosa. — Você queria me ver queimar? Bem Parabéns, você conseguiu o que queria. Você rasgou meu coração, pisou nele e empurrou-o de volta. Você está feliz agora? A sensação é boa, saber que você me destruiu?

— Edward . — eu imploro.

— Será que é? — ele grita, me chocando.

— Sinto muito.

— Você sente muito. — ele late. — Você está arrependida? Eu sou um monte de coisas do caralho, Isabella . Eu sou um monstro, eu quebrei seu coração, mas eu nunca, não porra, jamais merecia saber sobre a minha menina quando ela está em uma cama, sua vida em perigo.

Lágrimas correm pelo meu rosto.

— Você está certo. Eu sei que você está, e eu sinto muito. — eu sussurro.

Ele balança a cabeça, virando-se e correndo pelo corredor.

— Edward ! — eu grito, correndo atrás dele.

Ele empurra as portas da frente e sai para o frio, a chuva batendo nele. Eu o sigo, pegando sua jaqueta pouco antes de ele chegar ao seu carro. Ele gira e fala;

— Como você pôde? Como você pôde escondê-la de mim? Eu te machuquei; Eu sei disso. Eu paguei pelo que fiz, você não acha? Mas a ponto de você escondê-la de mim… Você achou que eu não iria amá-la? Você acha que ela não faria diferença?

— Eu não…

— O que é que você quer de mim? — ele grosa, sua voz de repente quebrada. — O que você quer? Você me quer de joelhos, porra?

Ele cai de joelhos e meu coração rasga.

Ele levanta as mãos e coloca em sua cabeça.

— Você quer que eu diga o quão fodidamente estúpido eu sou? Como eu queria que isso nunca tivesse acontecido? Como é que eu me apaixonei por um anjo e então eu destruí sua vida? Você quer que eu implore, Isabella ? O que você quer? Você me quer morto? Será que vai fazer a porra do seu coração melhor?

— Não, — eu choro, caindo de joelhos na frente dele. — Não.

— Eu mereço muito, mas… essa é a minha filha… e eu poderia nunca conhecê-la… — sua voz se quebra e sua cabeça cai. Todo o seu corpo treme e eu percebo que ele está chorando. O forte, determinado, inquebrável Edward Cullen está chorando.

— Eu sinto muito. — eu sussurro.

Ele não diz nada, apenas a cabeça permanece abandonada. Eu estendo a mão, colocando no seu rosto áspero e ele me surpreende por virar o rosto na minha mão.

— Eu não aguento mais do que você tem para dar. — ele sussurra. — Você tentou me matar porra.

— Eu não fiz. — eu coaxar. — Eu não… merda, Edward , eu estava em um mau caminho, mas eu não teria… Eu não teria feito isso.

— Você acha que o torna melhor? — ele rosna, indo para trás.

Abro a boca, mas não sai nada. O que posso dizer? Para fazê-lo melhor? Não, isso não acontece. Isso não faria nada para corrigir o que eu fiz. Eu tornei-me igualmente monstruosa como Edward , e por causa disso, eu quase não estou no lugar para pedir perdão.

— Eu fodi tudo. — eu sussurro. — Reagi em pura, emoção entorpecida. Realmente aqui ninguém é melhor, não é mesmo?

Ele olha para mim com seus olhos cheio de dor. A água está escorrendo em seu rosto; seu cabelo está achatado na testa. Ele parece devastadoramente belo.

— Sim. — ele coaxa.

— Isabella ? — é o meu pai. Me viro e vejo ele parado na entrada do hospital.

— Olivia saiu.

Edward recua e estou, voltando-me para olhar para ele.

— Você quer vir?

Ele começa a abanar a cabeça freneticamente, então ele se levanta e pensa.

— Não, porra, não. Eu não posso… Eu não posso…

Ele se vira e desaparece. Eu deixo cair a minha cabeça com um suspiro. Então eu viro e volto para dentro. Eu tenho uma filha que precisa de mim.

 _ **Edward**_

Meu corpo está tremendo, tremendo de uma emoção que eu não posso controlar. Meu coração está doendo porra; queima. Eu tenho uma filha. Uma criança. Um pedaço de mim. Eu não sabia sobre ela; Eu não tinha ideia. Agora, tudo mudou. Não tenho somente uma esposa que eu odeio amar, mas uma filha que precisa de um homem decente em sua vida.

Esse homem não sou eu.

Esse não pode ser eu. Eu sou um monstro.

Eu caio contra o meu carro e bato meu punho nele, mais e mais. Porra. Quando é que a minha vida se tornou uma bagunça do caralho? Algo queima sob minhas pálpebras e a fraqueza rasteja através do meu corpo. Eu bato as minhas mãos para baixo novamente. Uma filha. A porra da filha. Puta que pariu.

\- Edward.

Ao som da voz de Charlie levanto minha cabeça. Viro-me e olho para ele. Ele tem um guarda-chuva. Ele olha para mim, então me dá uma sacudida lamentável de sua cabeça. Sim, eu sou uma bagunça. Sei quem eu sou. Que porra é que ele pensou que eu ia fazer? Dançar e cantar na chuva?

— O que você quer? — eu rosno.

— Não tenho a pretensão de entender esta situação entre você e minha filha. Eu sei que é confuso. Eu sei que é uma situação absurda. Eu sei que não vou entender de maneira nenhuma. O que eu sei, é que há uma menina lá dentro que precisa dos pais. Eu não posso fazer você entrar lá, Edward . Tudo o que posso dizer é que se você não fizer isso, você vai perder a coisa mais preciosa que já lhe foi apresentada. Eu perdi a vida de Isabella , mas não doeu até que eu a conheci, porque eu não sabia que ela existia. Você sabe sobre essa menina, por isso, se você for embora agora, isso vai assombrá-lo.

— Eu não sou bom para ela. — eu falo . — Você não vê isso?

— Eu nunca disse que você era bom para ela, — diz ele, inclinando a cabeça para o lado. — Eu simplesmente disse que se você não tentar, pelo menos, você vai se arrepender. Ninguém é perfeito, Edward .

— Eu peguei a sua filha e a deixei. Eu a destruí ao ponto que ela realmente queria tirar a minha vida. — eu rio amargamente. — Agora você está me dizendo para entrar na vida de uma doce criança inocente?

— Você ama Isabella ?

Eu estremeço.

— Bem?

\- Sim. - Eu dewy.

— Então você vai lá e tente consertar o que foi quebrado. Você é um bom homem, Edward , independentemente do que você fez. Eu não concordo com isso, mas eu acredito que você pode corrigir.

— E se eu não posso corrigir?

Ele me olha no olho.

— Então, pelo menos, você pode manter sua cabeça erguida e dizer que você tentou.

Ele se vira e vai embora, deixando-me sem palavras.

Bastardo, o velho sabe o que está falando.

Minhas pernas estão dormentes quando eu ando pelos corredores do hospital. O branco austero queima meus olhos, fazendo-me sentir como se eu estivesse preso em um lugar insosso. O sinal sonoro de máquinas misturado com os sons de sapatos rangendo são os únicos sons que me deixam saber que não estou sozinho.

2 2 2.

2 2 2.

É o quarto que minha filha está. A própria ideia de vê-la pela primeira vez faz o meu coração torcer dolorosamente no meu peito. E se eu tentar com ela, e não conseguir? E se ela se apaixona por mim, também, e eu destruí-la do jeito que eu destruí Isabella ? O que então? Onde será que isso me deixa? Onde será que deixa qualquer um de nós?

Quando eu chego ao quarto, o meu coração está batendo e suor está irrompendo na minha testa. Eu fecho meus olhos, respirando calmante. Então eu me viro e pego a maçaneta da porta, abrindo-a.

A primeira coisa que eu vejo é Isabella . Está inclinando-se sobre a cama, cantando baixinho. Eu sinto que vou vomitar de nervoso.

Ela muda um pouco e eu chupo um suspiro quebrado.

Lá, em cima da cama, está uma pequena menina. Meus olhos ardem quando eu vou mais perto e seu rosto aparece. Eu nunca, nunca… Eu me esforço para manter minha respiração. Eu nunca vi algo tão bonito em toda a minha vida. Cachos grossos emolduram um belo rosto suave. Um rosto que é tão parecido com o meu, ainda que tão parecido com a mãe dela.

Eu faço um som de dor, e Isabella se vira, arregalando os olhos.

— Edward . — ela sussurra.

Abro a boca, mas não sai nada. Isabella solta a mão de nossa filha e vem a mim, tomando a minha. Ela lentamente me leva para onde o pequeno bebê está. Ela tem os olhos abertos, e Deus, ela é linda. Ela sorri quando nos aproximamos e meu coração racha. Ele racha…

— Edward . — Isabella sussurra. — Esta é a sua filha, Olivia .

Olho para ela, incapaz de falar, emoções ultrapassando o meu corpo cansado, danificado. Minha filha. Minha. Nossa. Perfeita.

— Olivia , este é o seu papai.

Papai.

É como se alguém tivesse me dado um soco no peito.

Papai.

 _ **Isabella**_

Edward parece como se ele fosse desmaiar. Ele está olhando para Olivia , sua boca abrindo e fechando, com os olhos vermelhos e brilhantes. Ele se aproxima, correndo os dedos sobre o rosto, tentando desesperadamente se acalmar. Olivia chega até a pulseira de ouro balançando pendurada em seu pulso, que passa por seu rosto.

Quando ela pega, ele olha para ela.

Ela começa a puxá-lo e ele é forçado a dar um passo mais perto.

Meu coração se parte.

— Oi Olivia . — ele finalmente fala, inclinando-se para que ela possa puxá-lo para mais perto.

— Você pode tocá-la. — eu sussurro. — Ela não vai morder.

Ele vira seus olhos cinzas com dor para mim e nós compartilhamos algo, algo que eu não tenho sentido desde que me apaixonei por ele. Temos uma ligação; algo que nós tentamos tanto desesperadamente lutar. Meu coração dói para estender a mão e tocá-lo, para tirar a dor de seus olhos. Dor que eu coloquei lá. Era assim que ele se sentia quando eu olhava para ele com a mesma dor em meus olhos?

Ele se vira lentamente o rosto de volta para Olivia e se aproxima mais, acariciando os dedos em sua testa. Ela olha para ele, ainda segurando a pulseira em seu pulso. Ele vai para cima, tocando seus cachos macios, e ele faz um som de agonia no fundo da garganta. Lágrimas picam em meus olhos e eu tento horrívelmente engoli-las para baixo.

— Ela é perfeita. — ele sussurra.

— Sim, ela é.

Ele se inclina para baixo, roçando seus lábios em sua testa. Ela larga sua pulseira e toca no seu cabelo. Ele sorri, mostrando a linda covinha, e pressiona outro beijo, desta vez em sua bochecha. Depois de um momento, ele se ergue. Ele se vira para mim.

— O que está acontecendo com ela?

Eu me controlo e digo:

— Os médicos pensavam que ela poderia estar com pneumonia, embora desde que ela foi colocada no soro ela se animou. Ela está sorrindo e mostrando a vida. Eles fizeram alguns testes, e ela está em uso de medicação antiviral, por isso só temos de ver. Eles vão segurá-la aqui durante a noite, mas tudo parece bem.

Ele balança a cabeça, puxando o seu telefone.

— Ulio, sim, eu estou no hospital. Preciso que você vá no meu lugar no jantar de negócios esta noite. Não poderei estar lá.

Eu pisco.

Ele vai ficar?

— Obrigado. Chame se você precisar.

Ele desliga, estalando de volta para o modo Edward e acenando para uma enfermeira.

— Sim, senhor? — ela pergunta.

— Vamos precisar de duas camas extras. Se você não pode colocá-las aqui, você nos muda para um quarto maior. Eu vou pagar, não importa o custo.

A enfermeira acena com a cabeça.

— Claro, senhor.

Vinte minutos depois, estamos em um quarto maior, com duas camas. Olivia adormeceu, em seu berço. Ela ainda está tossindo a cada meia hora, e cada vez que ela tosse Edward está ao seu lado, esfregando o seu peito, acalmando-a. Meu coração está partido em mil pedaços minúsculos.

— Eu só vou… — eu começo, mas minha voz vacila. — Eu preciso de um pouco de ar fresco.

Edward , que está em pé ao lado de Olivia , olha para mim.

— Você está ok?

Eu sorrio fracamente.

\- Claro.

Eu não estou.

Viro-me e saio correndo do quarto enquanto as lágrimas inundam meus olhos. Eu estou tão cansada de lágrimas. Tão cansada de chorar. Por que eu não poderia ter encontrado um maravilhoso e lindo amor que fosse fácil? Isso não. Isto é tão difícil. Lágrimas derramam pelo meu rosto enquanto eu saio pelos corredores, precisando de ar fresco. No momento em que chego do lado de fora, eu caio de joelhos e eu choro.

Eu choro por Olivia .

Eu choro por Edward .

Eu choro por minha mãe.

Mas acima de tudo, eu só choro por mim.

É tarde, Edward está dormindo, e Olivia também. Eu saio da cama do hospital desconfortável e caminho até a janela, olhando para Edward . Ele está na cama, com os braços atrás da cabeça, em vez de dormir profundamente. Eu olho toda a sua beleza e meu coração dói para enrolar-me em seus braços e ficar lá. É uma dor infernal. Sento-me na cadeira junto à janela e olho para as luzes da cidade.

Eu dobro minhas pernas até meu peito e apenas olho. É tudo o que posso fazer. Estou muito emocional para dormir. Estou aprofundada nos meus pensamentos quando uma voz baixa e rouca penetra na escuridão.

— Olivia se parece com a minha mãe.

Eu estremeço. A única coisa que ele me falou sobre sua mãe é que ela morreu e seu pai se casou novamente.

— Ela deve ter sido bonita, então. — eu sussurro.

— Ela era.

— O seu pai a amava?

Ele fica quieto por um momento.

— Não. Meu pai era tão egoísta quanto eu. Ele a tratava mal, batia nela o tempo todo. Uma noite, eu a encontrei morta no banheiro. Ela teve uma overdose.

Eu fecho meus olhos, meu corpo tremendo. Jesus.

— Você não é nada assim, — eu digo com a voz rouca. — Você nunca machucaria alguém assim.

— Eu não iria? Eu não?

— Não. — eu digo. — Você não. Você é um monte de coisas, Edward . Você rasgou o meu coração, mas você nunca, nunca me machucou fisicamente, e eu sei que você nunca faria isso.

Ele está em silêncio novamente.

Eu estou me virando quando ele fala mais uma vez.

— Depois que ela morreu, meu pai simplesmente continuou com a vida, como de costume. Como se ele não tivesse participado da sua morte. Como se ele não tivesse feito nada para levá-la a tal ponto. Eu o odiava. Eu o desprezava. Quando ele se casou novamente, eu odiava ela e seus filhos. Fui morar com meu avô quando eu tinha doze anos com a permissão do meu pai. Eu nunca mais o vi depois disso. Ele morreu há alguns anos. Câncer.

— A justiça foi feita. — eu sussurro.

\- Sim.

— E o seu avô?

— Duro, irritadiço, egoísta. Toda a minha família era assim. A única coisa que ele me ensinou foi como ser forte, ter uma espinha dorsal e nunca ter sentimentos. Ele sabia que eu poderia tocar esse negócio; ele viu isso em mim ainda jovem. Infelizmente, ele também viu que eu era irresponsável e um prostituto.

Eu vacilo novamente, fechando os olhos, odiando essa palavra.

— Eu dormi com uma porrada de mulheres. Eu nunca mantive uma mulher. Não era bom para os negócios. Quando ele morreu, você sabe o que ele disse que tinha de acontecer. — ele suspira. — Eu pensei que o negócio era tudo que eu tinha, Isabella . Eu nunca pensei que poderia haver algo melhor lá fora para mim. Eu acreditava que era a única coisa que me mantinha à tona. Até que eu conheci você.

Eu fecho meus olhos, dobrando os joelhos mais perto do meu peito.

— Porque eu?

Ele dá de ombros.

— Eu te conheci por acaso naquela noite, mas você estava tão quebrada, tão cansada. Você apareceu em uma boa hora, mas sua vida era difícil. Eu sabia que você se beneficiaria do meu estilo de vida. Eu sabia que sua mãe faria o mesmo. Aos meus olhos parecia um bom negócio pra todos.

— Você não esperava que eu me apaixonasse, não é?

— De modo nenhum.

Eu mantenho meus olhos fixos no copo a minha frente.

\- Isabella.

Eu não viro.

— Venha aqui.

Eu ainda não viro.

— Isabella . — seu tom de uma advertência.

— Qual foi a sensação? — eu sussurro. — Quando eu saí?

— Como se alguém tivesse arrancado meu coração e o esmagado.

— Então por que você me deixou ir? Por que você disse todas aquelas coisas horríveis?

— Você não vê? Eu estava te libertando. Eu queria que você me odiasse. Eu queria que você saísse e fugisse do monstro que eu era. Você merecia coisa muito melhor do que eu.

Eu estreito meus olhos.

— Mas me libertar teria significado o fim do negócio para você? Se Aro não tivesse morrido…

— Eu teria perdido tudo.

Viro-me lentamente para encará-lo. Ele está olhando para mim, sentando-se, seu grande corpo me chamando.

— Você me deixou livre, sabendo que poderia perder tudo? Não só você perderia isso, mas você poderia me perder também?

Ele balança a cabeça.

— Você merecia muito mais. Machucar você e fazer você me odiar significava que você seguiria em frente, e que encontraria alguém para lhe dar o amor que você merece e tão desesperadamente procurou em mim.

— Edward . — eu sussurro.

A emoção me atinge como um tijolo. Ele me libertou. Ele disse todas aquelas coisas desagradáveis de propósito para que eu quisesse ir e não voltasse.

— Por que você tentou me encontrar, então?

Ele olha para baixo.

— Na época, deixar você ir fazia sentido. Quando você se foi, meu coração doeu, porra. De repente, eu me vi desesperado. Eu queria saber onde você estava. Eu queria te dar dinheiro. Eu precisava saber que você estava bem.

— Você queria o seu bolo e queria comê-lo.

Ele ri baixo.

— Sim. Na época, eu sabia o que eu estava fazendo. Não foi até que você me deixou que eu percebi o erro que eu tinha cometido. Eu tinha te libertado, mas eu estava sofrendo.

— E Aro?

— Ele destruiu tudo, Isabella .

— Talvez. — eu sussurro. — Ou talvez ele tenha me libertado de uma terrível armadilha.

— Ele não fez isso para você; ele fez isso para si mesmo. Se você acha que ele se importava que estava doendo… você está errada.

— Será que você o matou, Edward ?

Ele olha para cima bruscamente.

— Isso importa?

Eu inclino minha cabeça.

— Eu acho que não.

— Eu fiz um monte de coisas na minha vida, Isabella . Até aquele dia, eu não sabia que casar com você seria a melhor coisa maldita que eu já fiz.

O meu coração aperta.

— E agora? — eu digo suavemente.

— Nada mudou.

— Edward , eu tentei te matar.

— Você estava com raiva, mágoa, e você tinha acabado de perder alguém importante para você. Eu não posso odiá-la por isso.

— Isso não me faz melhor.

— Não. — ele admite. — Isso não faz. Mas está acabado. Temos uma filha agora, uma filha que precisa de nós para seguir em frente.

— Eu não sei o que vai ser de nós. — eu digo, deixando cair a cabeça.

Ele suspira.

\- Não eu.

\- Edward?

\- Sim?

— Sinto muito.

Outro suspiro.

— Eu também Baby.

Porra.

Meu coração racha aberto.

\- Edward?

Ele ri baixinho.

\- Sim?

— Você pode me abraçar?

Silêncio. Silêncio ensurdecedor.

— Sim. — ele sussurra.

Eu rastejo para fora da cadeira e ando sobre a sua cama. Subo entre suas pernas, colocando meu corpo contra o dele. Coloco meus braços ao redor de sua cintura e pressiono o meu rosto em seu peito. Não demorou muito para ele envolver seus braços em volta de mim, me puxando apertado para seu corpo. Eu o respiro. Eu deixei seu corpo consumir o meu, e de repente eu não me sinto como se a vida fosse tão ruim.

Por um segundo, parece apenas como se tudo estivesse no lugar.

Ele tem o cheiro másculo de Edward , intenso, ligeiramente almiscarado. Eu fecho meus olhos, respirando-o. Seus dedos deslizam pelas minhas costas e é tão bom, tão malditamente certo. Eu quero ficar aqui para sempre, voltar para como era antes, quando eu era indiferente ao tipo de homem que eu tinha caído de amor. Naquela época, as coisas eram muito mais fáceis. O tempo passou e sempre estragará isso para mim, no entanto.

\- Isabella?

Eu ergo minha cabeça em seu peito com um suspiro, e olho para cima. Eu posso sentir sua respiração no meu rosto e de repente o mundo parece ainda girar. Estou me mudando para mais perto dele, ele está se movendo mais perto de mim, e tudo está girando rapidamente fora de controle. Ele vai me beijar. Eu vou beijá-lo. Desta vez, vai ser diferente. Quer saber por quê? Porque desta vez nós dois queremos isso, e é real.

É provavelmente o beijo mais verdadeiro que iremos ter.

Quando estamos há centímetros, a nossa respiração torna-se irregular e curta. Eu tenho a minha mão contra o peito dele e eu posso sentir seu coração batendo contra a palma da minha mão. Sua respiração ainda está soprando para fora, aquecendo meu rosto. Meu coração está batendo, minha pele está formigando e eu estou tão terrivelmente nervosa que meu estômago está torcendo. Meus olhos se fecham e ele está tão perto que quase sinto seus lábios tocando o meu.

— Minha senhora?

Nós dois pulamos para trás como se tivéssemos sido picados. Eu viro meu rosto, a vergonha nasce nas minhas bochechas. Edward faz um som gutural, revoltado. Eu não tenho certeza se é para mim, ou a enfermeira. De qualquer forma, o meu coração cai. Viro-me para ver que Olivia ainda está dormindo. A enfermeira entra. O rosto dela está comprimido, com o cabelo em um coque apertado. Eu sei o que ela está pensando, ela está errada.

— Sim? — eu digo com uma voz áspera, sem me preocupar em tentar explicar por que eu estava na cama de Edward com meus lábios tão perto dos seus, nós poderíamos muito bem ter nos beijado.

— É hora de eu verificar Olivia .

— Certo. — eu digo, levantando-me. Eu balanço para o lado, sentindo o esgotamento da noite passada.

— Ei. — diz Edward , braço serpenteando ao redor da minha cintura. — Vá com calma.

— Desculpe. — eu sussurro. — Apenas cansada.

— Então vá para casa. Eu vou ficar com ela.

Eu endureço. Ele suspira.

— Ela é minha filha, Isabella . Eu fui um cara péssimo, mas essa menina linda é minha filha. Eu não vou machucá-la de qualquer forma; você precisa confiar.

Eu fecho meus olhos. Eu sei que ele está certo. Ele nunca tinha me machucado. Ainda assim, deixá-la não me deixava à vontade.

— Eu não me sinto bem deixando ela aqui. — eu admito.

— Vá e volte logo. Pelo menos tome um banho, coma alguma coisa.

Eu provavelmente posso fazer isso.

\- Ok.

Ele me deixa ir e caminha até a cama, toma o assento ao lado de Olivia . Ela se mexe quando a enfermeira começa a verificá-la. Ela está tossindo um pouco, e após a agitação, começa de novo. Meu coração dói por ela. O rosto de Edward contorce e eu posso dizer que ele odeia tanto quanto eu. Ele olha para mim e eu forço um sorriso fraco.

— Ela vai ficar bem.

— Ela está respondendo bem. — diz a enfermeira. — A febre passou, e parece que o muco está se movendo de seu peito.

— Graças a Deus. — eu respiro.

— Vá para casa, durma um pouco. Ela está indo bem, e enquanto um de vocês estiver aqui, ela vai ficar bem.

Eu olho para Edward e ele está implorando com os olhos para eu deixá-lo fazer isso. Com um suspiro exausto, eu digo:

— Eu vou para casa, dormir por algumas horas. Então eu voltarei.

— Eu estarei aqui.

Vou até Olivia e me inclino, roçando meus lábios em sua cabeça.

— Mamãe vai voltar em breve, baby. Eu prometo.

Eu fecho meus olhos, demorando perto de seu rosto. Eu a cheiro, acaricio seus cachos e depois paro. Edward está me olhando intensamente, mas ele tem uma suavidade em seus olhos que eu nunca vi antes. Dou a ele um sorriso fraco e, em seguida, saio do hospital, rezando que eu tenha feito uma boa escolha.

 _ **Edward**_

Ela é tão fodidamente pequena.

Seu corpo minúsculo está em cima daquela grande cama, uma cama que a faz parecer tão… frágil.. Eu acho que talvez ela acorde e queira a mãe, e não a mim. E se ela gritar? E se ela me odiar? Algo aperta no meu peito e eu me vejo andando pelo quarto, esperando por ela acordar e me esmagar.

Eu posso ouvi-la ressonar; ela está fazendo isso pela última hora. Ela está acordando, e eu sei que é só uma questão de tempo. Sua tosse diminuiu ligeiramente, e eu sou grato por isso. O som do meu coração batendo cada vez que a tosse escapa de seus lábios. Ele queima. Corro os dedos pelo meu cabelo, tentando não pensar em Isabella . Tentando pensar no aqui e agora.

Mas eu não consigo parar de pensar nela.

Isabella.

Minha esposa.

A esposa que eu queria beijar tanto. Senti algo no fundo do meu coração, algo que eu não tinha sentido até aquele momento. Eu sabia que eu tinha caído por ela, mas isso era algo mais, algo mais profundo. Agora eu não posso tirar da minha mente. Eu não consigo parar de pensar que poderíamos ser uma família, que, talvez, as coisas pudessem ser melhores.

No fundo, eu sei que elas não podem.

Eu não posso ficar casado com ela, e não é o mesmo, porque eu não quero continuar assim. Porque é errado. Todo o nosso casamento foi construído sobre uma base de mentiras, e é instável e perigoso. Eu tenho que me divorciar dela. Eu tenho que quebrar os laços de ligação que começaram tudo isso em primeiro lugar.

Eu não sei como ela vai aceitar isso. Eu não sei se ela vai ver da mesma maneira que eu. De qualquer forma, isso tem que ser feito. Um som suave me tira dos meus pensamentos e me viro para ver Olivia olhando para mim, seus olhos sonolentos e pesados. Merda. Ela é tão bonita. Eu nunca vi nada tão perfeito na minha vida. Me viro e olho por cima. Meu coração palpita, meu corpo formiga e eu estou aterrorizado com o que vai acontecer a seguir.

— Ei Olivia . — eu digo baixinho.

Ela faz um som de dor e levanta os braços no ar, com os punhos gordinhos acenando para trás e para frente. Ela quer que eu a pegue?

Minhas mãos tremem quando eu me inclino para baixo, colocando meus dedos sob as axilas e suavemente a levantando. Ela é tão leve, tão minúscula. Tenho muito cuidado com seu soro enquanto eu a embalo em meus braços. Ela olha para mim por um momento, antes de sua face se abrir no mais belo sorriso que eu já vi.

E eu sei, eu sei… Eu nunca vou ser o mesmo novamente.

 _ **Isabella**_

Já se passaram dois dias desde que Olivia foi para o hospital, e ela está finalmente em casa. Tem sido extenuante; Edward e eu tivemos que revezar vezes para que pudéssemos descansar. Tivemos o cuidado de um de nós estar ao seu lado a cada segundo. Ela está na dele, e cada vez que eu o vejo sorrir para ela, ou ela rir para ele, meu coração se derrete um pouco mais. Eles são perfeitos juntos.

Eu não posso dizer que eu sempre soube que seriam, porque isso seria uma mentira. Eu nunca pensei que eu iria vê-los assim. Eu nunca pensei que eu iria vê-lo assim tão livre, tão feliz, tão apaixonado. Ele a adora; está escrito por todo o rosto. Ele está constantemente tocando-a, constantemente fazendo-a rir. É lindo. Verdadeiramente belo.

Agora eu estou em casa, e eu não sei aonde vamos a partir daqui. Ele está em sua casa, estou no Jasper … estamos separados e eu realmente não sei onde isso nos deixa. Quantas vezes ele vai querer vê-la? Será que vamos ter que trabalhar um acordo de custódia? Será que vamos voltar a ficar juntos? Eu quero voltar a ficar com ele? É tudo muito confuso, e me deixa no limite.

Eu tenho que falar com ele. Eu acho que é realmente a única maneira.

Eu retiro o meu telefone assim que eu coloco Olivia para dormir. Sei que ele está provavelmente cansado, provavelmente dormindo, mas isso precisa ser feito e para a minha sanidade, eu preciso fazer agora. Eu disco o seu número e prendo a respiração, rezando pra eu não o acorde.

— Sim? — ele responde, num tom ríspido, ainda não grogue.

\- Edward, hey.

\- Isabella.

Eu engulo. Ele sempre consegue ter esse efeito sobre mim, mesmo depois de tudo. Com uma palavra, ele me deixa sem palavras.

\- Isabella?

— Desculpe — eu finalmente sussurro. — Edward , podemos conversar?

— Agora?

— Se você tiver tempo.

Ele fica em silêncio por um momento.

— Você pode vir aqui? Não tenho certeza que Jasper vai me querer aí.

— Ah… Olivia está dormindo…

— Certo, não a acorde.

\- Espere.

Eu puxo o telefone da minha orelha e caminho até a porta.

\- Ei, Jasper?

Ele sai de seu quarto, sem camisa e ofegante de mais um treino.

\- Sim?

— Olivia está dormindo. Eu preciso ver Edward por algumas horas. Está tudo bem se ela ficar aqui enquanto eu estiver fora?

— É claro que sim!

Meus olhos se arregalam quando Alice coloca a cabeça pela porta. Então minha boca cai aberta. Ele não estava suando e ofegante de um treino.

\- Alice!

Ela sorri.

— Desculpe. Você fodeu meu chefe, eu transei com seu irmão. É justo, certo?

Eu mordo meu lábio inferior. Seu sorriso se torna maior. Jasper geme e olha para o teto.

— Ah, bem, bem… com certeza.

— E não se preocupe. — ela pisca para Jasper . — Já acabamos por agora. Eu vou cuidar de Olivia .

— Você tem certeza?

\- Absolutamente.

Concordo com a cabeça, ainda olhando para ela em estado de choque. Com um aceno de cabeça, eu coloco o telefone no meu ouvido.

— Eu sou toda sua.

Eu não queria que soasse assim. Eu fecho meus olhos e amaldiçoo em voz baixa.

— Você quer que eu te busque? — Há uma pitada de diversão em sua voz?

— Não, eu vou dirigir.

\- Ok.

Eu desligo e reviro os olhos. Eu poderia ser mais patética? Eu rapidamente me visto, dou ordens a Alice , mastigo na bunda dela por mais dez minutos sobre Jasper , então eu beijo Olivia e vou até a casa de Edward . A nossa antiga casa. Um lugar onde houve tanta escuridão.

Meu corpo inteiro está tremendo quando eu bato na porta.

Eu não sei o que está para acontecer, e eu não sei como é que isto vai se resolver. Tudo o que sei é que precisamos descobrir isso de uma vez por todas para que todos possamos seguir em frente com as nossas vidas. Juntos ou separados. Eu mexo com o colar em volta do meu pescoço enquanto eu espero por Edward . Quando ele aparece, minha respiração para. Ele está vestindo nada além de um par de calças de ginástica, um leve brilho de suor sobre o peito e abdômen.

Jesus.

Seu cabelo está ligeiramente úmido, caindo sobre a testa, e ele parece… incrível. Eu engulo, ajustando meu top, mesmo que ele realmente não precisa de ajuste.

— Ah, hey. — murmuro, tentando olhar em qualquer lugar, menos no corpo incrível de frente para mim. Bronzeado e firme. Todos os músculos. Todas essas tatuagens.

\- Ei. - Whispered Ele - Entre.

Eu passo por ele e congelo quando olho ao redor. A casa não mudou, nem um pouco, mas ainda dói como no dia em que a deixei. Vendo-a novamente traz tudo de volta. Eu cerro os olhos fechados, respiro firme e profundamente, e me recomponho. Isso foi antes. Estamos no agora. Eu não posso ficar no passado. Ele não vai fazer bem a qualquer um de nós.

— Você quer um pouco de vinho? — ele pergunta quando eu entro na cozinha.

\- Claro.

Ele dá um passo atrás de mim e levanta a garrafa da mesa. Ele derrama um pouco em uma taça e pega uma cerveja para ele. Nós nos movemos para a sala de estar e eu olho para fora das janelas enormes.

— Por que você está aqui, Isabella ? Eu sei que você não entraria aqui sem uma razão.

Eu respiro fundo, dou um gole de vinho, e, em seguida, me volto para ele. Deus amaldiçoe ele por parecer tão perfeito. Ele não deixa isso ser fácil.

— Nós precisamos falar sobre isso. Sobre nós; acerca de Olivia .

Ele balança a cabeça, e se inclina contra a parede, acentuando tudo dele com um simples movimento.

— Eu não sei… Eu não sei o que fazer ou para onde ir, mas acho que por causa dela precisamos saber.

— Quero Olivia na minha vida, Isabella , mas eu não vou brigar para isso. Eu só quero o que é melhor para ela.

Meu coração dói com suas palavras, simplesmente porque ele não disse que me queria em sua vida, e eu nunca pensei que faria mal do jeito que está.

— Eu quero o que é melhor para ela, também, — eu digo, tentando manter minha voz firme. — Eu quero você na vida dela, Edward . Eu só não sei como vamos fazer isso.

Ele olha para mim, realmente olha. Então, em um ronco baixo, ele diz;

— Eu cresci em uma família fodida. Minha mãe, meu pai, meu avô, o lote inteiro deles criou o monstro que quebrou seu coração. Eu não quero isso para ela. Eu não quero que ela viva todos os dias assistindo seus pais lutarem.

— E isso é o que você acha que vai acontecer? — eu falo. — Nós vamos brigar por isso?

— Isabella — diz ele, com a voz quase simpática. — Nós não apenas enganamos uns aos outros, ou cometemos um pequeno erro. Eu fodidamente quebrei você e você tentou me matar. Eu não tenho certeza de que é algo que possa ser ignorado.

Meu peito aperta, e eu consigo dizer:

— Então, o que você propõe?

— Eu não sei agora. Tudo que eu sei é que eu quero a minha filha em um mundo feliz.

— Você me ama, Edward ?

Seus olhos estreitam e sua mandíbula aperta. Eu vejo quando ele reúne-se, em seguida, ele diz:

— O amor não é o suficiente, Isabella . Você e eu sabemos disso.

— Então é isso? Vamos nos separar e colocar Olivia nos direitos de visita?

Minha voz sai amarga, e eu não consigo me conter. Eu quero gritar, puxar meus cabelos, mendigar. Eu odeio que eu me sinto assim. Edward me quebrou. Eu o quebrei. Nós somos um acidente de trem, e às vezes simplesmente não há peças suficientes no mundo para arrumar essa bagunça novamente. Eu não sei se ele pode me corrigir, e eu tenho certeza como a merda que não sei se eu posso consertá-lo. Ele está certo; Olivia não merece crescer com os pais que se ressentem um com o outro.

Somente… Eu não me ressinto dele. Porra eu o amo e é por isso que isso dói tanto.

— Isabella . — diz ele em um tom baixo, arranhado.

Eu viro. Eu não posso olhar para ele. Eu não posso enfrentá-lo. Se eu o fizer, ele vai ver as lágrimas. A decepção. A perda. Tudo. Tudo isso, resultado do que criamos para nós mesmos. Eu não posso ter de volta o que foi feito e nem pode ele, mas isso queima. É uma queimadura na minha essência. Isso queima, porque eu o quero. Eu o quero na minha vida. Eu quero ele na vida dela.

E há uma boa chance de que isso nunca vai acontecer.

Seus dedos enrolam em volta do meu ombro, quando uma bela canção lenta enche a sala. Eu fecho meus olhos, tentando me acalmar. Seus dedos correm pelo meu braço, parando em minha mão. Ele a agarra e me vira lentamente até que eu estou de frente para ele. Eu olho em seus olhos e meu coração parece como se fosse dar um salto para fora do meu peito.

— Não pense que eu não corrigiria isso, se eu pudesse.

Se eu pudesse.

— Mas eu não sei se algo tão tóxico pode ser corrigido.

Tóxico.

— Se eu soubesse o que sei agora naquela época, eu nunca deixaria nada disso acontecer. Este sou eu, Isabella . Eu tenho que viver sem ter uma família que eu sempre quis por causa do meu egoísmo, por causa do meu coração fodido.

Família que ele sempre quis.

— Você é fodidamente preciosa, Isabella . Eu a levei a considerar o assassinato. Você realmente acredita que o que temos aqui é um ambiente saudável, bom para essa menina?

Eu não queria admitir isso. Eu não.

Eu não vou.

— Se isso é o que você quer. — eu sussurro, baixando meus olhos. — Então está resolvido.

— Olhe para mim.

Eu não.

— Isabella , olhe para mim porra.

Eu levanto meus olhos e conecto o meu olhar com o dele. Nós olhamos um para o outro por tanto tempo que minhas pernas começam a tremer. Eu quero dizer uma coisa, eu simplesmente não sei o que é que eu quero dizer. Eu concordo? Eu não aceito? Eu te amo? Eu odeio você? Uma lágrima desce a minha bochecha, e ele pega com o polegar antes de deslizar sobre minha bochecha para meu lábio inferior.

— Dança comigo. — diz ele, me puxando.

\- Edward.

— Dance comigo.

Ele envolve o seu corpo em torno meu, põe as mãos em meus quadris, e eu não posso deixar de levantar as mãos para serpentear ao redor de seu pescoço. Meus dedos encontram uma mecha de cabelo na base de seu pescoço e eu a torço em torno quando começamos a dançar por todo o chão da sala. Estamos nos movendo suavemente com a música — Feels Like Home — e as palavras se apegam a mim de uma maneira que eu sei que eu nunca vou ser capaz de separar.

Seus olhos estão sobre os meus.

Os meus estão sobre os dele.

E não há mais ninguém nesta sala, só nós dois. Apenas ele e eu. Não há problemas aqui. Sem problemas. Não há monstros à espreita por trás das cortinas. Somos só nós, nós, como eu sempre queria que nós fôssemos. Mais lágrimas deslizam pelo meu rosto, porque a súbita percepção de que eu vou perder este homem me atinge como uma marreta no peito.

Ele olha para mim como se quisesse me devorar, como se ele não quisesse que esta fosse a última vez que estaríamos juntos, mas há algo em sua expressão que me diz que ele está fazendo isso simplesmente porque ele precisa tanto como eu que esse ciclo fosse concluído… antes disso… acabar. Ele se aproxima mais, acariciando minhas lágrimas novamente, então o dedo desliza sobre meu lábio inferior e ambos fazem um som ofegante.

Nós dois queremos isso.

Tudo isso é cem por cento claro.

Com esse pensamento em minha mente, Edward se inclina e captura minha boca, um beijo frenético com fome. Eu gemo, fechando os olhos quando eu removo as minhas mãos de seu pescoço e deslizo-as sobre o seu corpo. Eu preciso disso. Só mais uma vez. Sua língua desliza para fora, torturando a minha antes de desaparecer de volta em sua boca, me deixando querendo mais.

— Edward — eu respiro, arrancando minha boca da dele e pressionando meu rosto em seu peito.

—Dane-se. — ele geme.

Dados-se.

Eu levanto a minha boca para a dele novamente e desta vez o beijo é profundo e lento, como o beijo que deveríamos ter compartilhado no hospital, como um beijo condenado a acontecer. Real. Puro. Perfeito. Suas mãos enrolam em meus quadris e ele me puxa para a frente, trazendo o meu corpo ao dele. Eu posso sentir sua ereção contra minha barriga enquanto ele me prende de costas para a parede.

— Não contra a parede: — eu choramingo. — Por favor, Edward . É sempre difícil, áspero contra uma parede.

Ele me remove instantaneamente e me solta. Eu estou com as pernas bambas e vejo quando ele vai até uma grande cadeira e a abre. Ele traz uma coberta quente, macia e a coloca no chão em frente à janela. Em seguida, ele se vira e me dá o mais derretido olhar, devastador. Minhas pernas não podem me levar rápido o suficiente para ele, e no momento que eu o alcanço, estamos no chão, enrolados um no outro, com as bocas esmagadas.

As mãos de Edward movem-se para baixo sobre o meu corpo, traçando pelos meus lados e acariciando até que ele atinge o meu vestido. Ele levanta-o e eu me viro para que ele possa tirá-lo, em seguida, sua boca está de volta na minha, deslizando para baixo da minha mandíbula e pescoço até que ele atinge a minha clavícula. Minha cabeça cai para trás e eu gemo enquanto sua boca continua. Ele encontra os meus seios, e eu posso sentir sua respiração quente através do meu sutiã.

— Porra. — ele murmura.

Em uma fração de segundo, meu sutiã está desaparecido e sua boca está cobrindo meu mamilo. Eu arqueio e grito seu nome enquanto ele inflige pura tortura no meu corpo. Suas mãos se movem para baixo, ao mesmo tempo e agarram meus quadris. Após o meu apelo, ele chega na minha calcinha. Ele se move enquanto elas deslizam para baixo minhas pernas. Então, ele está olhando para o meu corpo nu com um olhar faminto, desesperado em seu rosto.

— Eu quero te foder, Isabella . Mas primeiro eu quero te provar.

Ele pega os meus joelhos, levantando-os lentamente. Em seguida, ele empurra-os separados antes de abaixar seu corpo até que ele está entre as minhas pernas, sua respiração quente que sai em rajadas curtas contra minha boceta exposta. Eu gemo, enrolando meus dedos no meu próprio cabelo.

— Edward , — eu imploro. — Por favor.

Ele me provoca com sua respiração e sua presença por si só até eu contorcer e implorar sem vergonha. Em seguida, ele fecha a boca sobre o meu clitóris e trabalha nele. E quando eu digo que ele vai trabalhar, quero dizer que ele vai trabalhar. Os movimentos da sua boca sobre o meu clitóris, me fazem ofegar. Em seguida, ele se move para baixo, mergulhando sua língua dentro de mim antes de voltar para mais tortura.

Gozo vergonhosamente rápido, meus dedos se enroscaram no cobertor ao meu lado, minhas costas arqueiam quando grito seu nome. Ele está em cima de mim, nu, em questão de minutos. Ele mergulha a língua na minha boca e eu posso sentir meu gosto, e eu adoro isso, porra adoro. Meus dedos encontram a pele de costas e eu arrasto as unhas para baixo sua pele, fazendo-o gemer, baixo e profundamente.

— Se você continuar fazendo isso, não vou durar muito.

— Eu não me importo. — eu mio.

Ele nos vira, assim eu estou montando ele.

\- Baby, eu me importo.

Ele mói minha boceta contra seu pênis, esfregando-o para cima e para baixo, recolhendo a minha excitação e esfregando-a sobre sua pele. Eu gemo e olho para baixo em seu pênis. Está duro, vermelho, e parece que vai explodir. Eu não hesito. Eu chego para baixo, encaixo, e deslizo para baixo, para ele. Ele suspira o meu nome e eu grito seu quando eu afundo lentamente para baixo em seu pau latejante.

Porra. Sim.

\- Edward. - Eu respiro.

— Foda-se. — ele rosna. — Porra.

Eu balanço meus quadris, deslizando para cima e para baixo do seu pau. Minha respiração sai em rajadas curtas e duras, e Deus, me sinto incrível.

— Foda, eu preciso dele mais profundo.

Ele me vira, espalhando minhas pernas largas e empurrando de volta para dentro de mim. Ele apoia seu cotovelo ao lado da minha cabeça, a outra mão no meu cabelo, e ele me fode. Ele não me fode duro ou mesmo lento, ele apenas me fode verdadeiramente, um profundo impulso de seus quadris me faz gozar tão forte e rápido que atrasa o passo.

— Jesus. — ele mói para fora. — Porra, tão doce.

Ele me vira, me lançando para as minhas mãos e joelhos. Ele passa a mão lentamente pela minha espinha e, em seguida, ele dirige seu pênis profundamente em minha carne sensível. Ele me monta com as mãos sobre meus quadris, seu pênis me penetrando por trás. Nós somos como animais selvagens, grunhindo e gemendo, cabeças viradas para trás.

— Goza baby — ele rosna. — Foda-se, eu vou.

— Oh Deus, Edward . — eu grito.

Explodimos em uma convulsão. Edward ruge meu nome e eu choramingo o dele. Quando descemos, nós dois estamos ofegante. Nós caímos para baixo ao lado um do outro e ele me puxa para cima em seu peito revestido de suor. Eu posso ouvir seu coração batendo contra a minha bochecha.

— Algumas coisas nunca mudam. — eu sussurro.

— Não. — ele concorda. — Elas não mudam.

— Você acha que isso terminou?

Ele recua, e o dedo apenas começa a fazer cócegas a minha volta.

— Eu não achei que eu fosse vê-la novamente, Isabella . Então isso… isso é uma porra de céu.

Eu aperto meu queixo, tentando empurrar para baixo a dor subindo no meu peito.

— Existe alguma maneira de isso poder funcionar?

— Não é, com este Edward , e essa Isabella . — diz ele, batendo no meu ombro. — Aqueles dois são fodidos.

Eu fecho meus olhos. Dor se irradia através do meu corpo.

— Eu nunca achei que eu ia sentir nada além de ódio por você, Edward — eu sussurro. — Depois de tudo. Eu nunca pensei que eu ia ver você assim novamente… mas aqui estamos…

— Então, pelo menos, acabamos isso sem ódio. Para a nossa filha, isso é o melhor que podemos fazer.

— O amor é uma porcaria. — murmuro.

— É melhor ter amado e perdido… — diz ele em voz baixa.

— Do que nunca ter amado. — eu termino para ele.

Ele ri baixinho.

— Nunca achei que você ia saber esse ditado.

— Vamos lá, eu não sou tão jovem.

Seu braço aperta em torno de mim.

\- Conte-me Sobre Olivia.

— O que você quer saber? — pergunto.

— Qualquer coisa. Apenas me conte.

Eu sorrio e fecho os olhos.

— Eu me lembro da primeira vez que a vi. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar é, como pôde a natureza fazê-la tão malditamente parecida e tão bonita como você.

Golpes Ele.

— Eu vejo muito de você nela.

— Ela é mais você. Eu vi isso no momento que ela saiu. Foi tão difícil, tão emocionante, mas ela me salvou.

Ele está em silêncio por um longo tempo.

— Estou feliz por isso.

— Ela foi um bebê abençoado, mesmo quando não tínhamos nada. Ela sempre foi tão feliz. Mamãe a amava.

— Sinto muito por sua mãe, baby. — ele murmura. — Ela era uma boa mulher.

— Ela era. — eu sussurro. — Mas ela estava sofrendo, e não era justo para ela.

— Não. A vida pode ser uma canalha, não pode?

\- Sim.

Nós dois ficamos em silêncio por um tempo antes de Edward falar novamente.

— Houve uma noite em tudo isso para mim — diz ele, o baixo. — A noite que partiu meu coração completamente.

— Diga-me sobre isso.

— Eu estava bêbado, drogado, e Deus sabe mais o quê. Eu fui parar em uma cama com essa mulher, tentando conseguir alguma coisa.

Eu endureço.

Ele continua.

— Emmett entrou, a jogou para fora, e eu me perdi. Eu disse a ele que você nunca poderia saber e ele me disse que você tinha ido embora. Eu estava malditamente perdido, muito mal. Eu estava patético, e desesperado, e fodidamente solitário. Rose viu tudo, e você sabe o que ela disse?

— Me diga. — eu respiro.

— Ela disse: 'Aquele pobre homem.' E eu podia sentir a sua pena na minha essência.

Eu estremeço.

— Eu não sabia que você estava tão mal.

— Eu fodi tudo. — ele murmura. — Eu só não sabia o quanto até que você se foi. Se eu pudesse voltar atrás e começar de novo, acredite, eu faria.

— Será que você sacrificaria tudo?

Ele me puxa para mais perto.

— Pra ter você, baby? Eu sacrificaria qualquer-fodida-coisa.

Porque a vida é uma vadia?

Porque o amor é ainda pior?

 _ **Isabella**_

— Porra, baby. — Edward geme.

Eu envolvo minha mão em torno de seu pênis, acariciando suavemente enquanto a minha boca o devora. Deus, ele é bom. Eu chupo, minhas bochechas esvaziando quando eu o levo tão profundo quanto eu posso. Seus dedos estão emaranhados no meu cabelo e a água quente do chuveiro está escorrendo pelo meu corpo nu e dolorido, lindamente. Edward tinha me tomado três vezes durante a noite. Uma vez com toques suaves e lentos, e uma vez quase preguiçosamente, apenas uma massa de mãos e bocas, e sussurros macios, depois duro e rápido.

Agora estamos no chuveiro e eu o quero de novo, só mais uma vez.

— Puta que pariu, eu vou gozar. — ele sussurra.

Um momento depois, a porra quente jorra no fundo da minha garganta. Eu gemo de alegria quando eu engulo cada gota, e me delicio com a sensação de seus dedos apertando contra o meu couro cabeludo quando seus empurrões de prazer continuam. Em seguida, ele desliza seu pau da minha boca e desce, levantando-me debaixo dos meus braços e trazendo meu corpo contra a dele.

— Eu não acho que eu posso gozar de novo. — ele murmura, pressionando os lábios contra meu pescoço.

— Nem eu. — eu sussurro.

— É uma pena. Eu estava indo sugar seu clitóris doce novamente.

Eu rio baixinho.

— Eu não acho que o meu clitóris pode aguentar.

— Então é hora de você dormir um pouco.

Eu bocejo. Deve ser tarde, mesmo sendo cedo.

— Eu mandei uma mensagem para Alice e ela disse que Olivia está bem, para que eu fique até de manhã?

— Baby, — ele murmura. — É de manhã.

Eu bocejo novamente.

— Vamos lá dormir um pouco.

Ele me puxa para fora e envolve uma toalha em volta de mim. Vamos para o quarto. Eu deixo cair a toalha e deslizo em sua cama. Eu percebo que é a primeira vez que eu durmo nessa cama, e meu coração aperta. Talvez Edward esteja certo; Talvez o amor não seja suficiente. Eu nunca mentiria nesta cama e não pensaria nisso. Eu nunca veria esta casa e não sentiria dor.

Tudo isso é muito pouco.

Talvez as coisas realmente aconteçam por uma razão.

 _ **Edward**_

Eu fico olhando para os papéis em minha mão, depois para a garota dormindo na minha cama e eu sei que é o que eu tenho que fazer.

Para ela. Para Olivia .

Pode não parecer certo, o inferno, parece completamente fodido, mas é o melhor.

Eu vou fazer a coisa certa.

Ela não vai entender agora, mas ela vai.

Algum dia.

 _ **Isabella**_

Quando eu acordo de manhã, estou grogue. Eu rolo para o meu lado com um gemido, e mesmo que eu tive um profundo e longo sono, eu me sinto exausta. Sento-me, e corro os dedos por entre o emaranhado que meu cabelo está. Espio pelo quarto. Edward não está aqui. Eu passo minhas mãos contra os lençóis. Está frio.

Ele não está aqui por um tempo.

Meu coração afunda um pouco, mas eu acho que talvez ele não conseguiu dormir, talvez por isso que ele está trabalhando. Eu escorrego para fora da cama e caminho para o banheiro. Eu lavo meu rosto, arrumo meu cabelo e depois volto para fora. Depois de colocar minhas roupas, eu faço o meu caminho em direção à porta, mas paro quando vejo um envelope amarelo apoiado sobre a mesa com o meu nome nele. Meu coração dispara quando eu chego perto, querendo saber o que está dentro.

Eu levanto-o com os dedos trêmulos e abro. O que eu vejo faz todas as minhas esperanças desabarem. Eu coloco a mão no meu coração, tentando recuperar o fôlego. É um outro conjunto de papéis do divórcio, e há uma pequena nota horrível anexada. Uma nota que me esmaga. Uma nota que arruína toda a minha esperança. Ela tem seis palavras, seis palavras simples.

 _Sinto muito._

 _É o melhor._

 _E._

Isabella

É Seth que coloca seus braços em volta de mim, me acalmando, mesmo que não seja sua função, depois de ver a pessoa louca que eu me tornei no último mês. Mas aqui está ele, sendo um bom irmão, consertando as coisas que ele não fez ou não deveria ter que consertar. Meu coração está partido por muitos motivos. Está tudo acabado para a minha mãe, quebrando para Olivia , está partindo para Edward , e eu perdi o meu amor.

— Isto é o melhor, Isabella . Você tem que saber disso.

Concordo com a cabeça em seu peito. Apesar de saber que isso não significa que me sinto melhor. Ainda dói. Ele ainda dói. Ele ainda faz com que tudo pareça vazio. Há tantas emoções que rodam dentro de mim, e eu não consigo entender nenhuma delas. Como eu fico? Eu devo ir embora? Não deixo minha filha perto de seu pai ou eu começo de novo? Eu sei que ficar aqui é o mais certo, a coisa mais lógica a fazer, mas posso realmente vê-lo seguir em frente sem mim?

Não.

— O que eu vou fazer, Seth ? — eu sussurro.

— Você vai se divorciar, você vai conseguir um emprego, você vai atrás de ajuda, e então você vai se levantar e corrigir isso, Isabella .

— E se eu não puder?

— Você pode.

Eu olho os papéis sentada na minha cama, e eu sei que eu tenho que assiná-los. Para todo mundo, eu sei que é o que eu tenho que fazer.

Seth me deixa e eu fico com as pernas trêmulas, ainda olhando para os papéis.

— Assine-os irmã, e acabe com isso.

Eu fecho meus olhos, tentando não me lembrar o quão incrível me senti quando Edward estava enrolado em volta de mim, quando seu corpo consumia meu, quando tudo parecia certo, mesmo que fosse apenas por um momento. Ele me fez sentir incrível por uma noite, e eu não me sentia assim há muito tempo. Como é que eu vou deixar isso de lado? Dor se irradia através do meu peito enquanto eu me forço mais perto.

Então eu levanto a caneta, e eu assino os papéis.

Depois eu choro, muito.

 _ **Edward**_

Ela está na minha porta, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, papéis em suas mãos que estão estendidos em minha direção. Olivia já passou por mim e para a casa, sorrindo e rindo, iluminando o espaço com um som que não tinha ouvido em tanto tempo. Eu voltaria, eu sorriria, mas eu não posso tirar meus olhos da menina na minha frente, a menina que está soluçando tanto que deixa meu coração em pedaços.

— Eu assinei. — ela grosa.

Abro a boca para dizer algo, mas o que eu posso dizer? Isso tem que acontecer. Tem. Minhas mãos estão em punhos outra vez, antes de eu finalmente sair e pegar os papéis de suas mãos. Eu olho para baixo, incapaz de manter os olhos em sua expressão de dor. Quero chegar nela. Eu quero abraçá-la. Eu quero dizer a ela que tudo ficará bem, mas eu não posso agora.

O Edward de agora não pode dar a ela o que ela precisa.

— Vamos Olivia . — ela fala.

— Eu vou buscá-la.

Viro-me e caminho pra dentro, deixando cair os papéis em cima do balcão da cozinha. Acho Olivia na minha sala, olhando para as cores brilhantes na televisão. Eu a levanto em meus braços, meu coração

quebrado para mantê-la aqui, para manter sua mãe aqui, para fazer isso melhor. Eu a levo até a porta da frente e a passo para Isabella .

— Meu advogado te ligará pra definir alguma coisa sobre os cuidados de Olivia , — ela sussurra, com seu lábio inferior tremendo.

— Porra, Isabella . — eu começo, mas depois paro. O que posso dizer agora para tornar tudo isso melhor?

Nada.

— Está tudo bem, Edward . Se você quiser vê-la antes disso, me ligue.

Concordo com a cabeça, segurando seu olhar quebrado. Então eu me inclino e beijo Olivia na bochecha antes de me virar para Isabella , deslizando meus lábios em sua pele macia.

— Sinto muito, querida.

Com isso, eu viro e fecho a porta.

— Apenas me encontre um comprador porra, — eu lato no telefone para Ulio.

— Eu estou tentando, chefe. Não é fácil.

— Torne mais fácil. Faça isso mais fácil. Preciso disso porra.

— Você tem certeza, você está fazendo a escolha certa aqui?

— Sim, eu tenho certeza.

Golpes Ele.

— Essa foi a única coisa pelo que você já lutou, e agora você quer vender? É isso?

— Sim, Ulio, apenas isso. Agora me encontre um comprador.

\- Claro.

É hora de acabar com isso.

 _ **Isabella**_

— Como você está, querida? — Alice pergunta, se sentando ao meu lado no balanço do jardim, enquanto eu assisto Olivia brincar.

— Eu estou bem. — eu minto.

Fazem duas semanas desde a última vez que vi Edward . Ele não ligou. Não para mim, ou para ver Olivia . Ele simplesmente desapareceu. Isso dói mais do que qualquer coisa, porque isso me faz pensar se ele realmente nunca me quis de volta, ou se ele apenas sentiu que precisava fingir que ele me queria, então ele não teria que sentir culpa.

— Você ainda não ouviu falar dele, ele não pediu para ver Olivia , como você pode estar bem?

Eu olho para ela.

— Eu estou chegando lá. É tudo que eu posso fazer.

Ela contorce seu rosto bonito, e depois suspira.

— Eu não vou te forçar, mas saiba que eu estou aqui se quiser conversar, ok?

— Me fale sobre outra coisa. Como está Jasper ?

O rosto da minha melhor amiga acende e eu não posso deixar de sorrir. Os dois se estudaram durante semanas, com olhos de quem queria se comer, e claramente agora, entraram em ação. É mais do que isso, no entanto. Alice parece feliz, e curiosamente, o mesmo acontece com Jasper . Eu até o ouvi rir outro dia.

— Está indo muito bem?

— Então, é mais do que apenas… ah… pegação? — pergunto.

Risadinhas doces.

— Você sabe, eu acho que é.

— Estou feliz por você, Alice . Ele é um cara bom.

Ela suspira.

— Ele é.

Eu embrulho um braço ao redor dela e ficamos assim por um tempo.

— Droga, por que as meninas que abraçam tem que estar relacionadas a mim?

Eu ouço a voz de Paul e me viro para vê-lo descendo as escadas, seguido por Seth , Jasper e meu pai. Eu sorrio com o seu comentário.

— Você é nojento.

— Ei. — diz ele, se jogando ao meu lado. — Não me culpe. Meninas se abraçando é quente. Meninas que se beijam são…

— Paul . — meu pai adverte.

Paul Revira os olhos.

— Ele é um hipócrita.

Eu rio baixinho.

— Isabella , você tem um minuto? — meu pai pergunta quando ele para na minha frente.

— Claro, o que está acontecendo?

Ele olha para todos os outros, e então diz:

\- Salty?

Meu peito se aperta. Por que ele quereria conversar a sós? Eu me viro entorpecida e pergunto se os outros podem olhar Olivia . Então eu o sigo até o jardim.

— Você está me assustando, pai. — eu digo.

— Eu ouvi algo hoje…

Eu engulo.

— O que?

Ele se vira e me enfrenta. Seu belo rosto se contorce como se estivesse pesando e pensando se ele realmente deveria me dizer.

— Pai, o que é?

— Edward vendeu a casa.

Eu suspiro.

Ele continua.

— E os negócios.

Minhas pernas tremem. Ele vendeu os negócios? O que ele quer dizer com ele vendeu os negócios? Eu não entendo. Edward apenas vendeu tudo o que ele trabalhou para conquistar, a menos…

— Ele está me deixando. — eu falo , — não é?

— Deixando você? Querida, ele já te deixou.

— Quero dizer, ele está me deixando aqui, sozinha. Ele está deixando a cidade.

— Eu não sei Isabella . Tudo o que sei é que ele se desfez de tudo. Ele está se livrando de tudo.

Levei um momento para ser capaz de me recompor o suficiente para falar.

— Edward não deixaria tudo á toa. A única razão pela qual ele poderia querer se livrar de tudo é sair e começar de novo.

— Sinto muito, querida. — diz ele, pondo a mão no meu ombro.

Eu largo minha cabeça e as lágrimas escorrem pelo meu rosto. Eu não tinha percebido até o momento que eu tinha esperança de que algo pudesse mudar, que talvez, apenas talvez, pudéssemos consertar as coisas com o tempo. Isto só prova para mim exatamente o que meu coração realmente sabia o tempo todo. Edward nunca ia ficar. Ele nunca ia ser o homem para mim. Ele nunca ia sacrificar tudo por amor.

— Eu vou ficar bem. — eu sussurro, pisando passado pelo meu pai e indo embora.

Eu não tenho certeza se isso é uma mentira ou não.

Agora, eu acho que é.

Isabella

— Vamos lá, Bella. — Seth diz, puxando meu braço. — Você precisa sair.

Eu fico olhando para ele do meu lugar no sofá.

— Não, obrigada.

— Você não pode ficar sentada aqui, chafurdando sobre um homem que claramente seguiu em frente.

Meu coração dói com suas palavras. Tem sido uma semana desde que meu pai me contou sobre Edward vendendo tudo, e desde então ninguém ouviu falar qualquer coisa. Ninguém sabe para onde ele foi, ou o que ele está fazendo. Tudo o que sei é que ele se foi, e ele não vai voltar.

— Eu disse que não, Seth .

— Certo. — diz Seth , me empurrando tão forte que eu tropeço. — Você não tem uma escolha.

— Seth ! — eu protesto.

— Alice ! — ele chama pelos corredores.

Minha melhor amiga aparece um momento depois com um vestido, uma escova e um pouco de maquiagem. Depois disso, eles praticamente me atacam até eu concordar, então eu sou obrigada a ficar parada enquanto Alice aplica maquiagem em mim e faz meu cabelo. Eles não me dão escolha, e eu sei que não vou ser capaz de fugir dela.

— Pai., — eu gemo quando eles me arrastam até a porta. Ele está com Olivia em seu quadril.

Ele sorri para mim.

— Divirta-se, querida. Olivia e eu temos uma noite de cinema.

— Sério pai? — eu tento novamente.

— Aproveite.

Seth e Alice me arrastam para o carro, e vou cuspindo maldições contra eles. Quando chegamos a um clube em um bairro residencial, eu sei que não há nenhuma razão para continuar brigando, então eu voluntariamente saio do carro, para o meu desespero. Nós andamos e eu faço isso com meus braços cruzados, olhando para o rosto de Seth .

— Você gosta de me encarar garota, pare com isso.

— Nós não somos amigos, eu e você. — eu cuspo nele. — Me ouviu?

— Não importa. — ele sorri. — Eu sou seu irmão; não pode simplesmente acabar com essa merda. Você está presa comigo.

\- Caralho, - um murmúrio.

Alice enfia o braço no meu.

— Vai ser a melhor noite de sua vida, querida. Você vai ver.

— O que te faz tanta certeza disso?

Ela sorri.

— São as estrelas, você sabe.

Eu rolo meus olhos e viro a cabeça. Sou arrastada para o bar onde eu peço uma dose de tequila. Eu a bebo e peço outra.

— E não fique bêbada, querida. — Alice grita no meu ouvido. — Apenas se divirta. Olha, há alguns caras quentes na pista de dança.

Eu atiro a ela um olhar e vejo Jake fazendo o seu caminho através da multidão. Meu rosto se divide em um sorriso. Eu não posso me conter. Ele esteve afastado por uma semana trabalhando e eu não o vi. Eu viro outro shot e corro em direção a ele.

— Menina, eu estou tão feliz em vê-la fora de casa! — ele grita, me girando.

— Estou feliz que você está aqui. Estes dois estão me torturando.

Ele sorri, cutucando meu nariz.

— Estou aqui para torturá-la, também. — ele dança e gira antes de apontar para mim. — Com a minha dança.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, com um sorriso que me faz sentir bem. Talvez eles estivessem certos.

— Tudo bem, uma dança.

Com um aplauso feliz, ele chega para mim e me arrasta para a pista de dança. Nos mexemos e movemos, rindo e batendo palmas até que eu estou suando. Digo a ele que preciso de uma bebida e corro para fora da pista para pegar uma, então eu acho Alice e Jasper em uma mesa próxima. Eu não sei quando ele chegou, mas no momento ele está com a língua na garganta da minha melhor amiga. Que animal.

— Eca. — eu digo, me jogando ao lado deles. — Jasper , sério, chega de língua.

Ele se afasta e me pisca um sorriso malicioso antes de se inclinar para trás em sua cadeira. Alice se vira para mim com um sorriso sensual.

— Então, qualquer cara quente por lá?

— Não.

— Sério? Você ainda não viu nenhum?

Eu Franzò de cabeça Ela para.

— Não, Alice .

Ela sorri e aponta.

— E aquele ali? Hum.

Me viro e sigo seu dedo, e quando vejo o homem que ela apontou, meu coração gagueja e minha respiração se acelera. Andando pela multidão em minha direção está Edward .

Ele parece exatamente como na noite em que o conheci, só que desta vez ele está usando uma gravata azul linda sobre a camisa branca que está desabotoada em cima e enrolada até os cotovelos. Seu cabelo está bagunçado, seus olhos intensos e Deus, ele parece tão bonito como sempre.

Minha respiração engata.

— Eu não…

Ele não nos deixou. Ele não nos abandonou. Algo, talvez alívio, entope minha garganta então quando ele me atinge, não posso sequer abrir a boca para dizer qualquer coisa. Deixo isso para ele. Ele está aqui para dizer adeus? Deus, e se ele estiver? Ou talvez ele esteja aqui para exigir alguma coisa? Talvez ele queira ver Olivia ? Talvez ele tenha uma nova mulher? Deus, por que ele está me olhando assim?

Ele para na mesa e estende a mão para mim.

— Oi. — ele diz, com a voz baixa e rouca. — Eu vi você dançando e me perguntei se você me deixaria te pagar uma bebida?

Hein?

Ele perdeu o juízo?

Alice ri atrás de mim. O que eu perdi?

— Edward , o que você está fazendo?

Ele inclina a cabeça para o lado.

— Eu estou pedindo a uma moça bonita se ela gostaria de uma bebida. Qual é o seu nome, querida?

— Pare de ser um idiota. — eu digo em pé e empurrando seu peito. — O que você está fazendo?

Um sorriso sexy lento aparece em seu rosto.

— Eu disse, que eu estou pedindo uma menina bonita para compartilhar uma bebida comigo. Agora, você vai me dizer o seu nome, ou eu tenho que adivinhar?

Eu estreito meus olhos para ele e ele segura o meu olhar. Vejo, então, que há algo de diferente nele; há algo faltando em seus olhos… Eu suspiro quando eu percebo que é dor. Ele não tem mais dor por trás das suas profundezas cinzas. Tudo o que posso ver é a felicidade, humor e amor. Não há mais raiva. Não mais feridas. Não há mais stress. Que diabos aconteceu?

— O que você está fazendo, Edward ? — eu sussurro, me sentindo mal.

Ele deixa cair sua mão e chega mais perto.

— Eu disse que eu não poderia te amar como o Edward que eu era. Eu não poderia ser o que você queria. Eu precisava deixar tudo ir. Eu me divorciei de você, eu vendi minha casa, eu vendi meu negócio e eu comecei de novo. Agora, eu moro em um apartamento de dois quartos do tamanho do meu quarto da minha antiga casa, e eu trabalho em uma grande empresa de máquinas que eu não sou o chefe mais. Você nunca acreditaria, mas eu uso calças jeans agora. Eu disse que eu não poderia te amar como eu era, mas eu nunca disse que eu não iria te amar novamente. Para começar de novo, o passado tinha de ser enterrado. Precisamos fazer isso direito. Precisamos começar do início. Então, eu vou perguntar de novo, querida, qual é o seu nome?

Meus lábios tremem e lágrimas correm pelo meu rosto quando tudo se encaixa. Ele desistiu de tudo por mim. Ele se divorciou de mim, porque o homem que ele era nunca poderia ser o meu marido ou o pai de Olivia . Ele vendeu sua casa porque nunca poderia construir uma vida em tais fundamentos, e ele se desfez de uma coisa que causou tanto sofrimento em nossas vidas, os negócios. Ele desistiu de tudo… por mim. Por nós. Assim, com a mão trêmula, eu alcanço e sussurro,

— Meu nome é Isabella .

Ele sorri, um sorriso grande, bonito e real.

— É bom conhecer você, Isabella .

— Você também, Edward .

 _ **Seis meses mais tarde**_

— Deus baby. — Edward geme, movendo-se dentro de mim.

Minhas pernas estão em torno de sua cintura, minhas unhas correndo por suas costas. Ele está fodendo lento, ali mesmo no novo colchão que chegou há apenas dois dias.

— Edward . — eu choramingo. — Estou gozando.

Ele me deixa gozar, longamente, e então ele me fode mais duro, batendo com o pau dentro e fora de mim até que ele encontra seu próprio orgasmo. Juntos, descemos do nosso alto, envolto um no outro.

— Eu tenho que ir para o trabalho. — ele murmura em meu pescoço. — Quando tudo o que eu quero fazer é fodê-la durante todo o dia.

— É um pensamento agradável. — eu rio baixinho. — Mas eu não tenho certeza se Olivia ia gostar que ficássemos enfurnados aqui por mais tempo.

Ele ri e me afasta, olhando para mim com seus lindos olhos intensos.

— Você está certa.

Ele pressiona um beijo em meu nariz e sai da cama. Eu rolo para o meu lado e o assisto se vestir, vestindo um terno e correndo os dedos pelos cabelos. Eu sorrio, incapaz de desviar o olhar. As coisas em nossas vidas têm sido perfeitas por seis meses. Nós recebemos a ajuda de que precisávamos, e juntos nós conseguimos ir para a frente, até que o passado parecesse um borrão distante.

Edward está feliz. Eu nunca pensei que ele seria. Eu me preocupava tanto quando ele deu tudo por mim, mas agora eu vejo em seus olhos que ele não se arrepende um único momento. Ele está despreocupado, eu estou despreocupada, e finalmente temos o que ambos merecemos. Eu saio da cama, vestindo algumas roupas e piscando a ele um sorriso, antes de sair para a sala, assim que Olivia aponta para fora de seu quarto.

— Mamãe! — ela grita, correndo em minha direção.

Eu a pego.

\- Oi, baby.

Ela aponta para a geladeira e diz:

\- Of.

Eu rio. Ela imagina que quando diz ta , é o suficiente para que eu lhe dê comida. Ela é muito bonitinha. Edward se junta a nós na cozinha quando eu estou preparando seu café da manhã. Ele se inclina para baixo, colocando um beijo em sua testa e despenteando seus cachos.

\- Oi, baby.

Ela sorri para ele, como ela sempre faz. Ele sorri para ela, e seus olhos enrugam, como eles sempre fazem. Eu sorrio para os dois, e meu coração incha, como sempre faz.

Está tudo perfeito, e bonito e do jeito que deve ser.

Finalmente.

— Oh meu Deus, Paul , bruto! — eu grito, jogando uma cenoura para ele.

— Paul ! — meu pai late. — Pare com isso.

Paul está sorrindo enquanto ele lambe um biscoito e depois coloca de volta na tigela. Eu lanço outra cenoura nele.

— Nós não viemos do mesmo pai, — eu grito. — O que está errado com você, cara?

Ele ri e levanta o biscoito, arremessando-o para mim.

— Pare com isso, vocês dois. — ouço os risos do meu pai.

Olivia anda em todo o gramado em direção a Paul e envolve seus braços em volta de suas pernas. Eu rio alto.

— Segura ele garota. Mostre para o tio Paul como se faz.

Braços quentes circulam minha cintura, e eu sorrio para mim mesma quando Edward escova os lábios em minha orelha.

— Sua família é louca, baby.

— Eu sei.

— Eu gosto disso.

Eu ri.

— Eu sei.

— Oh meu Deus, consigam um quarto! — Alice grita do colo de Jasper no quintal. Eu aceno com uma cenoura para ela.

— Não me faça usar isto.

Ela sorri e aponta seu dedo.

— Pode vir.

Jasper ri, batendo em sua coxa. Eu sorrio para eles. Estou feliz por eles estarem se entendendo. Eles estão felizes e parecem funcionar bem um com o outro. Alice e sua natureza borbulhante se encaixa perfeitamente com Jasper e seu jeito mais calmo. Às vezes, giz e queijo combinados, podem fazer coisas boas.

— Devemos dizer a eles? — murmurou Edward no meu ouvido.

— Eu acho que nós devemos.

Ele dá um passo para trás e eu ergo a minha taça e bato na dele.

— Pessoal, pessoal, eu tenho um anúncio a fazer.

— Oh meu Deus, ela está grávida! — ouço gritos doces.

Eu faço uma careta.

— Sério Alice ?

Ela abre os lábios após balbuciando desculpas.

— Eu não estou grávida, — eu digo, olhando para todos eles.

— E então? — Seth chama, aparecendo de dentro da casa com uma jovem, bela e loira ao seu lado. Dou a ele um olhar de 'você vai me dizer sobre isso mais tarde' antes de continuar.

— Como você sabe, Edward e eu recentemente nos divorciamos.

\- Booooo! - Paul grita.

Eu lanço um olhar querendo xingá-lo.

— De qualquer forma, nós fizemos isso por uma razão. Mesmo que eu não soubesse a razão, no momento. Agora, decidimos que é o momento certo. Então…

— Vocês estão noivos! — Alice chora.

Eu atiro a ela um outro olhar, e ela ri alto.

— Oh meu Deus, me desculpe.

— Não, na verdade, não estamos noivos.

Todos eles olham para mim, confusos.

— Edward e eu nos casamos de novo.

— O quê? — Alice chora, pulando do colo de Jasper .

Ele rapidamente a puxa de volta para baixo.

— Parabéns! — Seth grita, batendo nas costas de Edward quando ele passa.

— Obrigado pelo convite. — Paul faz beicinho.

Eu rio de todos eles.

— Fizemos o que parecia certo para nós, algo pequeno. Afinal de contas, não representa o que somos ter um enorme casamento. Eu não peço que você entendam, eu só peço que você nos apoiem.

— Parabéns. — diz papai, aproximando-se e apertando a mão de Edward antes de me abraçar. — Estou orgulhoso de você.

— Obrigada, pai. — eu sussurro.

— Oh merda, — Alice grita. — Tudo bem, venha aqui.

Com um sorriso, eu passo pra trás e corro para Alice . Nos abraçamos e ela dá um tapa em minha bunda se divertindo.

— Isso significa que vamos ter um outro bebê logo?

Eu rolo meus olhos.

— Deus, Alice , dá um tempo.

— Estamos ocupados praticando. — Edward ri.

— Oh, e eu aposto que vocês não estão achando nada ruim.

Eu rio e colocou para trás.

— Nem um pouco.

Alice sorri e diz.

— Estou feliz por você, Bella. Eu realmente estou. Isto é o que vocês merecem.

Meu lábio inferior oscila mas eu os mantenho juntos.

— Sim, eu acho que você está certa.

Depois de mais abraços compartilhados, me viro para Edward e olho para ele. Ele dá um passo para frente, me capturando, com os braços e me puxando para perto.

— É uma sensação boa fazer o certo, querida, — ele murmura.

— Sim, é verdade.

— E sobre treinar…

Eu rio e dou um tapa em seu peito.

— Você vai ter tempo de sobra para isso.

Ele sorri, um sorriso grande e bonito. É um sorriso que eu passei a amar. Um sorriso que eu esperava ver sempre. Edward e eu, nós estamos finalmente livres. Foi uma longa e perigosa viagem, mas encontramos uma maneira de começar de novo e nos levantar do desespero que vivemos tanto tempo. Agora somos só nós, do jeito que sempre deveria ter sido.

— Eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo.

Sim, ele tem.

 **Beijos e até**


End file.
